


Echoes Of Water

by Bloodpix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Betrayal, Dark yet Darker, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feels, Light-Major Fluff, Light-Major Gore, M/M, Magic Bullshiet, Napstablook Snail Race Speeds here..., OC is Reader (sorry :P), Other, Puns & Word Play, Saves Reset and Loads Included., Slow and Detailed, Starting At Pacifist Route, Tentacles, Transformation?, escaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 84,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpix/pseuds/Bloodpix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeing from your cheating fiance, you, Maya, trek up Mt. Ebott only to fall into its depths, completely changed.<br/>Whether its for the better or worse, you have yet to see, yet your explorations will prove some...<em>interesting</em> things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning Alice

**Author's Note:**

> **Welcome to the prologue (BD**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HEY!!  
> Thank you to **smallybells** for helping me come up with this fic with some fun commenting :D  
>  I'm unsure to the LENGTH of this, but I hope it's a unique gem you stumbled upon.

Storming up the mountain, blinded by fog and tears, the heartbreaking betrayal still fresh in your mind. Stumbling about in the darkness and the light drizzle breaching the tall trees leaves and pelting your clothes and skin, prickling your goosebumps. Wiping your hair from your eyes, you reach the spot. The place he’d proposed. Kicking a large stone, you let it disturb the miniature waterfall and drop the distance to the large pool below. Dropping to your knees, you finally take a moment to sob into your hands, screaming out to the night star shrouded in storm clouds with the agony of a broken heart.

You’d just returned from work early, prepared to settle down and watch Netflix with your fiancé and the rare chance. He’d recently lost his job, thusly, you had to be put bread on the table until he managed. It definitely was a damper on the wedding plans, but you could wait. You would _always_ wait. Setting down your bag and shutting the door silently incase he was sleeping, you pry off the rain jacket and bustle to the fridge for a orange Gatorade. Sipping down the sports beverage, you hear the creaking of your bed.

_Suppose he is just waking up._ With a smile, you prepare a glass of water for him – he hated morning breath (despite it being 6 P.M). You notice the vanity table left in the hallway that displayed loving pictures of you had all the pictures knocked over. Arching an eyebrow, you readjust and smile down at the frames, falling more in love with this man, despite his somewhat lazy nature.

Reaching the bedroom door, the bed is giving more creaking and you hear him groaning inside. You’re thankful you grabbed the water – he likely has a headache. Swinging the door open, you weren’t expecting a random blonde woman with clearly augmented breasts riding your fiancé. You aren’t sure for that split second whos making the most surprised face, but instantly everyone freezes in place. As your eyes flick from the bitch to the guilty party. Each moment you gaze into his dark eyes you can _feel_ your heart being ripped out and crushed in a vice-grip. The cup falls and shatters beside your feet, yet the sound doesn’t ring out in your ears. Finally, the woman clambers off and tries to hide behind the mattress – utterly embarrassed and afraid. Clutching the sheets, your fiancé sits up with complete confusion mixing with sadness.

“M-Maya. Baby. Y-You’re…early.” he gulps, obviously frightened for the predicament he has been found in. You still hear nothing – nothing but the increasing heartbeat pounding in your ears, head, and you can hear it cracking and ripping itself apart as tears prick the corners of your tired eyes. Grasping your hands together, the engagement ring suddenly feels tight and frozen against your finger.

_How could you…_ ”….How COULD YOU!?” you finally screech, fighting the eerie silence and heartbeat. Your raised volume startles the guilty party. You can feel the pressure behind your teeth as you _bite_ down a choke.

“B-Baby please l-lemme expl-“

“NO!!” you cry out, frustrated with your shaking. Frustrated with him. Frustrated with the now overly emotional jewel clinging to your ring finger like an ownership. Its nauseating. Ripping it off, you chuck it directly at him, hitting his bare and slightly hairy chest. He fumbles to catch it as you slam the door, sending glass shards flying out into the hall but taking off out the front door, not even bothering to slam that too. You simply want to escape this hell you stumbled upon. Dashing from the door, you take shelter in the first place you’re familiar with – the forest leading to Mt. Ebott.

Your pants are soaking in more and more of the rocky cliffs water as you let the rain pelt you and curse out upon him and love. You can still make out the imprint the too tight ring left behind as you wish you could merely cut the entire finger off. Sprawling onto your butt and clutching your knees close, you rock yourself in the frigid rain, trying to feel something. _Anything_. But your was left behind with him. Atleast, its remnants.

Three years. Three years that started as a _silly_ crush, but bloomed into something else. Something you perceived as grand and _perfect_. You families got along. He was your friend, your lover, your _everything_. You’d given up friends, futures, important events, time, money, _anything_ ; just for him. Because he filled you with something you’d never felt before. What were you now that you were cradled up here, under the freezing pelting rain, completely empty and void of feelings?

Shifting sloppily to your feet, you lean against a boulder near the waterfalls cliff, contemplating your choices. Going back wasn’t an option. Your coworkers would rat you out if you bunked on any of their couches. Your parents and any still trusting friends were more than 20 miles away, and you left with nothing but broken dignity and the clothes on your now drenched back. Wiping the tears and rain from your face, the loneliness seeped in with the cold as you shivered there, afraid of your next move.

“Maya!!” A once melodic voice now scratches by in an echo ringing out from the forest. Whipping your head around, you gaze back down the messy trail and catch the glimmer of a flashlight. Stepping away from the boulder, you cover your trembling mouth from instinctually calling out to him. As the flashlight pierces through the darkness and momentarily blinds you as you stumble back for an escape, the sky crackles with lightning that strikes further into the forest – a fire breaking out and thunder clap startling as the conducted air spurs you on. And over. Your feet touch a nothingness as your weightless feeling is lurched down, your mind trying to process you falling in sync with the rushing waterfall as the breaking water approaches much quicker than you could anticipate before a breaking sharp pain pierces your left scapula. Threatening to pierce the cracked heart that shatters as the world fades from a shocked dull blackness, a growing inferno mixed with screams, and the sucking deep blue as your body descends.

Everything feels so agonizingly empty as the sucking and current of water picks up. You keep descending down, further, further then you know the pool goes. You are left breathless, struggling for air – your left arm is utterly disabled at the shrill pain aching through your side as you reach for a rock and the moss betrays you. It feels like eternity but you get swallowed into a particularly thin tunnel of jagged stones that cut and maim your skin as you slip and scream helplessly down. Only the pain is grounding you now. Finally, you are thrown out into a completely dark tunnel, the water beneath you glowing a vibrant cyan blue with fireflies dancing around as you plummet into the strange glowing drink. The moment your body is emerged your body feels _encased_ as the water clings to you, seeping into your wounds and driving an entirely near shredding throughout your body. The breathless screams you emit produce nothing but bubbles as your body and nerves are set ablaze. Like someone is stretching or ripping your skin from your flesh. Your bones feel deformed. _This_ isn’t your body anymore.

Your eyes adjust in the glowing drink, and through your turmoil, you vaguely make out the approaching large groups of multi-toothed fish that have widened eyes and a devilish grin. Unable to move as your body contorts and shrivels, they draw closer. How have you not drowned by this point? Breathing doesn’t seem as intensely necessary, and the pain is shriveling away, besides the throbbing in your shoulder blade as the sharp toothed fish draw nearer. In an instant, a large spears strikes through the water before you, a light cobalt green that blended with the water and the flurry of frightening fish scatter as a rough set of hands pulls you from the depths and into the darkness vaguely illuminated by little lights shimmering above.

“Nngghhh! Hey. HEY!” A large hand is slapping against your face, rubbing up against your ear…when was your ear that far out. “Hey c’mon what the hell are you ‘falling’ for?! HEY! Ol’ man, get some Sea Tea!!” Whoever the savior before you is, they don’t hesitate to lift you into their grasp, guiding you away somewhere as you bleed out and dribble water everywhere. You can feel your nerves convulsing and you catch the glimmer of a flowing red before the world and the exchanging sounds around you fade away as a darkness unknown swallows you whole.


	2. Rushing Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is rudely awoken. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad that just the first chapter managed to get 100 views!  
> It really boosts my hopes!   
> There isn't a known schedule to these updates but it'll likely be between updates for my other two fics. Dont expect them casually often, please <3.  
> Sorry~

You’re reliving those brief moments that you’d stumbled upon once arriving home earlier than usual before gasping and prying your eyes open. You regret trying to move forward as a striking pain still lingers in your left shoulder blade. Hissing out, you curl into the opposite side, but the sheets feel uncomfortable against your skin. It doesn’t even feel like its rubbing against you, yet it is snagging on something. Your entire body feels otherworldly as you finally pry your eyes open.

You instantly regret the decision.

The bedroom you are in is small, but its decorated in pirate flags, anime posters, and loose tanktops poking out underneath exceptionally large dumbbells. Besides that, sat what can only be described as an elderly turtle with a goatee, a shut lazy eye, and an old explorers hat and shirt. He had brown liver spots adorning his scraggly rough green scales with a rather smooth brown shell. He is exceptionally toothless but still manages a wide smile and laugh as he meets your wide-eyed gaze.

“Wah-ha-ha-ha! Awake are we?” He speaks with a graze to his voice as you can’t tear your utterly terrified eyes from the illusion.

“Ah..haha…hahaha uhh...I don’t usually imagine turtle sensei unless I watch kung fu panda and uhh……..uh…he never looks like an explorer. Weird… _weird_ dream.” you resolve, speaking aloud as the turtle watches you oddly before growing a mirthful smile.

_This is a dream…yeah.._

“If only everything could be a dream, am I right? Wah-ha-ha!” he laughs again, playfully punching your leg to drive a point. That point was _ow_. The ‘playful’ jab he gave teetered you enough that you rolled onto the sharp pain surging through your back, eyes opening wide. Then wider. Then into a dead gaze as you looked back at the turtle who gave a sly wink.

  _This is a……dream…….yeah?_

Sitting up, more things become clear, little details; fine details. _Too_ much detail. The electric pain shooting through you erupts a hurt hiss as the turtle hands you a strange mug that says “Fish Lips” on it.

“Drink up, kiddo. Fresh lil’ thing like you don’t need battle scars.” Reaching out achingly for it with your mind going miles a minute, you instantly notice something off. Not the odd room, not the talking explorer turtle, but your _hand_. Flailing back into the wall with a harsh thud, you refuse to do anything besides stare at the ceiling.

_Dream. Illusion. Trick of mind. Hell. This is Hell. I’m dead. This isn’t real!_ Every word was like a broken mantra replaying in your mind. Tears trickle into your eyes and down your face – the first heat you have felt against your roughened skin. Forcing your hand up to your eye level is more agonizing then all the pain before. Your skin is gone and replaced with fish scales – white with orange and black splotches, similar to that of a koi. There was thin orange webbing going from the first metacarpal joint to the next with a slight dip. Your nails were elongated, thin and pointed as you turned your wrist. Your palm was definitely softer and the most similar to human skin, but still that unfamiliar color. The panic is chattering your teeth together, and even that just feels _wrong_. Continuously you flip your hand from back to front before bringing the other into view. Its similar if not minor different patterning, but you catch another sight. You’d allowed yourself to travel up your suddenly hairless and freckle-less arms now sport _artillery_ – at each elbow is a fin to widens or thins out as you bend. The webbing smooths out into little circles instead of flat or cut short. You only catch yourself hyperventilating as the turtle tries to soothe you, offering you the odd smelling drink.

“T-T-T-Thisss c-can’t b-b-be hap-pe-niiinnggg…” You give a slight slur past your chatter mumble, trying to keep your sanity.

At that instant, the door is unhinged and sent flying into the dresser where socks and panties flutter into the stagnant air. Looking to the doorway is a what you assume is a reverse mermaid – merfolk? Fish person. One eye is covered with hair, but underneath lies a blatant black eyepatch and a trickling scar beneath it. Her eye is cat like – thin needle iris and yellow like a dying moon. Her grin is mischievous and dangerous; within are razor sharp teeth set into a grand grin. Her black tank-top ‘compliments’ her bulging biceps as she holds a barbell in one hand, a tray of tea in the other. Her deep red hair is sweeping back in a nonexistent wind. Your eyes meet her own, and her grin grows.

“HEY! ‘Bout time you woke up! Whats a weak thing like _you_ playing with the piranha for?!” she calmly asks, waltzing in. Her blue scales glisten for but a moment, before you feel your individual eyes roll into the back of your head and you faint backwards into the wall.

* * *

* * *

You awaken later, yet the windows don’t emit anymore or less light then before. That turtle is still sleeping there, but he is passed out, leaning backwards in the chair.

_It isn’t a nightmare…_

Starting up and clutching the sheets for life, something moves at the base of the bed. Over the edge, the crimson hair fish woman moves again, but she seems much calmer this time. It still unnerves you.

“Hey. Ya done passin’ out, dweeb?” she scoffs, looking you up and down with a mix of annoyance and confusion. You cannot nod nor shake your head to reply to her question; you know not the answer. the aching sting of your left shoulder returns as you grip down on it with your good arm, trying to pressurize the pain away. Your skin (scales) feels _sooo wrong_. The woman comes beside you with the tray she’d brought earlier, handing you a mug with the same beverage as before. Noticing your shaky arms, she offers to lip it towards your lips instead. Fighting your inner screams, you sip the drink quickly yet instantly want to hack it up. Its bitter, salty, and tastes like sponge. The woman finds your mortified and disgusted expression amusing as she laughs it up.

“Fu-hu-hu-hu!! Nobody said Sea Tea was perfect!! Drink up – the healing factor works GREAT!!” she yells, the turtle awaking as you cautiously hold the cup, the second source of warmth you could identify. Against your palms, its slightly scalding, yet you don’t mind. You are still processing the world around you as you find words.

“W-W-Where am I-I…” you mumble. Your voice hasn’t changed, but the pronunciation felt off. Like _everything_ else. You refused to look at the rest of your body hidden beneath the sheets – your arms were freaky enough for you at the moment.

“At my house! DUH! Ol’ fossil here wouldn’t have this kinda style!” the woman barks, flailing her arms to show off the posters and banners as the turtle gives a heartfelt giggle, watching with mystified eyes.

“Was out on my daily junk hunt when I seen ya swimmin’ with the piranhas. ‘Course, Undyne was on ‘er route on her hunt fer humans. Had to be the hero, heh?” He arches the eyebrow of the closed eye and the woman you assume is Undyne throws her head back into hearty laughter.

_Human… **hunting**_ **?!** You gulp down, hoping your disillusioned appearance now is giving you enough cover to not be suspected. _I’m human. I AM. This – this isn’t my skin-my body! I’m-_

“Thanks for the Sea Tea resupply Gers! Can you watch the pip squeak? I gotta go finish the rounds!” She speaks up, setting the Sea Tea tray to the side and the turtle giving a silent nod an a thumbs (claw?) up. With the little confirmation, she is flying out the door and you hear a clattering of metal following in her wake as you sit there, stupefied.

You turn to face the turtle who is giving you a serious stare, despite the calmed smile.

“Your not from ‘round here, are you.” He states as panic flies through you. You can’t withhold yourself any longer. If they kill you, it would be like a blessing – the nightmare would finally end.

“NO! Wh-Where is _here_?! What a-am _I_?! How am I-I even _a-alive_? ” you cry out, burying your head into your hands. Your head is spinning, your shoulder is a splintering pain, and your life is seemingly over. Burying further into your changed hands, you feel his scaley hand descend upon you, resting your shoulder. He is giving you a sympathizing stare – completely unjudgemental. Like he is allowing you to confide to him your wild experience that has led you into this nightmare. Seconds, minutes, possibly even an hour passes of him just handing you tissues, listening to your babble of questions. Managing to slow your breathing and rampant tears, he sets your focus to the mug.

“Drink. It’s pretty nasty, but necessary. Drink, talk, and I’ll answer.” he reassures you once again. Despite your heart beating directly out of your chest and your face a tidal wave of emotions, you somehow conceive him to be trustworthy and cave. Taking the cup into your trembling hands, you chug down as much as you can at the moment, attempting to not wretch the foul concoction up instantly.

“I-I’m not _this_. I’m a h-human-n-n. I was on E-Ebott. B-But I…I fell. I w-was drowning. I’d hit something…then…then a t-tunnel. Jagged, thin tunnel j-just filled with sharp r-rocks. I-I-I slid d-down and into this… _stuff_. G-Glowing water? Then, m-my body felt l-like a f-fire. Electric. Like my s-skin was being s-shredded-d instantly, m-my bones refixing. A-And now… _THIS_?!” you point out your arms, glazing over them in minor horror as you succumb to more heated tears. You look through your blurred vision to the turtle for advice.

“W-What am I…” you plead. He gives a sigh, contemplating, before speaking.

 “Well. The water ye fell into had high magical concentration swirlin’ inside. Whatever ya hit did a _real_ number on your back, little missy. You likely sapped it up like a sponge and _adapted_.” he gives a shrug, pouring more of the disgusting drink into your cup. Despite the compelling need to vomit it up, your left shoulder blade had stopped throbbing and was emitting a radiating warmth with a slight twinge of pain. You finally can control the erratic trembling of your entire body as you focus on your breathing and drinking – listening to his words.

“S-So…you’re t-telling me…I fell into a vat of m-magic water and turned into…” you are rolling your hand around, your wrist creaking beneath the new flesh.

“A monster.” He says. Plain and simple.

“A monster.” You parrot, staring at him for something more to go on. When he doesn’t, you bury your head in your hands until you instantly regret the action. Your eyebrows felt thinner and when your dark hair slipped into view past _something_ you noticed the ends glowed a bright cyan blue. Literally, _glowed_. Holding your still mildly damp hair in hand, feeling over the glow, you snap your attention to the turtle.

“D-Do you have a mirror?” you plead as he glances around the room before shuffling over towards a moveable full body mirror with a few cracks in it. You close your eyes, ready to get this over with. Ready to suddenly accept this new fate _thrust_ upon you. Monsters. Magic. This was every worst nightmare and beyond compared to the simple happy life you lived before.

“Its ready.” he breathes and you pry one eye wide open before the other follows suit and you gasp a shriek – left breathless. Your face is _hardly_ recognizable as your own. The koi pattern of white and splotched oranges traveled, and a patch with an arch pattern of blacks eloquently curves your _eye_. The only similarity to your previous life laid in its iris; the light Siamese blue still carried over, but the white sclera was gone – the blue took over your _entire_ sclera and inside laid a pointed iris that resembled a cat more than a human or fish. And fish you were.

Your face had sharpened near the cheekbones yet smoothed your chin. Your hair remained a dark chocolate with tendrils of cyan blue and turquoise coursing from the glowing ends towards the roots where they faded. Your teeth had sharpened considerably, yet still maintained their previous alignment, unlike Undynes larger and wild set. Your eyebrows had thinned, your nose hardly existent – you greatly resembled a female fish Voldemort, which just made you twitch in fright at the freak you’ve become. The most perplexing thing, past the glowing hair and cat eyes, were the disappearance of your ears. You heard perfectly fine, and brushing your hair away with a slight tickle, you catch a tiny set of fins where your ears once laid.

You’re gaping like a fish out of water (right to the point) as you stare at the _new_ you. This was your new hell. Gingerly, you touch at your face, feeling against the new rough surface and push to give of the flesh. It was more muscle which gave it less give, but you felt it, you felt _your_ face. The tears, the individual smoothed scales, your thinned lips.

Following past your smooth chin, you neck is displaying a slightly translucent set of inward gills with thin frilled covers for filtering or protection. Touching the new body proves this to be a sensitive area, sending little electric waves throughout you. The majority of your body is similar – webbed feet with webbed spines protruding from your heel to the top of your ankle, your belly button is gone and replaced with more koi-like patterned scales that shimmer under the minimal lighting of the room.

Moving your mouth, creaking the pained joints, streams of tears attacking your cheeks as your press your clenched fists to your mouth, taking in your form – taking in what you’ve _become_.

As you heavily breathe and sob, the turtle besides you remains silent besides giving what you presume are reassuring strokes of the arm as you continuously break down over the harsh reality setting up, taking distasteful sips of the Sea Tea with a sniffle.

Finally, devoid of all feelings, you look back to the monster.

“Why does nobody know there are monsters?” you ask quietly past the growing lump in your throat.

“We’ve been trapped in the Underground for generations. Once Ol’ King Fluffybuns collects several human souls, we can be free. It’s why Undyne and the Royal Guard are on the lookout.” he explains, fixing more of the gross drink into your mug. The pain in your shoulder has greatly subsided as you finally glance towards your back. A large ragged rip through your shirt reveals a healing over _crater_ in your back. The hole equaled the size of your hand and the flesh and scales were regrowing overtop, the blood at last ceasing its trickle. It was leaving a scar, for sure. You must be staring in fear and amazement as the turtle gives a small withheld chuckle.

“Sea Tea provides decent healing magic. It also help emotionally.” he quips, gesturing to the glass. You presume all his words to be the truth as the drink, despite its foul taste, brightens your depression. Without this, you wouldn’t believe anything and likely become suicidal. The taste was growing on you while you took tentative sips. Breaking off for a moment, you need answers.

“So. Am I going to die?” you ask in seriousness as he raises an eyebrow. “I-I was human. Will taking my… _soul_ or whatever kill me?”

“Nah. You _were_ human. Now doesn’t guarantee you got the exact same makings as before.” he shrugs his shoulders which proves to be tasking as he groans and rotates the joints.

“So that’s it then? I’m turned into a monster, trapped _wherever_ we are until another human comes down – and your _king_ kills them?” you try to be sarcastic, but the tragedy of the situation still is circling through your mind. How were they trapped here; and, for how long? Clearly, long enough, considering you’d never discovered any entrances nor openings to any type of caverns. But now, you were trapped here as well. Your brain was swimming with questions, but you sought to take action – likely pointless. Pent up with internal frustrations, you scooch to the end of the bed and attempting to stand and straighten. Your legs were wobbly and felt stiff as you clung to a chair for support. The sight of your limbs and glowing strands of hair were slightly phasing, but the door was all you could properly focus on.

The turtle besides you grasped your struggling hand and placed it onto the top rim of his shell, beckoning you to use the _elder_ as a crutch. For being a walking, talking, exploring old turtle monster, he was incredibly kind. Not wanting to tarnish his kindness incase escape was impossible, you only allow yourself to lean into him with minimal drag ass you try to gain better footing. Your strides felt shorter, ever so slightly shorter.

Exiting the bedroom you are first met with a rather impressive and immaculately kept ebony piano. The floors tiles are an odd mix of pastel blues and yellows and the walls are a deeper blue but are adorned with vibrant pink fish as the wallpaper. Besides the odd colors, the only other things located in the abode are counters squishing into a heavy duty stove, a fridge in the corner, a very large wooden table with two small stools that has a large doily in the center with a fish pattern. 

Stumbling through, the cold seeps through your feet as you finally take them into further consideration against the contrasting tiles. Finally, heaving the door open (that opens horizontally, oddly enough), you witness an incredibly dark cavern , in the distance lay a glowing body of water as you pass a minorly abused training dummy on a skeletal fish training mat. The air is humid and there is a constant dripping echoing out to symbolize how _dead_ the area is.

You and the turtle don’t make it far outside the house (which is a bizarre shape and you swear the windows move like eyes) as you both settle against a rough wall, looking out at a non-glowing pond likely housing miniscule organisms beyond your naked eyes comprehension. This was it. Underground, was it? It was every word but more – it felt like a fantasy. A nightmarish fantasy filled with nothing but the undeniable truth; you’re a monster now, trapped somewhere beneath Ebott, for ,possibly, ever. Sinking down and scrunching into your knees to reallow reality to crumble upon you, the turtle speaks up again.

“Ya can call me Gerson. I sell wares on the left past the snail races. If ya ever need somethin’ or a ear ta listen, stop by. Jus’…. _maybe_ don’t mention the whole human thing ta anyone else?” Gerson says evenly before shambling off in the supposed direction of his shop, giving you space. After you ensure that Gerson has disappeared and you are utterly alone, you scooch over to the clear water pond, glancing at the new and unfamiliar reflection staring back now.

_Theres only one way to test this_ …Steeling yourself, you breathlessly plunge your head into the drink, eyes fixed shut as you hope you begin to drown. 1, 2, 3, ---- 19, 20, 21 ----- 59, 60.

_Okay. I can breathe underwater. Great. Fantastic. Swell. Awesome. Fuck._

You physically sigh beneath, bubbles forming yet you still inhale the limited oxygen provided. Opening your eyes, a thin kelp brushes against your cheeks while your hair strands out and illuminates the area around you, much like an angler fish. Beneath is a breathless sight – the pool goes far deeper then you had anticipated and tiny aquatic fish such as minnows and goldfish dance through the pond with a shimmer of irregular colors. Yet, it’s the pools floor that catches your adjusted eyes. Its like a shimmering bed of jewels faintly varying in size but each has smoothed over after years of sedimentary decay.

You don’t realize how long you’ve been hypnotized by the entrancing jewels before something is grabbing the back of your shirt and yanking you from the water as you unnecessarily gasp for air. Taking air in through water is very different then just regular breathing as you _feel_ your gills contract and diminish while you gape.

“What’re ya doin’?” Comes the slightly familiar voice, however, the body is unfamiliar. Besides the large clanking boots lies a pretty intimidating metal helmet. Following your gaze up, Undyne is completely encased in a jagged armor set that somehow suits her…charms? She has you dangling by the back of your shirt while your illuminant hair drips beside you, though you can already feel it drying.

‘ _Maybe don’t mention the human thing-_ ‘ _Crap, I have to act like I belong? CRAP._

“Uhh….I-I was looking at the uh…stones.” The idiotic levels of the existence of that on the spot sentence are punishable by death. _Stones. STONES?! That’s the BEST we got?! uuuUUGghhh_ …

Despite the awkwardly formed phrase, Undyne wordlessly shrugs and hauls you back to the house. You would retaliate if your legs hadn’t turned to jelly. The clanging boots against the mossy dark stones echoed out through the cavern. _How deep does it go?_ You ponder before the (incredibly intimidating) jaw tooth door opens up and you both reenter the abode.

She sits you onto one of the two lone stools and wanders over to the stove, setting a kettle on to warm up tea and stripping out of her armor. Something you hadn’t previously noticed in the room lays nearby the fridge – an _atleast_ 6 foot sword propped up against the wall. Before you can question the existence of the incredibly useless weapon, Undyne sets a mug before you and seats herself on the other end of the table with her own fish and heart mug.

Looking into the tea blend, it reminds you of more liquidated honey with green leaves sitting atop the glistening beverage, emitting a thin veil of steam. Trying to remain composure before the host is more intense then you imagined as you both sit there in the clocks ticking silence merely sipping softly before she clatters her half empty mug to the table, breaking the silence (and nearly the cup you imagine).

“So. What yer name?” She asks with a wide grin, focusing her attention back on you. You can feel the sweat dancing down your cheek as you try to imagine something besides your actual name – then again, whats the harm? It _is_ who you are.

“M-Maya.” you stutter back before taking a tentative sip to calm your nerves. Something in the tea was relaxing yet electric – different from the Sea Tea or whatever they’d given you before. _Stay calm. Breathe. We are fine._

“Never seen you ‘round before.” Undyne pokes at, peering over the mug with her single eye left to silently glare at you.

“I honestly have no clue where I am.” you sigh, the words escaping your lips effortlessly with instantaneous regret. Shooting your eyes up to Undyne, she is looking at you with hesitation. You’re thinking completely on the fly.

“A-Alls I remember is my name. I c-cant remember a-anything else…” you feign ignorance as an amnesiac. It’s beneficial for your predicament – no home, no knowledge, and you can slowly begin to… _rebuild_ a life here now. Supposedly, there was no way out. You trust that Gerson spoke the truth; should there have been a way out, they likely wouldn’t be seeking humans for their escape. Why wait so long? Ebott was practically deserted – the nearest town a three mile drive. The village nearby was much closer, but minimal and secluded.

“You lost your memory?” she asks honestly, looking you up and down. Alls you can manage to reciprocate is a uneven nod. “Well shit. I can have Alph lookit ya in the mornin’! She’ll figure out whats wrong!” Undyne gives a proud thumbs up as you shrivel ever so slightly.

“A-Alph?” To your uiet voice, Undyne arches an eyebrow.

“Alphys?” she fixes, using their full name. Shake your head in unsureness. “The Royal Scientist – Alphys?” Shake again. “…Do you know Asgore?”

You thought she sneezed. “Gesundheit.” You would offer the little packet of tissues you’ve got stored in your pants pocket, though they are likely soaked through. That, and she hardly had much of a nose, nor should you possibly give away a human only trinket.

“No. Asgore.” She reannounces as you finally catch on it’s a name, though you’ve honestly lost concentration on the subject matter.

“Who?” you tilt your head as her jaw falls open before she slams her arms to the table, shooting up straight and nearly making you flee from your own chair in terror.

“Asgore! You gotta remember him!!” she demands, her single eye piercing in the growing darkness. How was there even a changing light when you were in a _cave_?!

“I-I-I don’t know any A-Asgore, I swear!!” you lean back, trying to give yourself breathing space from her intense aura. You can see the pressurized tension building in her bulging biceps. She’s completely lost for words as she goes limp, slapping her forehead into her hands with a start.

“This isn’t good.” she breathes with a few sighs, likely contemplating her next move. You wouldn’t want to risk the reveal of your previous humanity in any shape or form, but you’re torn between fleeing and sleeping in a corridor and hoping nobody will suspect you, or just waiting it out here. “Alright. You sleep in the bed. I’ll take ya over to Alph’s in the mornin’, a’ight?” she clears her throat, offering her bedroom. You fidget in your seat.

“T-That’s fine. I can just sleep against a wall o-or something.” you try to reassure her but she slams a fist to the table.

“What kind of protector would I be if I let a young confused monster with memory loss loose in Waterfall?! HAH! Don’t make me laugh! You’ll sleep _here_ til this is resolved!” she declares with finality before making her way to the fridge. You shudder in acceptation as she pulls some burger leftovers from the fridge… _why are they already warm_?

The minor dinner is spent of Undyne asking a multitude of questions, attempting to rejog your unfazed memory. The amnesiac excuse _was_ likely your best bet after-all as you learn a multitude of things. The Underground is compromised of sections : The Ruins (which are apparently inaccessible), Snowdin, Waterfall (your current housing resides here), Hotland (where Alphys and her lab is contained), the CORE (the supposed power plant for the Underground), and New Home (home to the king and his city). Undyne is the captain of the Royal Guard; the Royal Guard being spread around the Underground and protects and awaits for any threats (namely, humans).

The burgers definitely fill the empty appetite you hardly noticed until you took the first gratifying bite. Apparently, the fridge is a rouse; it heats things instead of freezing – one of the genius Alphys’ many experiments supplied to Undyne. She continuously gushes over the fridge, something involving the MTT products (like the stove), the excessively large sword (that she _swears_ to use someday), and much more.

You’ve seen the face she is making – the words and way she speaks of Alphys. Its clear admiration with a hint of infatuation. You can’t help but smirk as she continues to highly praise her before abruptly shooting up and pronouncing it time for rest.

So here you lay. In Undynes bed, with her propped and snoring profusely loud in a nearby chair, unable to even get a wink. Its not due to your hosts snoring, nor to the still slight aftershock of your new reality. It merely will be the first night you’ve slept without someone in your bed in a long, _long_ time. The series of events leading to this predicament backpedals too quickly as you curl up underneath the sheets, wishing your past away. The supposed night, despite the blankets, freezes you to your core as sleep is sudden but an appreciated escape.

* * *

 

* * *

 

“WAKE UP!!” You hardly have a moment to even be startled by the screech in your ear before the mattress beneath you is being thrown, you bouncing off the wall and onto the floor besides Undynes feet as she cackles.

“Fuhuhu! C’mon runt! Throw something of mine on and eat breakfast – we gotta go!” Undyne informs as he yanks your still half asleep body into her arms for a solid shake.

“Mmmm _mmm_. Ten more minutes…” you plead, trying to find the pillow and retreat back for more rest. You never were one to rise early. The wake-up call comes patent with getting a too small bra thrown directly into your face. Looking it over, its lacey black and completely uncharacteristic to Undyne who is unashamed of lending the undergarnment. As you grumble, accepting your fate, you just unclipped your own bra before the realization of Undynes lingering presence catches you. You glare at her with a bead of sweat, trying to keep your bra on with stealth to the situation. “C-Can I get some privacy to change?” you hesitantly ask. She gives you a quizzical judging look followed with a shrug and a snickering walk out of the room. You shut the door yourself and shimmy free of the clothing. It’s the first time you are witnessing your _entire_ body, thanks to the mirror. You’re surprised that a previous scar above your right boob ceased to exist, your nipples and vagina staying the same as before, minus the fuzzed pubics you hadn’t had a chance to attend to. Feeling over the smoother scales for a moment, shaking over the sensation of your new body, you finally retrieve a matching pair of lacy black underwear along with a pretty loose black tanktop that hung freely over your belted shorts. Fitting into the minorly waterlogged shoes you owned, you make your way out to the main area to a roaring fire screeching from the stove. Undyne watches on not even a foot away, pleased with her work.

“UNDYNE, WHAT THE FUCK!?!” you screech, barreling forward and searing your palm and underarm as you crank the dial down to a moderate flame and hissing at the burnt scales. Undyne is screaming something at you, but the odd sensation of heated scales is new to you. Its not similar to skin – rushing it under the nearby faucet with a hiss, alls that really happened was an intense burning and sweating. There was no mark left but cooling scales.

“What were you thinking?! I was just cookin’ breakfast!” Undyne exclaims, standing beside you trying to assist. You can’t help but snap back at her stupidity.

“Cook?! Undyne, you could have set your _fucking house on fire!_ ” you bite back with a harsh jab to the stove. The meal that was meant to be pancakes was thoroughly burnt and bubbled like tar. “ _Why_ did you have it set so high?!”

“The flames were a symbol of my passion!” she retorts, crossing her arms defensively. Your jaw could hit the floor in disbelief.

“YOUR PASSION IS GOING TO GET YOU KILLED!!” you bark out while patting the burnt scales that are quick to cool.

“Hmph. So be it. Passion is my life!” she echoes out, trying to sound heroic. You only continue to well up the urge to slap her with a frying pan. Before you can reach the cooking utensil, an odd sounding ringtone blares and Undyne is quick to fish free her phone and answer the call. “Hey, Paps! Whats **cooki** -“ Undyne is smirking, likely trying to make a joke about the breakfast disaster, but the booming voice you can’t clearly make out on the other end cuts away the smirk to return it to sheer surprise and then mirthful anger. “Excellent work! Keep ‘em occupied – I’m on my way!” Undyne barks before closing and completely discarding the phone as she rushes to her armor set. Gingerly saving the phone from impact against the ground, you watch her swiftly equip her armored suit with an anxiety you’d felt upon arrival.

“What happened?” you ask suspiciously as she works on getting the boots properly strapped on.

“A human!!” she beams at you, “A human has been found in Snowdin! I have to move quickly to prevent them from causing any _more_ harm. Don’t leave. At all. You _have_ to stay in here, you understand me?” her excitement diminishes into leadership and protocol as she snatches up her helmet and making haste to the door. You wonder if the feeling you have currently is the literal blood draining from your face. A human had somehow managed to end up down here and was now going to be hunted.

“Undyne, wait!” you call after her, running to the door and grasping her shoulder. You know you didn’t have the strength to hold her back, but she pauses to glance at you with confusion while your knees tremble and buckle together. _What were you hoping to accomplish?_ “W-Will you kill that human? Isn’t there another way _out_ of the Underground? I don’t understand – what if them winding up down here was on accident and-and they are desperate to get home? Why can’t we work together to achieve a common goal – to _leave_?!” you plead, trying to possibly spare the soul. Was taking a soul an guarantee of death? Was it a literal soul or just something named wisely after something else entirely? Nevertheless, she wouldn’t have equipped such heavy duty armor and be such a physical nut if she _wasn’t_ pursuing with a violent intent; and from what you’d seen Undyne to be capable of, you hoped to prevent it.

She yanks free her shoulder from your trembling grasp and puts both hands on your shoulders as she faces you.

“Maya. Humans are the reason we are trapped down here in the _first_ place. Seven human souls is a small price to pay to free our people, and they will reap what they sowed. There’s no other way. We already have six. This is the last. The _final_ seventh soul! There’s _no way_ I would back down when we are _so close_! Now stay inside.” she reassures, pushing you back far enough before taking off into a harsh sprint. The odd tooth door closes to break off your vision as you merely stand there in silence before crumpling to the floor.

How had things turned out this way. _Why_ had they turned out like this? As you stand there in your own self pity on that human, you could be out there – _preventing_ this. You could, which means you can. You can, thusly, you _will_. Something within you beats with a persistence and it begins to overwhelm you. Like you’d just been on ten packets of sugar and three coffees, but your muscles are rigid and slow. You’re sluggish despite the increasing rush coursing through your veins. By the time you finally realize you’re atlast moving you’ve hurled a backpack filled with food, bandaids and clothing over your shoulder and rushing out of Undynes home.

Instantly, you forget which way Undyne went and take advantage of the advice of Gerson. Rushing over to his store, you stumble and nearly break a few pots filled with odd looking apples as you break your fall with an oil drum. Gerson is surprised out of inspecting the gem and looks over to you.

“G-Gerson! How do I get to Snowdin and back here without Undyne knowing?!” you beg, approaching with a trembling fear. “Undyne went off t-to Snowdin and I-I think she is going to kill a human and she wouldn’t listen to me that there might be another way out and I can’t just _sit_ here and do _nothing!_ Please, Gerson, I don’t care if you tell _everybody_ about what I am, but I need to hel-“ before you can finalize your point, Gerson shoves an odd apple into your mouth. It tastes like seafood.

“Listen up, squirt. Follow the path of the yellow bird. Continue on that way. Past the winding bridge. Past the Echo Flowers. Past the waterfalls and rivers. Once you hit the seagrass field, you’re nearly there. Once you find the human, rush into Snowdin and take your first right until you find the Riverperson. Have ‘em take you back here………You know this will make you very suspicious?” Gerson speaks fluently before giving a stern gaze. You’re already out the door before you can consider it all.

“I don’t care!” you cry back, rushing off.

You follow in pursuit but only find the miniature yellow bird waiting before a stretching river. Leaning over, you judge the jump to be too hazardous and are unwilling to risk it; your heightened senses relay to you that the glowing water is infested with piranha. However, there is no other choice as you ready for a running jump. Dashing quickly past the small yellow bird, you vault over the lakes river and barely make it with a poorly executed tumble.

Once reconfigured on the other side, you return to your hastened jog towards supposedly Snowdin. Traversing an extensive bridge with columns on the side, you must remain wary as many of the wooden planks creak beneath you with unsavory dislike to your pressure. Your breathe is becoming limited – you jogged, but never this harshly and you were ever slightly shorter then before. You enter a room with large blue flowers making tiny sounds but you brush past them. In your intense and irrational thinking you hadn’t considered the other monsters you’d experience on the way – and Waterfall was home to a very strange bunch. There was a manly seahorse with a glowing eel tail that had a 12 pack, a strange mermaid creature you hadn’t caught a proper glimpse of and something you could only describe as a living washing machine. You tried to remain undistracted as you surged onwards. You leapt over a smaller river twice and proceeded down a long hallway before coming to an abrupt halt. Throwing yourself to the wall, you peered up at the cliff overhead where the silhouette of Undyne stood firm; her hair poking out the back and swaying in a non-existent wind.

Slowly but carefully, you drew a breath and swallowed your adrenaline rushed lump stuck deep in your throat before shimmying as silently as possible against the wall. Of course, beneath the cliff Undyne waited before was a tall field of seagrass. It had an off nature scent you couldn’t place, but you passed through it none the less. Every few uneven rustles and you would freeze up to try and remain inconspicuous. Much to your delight, Undyne never noticed your escape as you still shimmied along the wall for a decent space until you took off once again.

Coming up to a perilous waterfall that seemed to have a never ending avalanche of boulders, you gingerly tip toed through the ankle deep rushing water and finally passed the other side. Taking the chance to accept the _hell_ you’ve just been through, you keel over and hunch onto your knees while drawing ragged breath. Inching an eye open, you peer down the hallway to perceive how much longer until you come into contact with the human. Your eyes shoot open in surprise as they stand not even twenty feet ahead, making gestures at someone behind the wall.

It’s a child. A _fucking_ child. Would she attack a _mere child?!_ You’re gasping out your breaths as you survey them. A beaten stick in one hand, a few band-aids adorning scraped knees and cheeks. Their eyes are hardly seeable from this distance, though you guess they might just be irregularly small. Ragged brown hair sweeps over their head; bangs concealing their eyebrows and ears pretty well. Their blue and magenta striped shirt has a few rips along with their blue shorts and dark sneakers. Nonetheless, they have a big grin over their face.

Finally catching your breath and heartrate, you race ever faster towards the child. They don’t hear your increasing approach til your nearly atop them. It takes not even a second as you mid-dash snatch up the child and hold them to your chest, pressing onwards towards Snowdin. You can feel them quaking in your arms; they must’ve been terrified all this time. Likely, a random _monster_ coming in a dead sprint out of nowhere isn’t assisting in calming them down, yet you forge on into a blizzard haze.

“Don’t let go! You can trust me! Just hang on, alright?!” you call out, plowing right through into the frigid cold; instantly regretting not bothering to put something besides shorts and a tank-top on. The crunching of snow beneath your feet sends chills up your quickly freezing legs, yet you press onwards. The further you blindly advance, the less your vision is fogged until you can vaguely make out the trail the child had likely just left. Alongside the tiny footprints are much larger bootprints that swallowed your foot whole without touching. Whatever owned these boots was of massive size. Glancing ahead you see smoke and housing – along with monsters of varying shapes and sizes. Unprepared for the upcoming task, you lurch into the towering pine tree forest and brace your back against a trees bark with a pained hiss. The adrenaline and numbing cold had taken away from the still painful wound left upon your back from the fall. Catching your breath again, you look over the child quickly and return to hiding your face. However, they are curious to their savior (kidnapper). You shy away.

“Don’t look at me. I wish to not scare you.” you reply, trying to conceal yourself. Tiny hands grasp your cheeks and you are turned to meet their eyes. They are a brilliant faded burgundy and are just naturally small. They take in your features with a face of astoundment, touching your face, hair, eyelids and mouth. You just presume to a child you would look brilliant, and the thought of it meaning possibly this new form was beautiful in its own sense drives a timid blush to your cheeks that you can’t pull away.

“Who…who are you?” The child asks feebly as their eyes quiver with anticipation.

“My name is Maya. I’m going to try and help you, but I need you to remain quiet. You have no reason to fear me. I _will_ keep you from harm. You need to escape this place, alright?” you plead, brushing back their bangs to admire their own chubby cheeks despite the roughed bandages. “You got a name?”

“…Frisk.” They reply, still enamored with your face.

“Alrighty Frisk. I have a plan, but we have to go back through Snowdin. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” you promise, rubbing their head and hugging their back closer before the squirm free of your grasp.

“Nobody in Snowdin wants to hurt me! They’re my friends!” Frisk declares with confused eyes. You are equally as confused. Monsters surely seemed friendly, but it was presumable this child hadn’t acquired _all_ these injuries just from somehow winding up down here.

“Frisk, I hate to break it to you, but apparently not all monsters here are smiles and friendship bracelets. I can _guarantee_ you can’t trust them all.” you press, giving a stern look.

“But _you’re_ a monster.”

_Fuck_.

“Ah. Well. Yes. However, I came running despite my host being an incredibly intimidating woman who could likely snap my neck. I came running because I refuse to let her attack a human being – let alone a child! If……If you really don’t trust my intentions, atleast let me direct you to a safe transportation through Waterfall. Please.” _Please don’t let my efforts be for nothing. Please. I can’t let something happen to them – they’re a child! Possibly not even eleven years old!_

“I’ll go with you.” They speak suddenly, gripping your very loose tank-top even harder with an intense look in their eyes. Looking down to them for confirmation before taking great joy in being able to protect them, you scan the area before quickly making your way back out towards the road.

You hardly bother questioning how its snowing or how these trees continue to exist as you size up what you need to get past. However, the majority of the occupants residing in Snowdin seem fluffy, cheery, and celebratory. The most intimidating thing you see is a bipedal grizzly bear, and its wearing a ugly Christmas sweater – on purpose! Maybe this winter wonderland was just generally more pleasant. You imagine you would appreciate the weather more if you were even slightly prepared, however, time is of the essence as you finally make out the path Gerson had spoke of.

“On 3, I’m gonna make a dash for the river. Just hang on, m’kay?” With a silent nod into your chest, you begin to whisper the countdown.

“1…” you swallow the regrowing lump.

“2…” you prepare your legs into a stance.

“ **tree**.” comes a startlingly deep voice from directly behind you. The blood curdling scream must reach Undyne with the immense echo that draws out in this forest. How had you not heard whoever waited behind you with smug patience? It was dead silent the entire time! In your alarm you sprinted directly into a tree and upon collapse in the pillowy untouched snow, the branches above drop a plummet of snow onto you. Alls you can recall before blacking out from the pressure is Frisk being placed down by a figure in a blue hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments below~ They **really** give me encouragement. Even the bad/helpful ones.   
>  A multitude of opinions always helps an author to expand on their mistakes.
> 
> Check out my [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blbf-fanfic). Thats usually where I post updates or possibly WHEN updates are coming.


	3. My Personal Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where have you awoken now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am sorry this took so long.  
> Serious writers block.

A warmth encircles your body and a plush cushion creaks beneath you, unlike snow. You mutter and rub your aching skull into the side of the couch as a headache begins to overwhelm your senses.

“SANS! LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” An ear-wrenching voice cries out nearby as you wince and try to shuffle underneath nothing.

“what’d I do?” The deeper voice resonates out more than the shrill pitched scream.

“YOU SCARED ONE OF THE HUMANS MONSTER FRIENDS AND LET THEM GET DAMAGED! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!” You hear clacking of something. It sounds familiar, yet foreign.

“didn’t mean to, bro. I’m **patelling** the truth. no **bones** about it.”

“OH BLOODY HELL.” Whoever the louder party is, they groan in disbelief. You don’t quite understand, but the deeper of the two is chuckling to themselves. Small hands begin to poke and press at your cheeks as you stir. Sleep is far too enticing of a combination to your splitting headache.

“heh. kid, tryin’ to make **fish-lips**?” The voice draws closer as your cheeks are pressed tightly together to purse your lips. Past your pressed face, you flutter open an eye. The bandage covered child sits before you as you adjust to the strong lighting. They assist you in sitting up as you feel at your head. There doesn’t seem to be any lumps or bruises forming.

“Are you alright?” Frisk dotes over you, checking your forehead as well. You wince slightly at the discovery of a single bruise, but it’s overall clean as you give them a hesitant nod.

“Y-Yeah. I’ll be fin—aaaAAAHHHHH!!” You flail backwards in flight response as it sends you flipping off the end of the arm and into a corner. Your heart is practically beating out of your chest as you control your breathing. Frisk rushes to your side in reassurance, but past the adrenaline rushing through your veins and your heartbeat stuck in your ears (wherever they may be) you hold Frisk close as you stare in shock and fear.

Skeletons. Legitimate, completely made of bone, skeletons. They are completely different in appearance.

One is extremely tall – easily reaching around 6’ tall. His cranium is round, but his jaw is completely different than a usual skull should be. His cheekbones are prominent and rounded, his sockets not much bigger than your Frisks smaller palm. His jawbone stretched uncharacteristically long and formed a rectangle more then a humanistic point. Around his neck rested a long tattered red scarf, draping down his back and visible past his…spine. He hunky metal plating encircled his ribs and pads covered his clavicle. Somehow he wore a bone-tight black fabric that covered all his bones similar to tights or leggings. But it covered his entire body, and it wrapped around despite segment breakings. Around his pelvis was a metal blue plating that resembled a speedo that his large red gloved hands covered. Following his lengthy legs to his equally large red boots, you catch an off pink fuzz to his side.

Beside the taller skeleton was a much stockier one where you started from the bottom. He wore odd pink fuzzy slippers and hadn’t bothered to wear the black fabric; his white bones dulled and contrasting the tallers. He wore black gym shorts that was covered slightly by a large blue jacket with internal fuzz. It suited him nicely, for a skeleton, as you followed the minorly stained white turtleneck up into another inhuman skull. It was wider and rounder, but it was whole. One giant bulb. His teeth reminded you of the chesire cat grin, yet it remained. His eye sockets were much larger in comparison, but they were dulled and resting as two white pinpricks of light gazed through and onto you both huddled in the corner. The taller of the two was also the louder, you soon realized.

“MY MY, WHY ARE YOU IN THE CORNER, FRIEND?” The taller one asks, though his voice isn’t strained or concerned. It’s completely chipper. You’re still wrapping your mind around corporeal walking living skeletons. The sly grin the shorter kept constantly on their face only set you off into more unease as you hugged close the child.

“I-I’m not your f-friend.” You indicate, curling back into the corner. Using all the assets you can, you focus on snarling your teeth and even straightening your elbows to cause the fins to flare out. Certainly, you weren’t as menacing as Undyne, but you would try anything. Currently all that matters is that Frisk gets past Undyne without possibly dying.

“HHHNNN. TRUE…..VERY WELL; WE SHALL BECOME GOOD FRIENDS THEN!” They cheer out, looking proud as he presses his wrists to his hip. Your idea didn’t work – likely pointless as it seemed monsters were pretty fond of, surprise, monsters.

“T-That’s okay. I need to t-take…the _human_ and leave. Y’know……” You press your back to the wall, willing the muscles in your leg to stand. They respond with jello.

“OH, FRISK! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD AN ESCORT!” The taller booms, looking much more relaxed. You cant help your eyes flitting between the two of them and landing onto Frisk with complete unsureness.

“It’s okay! They’re my friends!” Frisk scrambles out of your hold and grasps your hand to attempt and lift you to your feet. You comply, but steal lean into the corner for stabilization. Only the smaller of the two can see your shyness is more dormant defense; its lit eyes never leave your frame, and they make no advancements unlike the taller more eager skeleton to their side.

“no need to be so **fishy** ‘bout us squirt.” The shorter skeleton shrugs while the taller shoots him a disapproving glare.

“SANS! OUR GUEST HAS EVERY REASON TO BE SUSPICIOUS OF SUDDENLY WAKING INSIDE OUR LOV-“  A realization dawns onto the taller of the two as Frisk begins to giggle. All attention is directed to the shorter skeleton, both amused and disbelieving. The lanky skeleton groans into his large gloved hands and his bone features are disgruntled into disappointment. You assume it’s a he; that they both are. Their voices don’t sound at all feminine, nor their clothes. Did skeletons even have a gender? Did they need a gender? You halt your train of thought in trying to understand the workings of living bone and redirect your attention.

“SANS!” He screams, stomping his foot into the floor. “NOW ISN’T THE TIME FOR YOUR INCESSANT PUNS! YOU ARE CONFUSING THE GUESTS!!” The taller of the two shrieks before approaching. Frisk has already put a barrier between you, but his posture is slack despite the towering mass of bones and apparent smiles and unbridled joy. He crouches to rest his elbows onto his knees, leveling himself with Frisk but addressing you.

“GREETINGS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HOWEVER, UNTIL YOU LEARN OF MY GREATNESS, I WILL SETTLE WITH YOU MERELY REFERRING TO ME AS PAPYRUS!” The skeleton named Papyrus extends an eager hand out to you. No matter how much fear compels you, and overall distrust, the eagerness and simple joy radiating off the giant is enough to let you cave as you extend a hand. He shakes it with enthusiasm as your wrist gives a few cricks to the jostling motion. Frisk doesn’t extend a hand and merely ploughs into the skeleton with an ecstatic hug.

“FRISK! IT HAS ONLY BEEN 10 MINUTES AND 42 SECONDS SINCE I LAST SAW YOU! DID YOU MISS MY GREATNESS THAT MUCH?” Papyrus giggles, lifting the child into the air. Frisk nods and reaches for him again as Papyrus now cradles him in his arms. You’re quite finicky to try and pry the child away though he is physically out of your reach. “VERY WELL! TO MAKE UP FOR FEELING ALONE, YOU AND I SHALL MAKE FINE CUISINE! TO THE SPAGHETTI POT!!” Without another word aside from a somewhat goofy laugh, Papyrus and Frisk zoom past the shorter skeleton fast enough the wind picks up his jackets ends and flutters before plopping down onto his sides. Though he lacked a stomach, it somehow filled out with his shirt as you noticed he was somewhat chubby.

 _Oh god he is just staring at me._ You press the palm of your hand into your mouth and merely stare back at him. Your eyes are locked in a dead stand-off. You can feel it. He doesn’t trust you nearly as much as he is letting on. The distrust is gagging the air of its oxygen as you take a deep breath to clear it out.

“my bro’s so cool, ain’t he?” His voice catches you off as you start in the corner, sweat accumulating at your brow. You slither away back into the new nesting spot, further from the dusty colored bone. He makes no advancements, though his eyes are still completely glued on you.

“I-I….yes?” Agreeing just seems like the correct option. He relaxes for a mere millisecond before the clocks ticking picks up again, resounding over the clattering of metal in the kitchen. You would be doting over Frisk this very second if two monsters who’d given you the heebiest of the jeebs weren’t blocking your advancements. Hell, just this single small one seemed to be the biggest issue.

“didn’t catch your name.” He takes an ever so small step towards you.

“I didn’t give it.” You deflect, trying a menacing glare. You were never good at intimidation.  Another step.

“well that just won’t do. introductions are key, after all.” When had he gotten close enough where if you both extended your arms long enough, you could touch fingertips. The next step has you trying to shy away more into the retreated corner. He seems to finally back off until he reaches out with his hand.

“shake my hand.” It’s not an offer. You keep a dead-locked stare into his hollow sockets and the little existence lying beneath heavy lids. Reaching forward with a trembling hand, he meets you the rest of the way.

 **PPPPPBBBBBBBBB** BFFFFFffffbbffftttt………

You can feel yourself going hollow with understanding, rage, and nostalgic saddening. The nostalgia of what lead you down here in the first place. You obviously don’t give the reaction he’d intended on; you’re too busy releasing and staring at your hand. How _he_ had always pulled that joke, made you laugh. He’d done it on the night he proposed as well. Now, here it was again. Your laugh died along with your human self, but you kept all the sadness and pain. You manage to extract your hand and hobble over to the couch where you plummet and press your hands into your forehead. The shorter skeletons presence looms before you. Fighting back tears, you spare a glance.

His bones facial feature is twisting with confusion and questions, but there is even pity inside.

“are you alright?” He asks. He makes no movement to indicate physical comforting.

“Y-Ye-……Yes. I j-just need some space. Please.” You plead with him, your hair hanging and falling past your fins and face. He backs away until you are certain he isn’t even minding you anymore before you give mental lee-way to break down. Containing your stress, you merely huff and dribble tears freely down your cheeks.

Uncertain to the pass of time as you attempt to settle your nerves, a set of footsteps storm into the room from the direction of the kitchen.

“NEW FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WITH HELP FROM THE LITTLE HUMAN, HAVE PREPARED FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!!” He presents a plate of spaghetti onto your lap before you can deny or accept it. It doesn’t burn your legs, but its an acceptable hot compared to the bitter cold outdoors. You swear on everything that those are sequins. There are sequins in your spaghetti. Unsure of what compels you to even try, you take a bite of the spaghetti.

Never were you aware pasta could be crunchy and sour at the same time. You bite through it, praising your weird steeled gag reflex, and swallowing the distasteful bite. Looking up hesitantly, Papyrus’ eyes are actually glowing with litter stars inside his sockets. He is eager for your approval. Frisk is _somehow_ stuffing his little cheeks to the brim and chipmunking it all with a complete smile. You can see a shifting blue in the back behind the tall skeleton as you stumble upon your words.

“Its uh….it could…..uhhh…..use…more..sugar?” You try to be helpful and slightly appreciative to the thought, but the brain food has actually fried your internal sensorys as you mentally slap your head. _Sugar. SUGAR!?_

“HNN?!” Papyrus takes a large forkful from your plate, tasting the flavor. You force yourself to not stare and mull over where the food goes as he clicks his tongue (you wont even.)

“HM. TOO MUCH SALT. FORGIVE ME, FRIEND! I HAVE SERVED YOU ABYSMAL SPAGHETTI!! I HAVE FAILED YOU!! NYEEHHH!” He slams his kneecaps into the floor and rests his hands flat against the carpet. An overall sense of heartbreak swells over you. Even Frisk is giving you hurt stares.

“Uh…..Um…” You try to reach out and somehow comfort the being before bone begins to clack against bones. You must fly back practically a mile into the couch when the shorter skeleton just instantly appears beside his fallen friend.

“hey, paps, c’mon. y’know your cooking is the **hottest** thing around.”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT GRILLBYS – WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN, SUPPOSEDLY, VANISHING TO EVEN _MORE_ OFTEN?” Papyrus practically gave you whiplash – it was from self-loathing to berating.   

_Paps?....Paps…..where have I heard that before._

It hits you like a bullet train as you stand to attention.

_UNDYNE._

“Uh, uh, um, F-Frisk, I hate to cut t-the party b-but we _really_ need to run.” You insist, leveling with the child.

“But why?” Frisk crosses their arms defiantly, puffing their cheeks out into a pout. _Oivay_.

“Because. One-Eyed Fish ladies. They are soul prowlers? And, I, uh, kinda want to keep that in you if I am to get you home.” You try to whisper to the child as the realization finally dawns onto them. Their arms going slack, they weave their fingers into your webbed one. The skin contact is enough to almost make you huff in internal frustration to your predicament, but you shove it down and start towards the door.

“WAIT! FRIEND! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Papyrus calls out as you cringe with a tad of sorrow.

“I, uh,…..I need to get Frisk up ahead, so I’m taking them personally. Y’know…escorting?” You feel the shorter skeletons stare lingering on you yet again. Untrusting.

“OH. I SEE……PERHAPS, YOU WILL BOTH STOP BY AGAIN?” He twiddles his gloved hands and looks to you with sincere longing. You hate to break his nonexistent heart; utterly and genuinely golden. You sigh in future frustration.

“Sure Papyrus. I’ll see you again.”

_I’m stuck down here forever, supposedly, anyway._

“EXCELLENT!! FAREWELL……I DIDN’T CATCH YOUR NAME EARLIER.”

“…Maya.” You mumble, but it seems to be enough as he perks up to the new information. Opening the door, you instantly close it at a realization. It’s a _fucking_ blizzard outside. Turning on your heel, you look to the perplexed skeletons.

“Okay, so, um, do you have any jackets or anything for Frisk? And, possibly, directions to….thheeee….um…river...?” You wildly point in directions before mentally thinking outloud. “No, wait, if there was the river, wait, no, was it a river? He said river person but what if that doesn’t even pertain to a _bloody_ river? Uggghhh.” Placing your hands to your forehead in frustration, the shorter skeleton perks up with laughter. Frisk is suddenly enveloped in his large blue jacket, the childs hands engulfed by the length. He wraps a scarf around your neck as you try to not fall back stunned by the close proximity touching from nowhere.

“don’t worry. I’ll get ya to the river person.” He shrugs his shoulders opening the door to allow the harsh breeze in. Frisk clings to the skeleton as you try to stay close behind, Papyrus yelling out past the snowfall a farewell caught and dragged in the harsh breeze.

Visibility was minimal and the only guide in the white flurry was the blue jacket hung from Frisk and their little hair bobbing about. They leaned back to keep their hand laced in your own, as a slow moving water began to echo out past the whipping wind. The storm eased the closer to the waters edge you approached, a figure becoming defined in the distant shadows. Your eyes snapped between the skeleton and the shadowed figure. You’re trust had to be given to the skeleton; Frisk seemed to be more comfortable with their presence. Then again, what did you know?

You certainly don’t know how to feel about a completely cloaked being atop a driftboard boat that has a…..cat…dog… _thing_ face at the front.

 _Oh god it even swivels to look at me_.

With the ding of a coin and a thin sliver of gold flipping through the air, it lands directly into the persons hood and they give a silent bow. They back away to provide more room on the board as Frisk pounces on happily – tipping and sloshing the edges into the water. The skeleton lets one slipper press between the boat and the snow before looking back and offering you a hand. You look between his smug face and his generous hand, reading the more defined bones before allowing your fingers to graze his carpals. He grasps your fingers with a look practically asking permission as he guides you cautiously onto the boat. It teeters with the new weight as Frisk stabilizes you and the boat sets off with a lack of oars.

Your hair whips behind you as the melodious humming of the cloaked figure plays a little tune that bounces off the crystal covered walls. Frisk lets one of their hands drag through the water, splashing it around freely.

“Tra la la la la, lying is painful, no?” Their voice carries out as the boat begins to slow, the rushing water plummeting into pools as a crystal covered cavern begins to bend into view. You refuse to look back to the cloaked figure ; you can feel their gaze glued to your back. Frisks head, on the other hand, whirls around. Like it’s the first time they’ve ever heard something so outrageous.

“what?” The skeleton voices his opinion as the boat comes to a stop.

“Tri li li, Waterfall is where we be.” Ignoring the skeletons question, you nudge Frisk to step off the boat as you follow – instantly relieved to be back onto solid ground.

“T-thanks for the ride.” You reply, giving a appreciative wave and moving ahead to peer around the corners. It takes no time at all for you to fly back with a scream as Gerson smug smile is waiting for you on the other side.

“He he hee. Back so soon?” He chuckles as you press the palm of your hand to your sternum, willing your heart to slow down.

“Not funny.” You comment. There’s a little rustling of fabric before Frisk pops out from behind you without the jacket. “Thank you though, Gerson. You really helped me out….Helped _them_ out.” You correct yourself before rustling a hand through Frisks hair.

“Good. Glad I could. After all, youth adventures lead to aged……aged…Eh, I forget the rest.” Gerson shrugs his shoulders, using his cane to proceed back to the shop.

“Wait, Gerson.” You call as he slowly turns to face you, “You didn’t tell me which way to go to help them out of here.”

“That’s cause you ain’t. She stopped back after ye left and found you missing. Better ta head home while the fire is low.” He snickers, walking back to his shop. A fear overtakes your body as the tyrants fuel begins to blaze in the back of your mind. You push it aside for more pressing matters.

“B-But if I am with Frisk, won’t she understand and maybe calm down?!” You plead.

“Unlikely. Might even make it worse. Just go home kiddo.” Gerson sighs, leaving and reattending his wares.

“But I don’t even-!! Uuuu _gghhh_!” You groan in frustration, scuffing your foot against the loose stones and turning to Frisk solemnly. “Frisk, I-“ You’re shut up as they gets up on tippy toes and press their hand into your mouth, silencing you.

“Its okay! I won’t get lost…..-so long as you promise I can see you again.” They give you a sly wink as you process the flirting implication.

“Uh…..sure?” You shrug your shoulders unsurely. Without another word, they beam a large smile at you and dart down the halls before you can stop them. You lurch forward on instinct, but eventually just let go. You knew utterly nothing. Frisk atleast seemed to be good at dealing with monsters. With hateful release on your guilt, you spin on your heels and start back on the way home. Atleast you could maneuver from Gersons store back to your own… _home_.

A slight tug at your neck yanks you back an inch as you grasp the scarf. Though it had done little to assist you against the cold and you could feel the goosebumps even now, the gesture was sweet. Now it had become a nuisance as a boney hand clutches the other end from a distance. You’d completely forgotten he was still there……. _why_ was he still there? The jacket he’d lent Frisk was hung around him snuggly once again; his hand almost concealed by the sleeve as he held the scarf with a smug grin.

“Oh!” You jump, quickly removing the scarf and handing it back to the still faced skeleton. Was his smile permanent? “T-Thanks for the s-scarf. Bye.”

The action is so quick you nearly have whiplash. Your hand is snatched inside a boney one that pulls you backwards. Your feet snag on the suddenly discarded scarf as you tumble back and land into the wall – the crystal shards kneading a bit painfully at your back. Wincing from the sudden contact and heave of air lost you hardly have enough time to register the skeleton planting both his hands firmly on either side of the wall with your head between, looming over you. You stutter your head back, trying to get some distance despite the wall as he stares. And stares. And _fucking_ stares. You’re too intimidated to make a move – his light pupils are dim and practically non-existent, but you feel his gaze raking over every inch of you; studying. Like taking mental notes.

It isn’t until little terrorized tears trickle down your cheeks that he takes a step back, scratching his skull in thought.

“heh, uh…sorry ‘bout that.” His voice is little more than an echo as you struggle past and away. You gasp again and try to lurch forward when he snatches up your wrist yet again. “please, wait. I’m really sorry ,but-“

“No! Let go of me!” You cry out, twisting your wrist painfully in his grasp as your scales graze awkwardly against the hard bone.

“look, kid ,you gotta calm down! I’m just askin’-“ “Leave me _alone_!” You scream out, throwing your other hand backwards in defense.

Suddenly, the world falls out from beneath you. A blackness overtakes your vision. Everything turns black and white and a peculiar music begins to play out. A stuttering of the world shifts into place as the skeleton stands stunned a bit farther then you recall him being. Before you is a white outlined box traced to the ground. Your entire being feels cold and vacant until a swift pull lurches you forward. A small little object flies out from your sternum as you gasp and try to catch your breathe. The object flings itself with a trailing of white into the box as the music becomes crisper. Focusing your attention onto the object, your heart would skip a beat if it wasn’t _literally_ before you.

A cartoonish shaped heart hovers upside down in the middle of the white square. Its small and completely white, save the deep blue surrounding the edges like a thick icing. It pulses slowly and quivers in place as you continue to try and wrap your mind around whatever was happening. There is a prominent crack creasing down the top to the center that is blacker then the darkest night. A swelling need to FLEE overtakes your mind – to where, you only know of one place to go.

As if to answer your prayers a crumbling sound emanates behind you as you spin to focus. The world behind you is almost like a tunnel, but eventually leading back into the colorful cave you only moments ago had been apart from. Without another thought, you force yourself to sprint towards the opening. Every step is heavy and like trudging through a swamp. You ignore the calls from behind. Closing in on freedom, the heart shaped object flies from the box, knocking into your back and throwing you from the bizarre momentary world. You don’t bother to glance back as you take up newfound energy and sprint to Undynes home.

Flying inside, the mouth door closes instantly as you curl up into a ball behind the piano, merely breathing and existing. Your mind is a flurry of unanswered questions, and you don’t dare try and reach out to Gerson – there was no certainty whatever had just happened would occur again. Or worse; _he_ would still be out there.

Despite his lack of eyes and facial features, it was clear the skeleton had been seizing the opportunity to study you – thoroughly.

It chilled you to the core.

 ------------------------------------------------------------

You’d fallen asleep in the corner; your mind overworked with attempts to rationalize or relate. You awoke with a stiffness in your hips as you used the corners wall to support yourself. It was too late to register the approaching clanging of metal boots until the door opened wide and Undyne trotted in, helmet under her arm.

Time froze as you both looked to each other in mystification. You could already feel fear driven tears trickling down your cheeks. She was going to kill you.

She threw the helmet to the side and lunged forward faster than you could gasp and scream. Swiftly, she locked her arms around you and hugged you close – her armor poking and prodding painfully at your stomach. You huffed with frustrated tears as you dangled in her grasp, unsure whether to reciprocate or push away. Though selfish, you latched onto the armored fish in desperation for contact and structure. She was sweaty and smelt of charcoal or soot. It was unique and smoky. It would be a lie if it didn’t toss your stomach in hunger. Her hair is haggard and breathing is heavy, though not in the same as your own. Her armor is heated, though it does little to deter you from holding on.  

“Where the hell did you go? I thought you got lost - and with the friggin’ human about too!” Undyne grunts, tossing off a glove to pat and pet your head. It’s obvious of the two of you, you had the more problematic day. You throw your head back to look her in the eye, fearful yet courageous at the same time.

“Y-You can’t –hic- hurt t-the human! I-I-It’s just a…just a child.” You sniffle and sob to her, trying to wipe away the tears from getting stuck to your face and hair. “T-They just want to g-go home, Undyne. Please. _Please_. You c-can’t kill them!” You plead; your pitch is higher than you would like, but your emotional state is flaring and desperate. “You can’t…”

She only pulls you close again in comfort.

 -------------------------------------------------------------

“That’s all that happened.” Undyne finishes, reading your face as you process all she’d told you of her hunting Frisk through the Underground.

“So….Frisk is fine?” You are much perkier – you aren’t sure if it’s the realization that Frisk is alright, or the food you both slaved to make. Undyne only grunts and nods. “You don’t wish Frisk was alive.” Its not a question. Undyne stabs her fork into the table, piercing the bruised wood.

“That is the _last_ soul we need to save _all_ of the Underground! I can excuse you for not understanding that, but you _deliberately_ went out of your way to get out, sneak past, save them in Snowdin, and bring them around with the River Person!?” Undyne barks, glaring you down. You quiver back in your stool, trying to refocus on your food. It might have slipped out…

“O-Only because I couldn’t just s-sit by while you did that.” You mumble past a mouthful as Undyne forces herself to merely glare daggers and retrieve her fork in the table. Though it is retrieved, the end is clearly bent as she huffs a sigh.

“That’s beside the point. What if they’d been dangerous – you’d gotten hurt?” Undyne rationalizes, waving her fork around with a piece of tortellini and chicken stabbed onto the edge.

“Oh my god, Undyne; it was a _child_.”

“I was once a kid. Toughest kid in the Underground!” Undyne gloats with this odd smile. It almost looks like she is guffawing.

“Oh, I bet. Cutest little tough shit in the _entire_ Underground.” You groan, downing the Spider Cider. Undyne had assured it would cheer you up, and it didn’t disappoint. The only issue was she informed you not to read the ingredients label.

“BUT OF ‘COURSE!” Undyne shouts. She lurches forth from her chair, stepping onto the table and raising her glass.

“But what about Frisk. What happens now?” You try to resteer the direction. It certainly dampers her mood as she sulks back into her chair. It was clear – Frisk had hurt her pride.

“Nothin’. If that dum’ass calculator doesn’t finish off the kid, Asgore will.” Undyne grumbles, twiddling her fork on her full plate. She hasn’t eaten a bite.

“Calculator? Wait, scratch that. You’re the head of the Royal Guard, yeah? How can somebody _but_ you defeat humans?” You ask curiously.

“Alphys made ‘im specifically for humans.” Undyne grumbles, continuing to twiddle her fork. The clock begins to resonate as you help yourself to seconds – you hadn’t realized you were so starved until you first helped yourself. Looking back over Undyne, you feel a welling pit of pity for her predicament growing large in your gut. It was her job to protect…well, whoever the royalty was, and the people. What was left for someone who had failed their single purpose?

“Well, if the ‘calculator’ can kill the human, you would just need to one up them and befriend Frisk! Nobody would see it coming!” You poke sarcastically at it, trying to lighten the stiff air.

You don’t think you recall her neck snapping that quickly before as her wide eye is transfixed onto you in an instant. It thins out, almost like a glare.

“…Is that a challenge?” She whispers, grin frozen flat. A nervous sweat overtakes your brow.

“Uh…..sure?” You shrug unsurely.

Undyne flew and snatched up her cellphone. She looks like a mad genius baring their jagged teeth.

 --------------------------------------------------------

Sans P.O.V

 

“-AND THE LITTLE HUMAN PRACTICALLY DANCED AROUND MY BLUE ATTACKS!! IT WAS MOST BRILLIANT PAIRING – BONES AND BALLET! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus tells the tale of the battle with Frisk to Sans for possibly the 50th time that day. It had been that day. He’d watched. All of it.

The same old same old. Frisk would avoid almost all of the attacks, save a few clips to the shoulder. Papyrus was too sweet to the kid. Then again, it was one of his unique charms – it’s what made him Papyrus.

He’d let him past and slowed the time flow to get ahead of the kid and await him at the sentry station. He cracked the same jokes, watched Frisk deliver a sincere smile with light chit-chat. Next thing he knows the kid vanishes in a little blur of white that goes rushing back into Snowdin. He’d flown back in his chair with surprise before forcing himself to raggedly get up and glance around. Frisk was gone. Though his pace was more leisurely as he followed, he kept his eye socket out for _any_ changes.

Every now and then, a new anomaly would occur. It was often due to the kids resetting. Though, it was usually small things – there wasn’t snow on his hotdog stand in Hotland, the slimes changed colors, the number of trees. It never was anything that directly affected Frisk or anybody else.

The snowfall had mostly subsided as he picked up on a trail of footprints flinging themselves into Snowdin Woods as her pursued. The snow was heavy enough and himself light enough that he walked atop the clustered snowflakes, following the trail intently.

“Ah. Well. Yes. However, I came ru-“ Sans hears a faint voice on the air. A new one. He pulls himself through the Void, hurtling himself into an overhead tree, perching and scanning the outstretch of land.

“-atleast let me direct you to a safe-“ The wind cuts you off as Sans finally catches sight of the most recent anomaly. He has to cling to the branch as he nearly falls forward in amazement.

A completely new monster.

It was surely rarer – though it never was much more then another Guard Dog or another slime. Maybe something in Hotland. Even then, it was almost a duplicate of an already existent monster. Not you.

He carefully trekked along the adjoining large limbs, getting closer and closer to inspect the new life. He stood a few limbs up from the next closest tree as he looked down onto you both – You and Frisk.

You were similar to Undyne, and yet _so_ different. He couldn’t see your eyes, but your hair. It was _glowing_. Short and dark brown with streaks of cyan blue streaming through to the ends where it pooled. It hug close to your neck, one of your frilled fins poking off the side of your head and holding your locks back. You certainly weren’t fit nor muscular. Your small scales were white with an off pattern of coal black and orange-red splotches covering your body. You shivered as your ankles were swallowed by the snow-covered forest floor.

You begin to move about, clutching Frisk close to your chest as you look out onto Snowdin. Like you are trying to find your way.

“1,” Sans finally discovers himself and works his signature grin. _Showtime_.

“2,” As you ready yourself for another sprint despite your haggard state, Sans jumps to behind you in eerie silence, leaning against the bark of the tree.

“ **tree**.”

It would be a huge lie if he didn’t admit watching you run headlong into a tree wasn’t amusing.

What wasn’t amusing is what came after he and Frisk whisked you back home.

Hostility. Untrusting. Desperate. Scared.

It was clear in your actions and body language. You sat and quivered in the corner, holding Frisk close in your lap. Even Papyrus’ kind way wasn’t snapping you out of it. Were fish monsters just naturally violent? At last, though, he could see your face. Though it was stained with fear and uncertainty.

You had a curved splotch of dark scales covering your more prominent eye, the other masked behind your falling hair. Your eyes were a brilliant light blue with black thin pupils dashing between glaring at him and Papyrus. He’d never seen a monster so filled with fear before.

You only go on to prove your unsociable point by deflecting Sans at his own game.

 _Touché_.

A familiar ring-tone plays off as Papyrus hurdles himself from the dining table and retrieves his phone. Sans, not wanting to seem disinterested, turned lazily in his chair.

It was Undyne. She was calling with a report about the human. How she failed to capture _and_ kill them. Like always.

“AH, YES! HELLO UNDYNE! HOW CAN I ASSIST YO-………..WOWIE, REALLY?!” Papyrus exclaims, throwing a mitted glove over the speaking end of his cellphone and whisking excited sockets to Sans.

“SANS! UNDYNE IS INVITING ME AND THE HUMAN TO COOKING LESSONS TOMORROW!” He squeals, his sockets sparkling with stars. It takes all his will to not drop the ketchup bottle in disbelief.

He knows he is stunned enough to just be awkwardly staring blankly at Papyrus, but its unprecedented. Papyrus was always the key to getting Frisk and Undyne to meet on friendlier terms; not Undyne herself.

_The timeline is getting thrown off._

 ----------------------------------------------------------

Curling up for more insulated warmth beneath the sheets, you find little to no comfort as you decide now is the only time to wake up. Undyne wouldn’t let you in on what she had planned after that phone call the other night. Simply to expect guests today. Groaning with realization to the time, you trod around and pick out an outfit. A white and black long thin striped shirt with shorts was the ideal cover for your consistent lacy underwear. Undyne had made it clear she would prefer them to be used on you then her, though it did little to explain why she had so many.

A crackling of fire and smoke overcomes your senses as you pop your head free and smell the air. Growling in disbelief, you fly out of the open door to a much larger flame then yesterday, Undyne at the helm of the stove.

“ **UNDYNE!** ” You screech, jumping the counter and spinning the dial off, Undyne finally becomes aware of you and looks ever so slightly smaller. Doesn’t stop her from raising her voice.

“What the hell!? You ruined the spaghetti!!” She barks waving to the pan. The pan is almost unrecognizable – its dented, slightly melting, and the noodles are burning in the still bubbling water. You grimace and push your elbow to your nose, reaching for the neighboring cupboards for an oven mitt. Securing one, you quickly heave the still melting pot and slug it into the sink where you blast the cold water and let it sizzle and steam. Throwing the mitts onto the counter, you redirect your attention to Undyne.

_Oh. Its on._

“What the hell, to me?! That’s _my_ line! Is this a morning ritual – nearly setting your friggin’ house on fire?! News flash – I don’t want that to be my morning wake-up call for however long I’m staying here!!” You scream back, smacking the side of your hand into the opposite open palm for emphasis.

“I told you beforehand it is passionate cooking!!”

“And I think I mentioned you can cook with passion WITHOUT setting your kitchen on fire!! Do I need to have an emergency pail of water on standby?!”

“ _My_ house, _my_ fire! Thanks to you the pasta is ruined!!” She screeches, approaching closer.

“It was burnt to a _crisp_ , Undyne! Black! This isn’t rocket science!! And until I find somewhere else to live, its technically _our_ house, and I don’t want to wake up as a flambéed fish stick!!” Your butting heads together at this point, teeth jagged and grating.

“Maya?”

The tiny voice catches you off guard as your neck snaps to attention. Frisk is standing by with a tomato in their little palms, their focus mystified. Beside Frisk is each of the skeletons from yesterday. You don’t keep your attention on them too long as you return to glaring at Undyne.

“ _And_ you nearly let Frisk get caught up in this?! What the _hell_ Undyne! I was jo-“ Before you can finish your sentence Papyrus rushes forward and wraps you into a tight hug.

“MAYA!! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE STAYING WITH UNDYNE! IT SEEMS FATE SMILES DOWN ONTO US TO BE BEST FRIENDS!!” Papyrus nuzzles into your cheek and holds you up like a defeated child. You hear Frisk giggling on the side as you push on his bones.

“P-Please put me down.” You struggle out as Papyrus relinquishes you and you dash behind Undyne for security.

“Fuhuhuhu! Didn’t know you were so shy suddenly!” Undyne laughs, trying to comfort you from behind. You’d told her of the little excursion and side-tracking resulting in meeting Papyrus and the other skeleton who she’d informed you was Sans, Papyrus’ older lazy brother. You hinted at how he was dangerous, and she laughed like it was the last time she ever could, exclaiming how he was too slow and jokey to ever take seriously and was never much of a threat. You didn’t dare tell her of the little encounter by Gersons.

Sparing a glance at Sans, he is, once again, fixated onto you. Well, him and Frisk.

“That reminds me! Sans, y’know pretty much everyone – seen any other fish-folk around?” Undyne asks nonchalantly, redirecting Sans’ attention.

“can’t say I have. not exactly a- **lure** ing material here. why’re ya askin’?” He gestures to himself and shoves his boney hands back into his pockets, Papyrus tossing his arms up in silent hatred and tapping his foot while Frisk giggles.

“Maya says she can’t remember anything – not even Asgore. Was out the other day looking for her folks.” Undyne sighs, patting your head. You despise the redirection of attention suddenly onto you.

“WHAT?! YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR FAMILY!?” Papyrus cries out, scrunching up into his knees to be more level with you, though cautious to not approach. You supply him with a shaky nod before Undyne tosses you theoretically to the wolves. “UNACCEPTABLE!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ASSURE YOU THIS, MAYA THE FISH – WE WILL FIND YOUR FAMILY AND REUNITE YOU WITH THEM AND YOUR MEMORIES ONCE MORE! TIS THE GREAT GUARANTEE!! NYEH HEHEHEHEH!” Papyrus heroically barks out the information, though in the midst of his laughing, he jobs back.

Before he reaches the door, he takes a sharp turn before the piano and dives out the nearest window.

Undyne is tumbling with laughter and Frisk is just watching on in amusement.

“welp.” The deep baritone voice trickles in besides you as you flinch and shift away. Since when had Sans been beside you. His smile is something sinister as he spares a sideways glance at you.

“won’t this be a real **trip**?”

You groan in sadness at the implication.

_If this is my hell, this is my own personal demon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the attention these get :D  
> Check out my Tumblr whenever you want - I also like getting comments here and there.  
> [ My Tumblr <3 ](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please leave me comments <3 Will try and keep this updated a little more often.


	4. The Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Maya's getting some more exploration done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo keeping up with that one chapter a month shin-dig!  
> Sorry, again, for the wait.
> 
>  

Sitting on the sidelines with great miscomfort to the current situation, you make yourself small and hopefully out of the way. But the company doesn’t seem to understand your venturing advances as they continue to try and pull you into the action. Papyrus had rushed back in a tizzy to finish the ‘Cooking Lesson’ with Undyne. You mentally quoted that as it seriously was more along the lines of ‘Fuck The Kitchen!!”.

Undyne lets you do your own thing while everybody else wants you front and center. Frisk and Papyrus give an encouraging tug to your clothes and hand in invitation as you wave them off. Sans has a much… _stranger_ way of approaching you. Which happens to be just appearing behind you and scaring the life out of you. After the 3 rd time, you mentally cannot handle it.

“Okay; you all aren’t burning down the house – I’m going out.” You throw your hands up in surrender as you make your way to the door.

“’lright! Don’t get lost on the way!” Undyne giggles with a devious glare. Sticking your tongue out at her, you rummage and find a leather jacket. _You never know_ , you tell yourself while slinging one arm through the sleeve.

“MAYA! WILL YOU NOT BE JOINING US FOR LUNCH?” Papyrus calls back. With the security of Undyne being around, you got to understand the brothers better. Sans certainly plays that ‘lazy jokester’ card like a champ, but you know what you saw. What _happened_. You keep trying to understand his motives; his reason. For now, all you simply _can_ do is glare and avoid him. Papyrus, on the other hand, has a far too high energy and volume level. He has -10 on the chill meter. You contemplate if he even sleeps or is addicted to caffeine. You attempted earlier to offer some to Papyrus; Gerson had stocked you guys up  incase you liked coffee – which you didn’t – and Undyne not only shredded the box, but _purposefully_ set it on fire and threw it out instantly. Assuming Papyrus was just like this constantly is hard to honestly believe, but you likely shouldn’t have offered him caffeine if that was the case. Aside from that, he was extremely prideful and friendly. Also loud. And a bit _too_ accepting – or was it allowing?...He just seemed to go with the flow and see the good in everything, even if the main purpose was not something good.

Undyne had mentioned how’d they’d found you in any chance to help jog memories, or give Sans a starting spot to investigate – he seemed to be the go to man when it came to knowing your monsters - which you already had; even if he was an ancient forgetful turtle, atleast he hadn’t done what could be best described as molestation or security breach. You _still_ weren’t even sure, but it gave you uncomfortable chills. Adjusting the jackets collar and approaching the door, you decide to maybe get a better understanding of Waterfall. The layout. You recall briefly a few paths on the way towards Snowdin. Shimmying and detaching the persistent pockets, you shove your hands inside before making your way out the door and over to the location of the little bird.

As the yellow bird sleeps on the side, you silently jump past with a lot less struggle, with a silent tease to the piranha nipping at the water. Undyne had mentioned they were attracted to the smell of oranges; lucky you, you little orange addict. There is a delicate trickling of water as you take the first path you see. You’re mesmerized by the view before you – its almost like a serene swamp.

The thin rivers of water collide yet flow so steadily in a little puzzle of the darkest blue moss and grass. Patches of grass have extended and made reeds, though sea grass is much more evidently familiar. Approaching the edge of waterline and looking into the moving liquid, you feel the intense urge to simply… _jump_ in. Like you could simply let the current take you wherever it sought to lead. Blackish blue reeds poke free from the water for air, while lilypads gently wave on the light current. The trees are truly mesmerizing – their trunks are practically white with how vibrantly they glow, as the leaves darken and barb closer to the top.

Walking along the side of the stream and over a little bridge, you let your mind wander in fascination and mystery. How this place could survive without the light of day – and not only that, create its own source of illumination. You stumble free from your thoughts as something powdery snags you right in the face. Propelling backwards with a gag and a whipping of the face, you try to twitch open an eye.

“S-Sorry…” You comment with a cough.

‘ _S-Sorry…-cough-‘_

Looking up after wiping the substance off your face, you find a dazzling tall flower that resembled a sunflower. It was completely cyan blue and had this little sway to its head, as if sentient.

‘ _S-Sorry…-cough-‘_ You heard it again, turning you head.

“Who’s there? Show yourself.” You warn, uselessly raising your fists.

“ _Who’s there? Show yourself.”_ It mimics back in almost perfect replication of your voice, if not a little higher. Following the voice, it leads you directly back to the flower. Hesitating for a moment you lower your fists and gently approach the flower in silence.

“ _……..Who’s there? Show yourself.”_ It repeats. Its head gently bounces as it mimics your voice and words. Fascinated with the foliage you come within a foot at last to inspect it.

“What are you? Are you a fellow monster?” You try to respond politely, just in case. What monster says “You’re a monster, right?”

‘ _What are you? Are you a fellow monster?’_ It replies as you give a little giggle. It even mimics that. Dragging your gaze away from the luminescent flower, you find another and _another._ They surely don’t seem to be a rarity as you can vaguely hear words they already speak. Following the flowers and their shushed words, you jump and weave through the room. A few here and there catch your giggle. The last one plays a tune – it almost sounds like a music box. It’s extremely faint though. Continuing on, you find a long narrow path that is completely surrounded by normal water.

With a hint of unease, you begin your walk while looking into your reflection. The walls and ceiling crystals cast beautiful glittering reflections onto and bouncing off the waters surface. The water brushing against the caves walls sloshes silently and creates minimal bubbles as you continue your little walk. Looking back into the water you feel like your eyes deceive you as you close in. You swear you saw something _larger_ then piranha swimming about, but the water doesn’t appear much deeper then 7 feet.

The waves behind you begin to slosh from disturbance as you whirl around; your eyes and mouth instantly wide in fear. A dual set of creamy tentacles have risen from the murky drink and simply wave about in the air. Water rushes desperately behind you as you swerve once more. This time, you fall backwards and onto your ass with wordless astonishment.

There is a creamy octopus like monster before you, but their face is completely cartoonish and proportioned oddly with its head. Its enormous eyes sparkle with the tiniest smile as the bulbous mound of its head approaches. Past all your confusion and despair to flee, you stand; though rigid and trembling.

“Hey there….noticed you were…..here..” Their voice feels completely off. Its high and giddy as its eyes sparkle over you.

“I’m Onionsan! Onionsan, y’hear!”

…

…

…

“SNNRKK-“You catch your self and fly your hand over your mouth to distill your blatant laughter. Their little shrill voice matched with their bulbous head, and then…. _Onionsan?!?_ You were extremely aware of your obvious rudeness, but you hadn’t seen this interaction coming from a mile away as you finally relax to…. _Onionsans_ presence.

“S-Sorry.” You huff, trying to control your smile. “I just remembered a joke.” You lie.

“Oh, a joke! I like jokes!!” They exclaim with a patient face. A few awkward seconds go between you both as Onionsan simply stares.

_Oh shit they think I’ll tell the joke_.

“I forgot what it was though…” You nervously laugh with a guilty running of the hand through your hair.

“Oh….T-That’s okay!” They reply with a grand smile. As more awkward tension formulates, you decide to leave the creature in peace with a slight wave and begin to walk ahead.

“You’re visiting Waterfall, huh!” Onionsans voice brings your head back around as their head moves steadily through the water. There seems to be no evasion. So you decide to walk and talk.

“I guess I live here now.” You comment.

“Oh that’s great, huh!” Onionsan produces two tentacles to clap together, nearly splashing you with some of the impact water. “Yeah! Me too! It’s my ‘Big Favorite’!”

‘ _Big Favorite’?_ You feel your face scrunch in confusion as you continue onwards. Past the crooks flow, you think you hear the pellet sounds similar to rain as you continue through.

“Even though the waters getting so shallow here…” You freeze up as Onionsans voice takes a dip into slight depression. Their head has receded back underneath the water, but it’s still clear. “I, have to sit down all the time, but…He-Hey! That’s okay! Beats moving to the city!” Onionsan roars with new enthusiasm.

“The city?” You ask with curiosity.

“Yeah! Beats living in a crowded aquarium – like all my friends did!”

You can feel your heart tense up as you instantly want to leave. You _hate_ getting guilt-tripped; because it _always fucking **works**_. Trying to walk away peacefully once more, you shouldn’t be surprised that Onionsan continues to pursue you in desperation for conversation.

“B-But, the aquariums full, anyways, so even if I wanted to, I…That’s okay though, y’hear! Undynes going to fix everything, y’hear! I’m going to get out of here and live in the ocean! Y’hear!” Onionsan chants with new enthusiasm as you emotionally feel your body being speared a few hundred times by Undyne.

Undyne was meant to get a human soul. A human soul would free the monsters, A.K.A, Onionsan. By you instructing Undyne to befriend humans instead of killing them, this was now no longer a possibility. Thus, conclusion of the guilt trip – you are a terrible fucking person.

“….I’m sure you will, Onionsan.” You murmur with your head hung low and you pick up your pace. You were so light hearted earlier; and you can’t blame Onionsan for purposely bringing down your mood. They seemed desperate for interaction you weren’t willing to supply at this single moment. You reach the end of the room, but Onionsan has vanished beneath the water. With a pained sigh of relief, you continue onward.

You are positive now that the soft droplet sound is something akin to rain as you pass yet another hallway. If you followed every single hallway, you really _would_ get lost in Waterfall. It was like a labyrinth of water and glowing walls and floors. Ahead there is a brief light as you pick up your pace.

To your fascination, the light doesn’t seem to have any source besides the wall as your hopes come to a slight crumble. Beneath it rests a mossing statue beneath a light pelt of dripping water. To the side is a knocked aside umbrella. Feeling a welling of pity for the statues slow deterioration, you pick up the umbrella and try to snuggle the grip into the slightly open palm. Suddenly, once its in place and the water no longer lands on the stone, it plays a melody. A relaxing melody you could sleep to for an eternity. With caution and a slight peek, you catch a tiny music box playing inside the statue. Backing up and giving a humble bow incase this is a memorial of sorts, you look ahead. Its definitely raining and Undyne likely would want an explanation for the wet jacket. Not wanting to disturb that absolutely delightful tune, you leave behind the umbrella and return the way whence you came.

Deciding to stray just a little, you follow the path as the little tunes melody continues to play out. Inside is simply a piano and a message written on the wall. You’d tried to read the text, but all of it was distorted and illegible. You couldn’t understand why one bit – maybe the change had screwed with your reading vision? Something? If you squinted, it resembled English here and there. Nevertheless, it gave you a headache as you approached the piano. It only had 5 working keys. With the giddy tune still in mind, you tried to replicate the sound with the few working keys. After a couple of notes in memorization, a loud rumbling shook the room before a cave wall gave way to another room. Tightening in on yourself in shock, you choose to enter the room. This was feeling an eerie amount like Indiana Jones.

Inside the room was nothing more than a red orb atop a little stone stand. Approaching, again, you couldn’t read the writing on the stone. With extreme caution and curiosity, you reached forward and gave the orb a gentle tap. Nothing seemed to happen. You picked it up. Again, nothing. Every gut feeling as you rolled this orb around in your hand was telling you to put this back. But then…that single _single_ lining that just begged – begged to question, begged to find answers – it pulled through as you guiltily pocketed the orb. With a guilty conscience, you continued back the way you came. Onionsan did not appear this time around.

 

* * *

 

You’ve been retracing your steps all the way back to Snowdin. Atleast, you hoped you were. That room with the iridescent water and talking flowers was really tripping you up direction wise. There was a cheese on a table encased in crystal. A completely out of place telescope with a rim of red powder on the lens. You wiped it off – likely child pranksters. It wasn’t that you found them disgusting or out of line – it’s simply bad memories. People laughing at something they set up to catch another off guard. They hadn’t expected it to do more harm besides slight embarrassment………You wouldn’t let that happen again, should it ever. Sometimes, laughter can cause more pain than it helps. It’s rare, but it’s true.

You followed the little zig-zag bridge and through more of the dark rooms came upon the strange room you’d hopped over the streams. A Woshua (as you discovered from a brief encounter) was letting little flowers drift on the water. It would stop when it came into contact with a surface, and you guessed if you lined them all up they opened and made a little bridge since it used it to cross the thin river. Woshuas didn’t seem amped to jump. With a little ring of the bell, the flowers would _magically_ return in a little square pattern.

For fun, you decided to give it a try. You let one go to watch it slide, but you couldn’t see the end past the wall. After you threw the second, you discovered the first had made contact with something – something close. After stacking on the last two, it made a bridge to your amazement. Testing the stability for certainty, you crossed over to find a lone dock and lone little area.

In this lone little area stood a stone bench, a plate of cold quiche, and a flower. Nearing the flower to observe the state of the quiche, the flower whispered to you. Whoever the person who spoke was, they had a deep voice as the odd sounding flower spoke.

_‘I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility.’_ The voice spoke, broken and sad. Their life sounded like nothing but darkness and depression. Picking up the uneaten quiche, you would hate for it to be wasted. It was almost solid ice, and you knew one reverse fridge that would resurrect it. Pausing for a moment, you turn to the flower and get as close as possible before gently whispering to it. A little flushed with embarrassment, you quickly trot along the planks and flowers and once more pursue Undynes house.

 

* * *

 

Passing the bird as he sleeps you take a carefree huff. It was a decent jog back and you could count it towards your morning exercise. Veering back down the little entrance way and bidding a silent hello to the utterly abused training dummy, you find yourself before Undynes door.

You hear the laughter before you see it as everyone is chilling on the couch. Undyne and Papyrus are on both sides of a couch they retrieved from who knows where – but it’s clearly torn and worn by the tears in fabric and cushions missing. They are all sharing stories beneath that window that Papyrus had shattered jumping through earlier. It still wasn’t fixed, but atleast the broken glass wasn’t there anymore. Sans and Frisk were stuck in the middle, though Sans seemed evidently asleep. Papyrus was settled beside him as Undyne stood to attention, throwing her arms dramatically in each direction.

“I punched 20, no, **30** piranha to save ‘er, and an extra 10 because they looked at ‘er funny.” Undyne threw her arms forward in forceful punches as Papyrus’ sockets lit up in fascination. Frisk seemed enthralled and bounced on Sans’ dormant body – Frisk was nestled in his lap with a quarter of his jacket hooked and zipped to keep Frisk warm. Everyone halted their story as they became aware of your presence.

“Well, well! Lookit you – you didn’t get lost!” Undyne snickers, walking over to greet you with a harsh ruffling of the hair. In playful irritation you blow the hair out of your face and give a smug look.

“Oh ha ha. You make it sound like I am directionally challenged.” You groan, pulling out the quiche. “Can I put this in your fridge for later?” You ask as she studies it.

“OH MY! SANS, SINCE WHEN DID YOU START MAKING QUICHE AGAIN?” Papyrus uproars with a wide grin as you feel your gaze snap to Sans. He is wide awake and the lights in his eyes have shrunk as he zeros in on the quiche in your hands, and then you.

‘ _I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility.’_

_That was Sans’ message…_

A little dumbfounded, you review Sans. He didn’t seem troubled by anything, but he never ceased to smile. Even now, he was managing one even it had shrunken in apparent shock. But the gruff and deep voice that the flower replied with – it could easily have been Sans’. You felt your cheeks flush once more that you A. Left behind such a message for _Sans!_ and B. You stole Sans’ quiche.

“Ah….uh….I,uh…. _found_ this, Papyrus. I was going to put it back after reheating it.” You sweat nervously as you can see it already accumulating on Sans’ skull. He might be thinking the exact thing you are – that well placed flower and hidden area; _that wasn’t meant to be heard._

“OH! THAT IS VERY COMMENDABLE! HOWEVER, IF SOMEONE HAS ABANDONED THIS QUICHE TO THE POINT IT NEEDS REHEATING, IT MAY HAVE BEEN FORGOTTEN.” Papyrus formulates in deep thought.

“Yeah; I’d say you earned it.” Undyne gives you a wink as you look between them baffled.

“But-“

“eh, just eat it **small** **fry**. no need to make a **tuna** trouble ‘bout one slice of quiche, eh?” His lazy and comedic attitude returns as you can’t help but glare at him.

_Fish puns. He is dead to me._ You mentally decide before spinning on your heel and walking to the fridge.

“So, how was your trip?” Undyne snickers as you finally recall something else, digging in your pockets and retrieving the red sphere. The jacket had been both a good and bad idea – good because it gave you bigger pockets, but bad because it was uncomfortabley warm and humid in Waterfall. More then you had expected, honestly. If you had tied the jacket around your waist, the ball would have kept weighing it down and off your body – as a result, you were far too sweaty.

“I found this; please don’t tell me its important.” You wince a little as Undynes eye grows wide upon seeing the object.

“Maya……… _what have you done._ ” Her voice is one of despair as you seize up in fear.

“That…That _orb_ is what keeps the land in Waterfall floating! Soon the entirety of Waterfall will be drowning in water!!” She shrieks with her hands on her head as she gives you a crazed look.

“ _WHAT??!”_ You shriek in return as your hands clutch the orb desperately. Waterfall wouldn’t be where it stopped – Waterfall was supposedly the central area of the entire Underground! It would cascade a huge wave over not _only_ Waterfall, but Hotland, Snowdin, ever-

Undyne lets a few giggles loose. You can physical feel a few veins popping in frustration in your head as your eyebrows furrow up. Gently putting the orb down and shrugging off the jacket, Undyne finally shows her giant giddy smile.

_Its on_.

You likely have completely forgotten in your enraged embarrassment that Undyne was the head of the royal guard, and some simple martial arts defending classes wouldn’t be enough to atleast get a tap out, but your brain gave up after you lunged at her. Grappling her neck and yanking her down to the floor, you pin her elbow between your knee and hold her ankles. Pressing your own feet into her neck to cause some constraint, you pull her legs.

She manages to slip her head by and hook her arm around your waist. She arches your spine painfully upwards before switching the stage and wriggling a leg out in your pressing confusion before jabbing it into your throat. With a choked cough, you wrap your own leg around her throat and quarrel with your one free arm.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!!” Papyrus’ ecstatic voice is covered with this angry disappointment. Past the sweat and sheer fish muscle being constricted together, Papyrus rips you apart. As Undyne and you both gasp thankful to new air, Papyrus places you down to cease Undyne from throttling forward. Recovering after a few coughs, you are blinded by Sans’ blue parka as he swings a large arm around your mouth and neck and pulling you along.

“you calm ‘er down, ‘lright paps? small fry and me need’ta **dip**.” Sans chuckles. A sudden weightlessness overcomes your being with a spiraling and spinning sensation overriding your mind. Your chest and mind feel like its being left in one place as your body is grappled elsewhere. You come to complete awareness right before you splash into a tiny pool of water. You float down as your sense come back into full swing before you swiftly panic over lack of oxygen. To which, then, you remembered – you couldn’t drown yourself. Huffing and throwing an aggravated punch, your hand bashes against the rough stone wall as you recoil and hold it limply.

You stay down there for a few minutes – thinking. Not as though you really want to come up and out to whatever or _whoever_ is waiting. Undyne might have considered it a joke, but what if things were different? Undyne was one of the only reliable people you could trust in the Underground past Frisk and Gerson. You’d likely just ruined your housing rights by having a choke-out with her. You can see the joke aspect behind this, but she clearly didn’t estimate the panic it would have flung you into. With a bubble producing sigh you admit she probably did it out of harmless fun and you needed to apologize since _you_ started it. That and you’d need to change your clothes – again.

With a few easy strokes and kicks you breach the surface. You only peek your eyes out in a state of awareness to Undyne possibly lying in wait. Your vision is covered as a towel is thrown directly into your face and propelling you backwards into the edge. You’d recognize the following deep laughter anywhere at this point as you remove the towel and glare at Sans.

He’s sitting close enough to the edge to dip his feet in and has removed those odd slippers, but keeps his feet above the surface. Laid back and lazy eyed.

“’ey. way to cause some **haddock**.” He chuckles as you put the towel on the side and seep further down so your eyes are the only thing to glare at him. He sighs and rubs his neck.

“tough crowd, huh…” He mumbles loud enough for you to raise your eyebrows knowingly. It wasn’t that they weren’t funny – it’s just you’d heard them all and the mood was all wrong.

“whattya say before you eat dinner?” His grin grows as he waits for your response. Groaning and slipping up enough to free your head from the water, you address him.

“What.” You monotone reply.

“ **bone** -appetit.” He delivers the punch-line with a wink as you physically feel your deadpanned face – the lack of smile.

“what does a skeleton order at a restaurant?” He tries again as you give a sigh. You’d heard pretty much all of these……… _he’d_ been throwing everything he could into that second date, including an onslaught of skeleton jokes.

“Spare ribs.” You grumble to his surprise. He takes a moment and composes himself.

“why are skulls always single?”

“Because they have no body.” You can see him playfully squinting at you as he repositions himself and finally lets his toes dip into the water.

“y’know why skeletons are terrible liars?”

“Because you can see right through them – but that doesn’t seem to be the issue with you, now is it?” You direct the conversation elsewhere as his eyes go hollow. It sends shivers over your spine; he is still watching you, but he lacks any literal eyes. Pulling yourself up and onto the ledge, you let your legs simply dangle in the water as you dry your hair. It was pointless to dry anything else since you would change and hang-dry later. You assumed hang-drying was the only option considering you hadn’t found a washing machine nor drier in your brief run around of the house.

“did’ya hear it.” He asks quietly, looking to the pool.

“I heard it…” You reply just as quietly as you shimmy the blanket on your hair. Surprisingly, it dries fast.

“well….I guess we both have dirt on one another.”  He sighs as sweat begins to trace your jawline.

“Wh-……What are you talking abo-“

“for someone who says they can’t remember anything besides their name, you seem to be good at wrestling and puns.” His voice has lost the uplifting mirth behind it – it’s now shallow and direct. Shuddering from the cold and hinting fear, you hide your face in the towel. “so either we have a lil’ chat, or we have a big one. you’re call.” He warns suspiciously. You feel your shoulders seize and crunch in fear as you can’t force yourself to meet his gaze. Tying the towel around your neck, you let some of your hair sweep in front to block out your eye.

“I remember one thing – it isn’t a happy thing.” You softly reply.

“would it help with getting’ you home?”

“Unlikely.” You scoff, running your hand through your hair. The silence drags on long enough for you to scan a suspicious eye in Sans’ direction. He is sitting; expecting. You groan and run your hands over your face in internal agony.

“I remember…….a man – well, heh, a _monster_ is all he is now.” You chuckle dryly as you scrunch in on yourself.

“He was lazy, a slob, secretive and sensitive, and always was cracking jokes. Sound familiar?” You tilt your head in acceptance as you look up at the sparkling ceiling.

“He couldn’t hold down a job, and I was left managing and paying the rent. As I became busier to keep the house, he became lazier and more reclusive. I thought maybe he was slipping into some kind of depression, but I didn’t want to impose. I figured he’d figure it out himself…” You close your hands and grip the side of your arms as your memory refuels that hatred and despair you recalled.

“Turns out he was just cheating on me – caught him with someone else in our bed. After that I just………. _ran_. I ran and wound up here. And that’s all I remember.” You huff, looking away from him. After a few moments, you hear the shuffling of slippers out of your vision as they trot around the little pool. Squinting your eyes shut and hiding your face in the ends of your towel, you seize and shiver in place.

Cautiously, a boney hand runs over your head. It feels gentle and relaxing as it scrapes nicely against your head. Almost like a massage. Of course he has to ruin it by quickly ruffling his hand over your head and tossing your hair everywhere.

“heh. well, you let us know if you see ‘im again.” Sans’ bones hum in tune with his voice as you look to him with your peripheral. His eyes have vanished and only his left socket show signs of life – a cold life. A single cyan eye rests within his socket, shimmering like ice. You would marvel at its uniqueness and beauty if it wasn’t chilling your very being into silence.

“sounds like ‘e’s earned a **bad time**.” He chuckles. You don’t get it entirely, but you assume it’s a threat. You wouldn’t doubt it was a threat.

_How did nobody know Sans could be this threatening?!_

Grabbing the two ends of the towel that are wrapped around your neck, he gives a light tug and pulls you up. You stumble behind as he drags you back towards the house. Gulping and resigning, you bid this world adieu as Undyne would likely end your life.

 

* * *

 

You surely weren’t expecting a hug. A _far_ too tight hug, in your gut wrenching opinion, but a hug at that. Apparently she admired your enthusiasm and resilience – asking if you were interested in training alongside Papyrus into their ranks. You also discovered that Sans was a Sentry for the Royal Guard, which didn’t surprise you as Frisk admitted to catching him sleeping on his job in Hotland. Undyne took the opportunity to barrage Sans with complaints regarding his performance; how he was doing just enough to not get fired.

Frisk decided to have a sleepover with Papyrus and Sans as the little trio left the house. You and Undyne talked strategy for combing the Underground for any family or friends; someone would _have_ to recognize you. Your guilty pit welled up once more that you’d take up Undynes time in search of something that didn’t exist. But you were too deep to crawl out now – if you dropped the amnesia charade, who _knows_ what would have happened.

That night you tossed and turned in the bed, unable to keep your thoughts on track. Unsatisfied and sweaty you throw on a baggy shirt and tight shorts before cautiously opening the door. Undyne was fast asleep on the raggedy couch that she apparently had picked up from the trash-dump; human items that managed to get washed down into the Underground. Which meant that if a couch could find its way down, you could find your way out – hopefully. Thought that wasn’t your current objective – currently, your objective was just to get air and relax. Tip-toeing past Undyne and proceeding silently out the door barefoot, it certainly was quieter an darker, but the caves illuminating mushrooms, trees, and water didn’t disappoint as the water gave the crystals a glistening touch.

Dipping your feet once more into the little pool, you lean back and admire the caves ceiling. The gems glittering and shimmering above were quite similar to stars – you let your mind accept that illusion as the stars were one of the most tranquil things of the night life in solitude. You and…… _Jason_ would always go up to Ebotts top on nights of clear skies and set up a little picnic spot and watch the stars shimmer. It wasn’t your favorite thing in the world, for sure, but it was something you never took for granted. Never took for granted for this single moment – when the stars were no longer there for you during your long nights up. Simply remembering your fiancé’s name made your gut coil in disgust.

“Howdy!” A tiny little voice spoke out as you threw yourself forward in initial fear. Spinning around there is a little buttercup, or a monster resembling the quaint little flower. It had two little leaves symmetrical on each side of its stalk. It almost looked like those sunflowers in that Plants verse Zombies game – identical smile and oval black eyes.

“Uh….hi?” You reply unsurely. Quickly its head follows its body and pops into the ground. Gasping and looking around, a small popping noise occurs to your left as you spin and find the plant monster only a few feet from you now.

“Golly, I’ve never seen you around!” They exclaim, looking you over more than you’d prefer. Were fish monsters a rarity?

“Uh, yeah, doesn’t seem anyone recognizes me…” You awkwardly reply before twiddling your fingers over your knees.

“Whats your name?” It asks with a cheery smile.

“….Maya.”

“Wowie! What a strange name! My name is Flowey – Flowey the Flower!” Flowey giggles at you as you sputter and cover your mouth while giggling.

“Fl-Flowey? Are you sure you aren’t messing up who has the strange name?” You giggle, looking to the delicate flower with a tad more acceptance.

“I guess they are both strange.” It grins, leaning closer. “But enough about me! I wanted to get to know you! Where are you from?”

“Oh, uh, I…don’t remember. I have amnesia.” You scratch your head in thought. Awfully pushy little flora. Alls you’d remarked about Flowey was the oddness of their name, but they were already directing the conversation onto who you were. Just for your sake, you decided to take up a more cautious approach to how much you told it.

“Amnesia!? Wowie – that sucks.” Flowey comments. Looking back, Flowey has appeared only a few feet away.

“Yeah….”

“Did the human do that?”

“What?” You perk up to only give your confusion onto Flowey.

“Oh, so it wasn’t the human. Then was it Undyne?”

“What is this 20 questions?” You cross your arms.

“I mean, you certainly don’t look like an idiot, but you will be if you hang out with them. Especially those skeletons.” Floweys gentle grin is turning into a grimace.

“What do you have against them?” It’s not as though you are defending them, it’s just this outburst feels directed. Directed to change your opinion.

“Oh, _nothing_ against Papyrus! He is as loyal as they come!” Flowey chuckles, but it’s not the same. Flowey isn’t acting anything like they were minutes before. “My issue is that idiot comedian.”

“Sans?” Arching an eyebrow the flowers head bobs in a nodding formation.

“Yes! He is always acting and telling lies. He can be too smart for his own good, don’t you think?” His voice can only be characterized as hypnotic – like his words are about to put you into a trance. Shaking your head, you regain your composure.

“That’s not my problem. It’s not _your_ problem. How he lives and acts doesn’t concern us.” You retort, kicking your feet in the water.

“Oh? But don’t you _hate_ how he reminds you of that _monster?_ I heard it all.” Flowey cackles as you throw your legs out of the water and abruptly stand to tower over the invasive flower.

“Y’know what I hate right this moment? Rude invasive monsters who think they’re involved in my business.” You glare down at Flowey as their eyes narrow.

“Oh Maya. You poor idiotic add-on.” Floweys voice is growing into a growl. The rock and soil around you begins to break apart as thorned vines pierce through the ground surrounding you.

“ _T h a t’ s    m y    l i n e .”_

* * *

 

\--Sans P.O.V--

 

Getting Frisk and Papyrus to bed was a lot simpler then he’d expected. Then again, his bearings were completely thrown to the wind. The timeline was slowly becoming more and more distorted, but this run took the cake for sure.

_You_ had been responsible for getting Frisk farther and more HP. _You_ had been the one to solve some of the left behind puzzles and mysteries – mysteries that he’d never perceived even the kid would find out, let alone the anomaly. He’d have to take up extra precautions.

It had been _you_ that encouraged Undyne to make contact with Frisk, not Papyrus. Undynes house didn’t burn to the ground thanks to _you_. It was rare that Frisk and Undyne became friends and Undyne didn’t wind up homeless. Even Frisk is seeing faint differences here and there – saying they can’t read the signs throughout Waterfall; they’re all illegible. He’d gone through himself and reread each and everyone with ease. Frisk says it was blurred and looked like a foreign language. It was all so strange – apparently monsters could only read the text this run. Not a major anomaly, yes, but still one to be put in with the records.

Writing his discoveries into the journal and filing it safely away, Sans proceeds to his private site with the bench. The quiche, as figured, is gone. He plops down onto the couch and rests his head in his hands.

_She heard it. All of it. Why did I let that slide – what if it had been Frisk who found this flower? I can’t afford to take such chan-_

_‘Nobody is ever ready.’_ Comes a faint whisper. Jerking his skull to the side, he looks to the echo flower. Its trembling.

‘ _I mean, in regard to responsibilities. I shouldn’t pry, but I know far too well. All we can do is adapt and live on – find that line to grasp and hold, and hang on for the ride known as your life. Hahahaha…..But, please. Whoever hears this and is filled with despair. If your ride seems like there is no end to the dark damp tunnel, you must know there is an exit. There is_ always _an exit. A light. Take hold of that light the moment it’s within reach, and breathe anew. Because there are so many people who have joined in on this ride known as your life; and they support you just as much as I – a mere stranger.’_

_‘So please……don’t give in to that darkness. As the conductor of your ride, you are there for them as much as they are there for you.’_ The flowers faint whisper replies. It feels like his soul just did figurative flips behind his ribs. His smile is wide and genuine as he patiently waits for the flower to repeat its message; _your_ message. Laughing at the realization this wasn’t a dream, he stood and tilted one of the petals so his mouth came close.

“’m glad we got someone driving this ride; feels like a **rollercoaster** of emotion, and I got some kinda **sea-sickness**.” He chuckles before backing away. Even if it never reached your ears, he was pleased. Pleased that you were one of the best anomalies to have happened thus far. A small piece of him wished and prayed to all the gem twinkling stars that this was the time – the time where Frisk wouldn’t redo it all. But that was nothing but a fleeting thought now.

He felt such pride and acceptance in this timeline, he actually threw his hands up and snapped his fingers to teleport himself to Undynes house. Certain it would make you smile. Appearing right outside the door, he troubles himself with if you are actually awak-

“LET _GO!!”_ Wails a scream from behind. His skull shoots around in surprise to see vines just around the corner. Jumping through and to the side of the pool, he feels something inside him shatter at the sight before him. Its Flowey – of _course_ – with you contorted and bleeding in his grasp suspended in the air. He has you struggling to breathe.

“If you’d just _die_ , I could _enjoy_ the game properly!!” Flowey cackles wickedly. With a flick of the wrist and jab of the finger, Sans conjures a set of piercing bones that fly directly at Floweys vines. The weed doesn’t see it coming and gets clipped enough that he shrieks and you are tossed to the side.

“game? unless it’s a **bored** game, I don’t think you’d be very interested, _pal_.” Sans yawns, managing to keep his composure. He has one eye trained onto you – he’d flown you into a wall as you supported yourself on your knees and elbows. There was thin trails of blood around your shredded clothes. When his mind demanded his focus be on the encounter, he wasn’t completely surprised to find the weed had vanished. _Slippery little shit_.

With another snap he was at your side; fear riddled you with trembling and gasps as you stared into the ground. Hooking his hands beneath your shoulders he assisted in bringing you to slouch against the cave wall. Your eyes snapped and stared into his own before slowly and surely your breathing calmed along with your trembling. Physical and emotional exhaustion drifted over you as you leaned against the wall with a groan.

“I thought everyone was hunky dory.” You comment roughly with a cough.

“eh, flower isn’t an anyone honestly. ya’ alright?” He presses his palm into your scale shoulder – it’s a unique sensation; bone against scales. Almost like touching cooler and thinner tree bark. But its attached to a living talking being.

“…I think.” You grumble, using the wall as support. Your knees are trembling as they try and retain the applied weight. You weren’t going to admit you were still going through shock as he decides to hook your arm around his shoulder and grasping your leg lifts you into and against his jacket to piggyback you home. “W-What are you doing?!” You stammer, trying to push away.

“hey. not everyday I offer these types of services – couldn’t kill to be a tad grateful?” Sans chuckles as he shimmies you around for his own comfort. He kept his mind off your chest pressing around his spine by focusing on walking – teleporting with you now could cause Undyne to uproar more then simply walking in. She wasn’t a fan of his maneuvering techniques, and he’d been chewed out enough today thanks to you. You slumped against him and stared off to the wall with a sorry pout.

“nice lil’ message you left.” He snickers as you ball his jacket into your fists.

“Th-That wasn’t meant for you! Cause you can be a prick! But, sure, whatever!” You shout back, burying your heated face into the back of his jacket. Nevertheless, you shivered.

“and I told it - ’m glad we got someone driving this ride; feels like a **rollercoaster** of emotion, and I got some kinda **sea-sickness.** ” He supplies.

And then he hears it.

A faint little giggle from behind him that trembles more in your stomach as you muffle your laughter with his hood. Its adorable and small; something he hadn’t expected in complete honesty, but worth the wait. You released one of the fist balled hands to smack him outside the skull.

“Numb-skull. Bone-head. Shut up.” You muffled into his hood as he shook with laughter. Undynes house was finally within sight as you gave a sharp tug to his jacket. Looking back, you were sternly glaring at a sign on the wall. It was simply saying it was Undynes House.

“Why is everything on these walls so illegible? I can’t read a damn thing.” You grumble in complaint.

…

…

…”wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Please leave your comments below - they really can inspire me on!!  
> [](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/>%20I%20have%20this%20amazing%20thing.%20Its%20called%20a%20Tumblr%20Blog%20<3%20</a>)


	5. SCIENCE- Sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCIENCES RULES!!! (Science can go suck my non-existent nuts....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to cry.  
> Excuse me? I haven't updated this since like August? EXCUSE ME!?  
> This is unforgivable.  
> I am so fucking sorry oh my god.

“The sign.”

“yeah.”

“It’s unreadable.”

“it’s English.”

“Bullshit. That is _scribble_. _Toddler scribble_.”

“it says “Undyne’s House”…..”

“Then that is the most foreign English I have ever seen – it doesn’t resemble anything in the alphabet at all.” You huff, crossing your arms.

“hmm……”

With little eloquence Sans drops you onto your feet and starts walking away. Your legs still react like jelly, but at the least you are capable of standing on your own as you lean against the cave wall.

“He-Hey! Where are you going?” You holler back with confusion.

“sorry, **small-fry**. got some research to do.” He replies with a wave which turns into the snap of his fingers. And he _vanishes_. Into thin air. You are positive the cave floor will have a dent in it from your jaw hitting the floor tomorrow morning.

* * *

 Undyne doesn’t catch the fresh scratches covering your limbs as you wake early and dress in the longest attire she has. It seems to work as you both settle down in the kitchen.

_Well – settle down in the most settling way possible…_

“Undyne. For the last time. You do _not_ need to flip the pancake, like, 30 times! This isn’t a flipping competition!!” You bark exhaustedly as you stand by the stove.

“What – you getting your terrible pun game from Sans now?” Undyne awkwardly snickers as the pancake lands with a splat. A bit of batter splatters onto her face and she licks it up easily.

“It’s unhealthy to just _eat_ batter.” You squirm, uncomfortable with the display.

“All goes to the same place anyways!” Undyne replies before relinquishing the pancake from its flipping hell and settling it onto a stack you are meant to split. You carefully snuck a few onto a separate plate to not start a food fight and settle at the table. Holding the fork in hand, you can’t help but gaze out the front windows beside the door and looking down the looming corridor. Last night – that encounter with that _flower_ – still haunted you. Shuffling in your chair with slight dread, Undyne surprises you as she plops down on the opposing side and stabs into her meal. She spares a glance at you and your uneaten plate as she gestures forward. Busying yourself with eating, you put your concerns to the side.

A rapid little pellet of knocks resounds against the door as you are washing off the dishes. Undyne hops off the side of the table and eagerly bursts the door open. It seems that Papyrus is a constant visitor, which isn’t a surprise to find him eagerly waving hello. What you don’t understand is Sans’ presence. He isn’t directly in line with the door, but a faint blue and pink shuffle to Papyrus’ right is clear as day.

“Hey Paps! Ready for some training?! Ya even managed to drag your brothers boney-butt with ya!!” She heartily laughs, smacking his shoulder pad with glee.

“BUT OF COURSE UNDYNE! SANS WILL UNFORTUNATELY SIMPLY BE AN OBSERVER TODAY – OR SO HE CLAIMS, WHISPER NUDGE.” Papyrus ‘whispers’ to Undyne, giving her a prominent nudge in the process. Sans and Undyne snicker and lead themselves outside. Undyne pauses at the door as you give a curt wave.

“Not gonna join in training? Could help to rough you up – perfect way to toughen up!” Undyne invites as you quickly swish your head in disagreement. You weren’t beyond staying physically fit; you often did morning jogs and weekly visited the gym for short sessions. You hang back by the sink only because it’s almost certain that this ‘training’ that Undyne and Papyrus are taking part in doesn’t have to do with what you casually do. Just going off her cooking and outrageous attitude, matched with the energy levels clashing, you’d rather sit it out for now. You wave her off and she gives a resigning shrug before hurtling herself outside with the rest. Finishing up the dishes, you sigh and fiddle with your hair, trying to contemplate your day. Undyne would likely take you searching for clues about yourself if she hadn’t made prior plans with Papyrus.

Trotting into the bedroom with assured locked door, you roll your sleeves and survey the damage. While monster food seemed to act as an increased healing agent, the numerous cuts and scrapes wouldn’t be healed so quickly. Despite the knowledge, you are unnerved as you look down your arm and count a drastic difference in cuts from before. Looking back at the mirror, you look over yourself and can’t help mentally replacing the image before you as your old self – the normal person with skin, flesh, and bone. The sensation of dragging your hand up and over your scales is still foreign and slightly unpleasant from hair follicles and irritated pores against smooth skin. Rolling down your sleeves once more, you grab an adventurer’s backpack and shoulder it before walking out the bedroom. Luckily Undyne doesn’t leave any remnants of the breakfast to be put away into the reverse fridge, so you stumble out the door while borrowing a jacket. If you would be trapped down here for who knows how long, you might as well brush up on the Undergrounds history.

Opening the front door, you take a peek over by the training dummy. You are completely unsurprised to find you were completely right in your assumptions about the training – not only was it _clearly_ intense, it involved…… _magic_. You were still working on wrapping that around your head despite the plain display before you. Undyne had a teal spear grasped between her hands as she flawlessly deflected flurry after flurry of bones thrown wildly by Papyrus. They both had a glint of greatness in their eyes as everything around them was a blur of blues and whites. Frisk was watching with starry eyes on the sidelines with Sans who was asleep against the rock wall. Your attempt to sneak by wasn’t even foiled by the people you were concerned about.

“Maya! Are you going somewhere?” Frisk calls from the sidelines that prompts everyone to halt their actions and Sans to wrench open a weary socket. You sigh and readjust the pack on your back.

“Uhh….yeah. Remember spotting a Library back in Snowdin, so I just, uh, figured I’d go do some research. Maybe something to jog my memory.” You whisper, rubbing your shoulder self-consciously. You hadn’t wanted to be suspicious or a bother, but all eyes were glued onto you. A faint popping sound resounded behind you and when you whipped your head around, Sans was idly standing slack beside you and placing his boney hand onto your shoulder. You could feel the defining bone despite the layer of clothing separating you both. You nearly flinched away, but he steadied you.

“aye, that’s fine. was thinkin’ ‘bout headin’ to the librarby me’self. might’es well bring ya with me. paps – watch over the kid, will’ya?” Sans calls with a sleep slurred voice as Papyrus gives a joyful nod. You give a resigning sigh and begin the long trek towards Snowdin. Your heels suddenly swivel with a quick tug and your arms land onto his shoulders. He wraps his arms around your midsection and waist to tug you into his sternum. His neck is at perfect height with your chest as you stammer and sputter in flustered confusion. You can vaguely hear Undyne gasping and hollering.

“don’t leggo of me.” He whispers into your cheek before the world beneath you concaves into blackness. The gravity surrounding that once dragged you towards the earth now tries to rip you away into every direction like a lost tempus of wind. The only force familiar is the locked arms gripping you in place against a hard sternum.

It’s relatively over in the blink of an eye, but it felt like minutes of just mindless nothing. You didn’t dare open your eyes, and you were certain your knuckles were white from the intense grip you held on Sans’ jacket. The thing that awoke you from the frightful experience was coarse boney fingers brushing your neck and a chilly breeze throwing your hair forward. Opening your eyes, you barely catch your hair getting snagged in the wind and flittering into Sans’ eyesockets as he makes a surprised gargling noise and winces backwards. He blinks them for extra caution and huffs a faint laughter before nodding his head to the left. Following his directive, the Library sits before you-

“……Wait.” You freeze; mentally and physically. You release the jacket quickly and gander at your surroundings. The center of Snowdin is within eyeshot with a festive tree erect in the center. The brothers house stands out nearby as well. The gust of wind courses right through your long sleeves and causes your scales to shiver. “Ho-How are we-“ You chatter, thrusting your fingers under your pits for any form of heat. Your left hand is snatched and lead by Sans as he drags you into the Librar- “D-D-Do-Does that s-say…..Libra _rby_?” You squint intensely, your focus completely gone. Sans replies with only a low chuckle before the pleasant warmth inside swells over you. It feels like sludge pervades your mind as Sans babbles puns off to the librarian. You catch a comment about the sign, but since you are already aware, thank the stars you needn’t return to the frigid cold.

Before you know it, you are buried in any history books you could fit into your arms and settled in at a lone table. Sans is seated across you – reading a joke book before realization comes over you and you jut upwards from the chair.

“hmm?” Sans hums in question without bothering to look up at your stunned face.

“How are we in Snowdin.” You apprehensively demand, hands shaking. He drags his pupil up from the page and tilts his head in relaxation.

“took a shortcut.” He whispers almost like a coo. You twitch with irking agitation.

“Need ya ta be a _tad_ more specific.” You murmur, trying to contain all the swirling confusion bubbling into aggravation.

He sighs and bookmarks the page before passing it to his side, just out of casual arms reach. Resting his elbows against the table, he leans slightly forward and wiggles his boney fingers about with a growing smile.

“ _magic_ …” he coo’s once more. He deserves the book you hastily chuck at him. You are stunned back into your chair as he actually manages to catch it – his hand unseen as it was in one place and managed to another without the slightest air disturbance. Raising the eyebrow ridge over his skeletal features just adds more confusion to your mind. Physically burying your head into the book, you sigh and scratch your temple. You were never aware of the miniscule scales left to breach tufts of hair. It caused you to involuntarily squirm in fearful disgust. Sans doesn’t seem to question your fidgeting as you look back to him.

“Can…” you took a needy sigh, unable to believe your words, “ Can all monsters use magic?” You murmur the words – trying to not make a possible fool of yourself. Sans doesn’t keep the down-low quietness as you as he uproars and begins to guffaw. The librarian has to return to silence him as you hide back in shame. He is gasping out his sentences with pained tears in his eyes.

“ye-yes. the-the higher ranking of a monster is the determinant of the growth for the abilities they possess.” Sans replies, silently snickering to himself.

“So what rank are you?” You pry with hints of snarky attitude dripping from your tiny fangs.

“….I’m the Judge.” He admits, pulling the joke book back over. Batting your eyes in confusion, he sighs heavily and drags the book to cover his eye sockets that quickly scan the pages. “the Judge is a guardsmen of the royal family. I’m in charge a makin’ sure humans who go to meet ‘im aren’t murderer’s – and I report to him before lettin’ ‘em in.”

“Oh…” You mumble to yourself while trying to wrap your head around the Undergrounds workings. You sigh and drag your eyes back to the history book only to be annoyed by Sans’ silent snickering.

“hey.” He starts.

“I don’t want to hear it.” You plead.

“hey.”

“…..What.” You concede, sighing and redirecting your focus back to the history book – it seems fruitless thus far, but it’s better then sitting through his puns in misery. You remember that puns were one of your favorite things in the world – while small and insignificant, they were sudden and always pulled a smile onto your face during bad times. Now it was just all hindering memories.

“why did the chemist not tell a joke?” He delivers calmly, but you watch his smile grow as you sigh. You’ve heard it.

“Because they were afraid they wouldn’t get a reaction.” You mumble back, trying to memorize the reading and return your focus to the point of the visit. Sans backs off, snickering to himself as he likely memorizes the jokes in the book. You give up on the 3rd book – it all looks like gibberish and you’d hoped to gain an understanding of monsters based off the pictures, but even _that_ was fruitless. You grumble with discontent to your uncertain situation before giving in and returning the books to their rightful places. Sans is nearly left behind – he quickly struts out with you as he busies himself with checking out the joke book and something else hidden from sight. Leaving the comforting warmth throws chills over you as a light winter storm peeks into Snowdin. The path you recall is almost undiscernible past the downfall. A light tugging at your sleeve drags you towards Sans who points in the other direction – the direction of the river person. You concede and walk alongside him; not long of a walk to the river person, apparently. Sans offers them a gold coin once more and you both step onto the boat – you gripping the sides for more stability as you curl up on the side to watch the water rush by.

“Tri-li-li; who might you be?” The cloaked figure giggles beneath its covers, cautiously leaning down to your side.

“Oh, uh, Maya.” You offer a hand squeamishly. After an awkward moment of just holding your hand out you retract it.

“Tra-la-la; with how you’re going, Maya, you won’t go far.” The river person shallowly replies with a sense of dread over their being. It causes your heart to still and panic to pull you off the boat. Your skin is electrified by the cold brush of Sans’ phalanges. His face is hard, but smile still clear.

“relax. RP always is telling riddles. no need to be **fishy**.” He snickers with a wink. The dull and apparent pun just causes you to groan in annoyance before trudging off back to Undynes. You peek an eye into Gersons store, but he appears to be out.

“Why are you even following me around? You coulda just…….taken _whatever_ magic thingy back here, right? Mr. Oh-So-Lazy?” You huff in a faint annoyance. Your mind is over stimulated and boggled from just a simple and short period of time. His hands rustle and fidget to get shoved in his jackets pockets along with the books stored away.

“wouldn’t want another surprise like last night,” he comments, causing you to freeze in your tracks as he glances back knowingly, “do ya?”

You grip the scales on your arm as the horrifying memory replays back. That insane flower popping out of the ground, questioning you, then trying to strangle you….nobody forgets that overnight – amnesia or not. You’re vaguely aware you are harshly shaking as your scales begin to pale against the tight grip you hold on your upper arm.

“hey.” Sans calls, pulling you from the terrifying recollection, “don’t think ‘bout it. I’ll look into it, just…..try to not be alone for long periods of time, ‘lright?” He doesn’t wait for your reply as he advances up ahead. You nod to yourself and trail behind him, avoiding the scene from last night in general – even quickly stepping around the tiny pond puts your mind at more ease.

Undyne is wiped out and resting on the ground, Papyrus contently lying beside her with his arms firmly crossed and in deep concentration.

“Nice…..work out…….Paps….” Undyne huffed in time with the rise of her chest. She was clearly spent. It seemed not even Undynes likely intense training regimen could sap Papyrus of his consistent vast energy.

“INDEED!! A WONDERFUL TRAINING WORKOUT IN THE MORNING ALWAYS HELPS WITH ACTIVENESS!!” Papyrus called with joy, his finger pointing triumphantly at the ceiling. Sans and you sidled up to their sides.

“i **sea** you guys have been busy.” Sans chuckled. Papyrus’ eyes bulged out and he clenched his jaw. You bumped his side disapprovingly as he stumbled to the side. Upon recognition, Undyne threw herself onto her feet with her hands alone and readied herself before you.

“Maya! Perfect timing! You’re all finished up with your books, right? If you’re gonna be staying with me, you gotta be in fit shape!” Undyne barks with fists ready as though she is about to duke it out with you. You grumble and step away.

“I think I am fit enough, Undyne.” You attempt to persuade the fish from the unnecessary brawl. You don’t take a step towards the door before a neon glowing spear rushes before your nose and is embedded into the wall. Your horrified wide stare slowly directs itself onto Undyne where she balances the end of another spear on her finger cockily.

“What’sa matter? Too chicken to fight the Captain of the Royal Guard? I know you are _physically_ capable of taking care of yourself – you need to prove it to me with your abilities in case you encounter an evil human!”

“My abilities? Undyne – what the hell are you talking about?” You huff in confusion.

“Your power! I can root souls into place and volley spears at my enemies – the only issue is while they are rooted, they gain a shield to protect themselves. Papyrus dabbles in bones and blue attacks. Sans _apparently_ does too, but he isn’t the one up to par right now!!” Undyne shouts with conviction, another spear materializing in her hands. The action is terrifying and mystifying at the same time, but leans more towards terrifying as she directs the spear at your chest. “Now – show me you have what it takes!”

A dinging sound plays out before the world, once more, falls way to blackness. Undyne stands on the opposite side of that familiar white outline of a square, spear ready. You can feel yourself panic and catch eye of the cartoonish heart once more. You have more time to study it now that your mind isn’t swollen with fear; its upside down, cracked down the center and white with meshes of grey tints floating around like dust. Surrounding it’s a deep blue aura of sorts.

“Wh-What….” You hear Undyne bark suddenly and whip your head towards her. Her pupil has shrunken considerably, spear disintegrating. Her focus is trained onto the little heart. As quickly as it all happened, the room cracks apart and disintegrates into nothingness and you are standing before Undynes house with everyone standing on the sidelines. The little cartoon heart is gone, but a trickle of sadness emanates inside. You can’t place the feeling – Undyne doesn’t give you a chance to think as she throttles forward and hoists you over her shoulder. You squeal in surprise and panic, trying to push off her back and touch the ground once more, but her grip on your waist is too much to squirm out of.

“OH IS IT TIME FOR MORE WRESTLING!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, VOLUNTEER TO ASSIST MAY-“ “I gotta take her over to Alph’s lab – Sorry Papyrus, I need to end this training session early.” Undyne crunches her teeth in dismay; you can see faint trickles of sweat appearing around her hair line.

“IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?” Papyrus tweaks his fingers absently, standing and approaching.

“I don’t know Papyrus; but Alphys will. I’ll keep you updated.” Undyne barks before sprinting madly down the tunnel with you being tossed about on her back.

“W-Wait – Undyne, wai- PUT ME DOWN!!” You shout desperately, feebly reaching towards Frisk and the brothers for a life-line of sorts, but already they are completely out of view. “Un-Undyne, stop! Put me down – I can _walk_!!” You plead and squirm.

“Now ain’t the time for walking, punk!!” Undyne shouts directly beside your eardrums previous location which momentarily abuses your proper hearing. To relent, you aggressively shove her head to the side.

“Why the sudden panic? What happened? What was that heart thing? That black room? Undyne – I don’t remember anything and I _need_ answers!” You plead again. You hardly realize how fast you’re travelling across Waterfall until you catch the waving tentacle from Onion-san and the music boxes melody plays by you. Now you are being gently pelted with loose rain; glancing to the ceiling, it doesn’t appear to be from stalactites because it’s too frequent. The shimmering stones far above resemble stars, and the stone wall breaks away to an utterly breathtaking view. Following the shimmering ceiling, there is a silhouette of an enormous castle – ancient from the naked eye view you behold of it. Your brief view is quickly obstructed and jostled as Undyne jumps atop a ledge. You squirm once more to get another look.

“What was that!? Was that _fucking_ castle? Undyne – is there _really_ a king?!? Like a straight up royal!? Where are we going – and would you _please_ just put me down?!” You wriggle about harder than before. You must accidentally ram her gut with your knee as she cough’s roughly and keels over, clutching her rib and groaning. You scuttle across the ground with turns to a fine dirt and rock mixture – nothing like the slippery moss stones and grass of Waterfall. You thud against something wooden which spirals you to the side; your legs draping over an edge. A searing heat has begun to blister around your toes and you can feel yourself beginning to sweat bullets and crave water. You toss your head side to side to fix your sight. Glancing downwards, you can feel your entire body shift and scramble backwards as you eye the pit of lava at the base of the cavern.

The once shimmering ceilings with iridescent stones are replaced with tall ceilings with looming rock fixtures that could crumble at any moment. There are visible lava pools, fountains and rivers streaming around everywhere. You huff desperately for air not congested with boiling toxins, but panic doesn’t tend to slow down your breathing as you try to look anywhere but down. You hear a grunt before you are tossed over Undynes shoulder once more; instead of propelling off of her you instead cling like a starved leech. She huffs and walks across a dainty wooden bridge that has you trembling in her grasp.

“Undyne. Undyne. What the literal fuck.” You whisper aggressively, catching the ominous glow of the magma beneath you.

“This is…...Hotland.” Undyne mumbles. There is a small trickling noise and not long after does she present a water cup to you. She continues walking and you manage to catch the completely off water cooler being passed by. Nervously, you sip up with liquid and thank the stars for the throat quenching being fulfilled. Undyne just dumps the entire thing onto her head and let droplets dribble down her hair.

“Wh-Why are we in Hotland, again?”

“I’m havin’ Alphys check on your soul, memory, and your powers.”

“My soul? What about my soul? Also, powers, I highly doubt I even ha-“ “ALPHYS?” Yelling over your questions once more you groan and submit to dangling over her shoulder. Trying to look past Undynes opposing shoulder, you can make out a paper white wall that scales a generous height. There are a few windows visible on the sides from your limited view. A whooshing sounds resonates before Undyne advances forward until you are surrounded in complete darkness. Blazing lights turn to life above you and nearly blind your vision as you are finally relinquished and set onto the ground. Patting your clothes flat against your body, you slowly scan around the room. There is a giant television displaying a concerned Frisk who is promptly cheered up by Papyrus – Sans lingers in the backdrop and they appear to be back at Undynes house, still. Resting on the sidelines is a giant stack of papers, trash consisting mostly of ramen cups, and a few stray action figurines. A fridge and dog food are slightly visible past the blocking stack before a little yellow shuffling object catches your eye towards the right.

A stalky lizard-like dinosaur with spectacles waddles over, adjusting her glasses to help with her sight. She seems nervous and wary – a near image of you as you choose to cower closer to Undyne. The strange lizard adorns a lab coat and seems to be bare-foot; a girthy tail extending out the back and dragging along the pristine tiles.

“U-U-Un-Undy-dyne – w-what are-are you d-doing here? I-I-I th-thought you h-had tr-training with Pa-Papyrus-s…” The lizard warily asks, twiddling her claws into tight fists.

“I did. Sorry to drop in and ask so much of you, Alphys, but I need you to check on my friend here.” Undyne calmly replies, nudging you forward. So _this_ was Alphys – the one Undyne _obviously_ likes. They are contrastingly different; where Undyne bathes in confidence and strength, you can tell at first glance that Alphys is a lady of anxiety and smarts. Just with the way she handles herself you can figure Alphys isn’t anything threatening. If anything, she is a breath of fresh air from the insanity surrounding you back in Waterfall. Regardless, the meeting rides up your nerves. New environment, unanswered questions, and apparently this was a surprise doctors visit.

“U-Uh h-hi. I’m-“ You clear your throat because you sound like a chipmunk momentarily, “- I’m Maya. I’m, uh, temporarily living with Undyne until I can….find my way home.” Lying was never your strong suite, but it wasn’t a complete lie to begin with. You hoped your stay was temporary. Extending your hand in offering to a shake, Alphys stutters and quickly patters over to give you a sweaty hand shake before receding in on herself like an armadillo.

“H-Hi-Hi th-there. I-I-I’m Alphys – th-the-the R-Royal Scientist-tist.” She chokes past the lump in her throat, tugging at the collar of the lab coat.

“Oh, uh, hi! Undynes told me _a lot_ about yo-“ Your sentence is interrupted with Undyne hastily bashing you outside the back of your head, nearly causing your head to be thrown forward into Alphys’ own cranium. She gasps and flutters back, flustered and fearful before curiosity overtakes her.

“A-Are y-y-y-you okay-ay?” Alphys politely asks, peering at your head with concern. Undynes smile is wicked and warning as you rub the bruise that will eventually develop.

“Yeah…..peachy.” You grumble back with a strained grin, mentally plotting against Undyne for later. Looking back at Alphys as Undyne makes faint chit-chat to calm the nervous lizard, you can slightly understand why she could like her. Opposites seem to attract, monsters are generally friendly from what you have observed (atleast with other monsters…), and they seemed like close friends – which is likely necessary when they both work directly for the _king_. You’re still wrapping your head around that works as they squat you down into a little computer chair that was pulled to the side.

“A-Are there any sy-symptoms?”

“I haven’t noticed anything off with her – besides the memory loss a’course.” Undyne contemplates, her fist holding her chin as she wanders into deep thought.

“O-Ok-Ok-k-kay, u-um, Maya-a, I-I need to c-che-check your s-s-soul. I-Is th-that alright?”

“Huh? What?” You blink in confusion, bringing your mind up to date. “My what?” You ask attentively. Alphys seems to turn an orange-ish hue along her entire face as she fiddles with a strange looking stethoscope – it has a tiny machine, almost like a camera, connected to it, and the flat metal piece is more cup shaped.

“Yo-yo-your s-soul…” Alphys mentions quietly.

“…..My what?” You ask again, not completely understanding.

“UGH!! She needs you to pull out your soul to check on it!! That’s one of the flippin’ reasons we are here, remember!?” Undyne impatiently growls, her teeth clenched.

“…Okay. You are smart, yes? I have literally no memories of anything besides my name so can you please explain to me what my _soul_ is?” You ask in a hushed tone to Alphys. It seems to startle them both as they just look to each other with concern. Undyne sighes and yanks over a metal chair on the sidelines for both her and Alphys.

“You……yo-you really don’t re-remember anything about-t-t be-be-being a m-monster…..do you?” Alphys solemnly asks, her brows knotting into a concerned ramp for her eyes to give off a more saddened effect. Like it directly effected her.

“No. I’m sorry – I don’t.” You despise lying to the little lizard, but you really don’t have a choice at this point. There is no going back…atleast not anytime soon.

“W-Well, I-I’m sure you have a lot of questions. We-We would be happy to h-h-help ans-answer them as best w-we can, r-r-right Und-Undyne-e?” Alphys plops into the seat as she continues to fiddle with her claws.

“’Course. She’s been saying weird stuff and asking questions non-stop!” Undyne sighes as she settles into the next chair.

“O-Okay…um……do-do you know wh-what monsters _are_?” Alphys nervously starts as you cock your head to the side.

“Um…..flesh?” You quip as Undynes head drops in defeat.

“This is going to be a long sesh.” She grumbles as Alphys awkwardly laughs.

“N-No. Monsters are made of l-love and compassion-ion. Unlike hu-humans, we do not have the same ma-make-up as a human does; while they are made of-f flesh and blood, we are made of magic. Unlike humans, our center isn’t our heart, but,” she giggles to herself and rolls her eyes,” our _heart_.”

“That….uh…cartoon heart, thing?” You guess as she gives a certain nod.

“Y-Yes. Though I d-don’t see how it-its cartoonish. It is the culmination of everyones being – their soul.”

Things begin to click into place. Undyne’s _magic_ effected your soul. Your soul apparently has something wrong with it, Undyne noticed, now you are talking to the Royal Scientist. Thusly, your soul differs from a regular monsters soul; A.K.A – You have been found out. Squirming uneasily in your chair you keep yourself from giving them direct eye contact.

“Whats wrong with it?” You ask hesitantly, your voice little more than a whisper to Undyne.

“It had this… _aura_ or something! And its cracked!” Undyne emphasizes, somehow, by throwing her arms into the hair. Alphys scoots off her chair and fumbles around in a cabinet, humming to herself in thought.

“That isn’t normal, I presume.”

“It ain’t just not normal, Maya! You could be _dying_!!” Undyne shouts, nearly knocking you backwards off the chair with her booming voice.

“Ho-Ho-Hopefully i-it’s n-n-nothing…” Alphys murmurs as he waddles back with a little device. It almost looks like a modified sound system squished into the size of a calculator – a little pillow settled on the end with a giant camera lens directly in the back of the device.

“Ooohh – whats that?” Undyne asks with glittering eyes. The fact she _doesn’t_ know what the device is only causes concern to shiver through your nerves like lightning.

“U-U-Umm-um we-well it’s a-an Hypnotherapeutic Pulsation Manipulator M-Mark 84.” Alphys beams with a excited blush overpowering her scales. Undyne blankly stares at her for a moment, causing Alphys to start quivering and her smile to turn a bit awkward and wide as she tries to maintain a straight face.

“Can you, uh, put that in English?” Undyne mumbles quietly as you rubs your face in aggravation. It’s almost as though they are talking on two different planes yet managing to coexist.

“I-I-It’ll u-um re-retrieve her soul without ca-causing her any stress…” Alphys replies. Undyne still has that deer in headlights look as Alphys fumble around with cords with sensors at the end. “U-U-Um, c-could you u-u-um re-remove yo-your sh-shi-shirt-t?” Alpyhs gestures sorrowfully to the sensors and you give a worried sigh. _Just another doctors visit_ , you tell yourself as you peel off the outer layer. Plenty of sweat had accumulated over the long sleeve, but it was to be expected in the lava heavy location. Though you wore a simple bra it felt too revealing to show so much…..could you even claim you were showing too much skin now? It was all scales. Showing too much scales?

Trapped in your own confused thoughts, Alphys cautiously presses each of the sensors to your scales – the application gel a breath of fresh air against the blistering heat still encompassing you. While Alphys’ laboratory seemed more homely then experimental, you weren’t about to complain about the freedom from the magmatic fire the outside held. How did monsters even _exist_ in these types of conditions?

While waiting, she makes small talk. “B-But I-I-I’m su-surprised th-that there are e-even ot-other-r u-um mo-monst-monster species similar to-to Undyne.” The news causes your head to cock to the side and look at Undyne and you. Throughout the entire Waterfall that you’ve scoured, you have yet to encounter anybody similar to both you and Undyne.

“Are we rare?” You ask calmly – hoping to not pick a nerve in Undyne. Was it forbidden to speak of the apparent dwindle in numbers.

“O-Oh n-no-no. Y-Y-You and Un-Undyne are of the me-mer-mermadic clan – most hu-human myths pin that t-title towards mermaids or-or Hi-Hippocampus’ like-like Aaron, but-but there are dif-di-different variants, such a-a-a-as yourselves…” She replies while readjusting her glasses. Undyne impatiently swivels around in her chair, in need for any form of activity without coming off as rude.

 “Whats the difference then – and why aren’t there more?”

“We-Well yo-you and U-Undyne a-are members o-of the same family, how-however, you spl-split from the remainder of the monster-rs genus’, and ma-males o-of your genus a-are ver-very rare. Eve-Even despite th-this, the-they are very strong w-w-willed and loyal so-so most were lost to the war.” She mutters as she checks the sensors over. She winces at the scar on your back as she goes to place two more down, but doesn’t question it.

“..War?” You cautiously pester. Undynes teeth crunch together in aggression.

“I’ll give ya the short version fer now. Long ago we were at war with the humans. But monsters aren’t natural fighters; we were easily overwhelmed by mages who then sealed our remnants here. We excavated and named this place home, but that will no longer be the case once we bring forth the seventh and final human soul required for breaking the magic barrier.”

You try to ask more questions, but a little blipping noise throws you off. The device within Alphys’ grasp finally whirs to life in her hands as she fumbled with the dials. Alphys gasps and fiddles with the knobs before bringing it close to your chest. You can’t help the growing storm of anxiety in your gut.

“O-Okay. Th-This will br-br-bring yo-your soul o-out without se-sending y-y-you into a ,u-um, encounter – you-you just ne-n-need to relax.” Alphys calmly mutters bringing the machine closer. You force yourself to lean back in the seat and relax your tensing muscles despite their screams.

A moment.

Two.

A third.

Another- “Uh….Alphys? Is it wor-“ _Tug_.

You can’t catch your breath. Your head spins momentarily as the painful tugging is sharp and quick – like the pinch of a needle. But this feels deeper than anything before it. Air finally fills your lungs as you lurch forward and cradle your chest; it feels bare and scarred. Coughing from the quick inhalation act, everyone else remains speechless as you finally drag your eyes to the sight before you.

It’s that cartoonish hea- No….It’s….Your soul. The odd white upside down heart shape with a deep blue aura radiating off it. There is, still, a thick black crack heading from the bottom up – the crack nearly expands to the center. Alphys gulps heavily and brings her face close to the machine in her lap while the lens attached to the machine begins to whir and cautiously zoom in like a hand-made microscope.

You can’t stop yourself from shivering – can’t dissuade the hollow feeling left inside you as you look over your soul. A giant crack….was never good, right? Apparently the blue aura emanating off of it wasn’t normal either, which only furthered your concern. Alphys grumbled and hummed in confusion for a solid minute before pulling away from the device.

“Ho-How do you feel e-emotionally on a-a-a daily basis?” She pries.

“How do I feel?” You mimic back, perplexed.

“Yes.” She replies as you contemplate.

“Umm…..l-lost….tired? Depressed?” You offer, guilt washing through you as you feel Undynes eye over you. “Undyne and-and the brothers have been very supportive, but it’s……difficult.” You admit, idly pinching your ring finger.

“Th-That’s understandable c-c-considering your current issue, b-bu-but you mu-must remind yourself th-th-th-that there a-are pe-people around who-who will help in these ha-hard times.” Alphys replies and pats your arm in understanding. “I-I don’t say th-that just because it’s-it’s true, but it will help r-raise your HP back to-to-to-to standard.”

“HP?”

“Yes – your-your hope. It’s ab-abnormally low for y-your species. It’s a da-danger to your hea-health – _literally_.”

“My hope? How do you k-know about my hope?”

“I saw it with your stats……Your HP is at 1.”

* * *

You don’t recall how you exactly got home that afternoon. Alphys taught you how to pull your soul in and out at will. You learned a margin more regarding what monsters _actually_ are and how the monster fighting system works, and the next moment you apparently pass out from the exertion on your body. Gentle patter against your face finally gets you to stir. Blinking wildly, you manage to squint and make out Frisk being only a few feet from your face.

Their words are a watery blur in your mind as Undyne pulls them away. She seems to be discussing something with Papyrus and Sans while directing towards you. You don’t doubt she is probably talking about the visit and let yourself wander back into blissful sleep. It doesn’t last the entire night – you stir much later when it’s clearly darker out and Undyne seems to have fallen asleep at the dinner table with her phone and a series of scrolls. Grabbing a blanket as leverage, you had slept enough for the day to know you wouldn’t require the bed and so you uptook Undyne onto your back and plopped her onto the bed. She squirmed and stretched, but never woke.

Your gut churns and growls as you raid the fridge – Papyrus had left you leftovers (of course the note in giant letters was a dead give-away), but you were desperate for air. Double checking that Undyne was out cold, you grabbed a scimitar she’d hid underneath the bloody couch when she thought you weren’t looking and braved the outside.

While the cave walls remained looming and dark, the glowing water and iridescent gems sparkled with such life that it illuminated the gorgeous features the tunnel gleamed naturally. Settling the weapon to your side you pull off your socks and dip your feet into the pool. It was becoming your favorite spot, despite its openness it was easily accessible and soothing. You slurped greedily at the pasta that cleared your mind. Luckily, it wasn’t burnt or crispy – it was actually decently edible. Which, from Frisks reactions, is a miracle.

“are you an **impasta** -“ You grab the scimitar in such haste that your finger nicks the blade – you manage to barrel roll backwards and prop yourself on the knee with the blade at the ready to defend yourself only to find the aloof Sans once more impeding on your time. He seems as equally stunned as you to the hostile reaction before he goes sloth and slouches down by the water. “-because I didn’t think you’d be up so soon.”

You huff and scoot your way back to your spot, grab your pasta, and scoot further down to give yourself more space. You finish chewing your mouthful and give him a side glare. He is looking at you expectantly. Sighing in defeat, you set your plate to the side and hug one knee as the other dips back into the pleasant water.

“Just…needed some air. Figured with a maniac flower roaming around I needed to defend myself somehow…..and I _doubt_ I am picking up that giant fucking sword.” You groan as Sans gives an understanding giggle.

“why not jus’ use your magic?”

“I don’t even understand the entire concept regarding my _soul_ , Sans ; what makes you confident I know anything about my _magic_?” You grumble back with a asserted glare.

“then alls ya gotta do is _learn_.” He shoves his finger against your forehead and nearly knocks you back. He is up on your feet before you can catch it and dusting off his shorts before extending an arm. Your hard glare turns confused and even slightly fearful – how trusting has Sans proven himself? You surely didn’t forget that first encounter – how he pinned you against the wall and you were first introduced to that odd room that apparently brought out your soul.

_But_ , you remind yourself as you offer your arm, _he’s been the only one to defend me. It’s just payback. Returning a favor? Is he doing me a favor? Does this count as paying back?_

The room descends into that monotone room once more that gives you anxiety. Sans stands patient on the adjacent end of the box as your soul pops free once more. You focus on keeping it secret – keeping it from bothersome eyes; the way Alphys had taught you to keep it inside. It doesn’t even budge.

“is fine where it is, kid. just focus on your abilities.” Sans calls from the opposing side which drives an irritated stake into you.

“But Undyne mentioned it was weird – that my soul comes out! Nobody will tell me what’s wrong with it and if I don’t understand it then that means I don’t understand or know who the hell I am!” You shout back, stumped and ticked off.

“look. they’ll help ya work on that later – don’t go **tortellini** taking up my time.” He chuckles in joy with a wide and stupid grin.

“Fine…..fine. Okay – how do I do it?” You grumble, looking and waiting.

“do what?”

“Magic?”

“who said you could do that?”

“You did!! Just now!” You shout back in annoyance.

“woah, really? I haven’t seen You in almost a few hours!”

“Sans!!”

“that’s my name – don’t wear it out; it’ll leave stains and holes.” He jokes again, jamming his hands into his pockets confidently. You are flustered with aggravation and annoyance as you spin around to try and find the exit. “aww ya leavin’ so soon? don’t tell me you’re wimping out on the challenge? fine – I **sull-shi** you later.” He snickers before you physically feel a vein pop in your head. You _mentally_ can’t take it anymore. You just want to do _something_ to shut him up for just a moment!! Spinning back, you hope your stare pierces his thick, stupid, bulbous, skull-

Your heart radiates a deep blue before water light blue water droplets dribble down from the crack like a leak. He doesn’t move an inch as they cascade towards him – you would move in some form to stop them, but you feel completely rooted to your spot at the base. He snickers and watches the droplets only for his sockets to shoot wide. Each droplets cracks open against the edge of the box and sends a few orange lightning bolts bouncing around frantically as the last droplets continue to fall. Sans seems to play red light green light – completely frozen to spinning in perfect time on his slippers. You would call it almost majestic if from the clear beads of sweat trailing down his skull didn’t indicate he was struggling. Finally, the bolts die down and Sans slumps onto a knee.

“heh…….heheh. only the kid ever manages to get me to move these lazy bones that much. take some pride – you can defend yourself pretty g-“ He stops his sentence at your gasping hick. Agony overtakes his bones as he pulls his head up to look at your face. Both of your hands are covering your mouth and fresh hot tears spill down your cheeks. Neither of you can pull your eyes away from the other.

“I…I-I-I’m-I’m so-so-s-so-so sorry. I-I…..A-Are yo-“ You shudder and twitch with fright – it was obvious you had done something due to all the dodging and sidestepping trouble Sans just went through. There is a little golden light and a pinging sound before the room dissipates. You are left in the cavern floor, sobbing uncontrollably into your hands as Sans runs his boney fingers over your arms to try and ease your mind. He disregards your mumbling and slowly sits you down at the pool again. You shove your shirt into your eyes to halt the salty stream and gasp for air that puffs the fabric out.

You harshly sniffle through your nose only to get a nostril of spaghetti wafting in your nasal passage. Sans offered the spaghetti plate on the sidelines to you as you gingerly took it and inhaled a wad. You make sure you don’t choke on the pasta, but the guilt inside you doesn’t let up.

“I was surprised to hear ‘bout your tests.” He comments out of the blue. You sniffle and spare him a glance.

“Wh-Why?” You manage to squeeze the question past your strained throat that seizes with chokes.

“…..just didn’t expect there to be another monster out there with 1 HP is all.”

Your fork clatters back onto the plate as you stare at him with disbelief. _Did this **idiot** just try to fight me and my unknown abilities….with his 1 HP which is apparently your life force?! That Alphys explained I could be killed just by a fake punch!?!_

Guilt overwhelms you with slight insanity and a dominating fear as you feel yourself curl in on yourself. Sans watches with curiosity and concern – you hate causing people to worry. In blind brilliance, you strip from your shirt and pants. Sans gasps and throws his gaze to the other direction, but you don’t mind. It’s a pair of boxers and a thick sports bra – pretty much the only thing Undyne had besides lacy or thin bras and panties. You dove down into the water to cool your head, but you can feel the hot tears rising in the water around you as you curl in on yourself as your guilty conscience overwhelms your senses.

_What if I had killed him? Why didn’t I ask if it was going to be dangerous? When can this all end? What do I say to him? Should I apologize? No – he went in knowing his own HP and the risk, right? Oh god does that mean Sans is depressed?! That would explain that flower-_

A splash startles you from your scattered mind as you throw yourself cautiously against the wall. A blur of white slowly descends past you until it clatters against the bottom. Looking down, Sans has stripped down to his shorts with his rib completely exposed. The little fish that inhabit the pond have gone to trying to house themselves in the rib cage. He looks up to you and scratches his skull.

“well. I came down to check on you, but you’re up another level. know where the elevator is?” He calls out, his voice echoing out into the pool. He looks…… _ridiculous_. His shorts are rising while his bodies remains are too heavy to have any buoyancy. He is so relaxed but clearly has no clue on how to escape now that he is down here. It’s comedic and witty in the stupidest of forms. You can’t withhold your laughter as you clutch your gut and keel over in the water, doing little spins. On the second rotation you catch his enthused smile as he nonchalantly shoves his fists into the pants pockets, adding to the ridiculous circumstance. How was he so calm in such an impossible situation?

“Oh-Oh-OH my god you look so _ridiculous_!!” You wail at as another barrel of laughter boils inside you; desperate to escape. It has been far too long since you’d laughed this hard.

“I knew you’d laugh. knew it. wasn’t ‘bout to **gi-uppy** on you.” He winks with relaxation as your kick your feet in pleading forgiveness.

“ _Stop_!!” You scream out past your laughter – you hate laughing so hard, it becomes painful. Unable to see behind you, you kick yourself harshly into the awaiting gem jagged rock face. A certain stone presses wrongly into your scar sending electric volts of dizzying pain through your mind until you see nothing. 

* * *

You struggle for consciousness – your head rests nestled in a warm embrace. Extricating yourself from the warmth surrounding you is saddening but you can’t shake this off feeling. It’s certainly lighter out then before as the brilliant glow stones aren’t as vibrate. A snore catches your ear as you drag your gaze upwards. Sans is peacefully rested against the cave wall outside Undynes home. He atleast bothered to put his shirt back on, but his jacket lays over your cradled body – his other shirt (apparently he wore two?) was scrunched and used as a pillow. You were even _clothed_. You scratch your back in confusion and pull your face away from his lap to check for any boney marks left over your face – you’d hate for any odd evidence. Undyne was one for making assumptions before listening to the story.

A clatter of items falling is the only signal you get before catching Alphys with both of her hands hiding her full throttle smile and glittering eyes filled with wonder. You can already sense there has been a terrible mistake which will lead to more trouble, but you know it is likely not avoidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention how fucking sorry I am?  
> Did I mention how amazing you guys are for actually waiting for me??  
> Because if you have read this, **YOU** are an amazing person.
> 
> Because you waited, you read this, and you want to read more.   
> That fills me with determination and the need to focus.  
> [ Check out the Official Tumblr Page :D ](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/)


	6. Filthy Fin Flirter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayas struggle is real...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy New Year!  
> Thanks for checking back in with me again =)  
> Sorry I don't have alot to say for this segment of notes - its really late =u="

You awkwardly waited in Undynes house as Alphys administered a healing ointment onto you back which didn’t prove to be providing anything besides a blissful tingle. She also brought apparently a necessary shot that would need to become an every few day thing. You and her both regretted the set of circumstances – her because she disliked discomforting and inconveniencing your obviously busy schedule and you because you dreaded needles and shots. You were patient and too troubled with the knowing smirk in Undynes eye as she gingerly sipped at her coffee.

Alphys’ clattering of equipment had awoken Sans who was gone in the blink of an eye and left you to deal with the discomforting air. He’d left his jacket behind in his haste to avoid any suspicions or questions, but it only worsened the situation you found yourself in. Alphys finally finished the injection and placed a rather colorful and pink bandage over your arm. She didn’t question the light cuts traced around the entirety of your arms because they had all but healed in the short amount of time; you were greatly grateful to that fact. She sighed and returned your shirt to let you conceal the bra-covered breasts.

“The-There you a-a-are, Ma-Maya! Yo-You-Y-You sh-should be all se-set un-until later o-on this week. Ju-Just give me-me-m-me a head-ds up whe-when you do…” Alphys adds shyly. Undyne smacks her mug slightly rude against the coaster before she lets her fingers interlace with one another.

“So, Maya……need to, uh, tell us something?” Undyne asks all coy as she blatantly smirks and rapidly raises and lowers her weary eyebrows to the extent of the early morning. You grumble and trail a tired hand over your face.

“I’m tired? I want to sleep?” You suggest as Alphys begins to fidget and fade into a deep red hue. You already know the probable question on their minds.

“Oh you’ve had _plenty_ of time I am sure.” Undynes mirthful tone of pride is almost dripping with need to knowledge as you rest your head against the table. There is a little clatter as Alphys takes up a provided chair nearby.

“Undyne – if you are _sincerely_ implying what I think you’re implying I am going to need to ask you to rewire your damn brain because there is no way in hell it happened.” You warn as she wildly smacks her palm against the table in defiance.

“Like hell its wrong!! You were snugglin’ with a skeleton!! Like _hell_ I am just dropping that!!!!!” She shouts, unable to hide her overwhelming smile as you also throw your hand to the table.

“I wasn’t snuggling out of choice! I only woke up when Alphys arrived!!” You feel bad putting the spotlight on the obviously shy lizard, but it is the truth. Alphys twitches in place and fidgets about – she was the one who _had_ to mention it to Undyne. Then again how were you to stop the clearly star-struck set from being with each other more often? You living with Undyne was likely the reason Alphys was even stopping by right now – because she had to give you your examination.

“Doesn’t change the _fact_ that you were curled up in Sans’ lap, _asleep_ , for who knows HOW long!! Clearly it was after I passed the fuck out because I didn’t even hear you leave!!” She pauses and her eye turns slightly menacing with a glare, “Which we are going to work on – you can’t go wandering around on your own when you barely know the area.” As she talks you mimic a nagging mouth with your hand that causes her to aggressively pout. You grumble and bury your head in your hands against the table.

“Why me….why me……” You keep muttering as a little hand rubs soothing circles into your back.

“Th-There there, do-don-don’t get-get-g-get up-set-set!” Alphys tries to cheer enthusiastically. She very blatantly turns to Undyne with a goofy yet scary smile and forces a harsh wink. Undynes eye widens and she grits her teeth before facing away.

“Ye-Yeah, Maya. Don’t stress about shit. I just wanted to know what the fuck my guard is doing playing hooky with my _friend_.” Undyne growls at the door and you perk up with a monotone stare to Alphys who is completely unsure.

“Alphys – I am not depressed. I just don’t know how to explain anything to her. You need to understand that I am talking to a rock.” You groan as Alphys tilts her head in confusion.

“Wh-Wh-W-What-t d-does Cobbler h-have to-to do w-with Undyne?” She asks out of the blue and you tilt your head in agreeing confusion.

“Cobbler? _Shit_ – how’s he been? I heard he moved into the Ruins!” Undyne hissed as Alphys finally relinquished your shoulder. You are still completely unknowing to the change in subject.

“I-I h-haven’t-t hea-heard back fr-from him – he-he _did_ say-sa-say he want-wanted a q-quieter sur-surrounding-ing…” Alphys mumbled as you raised your hand in attempt to cut in on the conversation.

“Hmm? What’s up Maya?” Undyne asked as her hand holds her chin in thought.

“Who is Cobbler?” You ask and Undyne makes an ‘o’ with her mouth before snickering.

“C-Cobbler, or-or Cobb i-is, u-um, on-one of the ma-many n-natural d-disguise-se mo-monsters among us-us. Co-Cousin to the s-slimes, of c-course.” Alphys kindly adds in her quiet voice as you arch an eyebrow to Undyne.

“He’s a rock.” Undyne snickers as you shiver and glance out the window to the cavern.

“…Like….. _alive_?” You wince as Undyne snickers and nods. You freeze and shiver – the thought of someone being so close yet you being so completely unaware isn’t a pleasant thought to come into your mind.

“Right! Uh! Alphys! Any news regarding the soul fixer-upper-majigger?” Undynes mouth moves too fast and all the words come out as garble to your perplexed senses, but Alphys seems to understand well enough to deflate in size despite her already small demeanor.

“U-Uh, we-well, there-“ She pauses and sighs before addressing you, “ th-there isn’t a-any _easy_ wa-way to _fix_ a s-soul. It-It was a n-natural c-cr-cracking so there is-is little to no-nothing I can do to he-help.” She makes it sound like you are going to suffer slowly and you can’t undo the cautious gulp from slithering down your throat.

“W-What does that mean for me?” You ask as you wring your pinky and pointy fingers in waiting agony.

“Sh-Should your-r souls crack s-spr-spread any fu-further-er along than it already has….it-it will, u-um, sh-shatter……a-and you will d-diminish in-into dust.”

You are positive everyone in the vicinity of the house and a mile just felt the chill roll down your spine and your scales pale. Your hand comes around to clutch tightly the shirt around your chest; your center of being residing behind the thin fabric. It is fragile, small, and apparently can die in a literal blink. It does negative things to your mood before Alphys is stammering desperately.

“Bu-But-But, u-um, we-we’ll ke-ke-keep an eye o-on it f-for-for sa-safety measures. We-We’ll p-prefo-form a ch-checku-up w-w-w-with e-each in-inject-ct-ction.” Her face twisted into a forced smile while nervous sweat continued to bead around her head. You nodded sullenly in agreement – there wasn’t much to be done. The uncomforting silence was finalized after Undyne jutted up from the chair and grabbed a leather jacket and combat boots.

“Alright. The sooner we get her back to friends or family, the sooner we can start getting you fixed up. We won’t find ‘em sittin’ around here all day.” Undyne demands as she grabs the collar of your shirt and thrusts you into her bedroom. “Get dressed – cold and warm. We’ll start as far back to the Ruins we can and work our way through.”

You didn’t have the fight to repel Undynes attempts, but the guilt of the situation likely wasn’t helping. The only one you could relay your worries to was Gerson, however, there was clearly no escaping the need to actually search for people who would never know you and never had. Turmoil built in your chest at the issue you’d found yourself in as you stripped yourself free of the dirty clothes. You squeezed on a deep blue tank-top, a black crop top that had the zodiac symbols conforming together in the center, and ripped jeans. You shimmied on a pair of socks to only get vaguely sick of the fins protruding out from various edges on your limbs – mainly your elbows and ankles. It made socks, shoes and anything with long-sleeves incredibly uncomfortable when you attempted movement – alas, it didn’t seem they were removable so you put up with it like an aggressive itch from a mosquito bite wound.

You pondered on a thought momentarily only to catch yourself pulling on Sans’ jacket. You would be going through Snowdin apparently so you could return it and you wouldn’t need it anymore after returning it so it worked out in your favor regardless. Only now did you catch the almost acidic scent of tomatoes on the sleeves, but the hood smelled like something dry yet clean. It was hard to discern and you refused to lie to yourself when you look back in the mirror – not only was it a nice blue to go against your slightly neon scales, large and poofy was always your kind of thing. The ends of the sleeves had clearly been sewn and torn multiple times from over-use and you didn’t _dare_ touch the pockets because there was still something inside that you didn’t want to find out about. It was oddly fluffy on the inside and almost like a blanket in a jacket rather then it being part of the jacket. Even if Sans _did_ have skin, you had no doubt he would stay perfectly warm in this. Your favorite part was the fact that the sleeves neither annoyed nor hindered the fins at your elbows – you could even flare them out beneath the sleeve with ease.

The longer you looked into the mirror and found new little compliments to the warm and homely jacket, the more you were reminded of home. The only thing that kept you from relating the two times…….was that Jason hated the color blue. It only made him feel down, so you got rid of anything slightly tinted the pale color. Undyne managed to pull you from your thoughts and nearly out of the house without commenting on the jacket which you were thankful for.

Hastily you were dragged from the house with a faint wave to Alphys as she slunk back to Hotland – she gave you her phone number and was more than happy to be there at the slightest call you gave. Undyne had already covered the majority of Waterfall with questions and inspections only to know that you hadn’t come from there. She bypassed it and hopped onto the river-persons boat with you on her tail before soaring down the river towards Snowdin.

“Tra-la-la – Undyne. Maya.” The River Person bowed with their rhyme as they welcomed you more formally. Their gaze seemed to linger onto you.

“’Sup RP? Know anything ‘bout our little lost lady here?” Undyne asked with her arms tightly folded as she kept her focus on the point ahead. You just desperately tried to ensure you weren’t going to slip off the speeding boat with a _face_.

“Tra-la-la-la!” They laughed beneath their cloak, but they shifted and you stared as a gleaming white glare shot through you like a bullet. “Enough.” You shivered as the boat came to an abrupt stop and a gentle flurry overtook the drizzling rain. You steadied yourself and you both hopped off the boat as Undyne turned back with a smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Hidin’ valuable info on me?” She asked with a snicker before a little bell on the river gave a ring. The River Person perked up and sang “Tra-la-la! I should have worn more pairs of pants today!!” before speeding off down the river once more. You were glad you hadn’t travelled a lot using the River-Person because their knowledge over you was not only terrifying but even borderline teasing. Undyne gave a crack of her knuckles and sprinted forwards into the square while you stumbled behind and tried to step in the places she had to prevent cold ankles – it didn’t help when her strides were outrageous lengths apart. You caught up with her as she began to bustle around with the citizens – questions, information, _anything_ she could get her hands on. You wrung your hands into fists with regret before pushing on – you weren’t going to let her do this alone.

Time eventually grew into nothingness; you spent likely an hour personally questioning the monsters if they had seen you or anyone like you around besides Undyne – the only fair mentions were Shyren and the Capital, but it had been years ago. Precisely _100_. The number made you seize and shudder as to how long these poor folk had been trapped down here that the time seemed insignificant to a point. Clearly, though, monsters could live inconceivable amounts of time longer than humans.

Undyne was disappointed to find that nobody had recent knowledge or almost _any_ knowledge on your predicament, but you ensured her you would find something probably down the road – you internally screaming at the prospect of this sad torture continuing on. Undyne took the opportunity though to introduce you to the majority of the Royal Guard. You openly giggled at the fact they were all dogs – similar to a guard dog or canine unit; Undyne didn’t understand but openly veered you away from petting any of them, especially Lesser. They were a friendly bunch who had the natural instinct to just continuously sniff at you, which you were slightly uncomfortable with considering the fact that they were all bipedal and half of them _spoke_. It was a fun form of unsettling.

You wandered out with her and got led through town before you finally took a deep cold breath that brought a thin choke out from you and found words you wanted answers too.

“So…how long have we been stuck down here?” You ask as Undyne throws her arms behind her head and proceeds down the road. There is a giant sign in greetings to your leaving arrival to Snowdin as you await her reply.

“Roughly?” She replies as you give a quick nod, “Almost a thousand years.”

“A thousand!?” You practically shriek as your voice catches on the echoing wind.

“Mmm roughly. The only people I know who were alive ‘fore we wound up down here is Gerson and Asgore. Heard his wife was there too, but she up and left way too long ago – which is dangerous.” Undyne muttered as she leaned into her hands and eased her neck. You cocked your head in curiosity before violently slipping and landing flat on your ass with a sharp hiss escaping through your teeth. You’d stepped onto what appeared to be a tiny frozen watering hole that Undyne had the mind to avoid while she absorbed all of your attention. She snickered sinisterly as you spare her a glare before tumbling and slipping about the frozen cap you were stranded on. Eventually you made your way close enough to the edge that Undyne reached out, lent you a hand, and dragged you back into the crunching snow. She helped pat you down from all the melted ice-water clinging to your outer layer and the fresh snow that attached to it. You ensured you were well past the icey trap and stayed close to Undyne the rest of the way.

“But, from what Alphys said, monsters are made of love, compassion and magic – right? So, like, isn’t it _impossible_ to…..hate? Is that too strong a word?” You ask instantly with regret – Undyne wasn’t mean : she protected her people and obeyed her king. It felt like things similar to run-away or even divorce would be impossible among such kind folk. Undyne heaved a sigh and crossed her arms in concentration or frustration – you weren’t able to discern which as her eyebrows knotted tight.

“Not usually, but I heard she left him after he began to collect human souls to free us from the barrier.” Undyne replies with a shrug. “Monsters who have sworn their souls to a mate aren’t supposed to forsake that bond – either it’s a mutual understanding or the opposing side has to outweigh the others feelings. Regardless, the strain is usually too harsh on the souls and one or both of the partners involved wind up falling down…..”

“What does that mean?” You ask with a quirked eyebrow. Undynes pace drops considerably as you wind up slightly ahead and stumped.

“It’s like a form of soul paralyses – it begins to fade and, eventually, shatter. Once the soul of a monster is gone, because we aren’t composed of any physical matter, we become dust and particles.” Undynes face drops before a harsh furrow overtakes her eyebrows and her eyepatch rustles against the muscle tightening. Her fist is tight and nearly losing color as you try to find the words to ease her pain.

“what’re you **tu** - **na** up to?”

Your head snaps to the side and peers past Undyne to catch Sans slouched and sipping on something in what appears to be a thermos. You are likely glaring at him before Undyne shakes her head and presses her hands into her hips with a determined grin – face ignoring any memory or recollection of the conversation.

“Well, well, well. You’re actually doin’ your damn job?” Her grin is almost reaching the cheek piece by the fins against her hair as Sans gives a simple shrug. He reeks of tomato’s and something dry : like paint or detergent. You continued to glare at him sternly for that situation he’d left you behind in during the early hours, but he seemed particularly aloof at the moment. Undyne, luckily, didn’t bring up the situation – her facial features and constant track of mind gave you not a single doubt she likely had it on her mind. “Anythin’ to report?”

“not-a-thin’ **bass**.” He lazily salutes as Undyne throws a middle finger to his shenanigans. “whatchya doin’ all the way on this side of the river?” He smiles wide and eyes droop.

“Checkin’ around – see if we can reach the Ruins. If not, we head back and try past Hotland.” Undyne sighs and shrugs about her collarbones and joints.

“uh-huh…” He nods in agreement, but his attention is clearly elsewhere. You refused to listen to anything more as you still carried a grain of salt for the awkward betrayal you’d been left to sit through. Supposedly the Ruins were up ahead – you could go on ahead without Undyne, make a quick stop for proof you were there, probably just ask _one_ monster and tell her nothing and nobody recognized you. She’d buy it hopefully.

You trudge through the crunching snow as Undyne creates conversation with Sans – from what you can hear from the increasing distance it is relating to his work effort and times and he is just cracking puns with ease. Your heart wrenches inside just a little at a few familiar ones regarding a snow covered roof and the snow in general. Winters at your home were heavy and it pleased you despite your terrible luck whenever you entered the vicinity of anything icy or slippery. Your morning jogs were always thwarted by accursed black ice and now, more than ever, you missed the sensation and frustration of needing to change your route just to avoid the hazard. You missed the morning sunlight beating onto your covered skin as your nose became runny and eyes dry.

A sudden large item before you physically knocked you from your memory trance and would probably cause a bruise had you not developed a hard head. You stumble back on the path and look up to a truly enormous door – it stands easily 10 feet tall and clearly thick. It’s made of stone or concrete – something harder then wood that’s for _damn_ sure. There are no handles, knockers, nor tracks in the fresh snow of the door being pressed open recently; it crafts the question of where Frisk popped out of if not from the door, but it also lead to the simple solution of it opened inwards instead of out.

You gave it a hearty push. Nothing.

You tried to press your fingers between the cracks and pull the door. Even less then nothing because it hurt your fingers from the lack of traction.

On a whim you tried a gentle knock.

“Who’s there?”

You shrieked and froze with your mouth covering your hand as a sad voice spoke through the stone. You paused for a moment, hesitating, and knocked again.

“Yes?” Replied the voice. It belonged to a woman and just from her tone you could tell she was old. There was a hint of something to her words and pronunciation, but you weren’t able to place it even after pressing your fin to the stone.

“U-Um….he-hello?” You replied with a confused wave to the object.

“Hello there. Your voice is unfamiliar to me – are you a new sentry?” She asks as you fidget and fuss.

“Ah, no! I-I’m not. I was just seeing if there was any way to get into the Ruins.” You mumble back. There is a hesitant breath on the opposing side which turns into a downtrodden sigh.

“I’m afraid there isn’t any other way but this door.”

“Okay……is…there any way you can, I don’t know, open it? For me?” You ask shyly.

“I cannot open it. If I were to open it, I would only be filled with sorrow.” Her voice drops and there is a shuffling of fabric that drags over the stone door. You press your face closer into the door as a frown finds purchase over your lips.

“Why would you be sad?” You ask with genuine curiosity.

“I….I had to let a child through. The seventh child. I am terrible for not protecting them and ignoring their calls, but my soul……I cannot bear the thought of losing another.” Her voice cracks and huffs a sob as you slip to your knees against the door. You ball your hands into fists against the door and steady your beating heart.

“Are you talking about Frisk?” You ask carefully.

“Y-You have seen my child?” She replies quite quickly as you nod and internally groan for having to say something to a strange woman you have never met. You were finally able to place that odd sensation with her voice and pronunciation – it was similar to how a mother would speak to a child or teen – loving, caring, but strict when necessary. Homely was likely the word you were looking for but home was an odd commodity at this point.

“Yeah! Helped the Royal Guard to see that Frisk isn’t mean! They won’t hunt them anymore. Now…they just need to get that king to understand.” You scoff with a growl.

“You make him sound like an object more than a being.” You flinch momentarily as you try to fix your composure and voice.

“Well I don’t know if I have ever met the guy – I am currently in the middle of a nasty amnesia and I am trying to find my way home or if I even _have_ a home and they told me to start at the Ruins. I’ve only heard stories about Asgore the King. I heard he is a strange guy who is very kind to his people, but it also sounds like he will make sacrifices to free his people even if it means killing humans to achieve living with humans once more.” You grumble as you grow comfortable against the stone door. You finally took notice of a few more things in the surrounding area : there was something reflecting light from in the bushes, a few books buried in snow beneath the bushes branches, and a strewn about conga line of empty condiment bottles. Looking down you took new notice of how the spot you were currently settled down into was lacking a lot less snow then the surrounding area; there was practically none in comparison, actually.

“Yes. He is…….a _fool_.” She huffs shakily as you catch a thin sob in her voice. You sit in silence and lean your head back against the door in thought. You hated trying to cheer people up – that was always _his_ thing. While you gave them emotional support and stability, he gave them smiles and newfound cheer.

“You knew him?” You ask out of the blue.

“…..Once, I thought I did. Then….things changed.” She adds on, “ _He_ changed into……..something I wasn’t capable of recognizing anymore.” You couldn’t help the little snicker that came out at the cold joke that had entered your mind.

“A true monster?” You asked almost cautiously. There was a beat of uncomfortable silence where you wavered before a heart-warming laugh echoed behind the door.

“If only it were that simple, my dear…” She practically sung as you grew a smile. What would _he_ say?

“Did he go through evolution? I’ve been seeing bipedal dogs around here and I just noticed I am practically a walking talking fish – is it different from that?” You add on as she manages another hearty laugh.

“I certainly hope so. If not, I made a concerning mistake with that bond.” Her laughter begins to die down immediately after she catches what she said. You, also, freeze in the moment; certainly not because of the fresh blanket of snow attempting to come down and cover you.

“……Are….you…” You want to ask the question, but the woman on the opposite side stops you with, “I would rather not speak of my past relations if that is alright with you, my dear…” so you click your mouth firmly shut and fidget your feet around for feeling.

“…Issues with the ex?” You manage to muster as she gives a sigh and a sound of agreement. “…I hear you there. I, uh, recall some things – _brief_ things before I forget it all.” You clarify and clear your throat.

“I was, uh, going to be…bonded to this……this _wonderful_ guy-“ Saying the words before set butterflies into your chest that were light and warm – now the words were like an uncomfortable growing bile, “-w-who I was prepared to dedicate my life to despite his… _habits_ and _hobbies_.” You stressed each word to prevent more questions that required even more specific answers. “But, uh, he, um, p-proved to me that I just picked…..the _wrong_ target. I thought it was something I could hit and would make me the happiest I could be, but I suppose the target thought I wasn’t worthy enough to hit him and he left me rather abruptly……….alone and lost.” You shiver and form your body into a ball.

“My dear……I am so sorry to hear this news…” She says gently with a pat against the wall – likely her attempts at comfort. You’ll take what you can get as you lean against the door and stare defiantly at the top of the ceiling where the beautiful star-like stones and gems glisten against the gentle and magical downfall of snow.

“It’s alright. It’s my fault for choosing the wrong target, I suppose. Not everyone is good at archery the minute they pick up a bow!” You shout in defiance and aim your hand down the road like a pistol, though you are completely aware the action will have no meaning to her because she can’t see it and it feels like aesthetic only. “Next time I’ll hit the target I was meant for and who will see what I am capable of. How I am strong and kind, hopefully pretty in some way, honest and loyal!” You shut your eyes as you imagine a better life; one with someone who is going to accept you, love you, and _not_ repeat his mistakes. Their shadow appears in your imagination as you shoot a little arrow at their figure to ensnare them for the future. “And this time, I am not going to let them-“ Your sentence pauses as Sans stands a few feet away from you, in front of your hand, watching with idle curiosity and enjoyment. You instantly fix a glare onto your face and thrust out your pointer finger in relent.

“No.” You demand.

“Know? Know what?” She asks quickly as you stumble for words.

“No, no I wasn’t saying ‘know’ I was saying ‘No’ because this guy showed up and that’s all he is gonna get from me……..No!” You declare louder in protest as he chuckles his way over to the door. He pops a swig from his thermos again and you can’t help but catch a slightly acidic smell of tomatoes- no; ketchup. It was most certainly ketchup.

“ya takin’ my knock knock partner? lookit’ya – even **chillin’** in my favorite spot.” He snickers as he comes to your side and settles his hand against the door. You hear her giggle from beyond the stone, and Sans keeps a wide smile as he looks down onto you.

“You know her?” You ask with almost a whisper as the lady on the opposite side gives a light giggle.

“’course. I’m in charge of these here parts.” He comments with a southern accent and sticks a hand out in his jacket as she gives another giggle. He seems extremely proud of himself as you narrow your eyes onto the relaxed skeleton as he takes another sip of his drink.

“….Are you trying to hit on the queen?” Sans’ drink is thoroughly sputtered, coughed, and projectile into the snow. It’s ketchup and you can’t help the uncomfortable shiver of disgust that worms into your scales at the odd choice of drink; the splatter of the condiment makes it appear like a murder scene among the milky snow. The queens laughter rings through the air like bells as Sans tries to press a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket to clean his bones of any red – though his face is blue enough to be part of the sky.

“Oh – Oh _stars_.” She laughs harder and she catches a slight cough, “Oh stars I am _crying_ , oh please – mercy.” Her laughing fit picks up again as she listens to Sans awkwardly sputter. You snicker as well as he pulls the drawstrings on his hoody and it tightens around his skull. The hood only goes down to his nasal passage and doesn’t hide the mortified waggling mouth that has finally shut its trap and the still neon blue blush overwhelming his bones.

“M-My dear,” the queen interrupts as you listen in, “could you s-say, t-t-that,” she can hardly contain her laughter as she stutters to get the sentence out.

“y-you’ve hit the **bullseye**?”

Your laugh erupts into the cavern and you instantly hide your face behind your hands and jacket – you _hated_ your laugh. It was mostly intense guffawing which was then proceeded with desperate squeaks for inhalation which would go on for too much time. You would feel happy about laughing at the joke if you weren’t also blatantly aware Sans had stopped muttering. The queens own mirth grew once more as you both dissolved into hysterics. Your squeaks began and you spared an utterly mortified glance at Sans – he was watching. Not a word, not a movement : his hood had been removed and drawn back while his sockets were wide with either amazement or surprise. The only time you’d let your laugh slip to this skeleton had been underwater and luckily it had mostly **drowned** out the sound.

Thinking of the pun made you catch a new snicker as you buried your face between your knees and curled into a ball of squeaks.

“M-M-My de-dear, are-“ She let loose a little giggle to get by, “are you alright?” Her breathing was heavy and huffed with a few light laughs. He’d already _heard_ – what was the point anymore?

“I was right on the **mark**.” You stutter before burying yourself back between your knees with embarrassment and excitement. The queen let out a new and loving laugh as you pulled yourself up from the snow and dusted yourself off. You look up through crazed tears to see Sans is slouching lazily but keeps his lidded eyes on you as you shiver and snicker.

“if you two are done makin’ fun _of_ me, Undynes waitin’ on ya. Alphys called.” Sans roughly replies before he clears his throat, which you don’t understand how _that_ works. You stand up quickly and wipe the happy tears from your eyes.

“Ah, farewell my dear. Please help my friend in protecting my child.” She says calmly as you turn back towards the door.

“Ah! Yes! O-Of course!” You nod, almost bowing until you recall she isn’t capable of seeing the royal gesture. A thought catches your interest as you turn it to words: “Wait – you two don’t know each other?” The queen on the opposing side gives a gentle laugh and you can hear some fabric shifting around. Sans shrugs.

“nah. ‘course I knew who she was from the beginnin’, but it’s hard to say no to someone who like bad puns.” Sans relays as he pats the door, “hope she kept ya good company, your majesty.”

“Mmm-hmm. Have a good day.” There is a faint patter of feet that finally drowns away from the door and you begin to walk back. Sans is close behind in indication from the crunching of the snow.

“so…” He speaks quietly and calmly, “…you’re a squeake-“ You spin on your heel and snatch Sans perfectly by the collar before dragging his feet through the snow and into your face. You are so glad he hadn’t caught the flush that had overtaken your entire face because you were _livid_ with humiliation. You didn’t _dare_ let him call you by a hated nickname. His face is instantly tense and nervous as you keep him less than a foot from your own.

“Listen here and listen _good_. Fuck the threats, fuck the act, but _most_ of all : _fuck you_. I am tired. I am depressed. I am having a shit day and Undyne is making me _waddle_ around asking people if they fucking know me and I got the greatest 99.99% sureness that nobody fucking does but I am doing it regardless and it is _humiliatingly guilt tripping_. Then your slipper ass comes over, sneaks in your little puns, but I have seen you and you should know yourself enough to know that I am not about to put up with any of your bullshit today. A string. I am on a _fucking_ string of sanity – that string is the only thing keepin’ me from screaming and causing a _fucking_ _cave-in!!!_ ” You screech back as you practically strangle the skeletons collar – your patience, while boundless, also has limits. Embarrassment, Anger, Depression, and then his wise-cracking way is a _terrible_ potion of disaster. At the very least he isn’t dawning that smug smile – he almost looks overwhelmed. Words are tumbling out that you wished already you hadn’t said, but hopefully your fast and angry jibberish will fly past his _brainless_ skull and just get lodged in a tree or something.

“You are trying to be a _fucking_ puppeteer? You tryin’ to pull that last string? You want to see some _chaos_?!” You warn as he quickly shakes his head in denial. You yank him closer – your faces are inches apart and you can see the forming of each bead of nervous sweat. “Then _NEVER_ say what you wanted to say. _EVER_.” You glare into the pin-prick sized eyes that are illuminated in his skull; it’s a miracle they can even _get_ smaller. You hesitate a moment in his understanding before you shove him back. He stumbles in the snow and catches himself, but shortly after you manage to slip out of the jacket and throw it at his skull which sends him back into the snowbank. “And take back your jacket! There is something gross in the pocket!!” You howl back as you stomp away. Your face is almost an inferno of anger and flustered heat.

“Hmm? Ah – Maya! Where ya be-“ Undyne is waiting at Sans’ guard-post as you approach swiftly. “Whoa, what’s goin’ on wit-“ She begins to point towards your face but you snatch her wrist and lead her back towards the town. “Nothing! We are leaving! Ruins are _closed_!!” You shout back as she stumbles behind momentarily before wrenching her arm free and snagging you around the neck with her strength. You can just feel the smile wide on her face as you both shift through the snow back towards town.

“So d’you get to see anymore of those bones-“ “OH MY GOD UNDYNE SHUT UP!!!” You screech as your face turns vibrant with heat and flushed with blush while you try ad wrench yourself from her grasp. She pulls you closer as you flail and gives an enthusiastic hug with a following noogie on your hard head as you hide in her muscles. She can’t stop laughing as she basically head-lock drags you through town.

 

* * *

You’d been to Hotland once before, but it was never going to be easier then the last, was it? You and Undyne snatched up a water cup in each of your hands as you proceeded through Hotland and asked around. You were introduced to the other two guardsmen – they were quick to salute Undyne with an icecream in their _conjoined_ hands. You both picked up on the more then friendly action and left them behind with knowledged mutters. As Undyne had suspected, nobody in Hotland recognized you.

You’d reached an elevator and were downing the second drink already as you slumped in the coldest corner you could find and Undyne sipped at her second drink while scanning the buttons.

“Wh-W- _Why_ does- there ha-have to- be a _Hotland_?!” You pleaded to nobody but yourself as you made an agonizing groan and leaned back into the colder corner – it was the only metal in the compartment that didn’t cause your scales to begin and swelter. A rather unnerving discovery you had made earlier when you were trying to strip free of more clothing – the tank top you selected was _specifically_ for undergarment use; in short, it was partially see through. Undyne had started cackling when you attempted to pull yourself free of the add-on crop top and your borrowed lacy bra was prominently jutting from the color of the tank top. You threw the crop-top back on faster then Undyne could _blink_.

“S-Something about eco-sizing or whatever – its good for everyone to have their own land?” You pause and stare at Undyne with confusion as she finally selects and slaps a button, the elevator advancing around and clearly not only just _upwards_. It was rather sickening.

“You mean _ecosystem_?” You ask cautiously.

“Yeah that thing.” Undyne groans as she wipes the sweat from her brow. If you weren’t depressed, angry, sweltering, and still slightly flustered you would likely argue her intelligence, but you knew better then to likely enrage Undyne near _fucking lava_. Her phone began to sing an anime jingle and she was quick and enthusiastic to answer it. “Hey, Alphys! W-What’s up?” Undyne asked as she turned away. Suspicion got the better of you as you scooted around to seeing her face deepen with a blush flush and your smile grew wide as _she_ now tries to hide her embarrassed face. They were so goober crushing on each other it was practically painful. In a quick instant, however, Undynes face grows serious and slightly despaired. The elevator halts and you fix yourself from off the floor and dusting yourself off – even opening the collar to your crop top to get some ventilation. Ready to take a step out into the new path only is met with a nearly slamming of the doors by your nose.

“Ah!! _Fuck_ Undyne, the hell?” You curse as you hold your nose dearly and desperately. Undyne clicks her phone shut and presses a few buttons before the elevator is whirring to life and moving once more.

“It was Alphys – well, Alphys’ phone and Mettatons issue.” Undyne groans as she fixes herself appearance wise.

“Mettaton?” You investigate and steady yourself against the side – you were never big on elevators either, oddly enough.

“Remember how I told you ‘bout how Alphys built a calculator killing machine specifically for humans?”

“Um…yes?” You very vaguely recall that conversation about a calculator.

“Well, he runs a resort past Hotland and he seems to be having some trouble with the clients and their elevator. Seems Jerry is causing people to get upset and they already have someone trying to ease them down from it. We need to get Jerry to relax and not antagonize people.

“…Who the hell is Jerry?” You ask as Undyne snickers with joy. She gives you a determined stare and pats your shoulder roughly.

“That’s why _you’re_ talking to him.”

She doesn’t explain why it takes so long to get there. She _doesn’t_ explain how Papyrus and _Sans_ are already _fucking_ there. She doesn’t explain the busted calculator on a wheel with mickey-mouse arms statue that is leaking out onto the carpet. She just drags you in to the relatively pleasant aroma and mess, throws you at this other weird being who looks like a deformed ‘W’, and walks away to help ease the rest of the crowd. You look down at the odd creature who is tapping away at the phone in his grimy clutches.

“So, uh-“ “ _Ugh_ , the wi-fi here _sucks_ …” He suddenly comments as you can’t help but look down at the phone. He has no bars and is aggressively poking at the phone. You lean over and pry the phone from his hands. “Hey!! What gives?! Get your own, twerp!” The monster, Jerry, begins to smack your leg with your noodle arm as you bend down and hold the phone out.

“You realize you didn’t set-up your connection, right? To the wi-fi?” You ask as he freezes and glares at you.

“DUH! I haven’t done it yet!” He growls in a knowing way as you hand him back the phone, making sure you are eye-level with the somewhat annoying monster.

“Well, once you do, your wi-fi should be perfect. I can’t imagine a celebrity wouldn’t provide good coverage in their own establishment.” You relay as he just glares at the phone. His arms become janky and he holds it flat for you to see.

“…Can you show me how?” His voice is the quietest thing you had ever heard and you happily take back the phone and hold it flat so he is capable of seeing it too. You navigate him through the menu options and settings before finally finding the wi-fi connector, setting him up, and getting the ding of approval from the device. Returning it, you spare him a smile.

“Will this be okay? Can you kindly stop hassling these monsters – they have been very patient in waiting for that elevator.” You admit as you look to the continuing line to the damaged elevator. It looked like it was going to be fixed sooner or later and a strange monster with a giant hand for a face was addressing people to rooms to stay in – free of charge at the expense of their need to wait. It was charitable and sweet. Jerry nodded, you think, and slunk away quickly with a slight tinge of red. Alphys passed by him in the doorway and caught your eye before hurrying over.

“O-Oh-Oh go-gosh – I-I-I a-am so sor-sorry for the wait” Alphys calls as she rushes in, panting and tired. She brushes by you quickly with a nod of understanding and gets to work right away on the elevator. Undyne comes over as the crowd is finally appeased and slaps your back rather roughly as you his and roll your shoulder blades.

“You handled that like a champ!! Did you flippin’ _befriend Jerry?!_ ” Undyne gasped past a cackle as you hum in thought.

“Maybe? I mean I didn’t even tell him my name, so does it matter?” You ask as you watch Alphys at work. Undyne watches too – she is completely engrossed in Alphys’ quick and thought-out procedures, workings, and every now and then slight fumbling. You even catch the brothers helping her – Papyrus holding pieces that they can’t reach up to and Sans actually assisting with the technology aspect.

“Ask her out.” You encourage Undyne quietly as she flinches and hides her face behind her arm.

“I-I have no idea what you’re on about…” She grumbles in return.

“Undyne, I have only lived with you for roughly less than a week and I can already tell you are smitten with a certain scientist. It’s obvious – the way to talk to her, look at her from afar, and get really excited when she is near!” You pat her back and she runs her hands down her face.

“It-Its _not_ that simple!” Undyne barks behind her muscles as you pout.

“Of course it is! I have only met the shy nerd once and I can already tell she has feelings for you too!” You babble as she instantly grapples your arms and gives you a locked stare.

“Really? She does? How positive are you? When did you know? Are you _positive_?” Undyne can’t stop the fast-interchanging questions from escaping her lips as you kindly slap her out of the odd state of speed talking and grab her shoulders.

“Really. I am certain she does. If she were to tell me she felt nothing romantically for you I would shoot myself in the friggin’ foot with a liars bullet because it is _lies_. I have never been more certain in my life…” That last statement is blatantly wrong, you know you had been certain more about other things – plenty of other things – and the majority of them turned out wrong. But it was like peanut butter and jelly – they didn’t understand they were made for each other until the bread brought them together. Undyne looks back to Alphys as she finishes her work and gulps hard enough to practically echo through the resort.

“You are the _Captain_ of the Royal Guard. This is easy – dating is _easy_.” You rub her shoulder to ease her tenseness.

“Dating is easy.” She parrots back as her face grows harder with certainty.

“She has feelings for you as well.”

“It’s mutual?” She asks cautiously as you nod.

“If it’s not mutual, I’m not a monster.” You declare back as a determined glow catches her eye.

“…I’m gonna ask her.” She whispers and you ball your fists.

“Win that romance!” You encourage.

“I-I’m gonna ask her.” She says more certainly.

“Yeah, yeah!”

“I’m gonna ask her!!” She nearly says it like it’s into a loud speaker.

“Less ferocity, more passion. Put your passion and feelings into your words!” You are randomly making hand gestures that you hope are comforting and enthusiastic. Again, this really isn’t your type of thing, but she has been helpful and they are both too shy to each other to even bother.

“Into my words!” She is balling her hands into fists.

“Okay, no, that’s ferocity.” You complain while pointing to her fists.

“I’m asking her!!” She practically deafens you before parading off towards Alphys and you grow pale – you didn’t mean this _fucking_ second!!

“U-Undyne!” You hiss and attempt to follow but she is approaching very abruptly and the stomping is too loud to probably hear you over the crowd. Her movements are janky and practically robotic while her blush is visible from the other side of the store. You would say you can’t stand to watch, but you do.

And she starts it off by punching a giant hole in the wall not even a foot away from Alphys’ face. You grabbing your head in frustration – had you not _emphasized_ _against ferocity_?! Of course the little creature is startled and pales before turning a beet red to Undynes presence. Undyne suddenly looks loads more nervous the closer she now is and is clearly stuttering about. She throws an eye back to you: it is desperate and in need of guidance. You mouth the words “DO IT” like it will magically change you back to a human-being and pump your fist into the air. She nods harshly which causes her hair to cascade down and over her mouth as she pries to apart and flips it back. She must finally end up popping the question as Alphys turns redder then the ripest cherry.

“Oh, my-“ “AAAAAHHH!!” You screech and stumble backwards- directly into the stream created by the busted statue, actually. You cough and sputter as a few drops go into your nose and you step out of the cold stream – you didn’t mind the cold one bit in comparison to Hotland, though. “Oh, darling! Forgive me – I didn’t mean to startle you!!” A gloved hand snatches you and pulls you from the range of the water spilling out before wiping the water away from your eyes. You finally take a moment to shake the loose droplets from your hair and catch the eye of the one who had startled you. Well, his, um…panel?

The……monster before you resembled the broken statue to a ‘T’, therefore, this must be Mettaton. He certainly resembled a calculator – he had a series of panels that you presume made a face, two robotic arms stretching out from the very blocky form he maintained, and a singular extended wheel for transportation. He almost looked like a kids toy robot. His voice, while robotic, was clearly one that craved excitement, sensation, and drama. He ran his thumb over your palm suddenly which sent a startling shiver up your spine and you wrenched your hand back.

“Oh, um, i-its okay. I live in Waterfall, I guess, so I’m-“ He cut you off hastily as he pressed his finger to your lips and neared you. Flipping your hair away and behind your fin, he looked at your face as you tried to readjust the hair to display your discomfort.

“Oh _dearie_ don’t hide your _gorgeous_ face!! You are _made_ for the spotlight!” Mettaton cries out eccentrically as he adjusts your face to the lighting of the resort.

“Um, I-I’m not, um, com-comfortable with yo-you in-in, um- my-AAHH!” You are a stuttering flustered mess as he gently and lovingly feels around your face with the glove. You can feel the metal bits through the thin fabric as he caresses it down your neck and shoulders before letting your face go and swiveling around you. The unsettling point is when he leisurely traces the finger right down your spinal cord.

“Not a _chance_ I can let you slip away! How could they _not_ have fixed _my_ statue yet?!” He grumbles as you fly around to face him, hand at the ready to slap for the intrusion of your space. Your aim is off by a terrible margin – the only thing you come into contact with meshes downwards with a click. Straining your eyes to focus, he has a giant switch on his back that is pressed on.

“Did you…” You freeze at the metallic voice seeping through, “Just hit…” You are already perfectly aware that you want to run screaming out of this hotel with every frustration that is forming inside you – this is just another one to the list. “My switch?”

“U-U-U-m I-I-I a-as-asked yo-“ You stutter desperately for a reply before a giant poof of smoke covers your vision and a lustrous voice echoed a dazzling “ _Oh, yes.._.” into the resort. You coughed and tried to clear the smoke but were literally swept off your feet and raised upwards until you were met with the eyes of what you can best refer to as a diva. The robot arms were the only familiar thing about him past his voice – he’d grown hair that was black and glossed metal, lashed eyes with hazel and pink dancing in his pupils and lush lips that smacked with joy and smiled wide. He had those sharp shoulder pads that led down into some metallic pink body with thick black legs and thighs. He had sharp, high and on-point boot heels to _compliment_ the entire attire. You dangled there a stuttering mess as he held you up and by his face – he also grew from being roughly your height to a flipping 6 foot beast of metal.

“ _Darling-_ “ He sang delectably, “-if you wanted to see my new form, you needed only to _ask_. What a naughty little mermaid I’ve found!” He laughs giddily and hugs you close before putting you down on your feet. Your legs quake and you hope he will eventually read into the flustered and totally uncomfortable smile you are forcing right now. He was _overwhelming_ to say the least.

“Uh-Uh-Uhm-“ “I must _say_ darling, I _adore_ your hair! What brand do you use for that _coloring_?” Mettaton cuts in as he does another circling around your body like a predator.

“It-It’s na-na-natural, b-but-“ “ _Natural_ you _are_ darling!! You aren’t too thin and you clearly train your body to be as fit as you deem! I can tell- I know a beauty when I see one!” Mettaton giggles and extends his torso around which scares you even more. He has his hands on your arms and you can’t suppress the quivering. “Don’t even _dare_ tell me your eyes are just _gems!_ Dearie, if you used your natural born beauty for talent I would fear for my career!!” Mettaton laughs joyously before his body catches up with the rest of his torso and he abruptly grasps your hip and romantically dips you down like you are doing the tango. Your crop top extends enough that your embarrassment grows over fear of him catching sight of your bra through the see-through shirt beneath, but you cannot squirm from his grip.

“Ca-can-can you p-pl-pl-“ “My, my! Flexible to boot! If only I could hear your melodious voice- then, my dear, you would be indeed-“ Mettaton follows your face down until his own eyes are peering into the pools of your own – it feels like he is trying to swallow you like a snake, “just the package I was looking for.” He seductively whispers as your heart flutters from fear and frustrated flushing. You were _terrible_ at up close encounters, and on top of that he was talking with that voice, using these motions, being all _touchy_ and _complimenting_ ; it wasn’t your thing for a reason. Your bashful face couldn’t hide behind your crop top as he brought a hand beneath and tilted your head flat to keep your neck from hurting. Your mind was going hot and blank the longer you stayed under – you were finally _drowning_ , and you _hated_ it.

“So, my little mermaid?” He crooks your head closer and your head is swimming in lava, “Will I get to hear you sing?”

“METTATON!!!” Papyrus screeches from afar and the rapid stamping of excited feet is the only thing to ground you before Mettaton drags your body upright.

“Papyrus darling!!” Mettaton sings back as Papyrus gets sparkles in his eyes. Mettatons voice changes a pitch when he says “Hello Sans.” Sans sidles up beside Papyrus and instantly catches sight of you and your situation. You grow even more flustered from memory and continue to try and pry yourself free from Mettatons grasp. The celebrity finally recognizes your struggle and, at the very least, releases your hip. “Sorry for the fright, sweetie. It’s not every day you find a monster with raw physical potential. I just wanted to apologize and offer to dry your shirt – free of charge, of course.” Mettaton doesn’t wait to pull the shirt off of you. In a mere instant of watching the faces around you begin to blush, you faint backwards with your head and heart pounding.

 

* * *

Warmth. You are enveloped in warmth and are on someones back. Broad shoulders, kind voice……ah… it’s Pete. It has to be – he is wearing the scarf you made him. That’s right…you slipped on the pond and fell when you and the others got together for ice-skating……so…everything was a dream. All of it. You can’t help but bury your face appreciatively into the velvet scarf as your head pounded on.

“I’ve got **snow** idea.” You hear him. Jason. You always showed affection to him by ignoring him, which in retrospect didn’t work. He teased you constantly with jokes and compliments while he patiently waited for you to smile, laugh, or blush intensely. You snickered to the pun atleast because of the cold. Pete didn’t like his jokes because he thought they were dumb and a waste of brain power – sometimes you agreed.

“Will you shut up?” He groans and rumbles, causing warm vibrations off his coat. You don’t remember your coat being so warm, but you aren’t complaining as your hands and fingers remain frozen.

“I-I can’t believe she said yes.” Ah – Penelope! That’s right – she asked out that one barista!! You couldn’t remember her name.

“Ah, don’t be so **koi**. I’m surprised you **baited** that long.” You all grumble at the jokes, mainly you as you fiddle with your shoe. He never seemed to stop – you weren’t sure if it was a perk or a downside half the time when it was so blatantly love………Love? Was it love?

“Nothing you say can ruin this for me.” Penelope replied and huffed off ahead while Pete sighed. Were his shoulders always this wide apart yet scrawny? Jason wouldn’t stop with the fish puns after escaping the lake.

“ **Water** you sayin’? My puns are **hook, line and sinkers!** ” He calls out to her as you huff and gruff around with your eyes shut – you’ve had enough. You pull your mouth enough out of the velvet scarf and finally snatch your shoe before chucking it in the direction of his voice.

“Jason, babe, shut up please.” You grumble before burying yourself back into the velvet scarf. The moment of silence is relaxing as you get cozy once more despite the cold taking over your foot. It brushes something wet which sends a shiver over your spine.

“WHO’S JASON?”

Your eyes shoot open and the mere action hurts your brain as you lean back. It’s Papyrus – it is not Pete, it’s Papyrus. It wasn’t a dream – not any of it. The _dream_ that you thought reality was a dream in was a fucking dream. You give a wide eyed stare to your surroundings – you’re almost back to Undynes house. She is nearby too, and Sans…is holding your shoe. Of course it was him. You fidget and jump off Papyrus and just end up taking your shoes and socks off anyways – you do your best to ignore their stares.

“Maya?” It’s Undyne. You shrink slightly and turn your head around to her. Her mouth is flat from smile or frown, but you can tell she has concerns as she comes over and says, “Are you okay? Did you remember something?” She rubs your shoulder as you shake your head. She waits a moment then adds, “You were mumbling in your sleep before you chucked your shoe at Sans and called him Jason.”

“Nation. I said nation. I-I had a dream about the monster and human nations finally getting along but the humans were getting all upset and I got upset so like a cool overlord god I threw a shoe at them to make them see straight.” You quickly mutter out the first incomprehensible thing you can think of and meet Undynes eye dead on. You both pause for a moment before you clarify “Nation, not Jason.”

“AAAGGHH! THE TRASH IS CLOGGING IN THE RIVER AGAIN!!” Papyrus screeches rather abruptly before he begins to yank off his boots. It is rather odd to see his bare boney feet but he quickly plops into the iridescent drink – he is so tall it doesn’t even reach his knees as he wades around and frees the flow of clogged pieces of water.

“Ah, Paps! We just gotta move that rock and it should be good!!” Undyne starts prying her shoes and rolling her pants up, shooting you a rapid fire of blinks, and dropping into the water. You question the reason behind her sudden need to leave before you catch the blue jacket to your right and snuggle into your own warmth – which, then you realize it’s _his_ jacket again.

“don’ worry. I got the stick pockets one.” He gestured to the pockets to reveal that a ketchup packet had exploded inside which you found utterly gross.

“What the hell is your problem with ketchup?” You ask to ease the awkward air.

“I don’t have a problem with ketchup – you do.” He shrugs off your complaint and relaxes near the cave wall.

“’dat his name?”

“Who’s name. I said nation.”

“you also said ‘honey buns’ and made a kissing noise.” Your face flares with embarrassment as you spin about.

“I-I-I-I NE-NEV-NEVER CALL-CALLED HIM H-H-HONEY B-BUNS!” Sans quickly points an accusatory finger at you.

“correct. you called him babe, apparently.” Sans replies with a snicker as he brushes the faint shoe stain off his bones and lets you fester in flushed anguish and hiding behind your hands. He atleast gives you a moment and pats your back, “I know a guy who is willing to listen – and he runs a bar.”

“……You tellin’ me I coulda been drinking myself to death instead of trying to _drown_?” You clarify as he shrugs his shoulders, his smile faltering.

“I’m sayin’ so because I would like to come along…” He admits past a thin blush. He freezes for a second, choosing his words. “if…ya can’t find the bar……I’m pretty good at sittin’ back and listenin’.” Sans adds on as you give him a tired glare that you can’t keep up – why could you never just pick an emotion with him, or anybody, recently?

“It’s…… _ugh,_ it’s me. It’s _everything_. Just frustration after frustration. Most of the time its my fault that I am frustrated in the first place. While I appreciate the idea of drinking myself into a cold grave, I _know_ I won’t be able to talk to this guy – but thanks.” You admit shyly as you fumble to conceal yourself with the jacket; Mettaton hadn’t given you back your shirt and the only coverage was supposedly Sans’ blue hoodie.

“MAYA!!!” Papyrus screeched as he rushed through the water. You couldn’t help but start a tiny smile at the giddy look on his face – he was the ultimate cheerer-upper.

“What is it Papyrus?” You ask while remaining cautious of the quick to act giant. He waggles a little baggy around and opens it in his mittens. It’s a Ziploc from the surface.

“WELL – ME AND UNDYNE WERE CLEARING THE RIVER PASSAGES OF ANY STRANDED DEBRIS AND I CAUGHT SIGHT OF THIS IN SOME OF THE KELP!!” Papyrus’ eyes are turned into sparkles as he deposits the contents of the baggie into his glove carefully before showing Sans. “IT WAS CLEVERLY HID, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CATCH THESE THINGS OFTEN!! BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN THROWN AWAY AND UNCLAIMED I THOUGHT IT WOULD PUT TO BETTER USE ON A PERSON IT WAS DESIGNED FOR!! IT WILL CHEER YOU UP FOR SURE!”

“Paps, don’t get me wrong – that’s super sweet of ya bro. but this is a _special_ ring humans give humans to mark that the human is taken. she can’t use these lightly, bro; but its apprecia-“ Sans cuts in as he twists the little metal piece in his hand only to be overpowered by Papyrus.

“BUT IT HAS HER NAME ON IT!” Papyrus declares, pointing to the inside.

“It does.” You murmur as you take the baggy from Papyrus, surveying the other item inside.

It’s your engagement ring and his.

The frustration spills out and over.

“SEE!? RIGHT THERE! I DIDN’T CHECK THE OTHER ONE IF IT HAD HER NAME OR NO- M-MAYA!! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!” Papyrus screeches as he gives the baggy to Sans who stands there slightly stunned. Papyrus looks like he is lost between grabbing your shoulders and patting your back – he does neither and just awkwardly hovers around you.

“He just threw them away.” You don’t care if they figure it out. Hell, if they figure it out and your soul is _human_ enough still they can use it and be free of this place with Frisk. You didn’t want to be here. You didn’t want to be there. You just… _refused_. “He threw away our love – _years_ of me changing my life and world just so I could spend an _eternity_ with that _bastard_ …” You hiss as you form a fist around the ring. Its sharp and pokes into the palm of your hand.

“WH-What?” Papyrus loses a bit of mirth to his voice as he closes in on your shoulders.

“Threw all those years away like it was _trash_. Not even properly – threw it down a hole in a baggie. Heh, the coward.” Your laugh is dead and dry as you back away from Papyrus attempts to console. You feel miserable that the tall skeleton is so deflated, but you have nothing to keep you going or smiling. Sans doesn’t put up any fight either as you pick the baggie and ring out of his hands.

“I’m going home. Let Undyne know please.” You whisper as you drop the rings back into the bag and ball it up into the jacket pocket. You nearly can’t make your way home through the tears blocking your proper vision. You maneuver through the front door, weakly into the bedroom, and plop down onto the bed.

Maybe starvation was faster then drinking yourself to death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't that SUCK?
> 
> Know what also sucks?  
> Me - I am a sucker for compliments and complaints.  
> [ Feed Me Here Fam <3 ](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/)  
> The Kudos button likes to suck in your mouse.  
> The Comments section likes to suck in your keyboard.  
> Hopefully My Story sucks you in enough to use both of those utensils at your disposable to leave me something =D ? ! ?


	7. Don't Cry Over The Remains, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression, my dear, is not a thing monsters are meant to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR THIS SUPER HIATUS!!!  
> HOLY HELL!!!  
> The issue was causing me so much fucking heart-ache.   
> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I had to cut it short because I am not putting 20k words into this fic chapters on a daily basis. I can't. My heart would stop fam.
> 
> Thank you again for your patience!!  
> HERE IT IS MY DUDES!!!

Undynes at the door again, but you do whatever you can to block out her voice with the pillows and sheets provided. The rings sat calmly in the baggie they’d been dumped in right beneath the window on the dresser. The objects no longer held a meaning to you past a hollowness you weren’t likely able to explain to anyone – not even Gerson. Time passed; no idea how much. Obviously enough if Undyne decided to brute force the door and wound up throwing the hinges.

“ALRIGHT- While I can handle a bit of mopey emotional shit, you CAN’T just STAY IN HERE FO-“ Her screams echoed in the stifling silence and stuffy air as you are certain she is gazing down onto your fatigued frame. It lays practically lifeless with a pale emotionless. You cannot even spare the energy to turn and meet her eye. She gives some form of strangled sound and the blankets are hastily burritoed around your frame. Her heavy foot falling leads out of the room and you give a useless struggle within the blankets folds.

“Paps? Ah, it’s Undyne. Look….” You can hear Undyne sigh – she must be on the phone as you can’t make out the skeletons screams that would be more then apparent within the house. “Y’ said you were free tonight? I….I can’t leave Maya alone here. Think you can hop on by and bring her over to your place for the night?  I, uh, h-had plans with Alphys…….LOOK IF YA CAN JUST GET YOUR BONEY PELVIS OVER HERE IN 3 MINUTES!!” Undyne abruptly stomps her feet before a gentle padding approaches. You feel her maneuver some hair away from your face and get tucked neatly by your fins.

“Can ya please talk to me? To Alphys? You haven’t made a peep for two days….” Undyne reasoned as you heaved a sigh. _Two days huh? It felt like less....._ Your burrito is hoisted to have you reluctantly lean against the wall as your head and hair hang to shade your face – the hollow and broken face you can’t pull free.

“Maya.” Undynes voice and actions are clear as she raises your head to meet your eyes as she bites her teeth in a manner of wincing. “I can’t say I understand the shit that’s going on, but if you wanna live I am almost positive Paps is the guy to pull you from this slump. If you wind up making him miserable because of whatever emotional shit you’re goin’ through; don’t think I’ll let that _shit_ slide.” Undyne warns before she browses through her drawers. You don’t doubt she would follow through with that threat, but your mouth is dry; your eyes had sucked and released all the water inside your system.

An odd silence overtakes the room as Undyne shifts about with clothes. Was she as nervous as you’d figured she would be? You should offer encouraging words – this was your idea in the first place. How can the body feel so weightless yet heavy at the same moment?   
A webbed hand drags through your hair which causes you to start – there is a sigh, a stroke through your locks, and then she proceeds out. Fresh tears tempt at your eyes, but they are too swollen and empty to produce anything.

“UNDYNE!! I AM HERE FOR MAYA!” Papyrus’ shrill echoes in the silenced house.

“Thanks for this Papyrus! Just make sure she eats and gets some rest, alrighty?”

“NYEH-HEH! FEAR NOT, UNDYNE! I AM THE ULTIMATE CARE-TAKER – I ALREADY HAVE THE RESPONSIBILITIES OF SANS; THOUGH HE NEEDS _LESS_ SLEEP…”

“If you can even get her in the shower or to talk I’d ‘preciate it.”

“A SIMPLE TASK!”

You could almost hear her scoff at the thought. She had bothered you a few times, but you remained motionless and still. You had only extricated yourself from the covers once or twice for the bathroom need – she had gotten so excited the first time. You knew the instant you pulled yourself together, you would owe her a hundred apologies.

“MAYA!!” Papyrus’ shriek from your back startled you to hide deeper into the covers. You didn’t want to leave him to deal with your sorry state.

Instantly you are burritoed and covered head to toe in the blanket and hoisted from the mattress.

“NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEEEHH!! SIMILAR TO THE HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED YOU WITHIN THE BLANKET OF FRIENDSHIP! COME – WE ARE TO HAVE FRIEND SPAGHETTI TONIGHT!!” Papyrus declared as he must have paraded out of Undynes house. He certainly wasn’t comfortable in the weird position he had you cradled against his armor. It made it worse the more he ran and jostled you. You would probably be vomiting from the rapid guttering if there was anything in your stomach to begin with. Did monsters even vomit? Alphys had explained that food was instantaneously converted into energy – monsters didn’t have a stomach; but some had a bladder.

He continues to throw you about for another minute or two – not long in the perspective of your nauseating position. The vomit churning feeling did drive the point of your own hunger, however.

“SANS?! ARE YOU HOME!? WE ARE HAVING MAYA FOR A SLEEPOVER!!”  Papyrus calls as a door is slammed open. With his lengthy strides and possible knowledge of shortcuts he was surely home; it only took you so long because you didn’t know the way and his leg stride was incredible. You are snuggled in the blanket like a towel before abruptly being plopped onto a roughly cushioned couch. “WAIT RIGHT THERE! I AM FETCHING SNACKS!!”  

Peeking out an opening from the blanket you can spy and smell hot cocoa and cheese dip. You desperately want to gorge on it all, though your stomach is churning at the sight as you shrivel back into your burrito. Papyrus’ feet stamp over once more – your blanket is pulled from your face showing the excessively bright living room and Papyrus’ glowing smile. You watch in horror as it twitches and falters; you must look like your ringing deaths doorbell. He only fidgets with his gloves momentarily and then shoves the cocoa into your covered hands. He didn’t say anything; he smiled, grabbed the bowl of chips, and plopped beside you with the remote and a bowl of chips. A few clicks later and ‘Mr. and Mrs. Smith’ whirred to life on the screen. You nearly jumped in realization as the music you’d heard numerous times in theatre and over the television rung out. It jogged both happy and miserable memories that you quelled quickly.

Papyrus made it his ‘silent’ goal to snuggle as closely as possible to your burrito. His joy was certainly contagious – not even halfway through and you were being tempted at his attempts to feed you chips. You despised disappointing him, hated that this responsibility that you should own up to was being thrown into his chipper day. Papyrus tries to keep silent during the movie, but you quickly learn of his excited tendency to flail his feet. He keeps it on lock with violent tapping though, as to not bother you. It’s adorable to watch his red boots flutter beneath the coffee table.

The cocoa is still and cooling in your hands – its warmth has left you entirely. Your desperation for taste drives you to take a sip you nearly choke on. Papyrus panics briefly before retrieving you the ‘emergency’ trash bin.

_Guess monsters can vomit…_

You pull through with just a bout of gags and distressed coughing. Papyrus gathers you an ice-water that you take tentative sips of. He spends a bit too long in front of the fridge which confuses you before he throws something into the microwave. Not long later a toasty cheese filled bread is delivered to you – Papyrus mentioned that there were spices on the chips and he didn’t want to distress your desperate stomach into gagging up food you required.

“Papyrus…” You finally speak up at the end of the movie while the credits roll. Papyrus had gathered the chips bowl to get more refreshments but paused; these were your first words the entire day now that you contemplate back.

“….Thanks.” While you can’t give the earnest smile that is warming within you, you can tell the corner cracks a little grin as an orange tinted dusted blush wells over his cheekbones. He cough’s abruptly to disturb the flustered joy.

“NO NEED TO THANK I, THE GREAT FRIEND PAPYRUS! IT IS IN MY JOB QUOTA!”

“I thought your job was designated to getting into the Royal Guard.”

“SAME DIFFERENCE! THE ROYAL GUARD ARE NOT ONLY PROTECTORS BUT TENDERS TO THE PEOPLE – THEY KEEP THEM SAFE, ADVISED, AND ARE GRAND FRIENDS! IT IS WHY UNDYNE IS SO POPULAR!!” Papyrus triumphantly clenches his fist similar to Undyne when she is feeling rather stoic.

“POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT IS PAPYRUS!!!” He screams with glory and a twinkle in his eye.

“Only that?” You comment, settling back into the cushion as you nibble on the bread. He kept casting the load guilt looks.

“IT IS THE KEY POINTS OF BEING ONE OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus reminds and fiddles with the DVD player.

“I don’t think that’s true. People can protect others without being strong, smart, or well-known.” You murmur, tilting your head in contemplation.

“WHO?” Papyrus’ attention lands back onto you as he shuffles the DVD rack without looking at the selection. You can spot a few classic horrors that give you the shivers.

“Well, a friend. A friend is someone who will talk to you in tough times, protect you from those who’d wish harm, and they don’t need to be strong or smart. Just being themselves is perfect. So…..” You take a little sip of the water to clear your throat. It was so disused to anything but sobs and chokes recently.

“I guess you are perfect, Papyrus. Perfect just the way you are.”

Papyrus freezes and his sockets go as wide as the little ovals can. He looks utterly star-struck. He pulls himself up from the DVD rack and approaches very quickly. You have little time as he hoists you into his arms and into a boney embrace. He nestles his skull into your neck and his bones practically hum with vibrant joy. You can’t resist snuggling the skeleton back and even stroking his skull – the texture is strange and you half expected hair. You dismiss the scattered thought abruptly before it takes seed. As Papyrus pulls back he kneels in front of your seat and brushes your hair back behind your fins. Your entire drowned in sorrow face is available to the light and view of Papyrus- you’d been pretty good on keeping your head hung low and the bangs covering your eyes.

“WELL THEN, AS YOUR PERFECT FRIEND I AM HERE IF YOU WISH TO TALK. I HEAR TALKING ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE DEPRESSING OR AGGRAVATING IS BETTER THEN BOTTLING IT UP! THE BOOK SAID SO.” Papyrus explains and patiently sits at your feet.

“When you say it like that it feels like nobody confides in you.” You etch a confused frown onto your face before a lightning bolt jolts your memory. Sans seemed to be relatively secretive. He could-

“WELL, I HAVE THOSE AROUND ME WHO WOULD RATHER CONCEAL THEIR PROBLEMS INSTEAD OF RELYING ON ME. WHILE IT IS DISHEARTENING, I RESPECT THEIR PRIVACY…THEY MUST HAVE THEIR REASONS. THE SAME APPLIES TO YOU; YOU NEEDN’T TELL ME WHAT YOU DON’T WANT TO TELL ME.”

You can feel the contorting pain being expressed into your face as you look over Papyrus who is just the flashlight in the dark. The single match that lit the way. Papyrus had to know Sans was having some weird internal strife; he lived with him. They were _brothers_!

_He had this high and mighty talk about Papyrus and the bastard doesn’t even confide in him!!_

You uptake Papyrus’ hands and guide him onto the couch. He doesn’t ask and simply allows you to guide him as you pull your legs up and shrivel in on yourself. Your nose peaks over your knees as you snuggle the blanket closer.

“I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you…” You parrot yourself; probably to build the courage to speak out. You weren’t prepared to inform anyone, even Papyrus, about your previous human origins. They would know soon enough – everything was still far too hectic to bring that knowledge into the mix. Papyrus settles in and nurses his own fresh hot cocoa – yours rested on the table.

“Well, my parents are alright people. Just the usual – do good, get a reward. Do bad, get a punishment. I was lucky enough to be pretty bad at school.” You joke darkly as Papyrus scooches closer. He must be able to sense this will be a long tale.

“I had a little group of friends who were always there for me. I thought we would always be together. Y’know….a crew. But everyone had their own goals; it was bitter, but everyone said their goodbyes. I was, _luckily_ , allowed to stay with someone very dear to me. He considered me dear too. Unfortunately, my parents didn’t like him – they’d always hated him. However, I didn’t doubt my heart and I didn’t doubt him. We ran away and hid – we only kept in contact with our friends, though that dwindled the busier everyone got.”

“The man I loved…..His name was Jason. That time the other day when I threw my boot at Sans? I was having a dream about him and my friends. We were having the equivalent of a human marriage – he was my fiancé. When you have a fiancé, you give them an engagement ring – that’s what you found in the baggie in the water. His name is in the other ring.”

“OH! DID HE LOSE HIS BAGGIE? WE SHOULD RETURN IT TO HIM!” Papyrus let out a shocked gasp before little tears prickle into his sockets. “ _YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?!”_ He whispers is harshly and glows with excitement.

“No, Papyrus. Not anymore.” You lean out to try and calm his unnecessary enthusiasm. Best to bring him down now before he popped something.

“Uh, but, Sans reminds me a lot of Jason….like, holy cow, they could be brothers. Both of ‘em can dish out great puns, be lazy, and just….supportive? I think that’s the word I am looking for…” You shrug in earnest unsureness.

“But, uh, Jason lost his job and seemed down about it. I suffered too, but I picked up the work as to not let him feel down. Even though I was extremely tired, I always tended to him first. I figured that’s what you did for the one you loved. The one you were ready to devote your life to…….” You trail off, fidgeting with your thumbs.

“HHMMMM, I HAVEN’T READ ANY BOOKS ABOUT LOVE BUT SURELY THAT ISN’T A BAD THING. THOUGH IT’S ALSO WISE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF.” Papyrus pets your head while shooting acknowledging hints towards the bread. You sigh and pick off another piece to nibble onto – it was at least helping your stomach settle its craving. 

“I tried to get into contact with my friends, but nobody was able to help us. I didn’t want to be a bother to them in the first place, so I figured I could hold out until he found another job. Except, each day? Each day he got crabbier and crabbier. Like he was getting _sick_ of me. I ignored any signs of it and thought it was only because he was cooped up inside the house for so long.” You pause your story to nibble on some more bread only to catch Papyrus tight glare.

“HE CERTAINLY _SOUNDS_ LIKE SANS.” Papyrus grumbles as you momentarily sputter. It almost looked like he was pouting. He brightened and desperately scoured your face for any joy or smile. 

“I know right?” You shrug, sipping your water again. Your throat certainly felt less like someone dragged a rake through it now that you were forming words and drinking.

“But, one day, I managed to come home early. I wanted to surprise him – I’d gone out looking for places hiring. I came in and all the photos were tilted down……and he was in our bedroom…..with someone else.”

“OH! A SLEEPOVER?”

“No, Papyrus.”

“….CUDDLE-BUDDY?”

“It was a female. They were together. In our house. In our bed. _Together_.” You stressed the words and Papyrus looked into your eyes. You could see him working it out in his brain as his face turned dark with horror. You shriveled in and hid behind your knees.

“I didn’t know her. I didn’t care to know her. I screamed at him……He tried to apologize.” You scoffed and felt tears well into your eyes. “I threw my ring at him. I was so mad. Then I…I ran. I ran away from him. I fell and got hurt; Undyne and Gerson saved me. That’s how I wound up here.” You shrug, gesturing to the room and the window for outer Snowdin.

“I told myself when I ran away that I wouldn’t go back. I wouldn’t go back to _him_ ……..But….Finding those rings….. _Knowing_ he _threw_ them away………” Papyrus’ glove squirms beneath you and lifts your face as a cascade of tears dribbles down your cheeks- “It doesn’t hurt any less!!”

Your shriek is instantly silenced as Papyrus yanks you into his arms. You don’t know when he found the time but he removed a glove and is gently stroking his boney fingers through your locks. Its relaxing and coaxing as you break down against his armor plating. His bones shiver beneath you as you try to spew apologies.

“I’m sorry Paps! Ju-Just g---gimme-“ You can’t quell the hyperventilating rage and sorrow drowning you as Papyrus holds you closer. He pulls a hand away and sneaks a tissue in between you both as you accept and harshly blow your nose. He sniffles above you and you lean back to witness his own tears trickle down his cheeks. You huff and try to control your heaving breaths.

“Wh-Why---Why are y-you crying?” You mutter, offering him a tissue as he shakes his skull fiercely.

“IT’S NOT RIGHT! THAT ISN’T FAIR, NOR KIND, NOR RIGHT!!! WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING SO…SO HORRIBLE?? YOU LOVED HIM SO DEARLY! FOR SO LONG AT THAT!! YET HE DOES- _OOOHH_!”

Papyrus jumps from the couch and begins hastily pacing the room. His gloved hand is shoved against his mouth and his bones are knotting near his brows.

_Is……..Is he pissed? Is he mad at him?_

You weren’t sure whether it was good or bad that Papyrus was capable of aggression, but he was handling it……somewhat. He pulled out and jammed a new DVD into the player; you didn’t catch what. He downed his cocoa and looked upset about the empty mug. Then for just a moment he froze, contemplated, and grabbed your mug. You heard him pop it into the microwave despite it already being warm. He returned to his pacing about and was grumbling and sighing.

“Um….Papyrus? Are you alright?”

“I AM TRYING TO UNDERSTAND WHY SOMEONE WOULD DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL! BUT IT IS THOROUGHLY COMPLEXING!!! THERE IS NO MOTIVATION!” He grumbles and crosses his arms like a child in a tantrum.

“Papyrus, he just….I think he was just tired of me.” You whisper, fighting more tears.

“BUT YOU ARE SPLENDID!!! YOU CAN COOK, YOU ARE FUNNY; PUNS REGARDLESS! YOU OBVIOUSLY CARED DEEPLY FOR THIS ‘JASON’, SO WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO DO SUCH A CRUEL THING?!”

“You don’t need a reason to do something sometimes Papyrus. Like I took a walk. I didn’t want exercise or to meet anyone – I just suddenly wanted to walk.”

“THIS AND THAT ARE TWO DIFFERENT ACTIONS COMPLETELY!”

“I know but….but I don’t think I have ever seen you upset. Please don’t be mad – I’m done with him. He is out of my life.” You whimper. Papyrus senses it and brings over the box of tissues. He assists and does his best to comfort you, but you can feel the vibrating anxiety in his bones.

“I NEED TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!!!” Papyrus screeches abruptly as you jump in alarm. He storms off into the kitchen as you snuggle back into the blankets. The movie that pops up is the ‘Princess Bride’ and you finally manage a smile. This little movie was just utter nonsense you totally needed right now. Papyrus probably needed it to so you refrain from hitting play. You scrounge around the chips and bread with more needy bites. At the very least you were regaining your appetite. Slowly, but surely.

The front door gives a minor creak.

“sheesh kid – **chill**. can’t help it if these bones can’t reach higher than 29 hot-cats.” Sans brushes some snow off his shoulder as you whip your head around. Frisk is busy shrugging off a borrowed jacket from Sans – it is far too large for their tiny frame.

“I can’t believe they were cats.” Frisk shudders.

“wha’else would they be?? yo, pa-“ Sans’ speech halts as he greets your tear-filled stare from the sofa. Frisk pops their head out from behind his blue parka and notices you right away; they jump in surprise to your deteriorated state. You realize you’re incessantly staring and pull your gaze away to wipe your eyes and attempt to clear your face.

“Maya? Wha-“ Frisk stutters before rushing to your side. You force the worst convincing smile you can muster.

“Why are you crying? What happened? Maya??” Frisk pleas, gently pulling at your arm. You relinquish them and pet Frisks head as they inspect your face and rub your cheeks. There are bread crumbs in their hair for some reason as you busy yourself with flaking them out.

“Nothing really happened Frisk – it was just something I should’ve seen coming.” You murmur, giving a light peck to their head and pulling them back from your face. They scramble onto the arm of the couch and offer you tissues. You accept only one to blow your nose.

“Is that a lie?” Frisk puffs their cheeks in retaliation as you let your hand rest onto theirs.

“Not entirely. I promise I’ll tell you once I pull myself together…” You reply and Frisk seems content with that answer. Sans had unzipped his jacket and peered over towards the kitchen when a clatter of metal occurred and Papyrus’ feet stamped over to poke he head out the side of the kitchen. He waved a wooden spoon and his eyes were actually _bulging_ out of his head.

“SHE SAYS NOTHING HAPPENED BUT IT IS A TURBULENT TURMOIL OF DECEIT AND BETRAYAL!!! YOU MUST NOT TELL FRISK – THEY ARE TOO YOUNG TO HEAR OF SUCH A MONSTERS RUDENESS! IT’S UNCON _CEIVABLE!!_ ” Papyrus shouts in what can only be rage, his voice pitched and both Sans and Frisk look utterly stunned at his words.

“uh……paps?” Sans reaches out uselessly at his brother who is piqued by the movement.

“OH! SANS, WELCOME HOME!!!” Papyrus pats Sans’ skull with his oven-mitt hand. His face freezes and he curls his face into an uncertain glare. “WERE YOU AT WORK?”

“uh, y-yeah bro. hotland.” Sans seemed completely thrown from Papyrus’ attitude. Papyrus puffed out his chest and looked so proud. Sans was quickly accumulating a confused sweat over his skull.

“GREAT! WHEN WE ENCOUNTER THIS ‘JASON’ YOU WILL SERVE AS A PRIME EXAMPLE OF HOW TO NOT BE DISREGARDING AND MEAN!!!”

“jaso-“

“Uh, Papyrus, are you still upset?” You mutter and twiddle your thumbs. “I didn’t mean to make you upset too. It’s fine – I don’t want to meet him again anyways. It’s better that way.”

“BUT MAYA! HE IS A FOOL WHO MUST SEE HE HAS MADE THE GRAVE MISTAKE OF BETRAYAL!!” Papyrus cries out and puffing his cheeks into a pout.

“Papyrus please go cool your skull. I hate seeing you angry at someone. Even if it’s for me. Just talking made me feel better; I didn’t want to push it onto you.” You plea and let the silence fester slowly and surely. Nobody knows what to say apparently.

“VERY WELL! FRISK, WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO TEND THE SPAGHETTI?” Frisk takes the wooden spoon as Papyrus doesn’t wait for a response and stomps out into the snow. He does the best to not slam the door that follows. Everyone stands still and frozen.

“…Papyrus knows how to get mad?” Frisk asks Sans with a tug to his jacket. It manages to pull Sans from his stilled position.

“i mean….i’ve never seen ‘im on **fire** , but maybe grillbz would have answers.” Sans gives a wink and points over towards the kitchen. From the wafting faint smell of smoke, Papyrus likely set the burner too high as Frisk rushes out of view. Sans peers over at the TV and sidles over towards the DVD rack. You pinch your toes idly and nibble on more bread.

“did paps heat that up for you?”

“Huh?” You look back to Sans and he is focused on the cheese filled bread. “Oh, uh, yeah. I haven’t eaten much so everything else didn’t settle well in my stomach……..Um, did you want some?” You offer a slice to him and he eyes it and then you. He accepts it after a bit and turns away back to the DVD rack.

“what’d ya tell him.”

“He told me talking things out would make me feel better. So I did. It wasn’t my intention for him to get mad for me.” You mutter and feel small. You caught the hint in his voice that it wasn’t intended as a question.

“what’d ya tell him.” He dictates again and spares you a glance. Though his eyes appear as nothing but light orbs within his sockets, it feels as though he is peering into your being. You fidget and fluster under his gaze as a thought pops into your mind.

_…Flustered?_

“Um…It was about my u-um….. _ugh_ do you know that marriage thing humans do?” You grumble as you wipe your cheeks. They felt sticky and swollen from your tears.

“more or less…”

“Well we were doing that. He lost his job and became a lazy jerk and I still loved him. I worked hard and he always got angry and suspicious of me, and I still loved him. He…he cheated on me with another woman, so I ran away. Like a disillusioned coward. The icing one the cake was him throwing away our engagement rings…” You shudder and bury your face into your knees. A headache was accumulating after all the sobs. You chose to let eyelids droop to ensure you didn’t get the glare of the overhanging lights through your streaks of hair.

There is a period of silence that is only filled with a clatter of DVD’s and the stirring of spaghetti. Even Papyrus crunching out in the snow and your breathing seem to have a resonating sound in the silence festering. Your nerves begin to prickle; would he have wanted to respond? Would he even care?

…..

………..

_What does it matter if he cares?_

_………_

_It doesn’t matter._

_……._

_………_

**_None of i-_ **

DVD’s clatter to the ground. You feel yourself blink rapidly from the daze you had wandered into. You let out a weary yawn and peek through your tired eyes at Sans; he’s gone. Picking up on the houses sounds, he must be helping Frisk in the kitchen. You scratch your head idly and feel a faint pain. Pulling back your hand, there is a faint dust coating your nails and fingertips.

_Maybe it’s monster dandruff?_

You feel it around in your palm; it’s granular and reminds you of dull looking sawdust. Combing through your hair, more comes out. Your brow furrows in concentration – had Undyne or Alphys mentioned anything about dandruff? Undyne had given you a hygiene spiel because you had to share the bathroom, namely about the soaps and shampoos. Though dandruff was the result of flakey skin; you lacked the skin and this seemed too fine regardless. There was another painful throb in your head and you laid back on the sofa. It was a rather dull headache you would try to ignore for the time being – the brothers surely had medical supplies to dealing with it or maybe even healing magic would soothe it. Best to keep anymore pained conditions on the down low lest their concerns grow.

Papyrus stormed back in and shook a pile of snow from his head and batted the back of his skull: snow ended up flying out of his sockets.

“I HAVE RETURNED FROM ‘COOLING MY SKULL’!” He announces and shimmies his scarf free of any snow as well.

“Papyrus…” You mutter to gain his attention, “Did you just…. _shove_ your head into a snow bank?”

“INDEED. WHAT ELSE WOULD I DO?” He has such a serious deadpanned face of certainty you can’t help but withhold a smile. Papyrus seems to pick up on your rising mood and a glow overtakes his sockets. He takes a brief sniff in the air and looks surprised as he storms the kitchen.

“I _KNEW_ YOU WERE TAKING UP BAKING AGAIN!!” Papyrus calls cheerfully and you hear Frisk giggling. As Papyrus storms into the kitchen, you lay back comfortably on the couch and reposition the pillows. Your eyes felt heavy and a light yawn managed to escape you as you settled in.

* * *

 

* * *

_You scanned the word document repeatedly to your personal vows. While it was far too early for this nonsense as your reasoning put it, your excitement simply wasn’t containable. You read it back to yourself for possibly the hundredth time and saved after ever carefully placed word. These were your vows._

_‘I, Maya, take you not only as my loving husband, but as my dearest friend._  
This world meant little without your light revolving around me.  
Your sadness, your anger, your pain; you once told me these were all qualities you hated within yourself.  
I would tell you that while they are deceptive and ugly, they only make you stronger in the end.  
I shared mine with you. Now we have our lives to share even more times.  
Those times we get happy, discover, learn, and love- they will sparkle thanks to what we will overcome.

_I love you._  
There is no changing it. Especially not now…  
And knowing me I’ll be crying once I reach this part, honestly.  
But you are my everything; the **soul** sun giving me warmth and light.  
  
I will take and exchange these rings with you out of love.  
I will take and exchange my life out of certitude.  
I will take and exchange our hardships out of friendship.  
I, Maya, will take you as my husband til death do us apart……but you are not exchangeable.’

_You giggle and flush over the ending – he’d love it. Certainly get a crack out of it at the altar. You fiddle with your fingers- would it be original and in a church or would he do something simple and outdoors? You were certain you weren’t going to follow the formal way weddings usually go thanks to Jasons exuberantly lax attitude on the matter._

_The front door creaks and you hear his protesting groans as you shamble out towards the doorway. He chucks his tie at the door and rests his head against the wall. His shoes are thrown carelessly to the side. He looks so depleted of life. You pity and lean in the doorway- the interview must not have gone well. That or his lack of attentiveness due to the early hours might have ruined it. He keeps his gaze trained to the floor even when you purposefully push on a known squeaky section of floor._

_“Rough time?” You whisper; he finally drags his gaze over and lights up from the pale looming ghost he once was. Probably because you stood in nothing_ but _his basketball shirt. After a moment of contemplation, his grin grew seductive as he shambled over and fought with the buttons on his shirt._

_“Dogs don’t have watches.”_

_“That was awful and you should feel terrible. Feel terrible. How dare you make me smile with that.”_

_“Hey I need refueling.” He mutters and buries his lips into your shoulder to trail tiny pecks along your collarbone. You push him back just a tad to meet his eye with a quirked brow._

_“Less charging more explaining. How’d it go?” You caress his cheek; he has a tad of stubble coming in. You didn’t mind as he scratched it almost like a cat would appreciate and he sighed._

_“Little to explain. They weren’t interested.”_

_“Were they not interested or did you just not seem interested?”_

_At your words he backed away and glared at the ground. Looks like the hammer hit the nail right on the head. You reach out in hopes to offer slight condolences to him but he brushes by and proceeds back into the bedroom. You follow casually and instantly catch the glow of the document page. It’s still wide open. His eyes finally catch the computers glint. Hastily, you rush him and jump onto his back. He stumbles briefly, but you know he is as sturdy as an oak. Once he even complained it was similar to a persistent toddler. You’d punched him lightly for that._

_He sighed and ignored you as you blew onto his ears; his hair was frayed from the fresh outside breeze and tickled your nose as you nuzzled into his neck._

_“What’chya workin’ on?” He grumbles, knowing your reasons for the sudden affection._

_“If I’m teasing you, you won’t look. What’s the point if I straight just tell ya, hmm?” At your questioning hum, you trail your dried lips and hot breath from the back to the front of his neck. His breathing hitches for just a moment._

_“I’ll find out eventually. We share that computer.”_

_“Shut it and lemme have a victory.”_

_You are extricated from him and dangle miserably like a ragdoll before you’re settled onto the bed. He has that devilish grin on aga- oh yeah….no underwear. It wasn’t that you were waiting for this- you’d just gotten out of the shower with the final inspiration to your vows in mind. Your hairs tips were still wet as he adjusts himself above your hips. He begins to hum deeply and strip off his shirt slowly. After the shirt is unceremoniously discarded, he wiggles his eyebrows._

_“Ya into that?” You chortle and he grins wider with pride._

_“Oh totally. This is the sole reason I am marrying you. Strip show. Yes. Please mama.” You seductively beg and he snickers before leaning down and connecting his lips with your forehead, nose tip, and finally your lips. It’s a simple peck, really, but it gives your heart butterflies. He pulls himself away and hovers overhead with an unsure look._

_“Can I get water first? I won’t be able to get up afterwards and I just….” He pauses and locks his hand with yours. Your fingers intertwine and the brush against his engagement ring startles your briefly, but its slowly becoming this pleasant warmth rather than just metal and cold. “I want to be with you for a bit.”_

_You nod and he slinks himself off of you. He backs out towards the door to keep his eyes glued onto you- you don’t break the contact with your own and merely adjust the shirt to not give him a full view. He gives a crestfallen look before slipping out to the kitchen. Stealthily, you slip off the bed and approach the closet to locate as many pairs of shirts and pants you can to wear. You were already giggling with the idea of him struggling to free you of all the garments._

_Within the closet stands a entirely nude woman._ **Her**. _You are both frozen in brief fear. She looks so guilty and heart-broken; as though she will sob any instant. You keep your rigid stance until the door creaks just a smidge. The closet door is slammed by the woman inside and his lips are covering yours before even a yelp can escape._

_The butterflies have turned into wriggling worms. The metal of your rings isn’t just cold, it’s frigid. His smells and individual hairs disgust you in an instant. You try to flail out of his grasp with hatred and betrayal, but you are hastily pinned onto the bed to proceed. Tears boil at the corners of your eyes as you pleadingly pry at his clothes. Begging him to leave you._

_“Maya..” Is all he continues to groan into your mouth as you sob against him. His grip tightens on your arms and his knee wedges between your legs. You would kick if your legs didn’t feel as though they were asleep; now really wasn’t the time._

_‘No, stop…’ ‘Get off me!’ ‘Please…’ ‘How could you?!’ ‘No….’ ‘STOP!’ All of your words are lost to him; as though he is deaf and uncaring. Is he? **Was** he? Was this your fault to begin with? You hadn’t noticed anything; even if it wasn’t your fault, it _ is _your fault for being completely unaware. You thought you knew him. You sob as he continues to kiss you. Each moment grows longer, tedious, and vile._

_A hand releases one arm to cup your cheek. It’s practically tender. Doesn’t stop you from lunging a punch at the prick. It feels like you connected directly with the bone within his jaw. Almost deformed-_

_“Ouchie.” He grumbles. No…that isn’t his voice._

* * *

 

* * *

Sans got the memo from Papyrus briefly after he left the kitchen; Maya was asleep. He ensured that at least two slices of quiche got stored in the microwave for when you woke up. Of course he’d take up cooking again- you were falling. You weren’t aware of him watching as he messed with the DVD’s. You seemed deep into thought when, briefly, your eyes became dead. He’d crack the joke of the dead fish eye look on your face if a few strands of your hair didn’t instantly begin to disintegrate. Luckily, the forced clattering seemed to shake you from your state.

He just instinctively began to cook- it was just a natural panic thing he did. Whenever he needed to take his mind off the resets or the constant inevitable doom, he baked. Quirky way to pick up a hobby, but it didn’t last long- Papyrus always seemed discouraged whenever he was cooking in the kitchen and breaking the lazy persona he’d built. Though friendship spaghetti wasn’t going to mend this…

He’d personally never witnessed someone falling down. There were a few times he helped Alphys with escaping and she was on the verge, but he never watched. It was tantamount to murder for monsters to not help those who are falling. He knew what it felt like to dust; it was practically engraved into his inner skull.

He’d never experienced this before. Abnormalities and anomaly’s be damned, nobody deserved to go slowly. It seemed like torture. Usually a monsters body gave in once they’d truly given up - it wasn’t a lengthy process. It was a simultaneous dusting, not segmented. Alphys had indicated to your depression and Sans considered he understood even just a smidge of what that was like. Seeing her now as Papyrus props her head onto a pillow in his lap, you wouldn’t think anything less. But every few moments, he scans ever hair, every visible scale and hopes nothing else is vanishing.

Though the worst thing about the whole situation….. _you didn’t even seem to know you were dying._

Papyrus was also changing. He never touched anything from Grillbys, especially if Sans was specifically saving it for him. Yet there it was; the remains of his cheese bread being eaten. He wasn’t mad per say; the kid was doing a quick run this time so he doubted he had the time to eat it himself anyways. He just didn’t expect Papyrus to take it without even asking. He also didn’t apologize or hint at him reheating it in any of the conversation thus far. It was abnormal to say the least. It would be a lie though if Sans said that Papyrus had never gotten _angry_. He’d gotten angry every now and then – almost seemed like a totally different skeleton at the time. Usually he got over it though. This, however, transcended that _anger_. He wasn’t certain how to put it into words, but you had managed to get him to simmer quickly. Didn’t stop him from getting buggy and his bones clattering every time the topic was even briefed about. He took great care to not jostle your head as Sans and Frisk settled in by your feet.

The kid, of course, was worried sick. They had only ever witnessed instant dusting by their own hands; likely never knew how it was to fall down on your own accord. Kid probably knew more than they let on, but they continued to feign ignorance and perceived it simply as sickness.

You’d stir and mumble around in your sleep, faint snores escaping every few moments. Your feet eventually found purchase in his lap as you rested between the brothers. Frisk took a pause in the movie, whatever it was, to slip a blanket onto you. He didn’t pay much attention to the movie; Papyrus had snagged one from the library but switched it out because he wanted to have you watching it too.

Of course, he had to take opportunity of Papyrus’ desperation to be as quiet as possible.

“so I guess **tuna** -ight we’re sleepin’ with the fish?” He cracks and watch Papyrus’ face twist in wrath. Frisk gives a little giggle as the credits begin to role by.

“jus’ askin’ since your bedtimes comin up and the kid needs to sleep somewhere too. suppose we can’t **tackle** another movie.” He sighs dejectedly as Papyrus fidgets with restraint.

“heck, if ya want me to take the kid, just let **minnow**.”

“Sans stop.” Papyrus warns and his grin grows. You grumble and turn in your sleep. Papyrus gasps and tries to soothe you. Your face begins to contort into a mix of fear and anger. Tears are bristling against your eyelashes and Sans sigh’s in pity for you – you’d looked like you’d been having a pleasant dream for the majority of the movie. Papyrus looks torn between waking you, but after a few kicks and pained mumbles in his lap he gives in and shakes you.

“Maya? Maya it is but a nightmare! The Great Papyrus is beyond the dream-realm!” Papyrus beckons absurdly. He hasn’t raised his voice but it’s certainly loud enough to rouse himself on most occasions. You continue to toss about in distress. He watched Papyrus try to shake you, but upon failure, attempt to soothe you back into pleasant dreams by stroking your head.

It wasn’t until the unbridled fear overwhelmed his face at the dust collecting on his glove that he knew you needed to wake up.

At this point, you were flailing. Papyrus had managed to pin your arms and Frisk was helping weigh your legs down – Sans already had them withheld with magic but being completely trapped might make you even more terrified then you already were. The screams didn’t settle well in his soul either…

“Stop!! Ple-Get off!” You continuously cried out pleas between your sobs and threw your head about. Papyrus had restrained your arms but he worried for the strain on your neck as he cupped your cheek. It was only a second later that you reared back and punched him directly in the jaw. Papyrus recoiled and bit back a stray tear, muttering ‘Ouchie’ under his breath.

Then, you awoke.

At least as close to waking up as it appeared. You were frozen still; your breathing remained ragged, your body was practically frozen still. The worst was your eyes – broken and unseeing, yet wide open. You didn’t react to motion or panicked calls and every touch gave you a bristle of nerves and fear. Tears still surfaced and trickled down your face as you remained in this state for nearly three minutes.

Frisk was the one to pull you from it. They swept a hand over your eyes to shut them; he had watched humans do that in some movies to the dead. Once it had passed over and the light hit your eyes again you gasped and shut them tightly.

* * *

 

* * *

It’s dark. It’s bright. It’s…Papyrus?

One moment you are in nothingness and the next Papyrus has you hoisted and limp. Your face feels heavy and your eyes sting.

“MAYA! ARE YOU BETTER NOW!?” Papyrus exclaims. Your hand gives an unhealthy throb.

A sudden rush of memories flows back into your mind. And by rush it just dawns onto you like the darkness to brightness transition. Unbidden tears jump at the chance and begin to run down your checks as you hold back sobs. Well, your face already feels clammy so you might have been crying before. Was it a dream? A nightmare? Your mind was in utter turmoil without a coherent thought in sight past regaining some form of sanity. Past the tears you can see a bit of cracking in Papyrus’ jaw; monsters don’t seem hostile past Undyne, and your hand doesn’t just start hurting for no reason. Your theory only fuels the waterworks as Papyrus settles you against the couch and panics in the backdrop.

Papyrus cradles you close to his ribs as you sob and mumble apologies. You can feel Frisk hugging your leg as you become a tear riddled mess within Papyrus’ arms. It takes some time for you to settle and all you can manage is a feeble request to borrow their bathroom. They didn’t deny anything and left you to shamble up. Once there you leaned against the sink and looked at your decrepit state. Your vibrant patches of scales were fainter and the bags under your eyes had doubled. They were bloodshot and exhausted.

Stripping free of your clothes only showed more of the paling scales and the thin frame you were gradually adopting. You traced your bra clasp and were briefly shocked by the protruding bones of your spine. You were usually a healthy weight and it wasn’t obvious as it was now. You had morals to go by, and getting so wasted away that you were ruining yourself was one of the key things you avoided. Even with that integrity in mind you cannot surpass the sorrow spilling out your eyes. You huff and numb your mind to everything. Stripping free of your bra you realize they don’t necessarily have anywhere to put your things, nor spare towels. There were two towels but they has ‘S’ and ‘P’ labelled on them for the brothers. Maybe they didn’t mind you borrowing them?

With all the awkwardness between you and Sans recently you wouldn’t have dared to pick his. Unfortunately, they were hung on different heights to pertain to either brother, so Papyrus’ was _just_ out of your reach. Sans’ towel it is you suppose. Its surprisingly fluffy and a grey baby blue hue. You fold it neatly onto the toilet for when you are finished and stare at the next issue at hand.

There is no shower curtain.

You can very vaguely make out the sound of the laundry being tossed about somewhere in the house. You hadn’t seen any other doors or rooms, and considering the brothers likely didn’t have their washer and drier in their rooms it was just hidden. A mystery. It wasn’t honestly your problem but it was likely where the shower curtain was if not here. You questioned jumping for Papyrus’ towel to use temporarily as a shower curtain replacement, ask for forgiveness, and clean it later when you managed to find the time. It was your best option; all the drawers you’d investigated had nothing. You’d hate to cause a bigger mess then was necessary, so it seemed the best option at hand.

You gave a little jump and managed to snag the towel and struggled only slightly to detach it from the hook it was hung onto. It wouldn’t cover all the way to the tub, but it certainly was better than nothing. May Papyrus forgive you for this later… Lugging and tugging the towel over the curtain rod and angling it in a generalized spot you nearly forgot to remove your underwear. Your legs are weak and wobble, causing you stress about plummeting face first into the ground. The chill from the lack of clothes is also getting to you. Directing your attention back to the tub you decide to start funneling the warm water for your shower.

It reaches an even temperature as you start the shower and sidle over to the toilet. Using the towel to kneel on with one leg you work on shimmying your underwear off. It is a bit of a struggle but you feel safer. The toilet lid isn’t properly screwed on right so it keeps clicking side to side, almost like a tap.

“Come on…” You mutter as you pull free one leg and let the panties drop to the floor. Leaning down to free it from your ankle the tapping of the wiggling toilet seat almost throws you off but you steady yourself.

“Yes!” You sigh with joy as your panties finally join the rest of the clothing pile and you carefully pull your leg down.

“’bout time ya heard me. Paps got you a towel and the shower cu-“

Frozen still in the doorway only 2 feet in front of you was Sans. His eyelights were fixated on you stepping off the toilet and you were focused on the curtain and the towel. A heavy sweat starts to form over his skull as his eyes don’t budge. It takes nearly ten seconds for the shock to actually hit you, and your face contorts from confusion to embarrassed and aghast. Sans seems to snap from the bewildered state and shrink in fear.

“WHAT THE F-“ “SORRY!!!”

Everything happens like a trigger pull.

Your shout causes a chain reaction from Sans. You try to grab the towel and shield yourself but your leg is still perched on it. This sends you tumbling sideways past the sink. Sans just throws the curtain and towel in the air and lurches for the door to shut. It snags and shuts on the towel which forces it to bounce back. Sans doesn’t seem to have much weight as he is thrown back with the doorknob and is thrown into you in perfect time to force you both to collide against the tub.

A minute passes and groans mingle amongst the running water. You can feel bones pressing against your arm and inner thigh, it hurts only a little and you are surprised by the warmth. Another moment and you are flushed as you try to recoil from the understanding of bones and nudity. Your arm and leg catches as you hiss and look down. Sans’ head is braced against the tub while he lays down beneath you. You are straddling his vertebrae with your arm wrenched in his ribs and your ankle stuck between his ilium and pubis. You gasp and try to wrench it out, though you can’t see how considering he still has pants on. It just bashes against his coccyx and startles Sans.

“NO!” You screech and throw your free arm over his sockets. He garbles something and shoves a hand at your face- with his sight obscured he nearly shoves a finger into your nose as he slaps it onto your mouth. A tense moment of muffled silence begins between you two as you try to reach back and detach his hand from your mouth. His breathing is haggard and hitches each failed attempt to dislodge yourself from the bones. Every moment is uncomfortable as you try to keep yourself from pressing into his bones but your muscles are weak and begin to ache.

“please be quiet. I just put Paps and the kid to sleep. my sockets are closed; scouts honor.” Sans manages to joke in the situation as you remove your arm to slap his bone. It does little but hurt your hand.

“Why the fuck did you just walk in?!” You whisper violently and try to wrench your leg out again only to get a whimper from Sans. His hands fly to your ankle to still all movement but it causes you to gasp and lose your balance. You wind up planted right onto his vertebrae. It would be somewhat like riding a bike if you weren’t nude and bone wasn’t pressing into your vagina. You let the tiniest whimper moan mixture escape you as both of you turn to stone. Breathing even manages to cease for a tantalizing moment.

“…why is it we-“ “The next word you say if you dare fucking say it will be your _last_ skeleton.” You warn as you force your weary muscles to adjust off of his vertebrae. He gulps and exhales which you don’t question how or why.

“Why couldn’t you just knock?!” You growl and try to free your hand. It’s too painful to just wrench out and pulling it upwards would bash him in the skull with your elbow. While the situation was certainly unsavory, it didn’t call for being a dick. Besides, he had 1 HP which is supposedly his vital force – could hitting him so accidentally be so deadly? Who were you kidding, you have been thrown and fallen plenty and survived.

“I did and you said ‘yes’.” He murmurs and scooches to sit up. It begins to topple your already terrible balance and he luckily realizes that his movement is making things worse.

“I wasn’t talking to you…” You grumble back as you recall that tapping noise. It was supposedly not the toilet. Noted. You try to work your hand around to escape being trapped in his ribs but it startles Sans and he goes rather rigid.

“ca…can you s-stop that?” Sans’ breathing is becoming ragged and heavy. Labored even. You pause your movements and consider your options. Only now does it make sense for his discomfort – you do technically have your foot and arm shoved _inside_ him. Didn’t seem like a fun time honestly.

“my, uh, bones are s-sensitive……”

_Oh_.

You can feel your face flush even deeper and the heat is bound to make your mind swirl if you don’t at least turn it off soon.

“O-Okay so-so how do I, um…get out of you?” You phrase and watch his face turn baby blue with a dusting on his bones. Recounting your words your face mimics his own as you begin to stutter and shake.

“look, if I can get my shirt off can you get your hand out?” He sighs and begins to shimmy as to take it off. You nod to yourself and wait patiently only to recall his eyes are shut.

“Uh, yeah, I-I should.” Your legs are trembling from the pressure of the tiles on your knees, the building heat that’s nearly nauseating, and the embarrassed guilt flooding over you. Sans works on grabbing the hem and raising it as far as he can. You try to not make your gasp apparent as a deep implemented scar rests over his ribs. It doesn’t scar like skin- it is a clear slashed indention across nearly his entire ribcage. It’s surprising somewhat that some of his ribs are still connected to the tips as the bone isn’t even an inch thick in spots.

He isn’t able to pull his entire shirt off because your arm is down the top. At the very least you can see where your hand is jammed and begin to accordingly extricate it without brushing against his bones.

“U-Um w-watch your, uh, head.” You warn him quietly as you finally manage to free your arm from his ribcage and sigh with relief. You give your arm a moment to flex as he clears his throat and points to his pelvis. If everything wasn’t awkward, you’d slap him for making it seem sexual. The heat continued to rise thanks to the steaming shower and your mind felt numb. You can feel your own breathing start to turn labored as you survey your foot. At the given angle there is most certainly no way to free it so you try to lean back ever so slightly. Sans’ breath hitches and he grabs at you to cease the motion. He winds up latching onto your breast and pulling you back into him to have yourself atop his vertebrae. You gasp and squeak in the pain to his grip and he instantly releases you.

“sorry! sorry – are-are you alright?” His hands hover close to his sternum so to not grab impatiently where he shouldn’t. You blink a few times and things finally begin to turn foggy and your head becomes light. The heat and steam finally leads you into a drunken fever as you struggle to bring yourself back onto your knees at the least.

“I don’t feel—“ You murmur and blink a few more times with a sleepy dread. Everything becomes numb for just an instant that lets gravity overwhelm you. You can feel Sans squirm and exclaim beneath you, but his bones are so cooling. How could he be so warm and then so cold? It was rather intriguing honestly.

“Maya?! h-hey, kid, u-uhh-“ Sans tries to press you off of him by your arms which pulls your lulled head from his clavicle.

“I-I-…Sor-Sorry. It’s too hot……” You reply and set your head besides his vertebrae. “’m sorry…” You mumble and let the heat allow you to collapse. You feel sweaty and exhausted as your limbs scream for rest.

* * *

 

* * *

  _“-I, Maya, will take you as my husband til death do us apart……but you are not exchangeable.”_

_As predicted, you can feel the tears cascading down your cheeks as he looks on with a joyous smile._

_The wedding wasn’t large and it mainly consisted of his friends. Family hadn’t been invited and the wedding was privately reserved. He preferred small and manageable. You didn’t complain, though you missed your family. You’d always dreamed of a big wedding with family and friends to congratulate you finding the perfect person to live your life with. As the veil is lifted from your face, you see him clearly._

_The tears are going rigid as the scene around you seems to still as you stand there. You look to the man you love, you_ loved _and plead to where it had gone wrong. What had been the moment you’d done wrong? You were fiercely loyal and thought you knew him best; he wasn’t getting pushed too hard or left alone. You thought you had given him everything._

_Yet here you are: the veil is gone, the ring isn’t there, and all you can see before you is a future of betrayal._

_There is no hiding beneath a translucent veil. Even though the sun hangs overhead you feel cold and shiver. Was it nerves or fear for the inevitable?_

_“You are not exchangeable……………but I suppose I am?” You whisper to yourself as a whimpered sob is choked from your throat. He doesn’t budge an inch – his face is still as stone as he smiles on._

_Of course._

_Those had been your vows, not his._

* * *

 

* * *

Water is draining beneath you as you shiver to a cold head. Your eyelids peel back to stare at the bathroom ceiling while your jaw hangs open.

“ya ‘lright?”

Following the voice drearily you spot Sans shirtless on the side of the tub as he rubs his hands into a towel. From the looks of it, it’s his own. A tear dribbles down your cheek as you try to rise and realize, but he sets his free hand onto your shoulder to gently lean you back against the tub. A towel is bunched to support your neck and you can’t resist melting back into the soft fabric. It’s nice and toasty as though freshly pulled from the dryer.

Your mind begins to clear as you take steady breaths and allow yourself to recall the series of events from prior. Looking down onto yourself you spot Sans’ shirt covering your torso. It’s surprisingly baggy on you and hangs down onto your thighs practically resembling a nightgown.

“What…” You grumble and feel a splitting ache in your head as you let yourself lie back for peace. You groan and feel wetness and suds coating your locks. It smells like green apples with a hint of mango. It doesn’t sound appealing but it soothes you.

“don’t move too much. the heat got t’ ya.” Sans sighs. His phalanges start to rub your scalp. Never had you imagined a skeleton head massage could be so much like heaven, but you could fall asleep right here right now if he kept it up. He gets a chuckle from the blissful hum that escapes you as he kneads your hair and head with shampoo.

“…Did you see?” You manage a soft glare in his direction as a little bead of hued sweat drips down his cheekbone.

“ _eye_ don’t know what you mean.” He emphasizes his joke by turning back to you with his sockets shut.

“Awesome. A skeleton saw my stark naked. I can totally get married now.” You reply. He doesn’t respond as cold water rushes over your head. It wakes you up enough to flail momentarily and sputter as though it was doused onto your head.

“don’t get so _heated_.” He snickers and your glare hardens like ice. “ouch.” He still has that carefree permanent grin slapped on his face, but it seems more since then times before. You can’t help but look at it and soften your glare. Comedy seemed to be his way of raising the moods of those around him. It wasn’t a terrible trait to want to make others smile, even if it is with god-awful humor and bad puns. Maybe if you’d never fallen for Jason you could enjoy this. Truly enjoy it.

“Why are you being so nice?” You ask suddenly – it hadn’t been your intent to voice those words. He seems rather surprised regarding your question as well, but his shock eases back into contentedness and he pours more water to rinse your hair. The water stops and the towel beneath your neck is flung around into your face. He presses into the top and the side and rubs rapidly. At least he takes care to not punch your fins in his drying process. Your muffled growls finally escape to him as he releases your face from the towel and gives you fresh air.

“what reason do I have to not?” He comments to you as you freeze and take the towel yourself. Idly, you rub the back of your fins and the top of your head. It didn’t seem like water stuck to your hair as much – almost like water off a ducks feathers.

“I mean…….you don’t _have_ a reason but it just seems…..sudden?” You whisper practically to yourself. A few moments of silence pass as Sans stands and exits the bathroom. He takes your clothes away with him and leaves the door just ajar for the halls lights to seep through. The towel rests on your shoulders as you listen to him descend the staircase. The scent of apple and mango is too enticing to resist as you gently sniff the towel. If only you could have a candle that smelled as pleasant as this – though you would probably fall asleep to awaken in a house fire.

The shirt he lent isn’t the cleanest – there is a clear grease stain on the right side of the collar and a red stain that looks similar to blood. It’s probably dried ketchup judging from his practical religion to the condiment. A particularly comedic image of Sans praying to a shrine of giant ketchup bottles pops into your mind and pulls a giggle.

_If he wore a ketchup costume as well_ …

It had you snickering into the towel as you tried to stay quiet for Papyrus.

_What time is it, I wonder….._

Peeking around the bathroom for the clock is interrupted by Sans coming back. He sets a fresh set of clothes onto the toilet with a grin.

“’dyne stopped by with a change. hope they’re fine.” He waves back without dallying too long or even looking in your direction. He shuts the door this time and you wait for the creaking staircase to examine the changing options.

She provided a sports bra and proper non-laced panties. You took them with relief and lack of complaint for the embroidery or the sleek black color they sported.. She leant a pair of shorts and sweat pants for you, but only gave you a crop top. A far too _small_ crop top. It wasn’t that it was tight – your breasts caused it to dangle away from your chest and would easily reveal your undergarments with just a subtle breeze. Though embarrassing, you’d take your chances with Sans’ shirt.

You let yourself pause in front of the mirror to look at yourself. _Really_ look at yourself and what you’ve become. What you’ve gone through and overcome. What’s still left that overwhelms you.

_There is only one option…_

Your legs are wobbly, but the door serves as a good partial support. Finding your way out to the railing you hear the TV channels being clicked through idly. Looking down, he has another fresher shirt on. You wouldn’t pry about how someone with 1 HP got a scar in the first place, or if it was a birthing defect? Maybe skeleton monsters had very intricate and deep obvious slash marks when they are born?

_Don’t buy that shit for a minute even in my own head._

“Sans.” He pauses his tirade on the controller and his sockets widen to the shirt choice. Your face feels hot but you clear your throat to soothe yourself.

“Uh, sorry, it-uh- the um shirt didn’t fit so I-“

“uh no it-it’s cool.” He waves it off and relaxes back into the couch. You take a breath to keep your concentration as you follow the railing to the stairs. You pass Papyrus’ door and hear debatable snoring. It honestly sounds like a growl and then ‘Nyehs’ being whispered close behind. Frisk was sleeping with _that_? You’d handled loud sleeping, but the fact you can hear it clearly from beyond the door is concerning to their hearing later on in life. Even knowing all this, it earns a tender smile from you as you carefully shuffle downstairs.

“paps saved ya spaghetti. want some?” Sans offered and started working his way off the couch without your say.

“Um, ac-actually-” You reach out pointlessly to stop him in his movement and cross your arms consciously. He pauses his ascent and looks to you. You can feel the etching pain crossing your face as you look back to him.

“I-I…” You stutter and take a deep breath to calm yourself, “I need a favor.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

 Even though you knew it was going to be hot you brought along the sweatpants. Sans paid off the river person and assisted you off the boat. You could hear the baggy wrinkling inside his coat pocket as you walked into Hotland. Undyne had apparently left a note at the house incase you returned which read ‘Working on stuff with Alph!! Don’t have too much fun with those skeletons ;)’ . You would ensure to keep it as a reminder to punch her later because Sans began to sweat when he read over it. You uncapped the water bottle you brought to stay hydrated and took a swig as you gave him a soft glare.

“We are never to mention what happened in the bathroom. It _didn’t_ happen.”

“I **_titally_** agree.”

You slap his shoulder as your face puffs and flushes.

“You said you didn’t _fucking_ look!!”

“hey hey easy.” He cackles and struts across the bridge. You pause as he crosses and look down at the magma pool boiling beneath you. Why of all things is it a _wooden_ bridge?! You grip the sides for extra precaution as you try to keep pace with Sans. He waits patiently and silently on the other end.

He walks behind a stand made of wood. For some reason there is a pile of snow atop it. At this point you’ve given up questioning most things, but this has thus far taken the cake. It was even _steaming_ , but not melting – no water dripping down or anything. Rustling from under the counter catches your attention as Sans yanks out a quilt blanket and settles it onto the ground in back of the stall. You take cautious steps around despite the wide path available and fidget as he practically sets up a picnic.

“ _I need a favor.” You asked while your arms squeezed tight. He just stared at you steadily._

_“Well, u-uhhm. Two actually.”_

_“welp. that’s one too many. guess we’re just having spaghetti.” He played it off and snickered, but you think he stopped from the desperation in your eyes._

_“Please.” You begged and felt your legs quiver. It wasn’t from the cold of Snowdin or the lack of strength either. The stress was building and fear was rearing. He sighed and dragged his hand down his skull._

_“aww c’mon. ya don’t gotta make that face to **minnow.** ” He chuckled dryly and offered something of a sympathetic gaze. You didn’t mind – you just needed him to understand._

_“I need the rings from Undynes.” You stated first. It gave him a brief shock, though it transformed into something more rigid._

_“whatchya need ‘em for?”_

_“I also want to go to Hotland for a little while. Namely by Alphys’ place.” You ignored his question and informed him of your other request. He only offered you a quizzical stare before grumbling something under his breath and looking up to Papyrus’ door. It was as if he feared he would wake and walk out._

_“It-It won’t be for long – I just need, like, five minutes or something! I-I, uh, can go alone if that’s eas-“_

_“get a bottle ‘a water and heat up some spaghetti.” Sans said suddenly. You froze and watched him grab his jacket from the hanger next to the door._

_“Wh-Where are you going?” You asked as he shuffled into the hoodie and adjusted it._

_“headin’ out to do favor one.” He signaled his departure with two finger wave and ensured the door was shut silently._

You obeyed him and he was now setting up two plates of spaghetti with the leftovers preheated and steamy in a baggie. It looked disgusting and burnt though your hunger said otherwise. That and Papyrus slaved over a stove to give you this spaghetti in hopes it would brighten your day. You’d eat it even if you vomited.

Sans plopped onto the quilt and patted the space behind him as he pulled a thermos from his other pocket and took a large swig. You didn’t doubt from the stench of tomatoes that it was filled with ketchup as you offered a disgusted glare. He didn’t even fully offer the thermos to you before you stuck your hand out in instant denial. It got a chuckle from him at least. You got comfy on the quilt and just looked out into the vast lava lake before you. Only the broiling magma offers sound in the honestly quaint silence you both share.

There is a rustling of a bag on the side and you don’t doubt he is offering the rings. You reach without sparing a glance and feel it placed in your palm. You grip it and set your hand into your lap. You take a hard swig of the water as though it were whiskey and let just a drop dribble down your chin for some form of chill.

“Y’know how humans get married?” You mumble as your fork idly stirs the spaghetti.

“roughly. ‘nless the movies from the dump aren’t right.”

“Y’know how they say these, like, vows to one another?” You wait a second, but he doesn’t offer his opinion. You sigh and look towards the ceiling – it almost resembles the stars as the gems twinkle; different hues of reds and yellows bounce off with the vague but soothing greens and blues scattered about. You let your gaze fall to the wall holding the lava lake in and can practically see the suited silhouette of him. He’s smiling just as sweetly as you remembered.

“I, Maya, take you not only as my loving husband, but as my dearest friend.” You begin to mimic your vows. You had them down by memory after all.

 “This world meant little without your light revolving around me.  
Your sadness, your anger, your pain; you once told me these were all qualities you hated within yourself.  
I would tell you that while they are deceptive and ugly, they only make you stronger in the end.  
I shared mine with you. Now we have our lives to share even more times.  
Those times we get happy, discover, learn, and love- they will sparkle thanks to what we will overcome.” You peek up at the gems overhanging as they twinkle and shine. Would you never witness the stars again? Or him?

“I love you.   
There is no changing it. Especially not now…  
And knowing me I’ll be crying once I reach this part, honestly.  
But you are my everything; the **soul** sun giving me warmth and light.” You giggle dryly as a sniffle escapes and tears stream down your face. You can feel your hands knotting around the bag and aching from the pressing metal.

“I will take and exchange these rings with you out of love.  
I will take and exchange my life out of certitude.  
I will take and exchange our hardships out of friendship.  
I, Maya, will take you as my husband til death do us apart…………….but you are not exchangeable.”

“I had those vows _committed_ to memory for _him_. They were real and only for _him_. I said them; it was embarrassing but true. A lot of people were crying or giggling. It was honestly ridiculous.” You fist the rings and can feel yourself quivering. Sweat drips from your chin, or tears. You aren’t sure anymore. You’re honestly surprised there is enough fluid in you to even cause tears still. You feel as dry as a sun-dried sponge.

“And then he got to say his vows…….and he all had was “I love you so much and am ready to share my life with you.” _That’s it_.” The tension and growing anxiety was too much as you stood abruptly. Sans is sternly quiet.

“I wasn’t _asking_ him to go all out. Back then I was just so happy I didn’t care. Even the original vows offered more to it than he did.” You let yourself look sorrowfully down at the rings – at the memories. They were for naught now. Everything was taken away from you – even your humanity. It wouldn’t be the first time you gave up your original life, but _fuck_ did it sting.

“But apparently…” Your teeth a grit and ground together as you transfer the rings into your dominant hand.

“I’m _fucking_ exchangeable!!!” Your anguished scream is followed by you rearing back your arm and pitching the bag into the lava. You watch it fly, descend, and catch fire. It’s your own emotional workout as you huff and suppress sobs. You wait as the fire fades and become nothing in the burning lake. Any words left are choked in your throat as you focus on breathing and giving up. Giving up Jason, your life, just everything. Looking back, it wasn’t the healthiest.

Sans’ hand intertwines with your free one causing you to nearly flinch back. Looking down he has a fairly sympathetic stare on his face, but there is something calming about it. After a moment of you quivering in his grip, he offers a smile and slides his hand to your wrist with an inviting tug. As though he understands.

You fall rather ungracefully onto your knees and let your head hang and cry. He smoothly wraps an arm behind you and pulls you into his hoodie. Your tears are hasty to soak into the fabric the reeks of ketchup and fresh detergent. It’s practically welcoming as you lean into the embrace to clutch his hoodie. You sob and whine into his shirt as he readjusts your head into his clavicle so you don’t suffocate.

You lose track of the time. It has surely been more than 5 minutes. Hell, maybe even 10 if you attempt to recount. You cry til you can’t muster anything else but sniffles and coughs. Your knees hurt from the sudden fall and you are certain they will be bruised. Did scales even bruise? You let yourself lean back and rapidly rub your face. Your cheeks were puffy and soaked as you use Sans’ shirt sleeve to dry your remaining tears. Your eyes wanted to shut but you knew this wasn’t the place to fall asleep. At the very least you’d make your way back to the brothers house.

You shifted around to be facing the lava once more and snagged your personal plate of pasta. In Hotland, at least, things didn’t go cold. You took a twirled bite of pasta and _immediately_ regretted the generous bite. It was as bad as it looked for sure. You scooped and slurped another bite regardless. Ensuring it actually was all swallowed, you let a gross shiver shudder over your body and a dehydrated cough escape as you worked on uncapping your water bottle as you turned back to Sans. He looks surprised you even bothered with the pasta.

“It’s **pasta-** ively awful.” You mention as you wash down the taste hastily. Sans’ eyes grow momentarily as he then lets loose an absolute and hearty laugh. He almost chokes on it – he nears hysterics as he picks up his own plate.

“you don’t have to **pelmeni**!” He offers with a utterly sinister smile.

“We aren’t making this a thing.” You sniffle with warning.

“I **cannoli** imagine the **pasta** -bilities!” He shrieks with joy. You glare at him with as much stern humor you can manage.

“ **Or-zo**.” You sigh dejectedly as he practically _glows_. You both took another helping with disgust but fond appreciation. Maybe you could find some spare time to properly teach them how to cook. Especially Papyrus if all he served was spaghetti.

“don’t **fusilli** over it!”

“You are getting worse the more you say. Stop.”

“ya can’t stop me now! I **cappelini** pun.”

“Please no.” You hold down a half-hearted retch and swig down more water. You took a moment to actually be surprised that Sans’ mouth opened to eat the spaghetti. Usually his food just vanished into thin air!

“but you **tortellini** understand, right?”

“I shouldn’t of said anything, for fucks sake.” It was already too late to deny him the puns at this point.

“I should make this a **rotini**.” He laughs heartily and deep as you fidget around.

“Your puns aren’t **trofie** winning…”

He is frozen in silence as you give him vague and quick side-glances; there is no response. Sighing and turning around, he has stars in his eyes and looks invigorated.

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

“I would **sagnette**!”

“ _Stop_.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookit all that fluff~  
> LOOKIT IT.
> 
> Please leave your comments below :D They really give me encouragement!! And if ya think I am working hard enough for your Kudos, those are really sweet too =/////="
> 
> SEE YA GUYS SOON!!! <3


	8. Mr. King Guy Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that royal goat!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!!  
> Off to camp <3  
> Just finished this up for you guys <3  
> Can't wait to see your comments when I get back.

“O-Oh-Oh my s-st-stars…”

“I should be saying that! You’ve caught them before like this!”

“B-Bu-But th-the-t-they wer-we-weren’t li-li-lik-l-li-like-“

“SSHHHHH. LET THEM SLEEP. I KNOW SANS HAS NEEDED IT THESE PAST FEW DAYS. BESIDES, UNDYNE, YOU ADVISED ME THAT MAYA-“ You grumble and attempt to turn, but there is no escape. You sigh and lean into the heat against your forehead and adjust your legs.

“Papyrus you’re the loudest one here!!” You recognized that voice as Undyne trying to be hush. You murmur and sigh, trying to turn about to ask her to be quiet. Your hair quickly snags onto something and you wince. Your attempt to pull away resulted in a pulling; your body is pulled into the warmth casually before being trapped.

“mmmm..” A groan vibrates against you as your dreary eyes hang open at last. Calmly you pull your eyes back and recognize the serrated scar indented into familiar ribs. You yawn and smack your tongue around to try and alleviate the sleep drool from your mouth. Groggy you drag your gaze up to find the source of tugging – your hair is snagged between his necks vertebrae. Reaching up over his ribs you gently push his skull upwards to which he doesn’t even retaliate and begin untangling your hair. Fortunately your locks are short so it doesn’t take as much fumbling as your sleep-deprived makes it out to be. Now you push off his ribs and his arms locked behind your back lock tighter. You growl and press at his bony chin irately.

“Le’go.” You murmur while trying to pry his arm off. Red gloved hands come about to relinquish you from Sans’ grip. You wave your hand in thanks and just choose the fast way out and roll away. As you’re falling you figure out you were put either onto the sofa or a bed. Your body and face connect directly into the floor where the fortuitousness of a near lack of nose becomes apparent to you. A few seconds of silent hang in the air before you groan miserably to the increasing yet dull pain.

“I thought you said she was doing better….” Undyne sighed and hoisted you up.

“WELL SHE ATE, BATHED, AND SLEPT! Papyrus declares proudly. Sans mutters in his sleep and snuggles beneath the provided covers. Undyne places you slowly into a chair and pats your face from your drunken daze.

“Hey? Do you know who I am? Can you see?”

“….That’s funny coming from you.” You point to her eyepatch with a drowsy smile. She sighs, settles your arm against the table and checks your face. You’re still busy attempting to open your eyes as you feel the cold swathe of disinfectant over your elbow. You shudder and now know what that yellow blur to your direct right is.

“S-Sorry, d-did-d I-I st-sta-star-t-tle you-you?” Alphys asks and settles a hand onto your shoulder as a form of comfort.

“Just a little. Sorry, you’re fine.” You gesture to your arm and hiss once the cold metal presses between a weak junction of scales. You feel your legs shiver stressfully as you don’t spare a glance at the procedure. It takes less than a minute, but you wouldn’t dare label it as enjoyable. You hiss as it is removed, but manage a pleased though weary smile. With a wince and bend of the arm you feel better, though Undyne is instantly in your face.

“W-What?” You nervously ask as she just grabs your face out of nowhere. She runs her palms in circles over your cheeks and pinches your fins between her fingers. You squeak and squirm against her.

“Quit moving – I’m seeing if you look less like death.” She grumbles and tugs at your face.

“Ow, ow!” You retort, trying to press her off you. She relinquishes you and hums in thought as you massage your face.

“You _do_ look a little better…” She mumbles and spins on her boot. “Alright then! Papyrus, are you ready for a Royal Guards task?!”

Papyrus, who was working his way through the fridge, halted all actions and sun to salute Undyne. His eyes were glowing proudly. Undyne gave him a toothy smile in response to the blatant enthusiasm.

“I want you to be present with Maya as much as possible for the next few days!” Undyne instructs and you feel your jaw drop – practically unhinge. Standing to attention you snag her shoulder, twist her around, and whisper near her face.

“What the fuck.”

“Look, if you’re only supposed to get the dosage from Alphys every few days, you need a median or whatever for when the effects wear off. If hanging with the bro’s is helping you even slightly then isn’t it better then you slumming in _my_ room?” She gives a cocky eyebrow raise as you’re stuttering to find a option for refuting. Your lasting silence seems to be her final answer as she spins back to address Papyrus.

“Think that’s alright for you Papyrus?”

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE ON THIS TASK!!” Papyrus shrieks triumphantly. Sans groans and you watch him shove a pillow into his face. “NOW THEN, AS ALL OF MY GOOD FRIENDS HAVE GATHERED HERE ON SUCH A FINE MORNING, WE’D BEST EAST UP FOR THE JOURNEY!!” He pulls a few foils of spaghetti, some fruit salad, and bread free from the refrigerator. Alphys silently slips away but you watch her shimmy over to the couch and carefully shake Sans’ shoulder. You choose the silence over the mayhem Undyne and Papyrus are about to stew up in the kitchen. It’s too early to be instructing them on how to properly cook.

“S-Sans? Todays the d-day- wa-wak-ke up, please.” Alphys whispers while gently jostling his shoulder.

“What is today anyways? Papyrus mentioned a journey or something. You guys going hiking?” You ask while plopping onto the farthest end of the couch.

“O-Oh-Oh!! U-Um, we-we-w-we’re ta-tak-ki-king y-you-you to me-me-mee-meet, u-umm-um, As-g-gore.”

“Asgore?” You mimic and try to place the name.

“He’s th-the k-king.” Alphys reminds you blatantly as you refer back to that amnesia talk with Undyne. You feel blood leave your face as you turn to Alphys.

“Y-You can just, what, up and talk to a king?” You mention nervously an begin to ring your fingers stressfully. Alphys gives you a confused stare.

“Wh-What d-do you mean by th-that?”

“W-What do I—We-Well he is t-the _king_. I can’t just—you want me to—you’re literally telling m-me right _now_ that we are going to talk to the _flipping_ king? I’m not prepared to meet royalty? Oh god what am I going to _wear_?! Do I _have_ to?!” You cover your mouth in shock to the fresh revelation as Alphys waddles over and sets her hand onto your shoulder.

“Th-There’s no-nothing to be-be worried about! A-Asg-gore is very k-kind and understa-standing!”

“That’s what they _want_ you to believe.” You hiss quietly and watch the confusion wrap around Alphys’ face.

“eh, don’t worry ‘bout ‘sgore.” Sans’ slurred speech comes from the side as he rises and tenses when a bone briefly pops. Stretching out he let his elbows rest on his knees to slump over the edge of the couch. “ re’ly never e’en seen him mad bef’re.” Yawning he slips his feet casually into his slippers and scratches his vertebrae.

“You’re telling me not to worry when I have to meet _royalty_ in one of your ketchup crusted shirts.” You reply doubtfully when a bag comes careening from the kitchen directly towards your face. You catch it and nearly fly off the couch with the velocity it was thrown at you as Undyne guffaws. She already has tomato bits splattered across her forehead.

“FUHUHU- I _knew_ it wouldn’t fit ya!!!” Undyne cackles maniacally as you blush and slowly retreat to the bathroom, grumbling.

“If you knew it didn’t fit then why couldn’t you have sent a bigger shirt you overgrown tun-“ “WHAT WAS THAT?!?” A spear come flying ahead of you as you duck and weave quickly to the bathroom for safety and slam the door shut. 

* * *

 

 

* * *

You huff and smile, wiping your forehead – there’s something stick on it! You rub harder.

“Un-Und-d-dyne, u-um, you-you nee-need to b-b-b-b-be m-mo-re-re ca-ca-re-carefu-ful w-w-“ Alphys’ stuttering sky rockets as you turn back towards her. She is nearly knotted into a red steaming ball- it’s a great defensive position, but unnecessary. You can’t help scratching your cheek bashfully and smile, but you don’t entirely catch everything she says.

“’ey, why you want Paps t’ look a’ter ‘er?” Sans is still working on waking up and rubbing his eye sockets. The giggling dies as you look onto the floor.

“She needs friends right now. If anyone is good at encouraging people or comforting ‘em, I hate to admit it, but Papyrus is the skeleton for it.” You squeeze your bicep in pained thought. “I tried to talk to her for days, but she shut me out. I haven’t heard her talk this much since that one time with Metta. Alphie was telling me about her survival statistics – and it’s naturally low based off the 1 HP and the lack of Boss qualities.” Sans looked between you and Alphys who had escaped from the embarrassment and honed a more upset and hurt look.

“Th-The su-supple-le-m-ments o-only can have a-any-ny effects for s-so long. Ev-Eventually her-her body will e-eith-either re-reje-ject it or a higher d-dos-dosage would need to-to be ad-mi-ministered. Th-There’s n-no telling wh-what str-strain it could put on her so-soul – she _can’t_ risk it.”

“that bad?” Sans winces.

“In-In yo-your case you-you’re at th-th-t-the least _st-stable_. Sh-She is del-delicate not o-only ph-physically, but emo-motionally. Th-The only oth-ther option would, u-um, b-be ma-maybe to re-restore he-her memories o-o-or-or, u-uh, u-u-uhm—DT experiment-“

“ _no_.” You look between the two. Your mouth opens before you think, as usual.

“What is DT?”

“No-Nothing!! It-It’s, a-a-a, uh, u-um-“ Alphys starts flailing about looking for an answer as you wait patiently.

“it’s an old practice on the soul. ‘ll’s they got is brief documentation regardin’ procedures. s’posed to make it lighter.” Sans cuts in, placing his arm onto Alphys’ back. She just nods in agreement and looks back towards him. You’d nearly forgotten that Sans used to work in the lab! “’course if ya wanted a proper education regardin’ the workings, Alph would probably pull out the files. Whaddya-“

“Oh, look, Papyrus is burning the spaghetti!!” You quickly juncture in and march off towards the kitchen.

“AM NOT!” He shouted back offensively but you pushed him back behind the walls regardless. Just a faint sniff and you know he _totally_ burned it. You hang back against the wall – while you hated questioning it, that gut feeling of betrayal lingered around. You _hated_ that feeling, especially with Alphys! But you also couldn’t deny the suspicion for what it was – you wouldn’t remember it at all, but if Sans was telling the truth he woulda begun the spiel already for how this DT or whatever wor-

“why’d you bring that up?”

“U-Uh! I-I.....—I-I was tr-transfer-r-ring sa-samples in-into a c-cryogenic sleep t-to keep them fresh.”

“I thought we ran out.” You grip your hands tight into fists. _They do know_ … You understand that Papyrus is quizzically looking at you, but you loom against the wall longer still.

“N-No—It—Uh, I—n-not all of i-it was used. An-ny-th-thing administ-stered was in v-very minimal dos-s-ses.”

“that’s ‘cause it’s meant for _humans._ we don’t have the proper genetic make-up to withstand it. _you_ know perfectly the consequences though, don’t you?” Your teeth grit together; what is with that tone of voice? All _judgmental_ and _knowing_! While them talking behind your back hurt, him making it sound like he spoke down to Alphys was worse!

“Hey, so! What’s on TV?” You call out and spring back into the living room. Alphys looks pale and sweaty. She takes the initiative and fidgets with the skeletons remote. You drop onto the end of the couch that briefly dips with your sheer strength and power. You eye Sans bitterly and you catch him just looking back.

“’dyne.”

“Hah?” You fold your arms and await his response. His head is lowered and hands gripping one another painfully.

“don’t ask her ‘bout it. she’ll tell ya when she’s ready.” He whispers back, casting a brief glance towards Alphys. Your eyebrows knotted together; for now you would oblige that request. _But how long would it take for her to_ _trust me?_ You look sorrowfully at Alphys, but only briefly.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom you’re unsure whether the ketchup stained shirt isn’t a better choice – the top Undyne provided was questionable considering it was another crop top but hung tightly to your body instead of the one that just hung off your breasts. The bra made things a bit more awkward, but you refused to allow your nipples to be seen. Looking about the bathroom and reeling back your memory, you flush and hug your chest. You wore a set of skinny leggings with a black torn denim pattern that you actually enjoyed. Probably a better choice than the sweatpants too. Your main issue was the footwear – she only brought heels with boots or sandal wedges a bit too tall. You were carried here via burrito so you hadn’t gotten any shoes with you. Sans lent you slippers yesterday when you worked your way to Hotland. Regardless, you took the wedges to avoid the clacking heels. Now _that_ drove you insane. As a last measure resort while looking at your reflection in the mirror you sweep your hair behind your fin. It’s a strange feeling to casually recognize your own lack of ears now, but you digress at this point.

Walking downstairs you hear Undyne whistle and you spare her a glare. She heartily slurps up spaghetti and snickers.

“Ya look great!” She shouts and throws a thumbs up which instantly directs everybody’s attention onto you. Papyrus squeals and nearly drops his plate; his hands fly to his cheekbones and his sockets sparkle enthusiastically.

“YOU LOOK _BEAUTIFUL!!”_  He squeaks and you self-consciously try to hide your face. Making your way down the remainder of the stairs you look over towards the television to witness a commercial of sorts involving that robot from yesterday: Mettaton. He has returned to that calculator shape and is laying seductively in a tub of rose petals. You itch the junction of your elbow where the hole still heals and your stomach groans at the smell of food.

“Th-T-There’s, u-uh food in-in the microwave f-for you.” Alphys directs as she works her way around the bits of burnt spaghetti and tomato. You nod and skip past the TV to not distract Papyrus who’s intent on watching. You feel somebodies eyes trailing on your back, but ignore it as you open the microwave. Within rests a piece of quiche, a tiny platter of spaghetti, and some buttered slices of cheese bread remaining from yesterday. A fresh blush worms over your face, your fins flaring and leaning back as you peek towards the couch. Hadn’t Papyrus mentioned that Sans didn’t bake anymore? You fidget but grab the plate before making your way back towards the couch. Refusing to force them to scooch together when it’s already tight you instantly just plop onto the ground and place your plate and bowl on the table.

“MAYA! YOU NEED NOT SIT ON OUR LOVELY CARPET! HERE – YOU MAY HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S SEAT!!!” Papyrus works on gathering his things as you raise your hand.

“No, Paps, it-it’s fine. I don’t mind sitting on the floor. I’ll be careful to not drop anything either.” You wave off his concern, but you still see his face knotted between insisting or accepting.

“eh, don’t fight over it. just **cush** - **in** make up.” Sans winks and sets his empty plate alongside Undynes.

“SWITCH WITH ME. I BEG YOU.” Papyrus declares and gets a snicker from Undyne and Alphys – Sans just leaks that proud energy again as you carefully twirl the pasta onto a fork. You lean atop the wood coffee table.

“I **wood** not want to ruin your show, Paps. I think its **floor** the best anyways – oh, wait, I forgot a drink.” You cut yourself off and force yourself to stand up. Strafing into the kitchen you just fill a glass with water and swig a bit before waking back. Everyone is frozen staring at you as you approach again, filling you with concern.

“…. **Water** you staring for?” You wince and look to everyone. Papyrus grabs Sans’ jacket in each of his hands and starts shaking him hazardously.

“WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_ TO OUR GOOD FRIEND MAYA?! WHY- WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE _PUNS?!_ ” Papyrus exclaims with giant anguished tears spewing out his sockets. Undyne breaks out into uproar of laughter and slaps her knee repeatedly, while Alphys mimics your confusion.

“FUHUHUHUHU-A-Are you serious?!” Undyne points in your direction causing you to start abruptly.

“What? What did I **dew**?” You shake off the gathering condensation and Papyrus does some illegible screech. Sans is hiding his wide smile but you can make his laughs out between Undynes sheer volume. Papyrus drops Sans after a moment and just buries his head into his gloves.

“STARS WHY ME…”

“I seriously don’t know what everyone is laughing about?” You mutter and slowly settle back onto the floor.

“Yo-You’ve been, u-uh, saying pu-puns very na-natru-tr-tru-trually.” Alphys points out with a vague smile. Your eyes widen and you look between Sans and Papyrus. Sans just gives you a thumbs up while Papyrus looks ready to break down.

“Oh, uh, s-sorry Paps. It-It wasn’t on purpose!” You mutter and settle a soothing hand against his patella. He peeks over his gloves as you offer a sympathetic smile. Papyrus sighs and fixes his slouched posture.

“VERY WELL. I WILL ONLY, RARELY, CONDONE YOUR TERRIBLE YET ACCIDENTAL PUNS. SANS I STILL FORBID YOU TO MENTION ANYMORE!! I HAVE DEALT WITH IT A MANY EARS!”

“bro. we’re skeletons.” Sans points out with a snarky smile while you return to picking at your spaghetti. It might be leftovers, but it tastes relatively the same – burnt and slimy. You force it down regardless as the commercial finally ends and returns to the main program. Mettaton is wearing a really tall chefs hat and pink apron, with Frisk besides them. You nearly spew the spaghetti out as Frisk wanders the kitchen bringing Mettaton different ingredients.

“Wha-Where-?” The spaghetti slides off your fork as you stare in confusion – weren’t they _hunting_ Frisk? Was this publicity _really_ a good idea?!

“Yo, they’re in Hotland. Mettaton and Sans should be the only ones keeping ‘em from advancing now.” Undyne grumbles and crosses her arms, sparing Sans a glare. You spin your head about to look at Sans.

“But I thought Sans and Papyrus already-?” You look out to Snowdin but Papyrus waves his red glove about.

“IT IS _MY_ DIRECT DUTY TO PROTECT SNOWDIN! SANS IS THE JUDGE – WHATEVER _THAT_ IS.” Papyrus shrugs and slurps up more spaghetti.

“We-Well th-t-the, u-um, J-Judge ca-ca-can only _ju-judge_ humans w-who make it t-t-t-t-to th-th-the throne r-room-m-m……A-And th-th—n-no humans ha-have-ve fallen in q-quite a l-long time.” Alphys admits and nibbles on a piece of bread.

“Wait, so what does he _do_? He doesn’t fight them does he?” You ask suspiciously; Sans flinches. Before you can jump on the movement, Undyne interrupts with waving it off and dying laughter.

“Fuhuhu- hell _no_! Sans is the _laziest_ thing in the Underground – rocks do more! Most he does is decide if they are allowed to meet the king or not. Then he sleeps against a pillar.”

“eh, you’d be surprised. I get a ton done in the meantime- a sk-“ “SANS I _FORBID_ YOU FROM TELLING THAT DISGUSTING PUN FOR THE 8TH TIME THIS MONTH!!!” Papyrus screeches and shoves a meatball into Sans’ mouth to silence him. He doesn’t gripe on the matter and munches contently on the meatball.

“OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET!!! WE’RE MISSING THE MOST _IMPORTANT INGREDIENT_!” Turning your face back towards the TV you see the food has been piled together. And then Mettaton pulls a chainsaw out. Alphys gasps and retrieves her phone from her coat pocket. The chainsaw revs and Frisk looks completely calm despite the increasing nervous sweat.

“A HUMAN SOUL!!!!” The chainsaw whirs as your drop your fork onto the plate.

“WHAT??!” You screech and spin to the others. Undyne looks impressed, Alphys is fucking _calling_ someone, Sans is asleep, and Papyrus’ eyes are _glowing_.

“Uh-UH, c-come on!!” Alphys is paling as her phone rings. On the television the phone rings and Mettaton picks it up.

“HELLO…? I’M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE.”

“W-Wait a second!!!” Alphys’ voice comes through the TV as well and you can’t fathom the pain later produced by the double take you do before lurching at the phone. Alphys lets you have it as you try to not crack the screen.

“If you even _try_ to touch that kid I will dismantle you and throw you into a junk compactor!!!!” You scream and quickly are plucked away. Undyne hoists you over her shoulder and pins you in the center of the rug. She pries the phone from your grip and hurls it back to Alphys who fumbles with it. Immediately she is pinning you against the floor where you are left to watch on helplessly.

“Undyne!!! Get off!!” You fidget and wrap your leg around her – not long after you both are quarreling in wrestling.

“Chill your fins! Alph wouldn’t let the kid die that easily!” She grumbles and grips you into a headlock. You gasp and rear your leg around to do the same with her. Struggling, you manage to somehow pin each other with straining muscles.

“Undyne get off me! He’s going to kill Frisk!!!” You screech and reach back to shove at her face. You gasp when she takes a chomp at your hand like a baited shark. The instant she attempts to readjust you slip free of the choke hold to rear around onto her. Taking advantage of your confusion you make a jump for Alphys. She denies you quickly – snatching your arm behind your back and pinning the center of your shoulders down.

“Y-You could ma-maybe use a s-substitute?” Alphys’ conversation catches your ears as you feel your fins flare.

“Why is he even _trying_ to bake Frisk?! What the hell!!” You yell and continue to wrestle with Undyne.

“U-UM-“ You peek past your fury to see a confused and concerned Papyrus. Just from his pained expression you lose the will to fight; Undyne, taking advantage of the moment, ensures you’re pinned down properly. She huffs right above your fins and blows hair back into your face.

“A-Are you _calm_ now?”

“He’s going to _cook_ Frisk!!” You struggle against her and she grumbles. Hoisting you up like a dangling puppy she drags you towards and out the front door with a “Tch” of irritation. Your last views on the screen is Frisk looking at the screen with open eyes. Whimpering as she drags you away, she begins to walk you out of Snowdin and back towards Waterfall. You only make it to the first Echo Flower before she plops you onto the counter of a station.

“What is your deal right now?” Undyne stresses and rubs her temple.

“How can you _not_ expect outrage when Mettaton is wielding a _chainsaw_ in Frisks face?!” You retort briskly and let your hands grip your knees with frustration. Undyne grumbles and leans against the edge besides you.

“You honestly think Mettaton or anyone in the Underground would eat the kid?” Undyne sighs and grabs your head. She ruffles your hair and lets the gentle hum of Waterfall fill the silence.

“I just……. _don’t_ want Frisk to be hurt. I want them to get out. To go home. Live their human life or whatever. They don’t deserve this…” You mutter lowly.

“Not even sure they _can_. No humans have ever escaped.” Undyne admits with a side glance of worry. You hadn’t presumed it, but the thought still wrenched at your heart. What was Frisks fate if not escaping?

Undyne keeps you there for a few more minutes until Papyrus and Sans come strolling over. Alphys doesn’t seem to be with them either. Undyne doesn’t halt you this time when you hop off the counters edge. Self-conciously you rub the scales on your arm as Papyrus immediately approaches you.

“FEAR NOT, MAYA! THE WONDERFUL DOCTOR ALPHYS ROUTED METTATONS SHOW NATURALLY! OF COURSE FRISKS PHONE TURNED INTO A JETPACK AND THEY HAD TO PROPEL UP A MILE HIGE COUNTER TOP TO RETRIEVE THE HUMAN SOUL SUBSTITUTE CAN METTATON HAD LEFT PRECARIOUSLY FAR AWAY – BUT THEY RETRIEVE IT WITHIN THE SINGLE MINUTE TIME LIMIT LIKE A LITTLE HUMAN CHAMP!!!” Papyrus went on an extensive spiel about the show that brought newfound horror over your face.

“Where’s Alph?” Undyne cuts in as you work on wrapping your _mind_ around the entire situation. Jetpack? Mile-high counter? _Human Soul Substitute Can?!_

“SHE RETURNED TO HER LABORATORY TO CONTINUOUSLY THWART METTATONS DIVINE YET DEVIOUS TRAPS!” Papyrus proudly poses and stars form into his sockets. “HE IS A ROBOT TO TRULY BE TRIFLED WITH!” Papyrus proclaims and looks down to see the concern washing over your face, to which he begins shaking his hands in denial.

“W-WELL I MEANT AS A MONSTER!! OUR DEAR AND STRONG HUMAN FRISK WOULD NOT EASILY BE BESTED EVEN BY METTATON! – OH LOOK AT THE TIME; WALK O’CLOCK!” Papyrus spun you about and pressed into your back forcing you to walk. You gave a weary smile – it wasn’t like you even knew precisely where Frisk was – only that they were in Hotland. That alone was a problem.

Sans and Papyrus surprisingly take the lead and wander through Waterfall. Undyne hangs back with you trying to make idle chit-chat; clearly trials to take your mind off the situation. You shivered and trembled every now and then – whether in regards to frustration or sorrow you aren’t sure.

“Aww _man_ …”

“Yo, dude, how did you even manage that?” Childrens voices draw your attention from the sideline. A little group have congregated by the waters edge. They all stare almost perfectly horizontal – across the water imbedded into a stone crevice lies an odd little toy. Somebody would need to scale a decent amount of wall to retrieve it.

“I just wanted to see how high it’d go!!” One exclaims to the other who begins gritting their teeth defensively. They other kids intervene to stop any aggression. Without a word, Undyne approaches.

“What’s going on sprouts?” Undyne calls and gains all the kids attention. Similar to Papyrus they flinch to the voice but heartily swarm Undyne with affection.

“Holy stars its Undyne~!” “Can I get your autograph?!” “Sooo _cool_!!” “Hi, I’m Bob!”

“Alright alright settle down now. What’s wrong?” Undyne calms the children, though their mouths quickly shut.

“We were playing ‘Turtle, Spear, Spell’ and Metra started crying!” One little boy finally speaks up and points to a child curled into a sniveling ball on the ground. “She was playing with her PolarPlane and threw it right into the wall. We’d get it ourselves, but this wall has a lot of dripping so the stones are too slippery to climb.” Papyrus and Sans must realize you and Undyne vanished as they are walking back and catch you with the children.

“Pfft – this rock? No problem!” Undyne huffs onto her knuckles and buffs them onto her shirt; a useless gesture. Papyrus quickly joins the cluster earning a few gasps of surprise from the children.

“THAT IS CORRECT! UNDYNE IS THE GREATEST CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD EVER TO BE EMPLOYED! FOR INSTANCE, SHE RESCUED OUR DEAR FRIEND MAYA FROM A _HORDE_ OF VIVACIOUS YET VICIOUS PIRANHAS! OR THE OTHER TIME-“ Papyrus goes off on a tirade of stories that sucks in the children and Undyne to gloat. You sigh and rub your temples when a sniffle catches your ears. One child is still consoling the one known as Metra – this little girl dressed in a two different striped socks. She looked almost like a faun of sorts, but her hands covered her weeping eyes. She did have a beak though from what you could see, and her sobs came out like chirps. Stepping away from the crowd you joined the child comforting her.

“Hey-“ You touch her shoulder and watch her flinch inwardly. The other child – a older boy with more lizard attributes – steps in your way.

“Hey, leave her alone! Everyone got really upset at her just because her crying got in the way of the game. She doesn’t like strangers, so just go away.” The boy warns. A nudge comes from your back left.

“’ey kiddo – le’s **scale** down the sass, huh?” Sans steps in besides you, further frightening the little girl. You stand and move back to grant her space, but she doesn’t relinquish her face. You sigh, coil around Sans to not interrupt his spew of puns on the defensive child, and glare at the wall. Pressing your foot back you use the minimal gap and throw yourself at the wall. Grasping the slippery rocks you thank any planet alignment that you’d taken a childhood liking to rock-climbing. Perks for growing up near a mountain. Swiftly, you maneuver around the hazardous and moss covered rocks and make your way up. You’ve noticed it recently as well, but the fins conjoined onto your head have been reacting more then ever before. Droplets landing against the rock face or into the caverns many pools catches your attention; similar to a cat, you pick it up. They flex and flare accordingly despite you never knowing how – like when moving your toes but you never really considered how it feels to solely move your pinky toe.

Finally, after a minute of sincere and rather calm climbing, you reach the toy. You take great care to pry it out slowly. Once freed from the hole you get a closer look at the device. It has a little polarbear figurine in the cockpit of a plane that has a face and scarf. The plane is divided in colors of blue and red – polar opposites. It brings you a grin as you peek downwards. Sans is leaning back amusedly just gawking at you climbing. You roll your eyes and throw yourself from the wall. One of the kids gasp causing the majority of the rest to divulge from the story Papyrus is going on about to join in with a scream, yell, or cheer. You have to roll to make the landing, but the toy remains undamaged. You take a moment to blow the hair from your eyes and tuck it back behind your fin; squatting next to the child you set the toy on the ground.

“Here you go. Don’t worry – nobody thinks you were a bother. They just weren’t sure how to help.” You mumble and fluff their vibrant yellow hair. The child leans back to look at you; her eyes are huge and red with tears. They are a calming shade of purple and grey, and her face is that of an owl. She looks down at the toy that she carefully plucks into her little hands, and looks back to you with a starry eyed expression you were used to.

“Th-Thank y-you.” She whispers and cuddles the toy close. You smile warmly and stand to attention. You continue to rise, however, as Papyrus hoists you from the ground. You squeak and press against his arms, but he has your entire midsection in his grasp.

“MAYA!! HOW COULD I NOT SEE THE POTENTIAL BEFORE HAND?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ADMIT TO THIS TRIVIAL ERROR!” Papyrus concedes, nodding as though you are on the same page.

“Wha-“ “IT IS CLEAR TO ME NOW! YOU SHOULD TRAIN WITH ME UNDER UNDYNES TUTELAGE TO BECOME A _GRAND_ ROYAL GUARD!” You shrivel in his grasp as he slings you under his arm and carries you along.

 

* * *

 

 

“Papyrus, my answer is still no.” You mutter and rub your temple. It is becoming damp with sweat as you walk out of the elevator. You had kept a low profile despite Papyrus’ nagging on the issue throughout all of Hotland and MettaMart. Afterwards was a series of sincerely giant elevators that apparently skipped your stroll through the maze known as the CORE. Papyrus stamped his foot in childish defiance.

“BUT YOU HAVE THE MINIATURE BUILD, THE SPUNK, THEN STRENGTH! YOU COULD HELP SO MANY MONSTERS!” Papyrus informs you with a proud pat on the back. The power pushing it lurches you forward on your feet.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be some savior of the Underground. I just want to be normal and live Papyrus.” You grumble and halt at the arch to the following room. A yellow and orange tiled hall extends ahead of you with pillars upholding the center. The practically black shadows from the unexplainable light source beyond the halls large windows sends a shiver over your spine. Papyrus fixes his posture and marches down the hall while tailing Undyne.

“uhhh…”

A haunting vibe reverberates through your mind as you cannot find the strength to move your legs. An almost phantasmal chill rides over you as your gaze falls on the shadows.  

“Maya?” Jolting suddenly you spin about to find Sans has hung back with you. You gulp and slowly turn back to the hall.

“Sans…where is this?” You mumble and feel yourself self-consciously grasp your arm. It shivers, and you are certain your hair would stand on end.

“…..Judgement Hall. I’ll ‘Judge’ the kid in here…” Sans mutters; his hand covers your own. Its warms, real, and guiding as he gently tugs you down the hall. Reluctantly you follow him.

“Why does it feel-….Mmm.” You hum and try to stand clear of the pillars.

“what?” Sans looks back – there is something different in his eyes; it say a lot though considering his lack of eyes in the first place.

“I- ugh I don’t know. I’m just….being stupid.” Your trials of shrugging off the heavy air laced in this place goes unrewarded as your skepticism for the whole place worsens.

“yeah. stupid suits you.” Sans yawns. You don’t even need to think when you give him a shove.

“Asshole…”

“can’t call me somethin’ I don’t e’en ‘ave.” His grin extends across his face as you reach to give him another shove. He dodges it dutifully as your brows furrow.

“’ey, look-it! she’s walkin’!” Sans snickers and leans against a pillar. Only in his pause do you find yourself, surprisingly, half way through the hall. That chill doesn’t leave you and you return to gripping your forearm.

“You _really_ don’t feel it?” You mutter and force yourself forwards. Perhaps it was the intimidation before the king?

“whatchya feelin’? I’ll jot it down – it’ll cost ya every hour though.” Sans gives a sly wink as you grumble and pass him. Your eyes linger longer on the pillars and the shadows they cast.

“It feels…..haunted? I-I don’t know. This place……..ugh it’s just- it _feels_ like somebody is haunting this hall or whatever. Okay? Do I sound stupid yet?” Looking back to him you aren’t able to see his entire face. You are distinctly aware though his eyes have faded from existence as they appear to do at certain stressful intervals. “…Sans?”

“let’s get goin’.” He ignores your call, flashes you that casual smile, and walks on ahead. His face is unreadable as you pout, grip your arm, and follow. Undyne and Papyrus are barking at you to rush – knowing you won’t receive answers from Sans in his current state you rush ahead. Fixing your hair and appearance up does little to quell the stress.

“Alright. Nothin’ to get stressed about!”

“Ya. Okay. Stress not shall I.” You mutter and fiddle with the fins on your arms. You are shown into a room almost out of a fairytale. Unlike the hallway before, the light streaming into this room gives life to the hundreds if not _thousands_ of buttercups clumping together into a field across the floor. Moss and vines cascade the adjacent walls and climb towards the ceiling with a nice complimenting green to the entire golden room. In the center sits a lone gold and purple throne. In the back right another throne clearly covered and disused sits. A white figure cloaked in purple recedes backwards from the room leading in the back and they must duck to avoid their horns bashing into the arch ways top.

“Oh golly! You’ve arrived!” His deep voice echoes in the tiny space as you feel yourself become inexplicably tiny in both height and confidence. He stands _at least_ 7 feet tall, but he is a natural giant. He is entirely cloaked in purple, but beneath you catch an intricate armor piece made of leather and gold. It leads out to make a collar to attach the cloak to. He has blonde hair despite being what you can best describe as a goat face. He has a polite smile past his encompassing beard. You feel yourself gasping like a fish; the irony hits you soon afterwards.

“HELLO YOUR MAJESTY!!” Papyrus waves enthusiastically as your eyes focus on not bugging out.

“Good afternoon Papyrus.” He hums back and approaches your little group. “To you as well, Sans!” Sans comes up besides Papyrus and they both curtly yet quickly bow.

“you too, majesty.”

“Come now – you’ve been excellent guards and friends to the royalty. You needn’t address me as such.” Asgore waves off their formalities.

“you **goat** it.” Sans shrugs and Papyrus hastily smacks his own skull.

“HONESTLY SANS, IT IS ONLY _PROFESSIONAL_ TO ADDRESS HIS MAJESTY PROPERLY!! THOUGH, FOR THIS TIME, I WILL RESPECT YOUR WISHES KING ASGORE!” Papyrus heartily salutes Asgore as he offers a gentle smile. His gaze turns to you and Undyne as your legs begin to tremble.

“Hello Undyne.” “Hey Asgore!” Undyne heartily punches his armor and they both chuckle as your mind begins to race. Undyne was being extremely casual, but perhaps coming off as polite and proper in the initial greeting would work better in the fu- “Who might you be dear?” _FUCK IT._

“Uh, um, Ma-MAYA! IT- UH- I-It’s, uh, umm, uh-huh, ve-very nice to meet you, s-s-sir, I mean, Majesty, NO, UH! I mean, Asgore, wait, um, King Flu-Fluffy B-Buns? UM, WAIT UH, BARA GOAT, MAJESTY- I DIDN’T SAY THAT- UH-“ Your stammering trails off as your mind slowly becomes sludge as your face flares with heat. You are distinctly aware Sans is covering his face to withhold snickers, Papyrus looks aghast, and Undyne is just watching this train wreck. Asgore is patient by all means, but he also appears flabbergasted by your panic.

“UH, UM, I-I’m- I’M SORRY!! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!!” You shriek and deeply bow your head down. You feel your fins flare and twitch as you try to gain an even breathing – tears bite at your eyes.

“….The _hell_ is a bara goat?” Undyne asks honestly as your entire face transforms red. A giant hand lands onto your arm and startles you to peek up at the calm and endearing eyes before you. He looks concerned as he gently strokes your shoulder.

“I’ve heard bits and pieces of your predicament. Amnesia isn’t something to be trifled with. Probably coming across someone such as myself would prove rather intimidating.” He chuckles and straightens himself out. His finger presses beneath your chin causing you to lift yourself back up rather rigidly.

“Might I interest you in a chat over some tea?” Asgore gestures back the way you all had come in. Frightfully, you just nod your head – standing stock still served no purpose. The others trail behind as Asgore guides you back through the halls.

“What _do_ you recall?” Asgore notes at along the way as you rub your forearms.

“We-we-w-well, u-uh, I was _g-getting_ ma-mar-married to u-uh, my fiancé? We-we wanted a hu-human marriage? B-But, um, he-he cheat-che-cheated on me. I ran away? And then I fell – U-Undyne and Ger-G-Gerson picked me up.” You mutter and realize the elevator is dinging. Asgore, however, is already passed the elevator. Turning about, the others cram into the elevator.

“Oh, you will not be joining us for tea?” Asgore asks as you whiplash double take between Asgore and the others. They were just _leaving_?!?

“Oh we would but we’d thought it be good to let her get it off her chest.” Undyne and Sans share a cocky smile as horror reaps over your face.

“Hmm. Another time then?” Asgore insists and Sans replies with a click of his tongue and snapping his fingers into finger guns. You watch aghast as they just crowd into the elevator and leave. “Are you coming?” Asgore asks. Initially you back up; your prayers rest in that they will return. By the point you are ascending a set of stairs into a rather monotone housing, you’ve lost those hopes. He pulls a chair free at the table and pats it – you take the gesture that’s offered and place yourself in the seat. He pushes you back in, unclips the cloak to rest of the chair he places closer to you, and thuds his way into the kitchen you presume. Only now against the wooden floor can you really hear the gravitational thuds of his sheer mass and pressure on the ground. You fidget with your fingers and resist tucking your legs up onto the chair like a child.

“Here we are…” Asgore sighs and brings out a filled kettle, plate of cookies, and balanced on his elbow lies a set of cups. You stand to help him, but he already has everything sliding onto the table with ease. Humbly, you seat yourself once more. A pink and orange flame erupts from nothing but his paw which causes you to rear back in the chair and gasp. His eyebrows shoot up and worry crosses his expression.

“Oh, forgive me Maya. I forgot momentarily that this must be bizarre to you. I ensure you, I am merely heating the tea.” Asgore exemplifies his words by holding the flame just beneath the kettle. It doesn’t take even a minute before it whistles, and the contents are poured. He hands you the cup gracefully and a plate with a few fresh cookies served and ready for consumption. His armor clacks against the chair, but he doesn’t take long to get comfortable and munch on a cookie. Not wanting to appear rude, you cradle the cup, tentatively blow at the rim, and take a tiny sip. The fragrance mixed with the crackling fire on the sidelines and the heavenly smell of flowers works its wonder on your nerves. You unconsciously relieve a sigh as Asgore chuckles tenderly.

“Do you feel a tad calmer now?” He asks and lifts his own teacup.

“Oh, u-uh, y-yes sir.” You nod along with your words and help yourself to another sip.

“You are free to talk whenever you feel you are ready, dear. My intentions are to help, not to scare. I cannot truly understand your predicament I suppose considering you are suffering something very frightening, but I want you to understand that as King my precedence lies in my citizens well-being. You are one of my citizens, therefore, I will do what I can to appease your worries.”

“…Th-Thank you, your Majesty.” You nod almost mimicking a bow as he waves off the formalities yet again.

“Please. You may call me Asgore.”

“Oh, uh, okay…..Asgore? Um, thank you again. Your ho-hospitality is, um, sincere, and really appreciated.” You force a weary smile that he counters with his own warm grin. He sips at his tea and places it cautiously back onto the plate.

“So, uh, y-you just want me to talk?...L-Like about wh-what I remember?” You indicate and fiddle with e teacups handle.

“So long as it doesn’t upset you and can aid in any way, then yes.”

“Okay…Uh……Well I am Maya? I-I don’t know _exactly_ where I am originally from. It’s kind of a blur. I just know…….I-I…I _don’t_ want to go back.”

“Why not?” Asgore asks with open eyes.

“Well, a-as I mentioned before, I had a fight, uh, with my fiancé. B-But even _before_ that it wasn’t pleasant. I rem-re-remember v-very little – I didn’t _have_ f-friends, my family d-didn’t care about me in a-all honesty. Now m-my fiancé has betrayed me, s-so-“ Your mouth is tightening and blinking hastening.

“There is nothing to return to?” Asgore finishes your thought as you subtly nod. It’s depressing to think, but even _if_ you all got out of the Underground, there would be nothing waiting for you when you returned. Hell, you couldn’t return if you wanted to considering nobody would believe it was _actually_ you!

“Besides my pet bird, no – nothing is left.” You sigh, blow, and take another sip. “Even then I don’t doubt that he took her…” Thinking back on your poor Cockatoo you can’t help but sigh miserably. Gummi was her nickname, she was spoiled beyond repair, but she was the joking partner in crime. Jason hated her honestly, but she was your best friend at that point in your life so there was no picking – he tolerated her, though he hated whenever she stole a joke punchline.

“I see……there is no chance to recover your dear pet?” Asgore asks and you shake your head. Kind of impossible when you can’t even reach out to her. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s not your fault! I shouldn’t-….I probably shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.” You sigh and rub your necks strenuously.

“Did the circumstances call for it?” Asgore adds and drinks the remainder of his tea before helping himself to another cup.

“Well……..he was sleeping with another girl?” The kettle bangs onto the table and startles you into a light jump in your chair.

“The circumstances called for it.” Is all Asgore replies with. You let that hang in the air and drink more tea. It must contain some magic or calming agent to help make it so relaxing.

“So what will your next course of action be?” Asgore asks as you set your drink down in blank thought. “Will you remain with Undyne? Will you search for answers to your forgotten memories? What do you wish to get back, and what are you willing to let go?”

“….I want to move on? I don’t want to stay in Undynes house forever – one morning I will wake up and she will just set the entire heap on fire.” You groan and Asgore chuckles. The deep throaty sound becomes more soothing the longer you’re subjected to it as you cannot resist your own smile. “Waterfall is wonderful. I wish I could stay there, but I don’t know where I could possibly live.”

“Whereabouts?” Asgore answers so swiftly it throws you off from your thoughts. Thinking back, your favorite spot was definitely…

“Do you know of the place with the iridescent water? The ground is practically black with moss and there are lily pads and echo flowers scattered about. It’s one of the first places I saw when I woke up in Undynes house and it took my breath away. If my home just floated on that water, I’m almost certain that I would fall asleep with ease. The waves are calm and it’s nearby to Gerson, Undyne, _and_ the River Person for visiting Snowdin or Hotland. So I can treasure the friends I’ve made rather than live for a past that doesn’t want me to start with.” You grab a cookie and munch on it. It practically melts in your mouth as you greedily shove the remainder in.

“And what would be your response if this dream house was a very viable possibility so that you can appreciate the new life you are adopting?” Processing his words you turn back to Asgore who has a cheeky but proud smile. Your eyes sparkle and dismiss the timid nature you had adapted around Asgores intimidating size and regal presence.

“I think I would faint.” You admit.

“I’ll ensure we have a stretcher on standby.” He chuckles and sips his tea.

 

* * *

 

 

You carry with you the contracting deal regarding the house – it should be finished in a weeks time under the Kings direct request. You were initially shy about the offer, but Asgore is apparently very insistent. You have nothing but gratitude towards the large goat, although you have yet to let go that embarrassing tirade of nicknames that simply spewed from your mouth. _Bara Goat?!_

Asgore was kind enough to present you with a map to Alphys’ lab. It was just a really extensive labyrinth of inane elevator placements. Your cup of water was already gone, and it was another 10 minute walk back to Alphys’. By the time you’d made it in and sighed with relief to the cold air you found Alphys checking the cameras.

“THEY ARE TRULY INCREDIBLE!!” Papyrus shouted giddily and ate a little spoon of ice cream while watching on. The door closed behind you as everybody swiveled their heads in attention.

“O-Oh! M-Maya – you’re b-b-back-k!” Instinctively, you hid the paper in your pants pocket. You’d wanted to keep it a secret so Undyne or Papyrus didn’t have a chance to guilt trip you into staying with Undyne. You were close enough as is, putting a mild distance between you wouldn’t damage anything. Asgore agreed to these terms fairly reasonably.

“Yeah. Thanks _Alphys_ for greeting me. _Tea was excellent._ ” You emphasize your words and glare at Undyne, Sans, and even Papyrus. Undyne grumbles and leans back into the provided couch as they watch the screen.

“Look we figured it’d be best to just let you guys talk! What would ya _rather_ we’d been there where Papyrus woulda made a slew of compliments, Sans wouldn’t shut up with his puns, and me just screwin’ round with Asgore? You’d get a whole bunch more done with just the two of ya.” She waved off your concerns as you tensed up.

“Why didn’t you _warn_ me he was a _flipping_ giant?! I thought my heart would stop! I think I was on the precipice of _fainting_!!” You screech and grip your fins. Undyne cackles and smacks her knee – following the line of sight you catch Frisk dancing alongside the more humanoid version of Mettaton. You don’t even want to ask as you grumble and wipe the sweat from your forehead.

“Alphys, I hate to bother you, but, uh, d-do you have anything I could drink?”

“O-Oh, sure! Undyne p-p-put th-the, uh, pun-punch on t-the r-ri-right I be-believe.” Alphys instructs and returns to her work. You can tell she is clearly busy so you sidle over and help yourself. On the right lies an almost miniature soda bottle with what you presume is the punch she referred to. It is labelled ‘DC’ so you shrug and pluck it – likely ‘Dark Cherry’ or some other weird name the monsters bestowed upon it. It took a bit of pressure but you managed to pop the top – it even sizzled briefly. It’s small so you down it almost instantly; it doesn’t taste a thing like Dark Cherry, but you don’t hate it. You peek around for a trash can, but there is nothing in your brief sight. That and it’s glass, so _maybe_ monsters recycle.

“Alphys? Where should I put the bottle?” You ask and wave the empty bottle as a signal.

“Th-T-The b-bottle? I-I’m certain th-that punch is in a large j-“ She turns about to look at you with confusion. Her movements freeze and the papers in her grasp all flutter onto the ground. She starts trembling as her little claws go up to cover her mouth.

“Ma-M-Ma-May-Ma-Maya- d-d-d-do-do-do-“ Alphys has tears forming behind her glasses. Your attempt to step forward and console her results in her lunging forwards to grab your arms.

“Did you drink th-that?! H-How do you feel?! Oh _stars_ I-I-I d-don’t ha-have the for-f-formula _ready_ yet!! Did you really- Why- Did you d-drink _all_ of it!?!?” Alphys is screeching; her hair would be pulled out with the frenzy that has overtaken her eyes. She is shaking you abruptly as you try to form her answers.

“Uh, yes I drank it, I feel fine, formula for what, and yes I was thirsty?!” You blurt as much of it back as you can as beads of sweat trickle down her scales.

“’ey, ‘ey, quiet down. this’s my favorite channel.” Sans raises what you presume is a beer towards Alphys as she spins about with a hand on her face and head.

“Maya dr-drank the Determination sample going into Cryogenics!!!” She shrieks. Sans’ eyes go instantaneously hollow. He blips from the sofa to your side before lifting your arm.

“any signs of matter melting? any dizziness, bursts of energy, certainty, and or molecular hyperactivity?” Sans is spewing bundles of nonsense as Alphys rushes past you and into what you had _thought_ was the toilet.

“Sans, what the hell are you doing?” You pry and attempt to retrieve your arm back.

“making sure you aren’t melting.” You hurl your arm back into yourself and give him a look of disbelief.

“I’m _inside_ Sans. I am not about to sweat into a puddle. Now either properly explain what’s happening or I am going over there and teaching Papyrus curse words!” You hiss angrily. The door opens and Alphys comes out bearing a vial of sorts. At this point the commotion has attracted Undyne and Papyrus.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Papyrus nears you, but Sans instantly puts distance between you both.

“don’t touch Maya for a bit bro.” Sans instructs and you see pain and confusion swarm over Papyrus’ face.

“Ma-Maya, p-please drink this! It-It may already _be_ too late with the sh-sheer amount you just ingested!” Tears are swimming in her eyes as Undyne snags your shirts collar.

“The _hell_ did you do?!” Undyne snarls and you glare back.

“Undyne which way is left?” You mutter. The fact she has to think about it is your perfect answer as you try to pry her off you. Alphys steps between you and nudges Undyne away.

“Undyne _no_ don’t touch her!” Alphys pleads and spins about to hand you the vial. “Please, _p-please_ just drink this! There is no time!” Alphys begs. You don’t entirely understand the situation happening around you, but whatever you drank really wasn’t a good thing. You gulp down the weird ooze inside the vial and immediately want to vomit it up. She presents you a glass of water and rushes away again as you heartily drink it.

“What the _hell_ is going on?” Undyne growls and looks at you. “What happened?”

“I don’t know! _Urgh_..” You withhold a disgusting burp and drink more of the water. “She said the punch was on the right but apparently you put it on the flipping left. Now everybody is treating me like an atomic bomb.” Alphys comes back in with a clipboard and that machine for soul-seeing or whatever it was. She looks to you and newfound horror fills her eyes.

“D-Di-Did sh-she disc-charge anything?” Alphys asks Undyne who shakes her head awkwardly. Pain fills Alphys’ eyes as she looks to Sans. Sans must read her mind because he grabs Papyrus and blips away. He returns a minute later without Papyrus and reaches out for Undyne. She is quick to evade him and grit her teeth defensively.

“Oh no! I want an explanation! What the _hell_ are you guys hiding from me? From us?!” Undyne gestures broadly – you think she means you and Papyrus as you look between Alphys and Sans. “Alph! I thought you were getting better on just letting the past shit go and depending on me!” Undyne’s sorrow is blatant on her face as tears trickle down Alphys’ face.

“Undyne-“ “I _know_ you told me to wait, but apparently this is important! I heard you back at the house! Just _please_ \- _tell me!_ ” Undyne pleads at Alphys who appears ready to break down at any second. She trembles and lets her head hang.

“……….A-A multitude of m-monsters were on the ver-ve-verge of falling down. Humans with vast amounts o-of Determination within the Soul sh-showed increasing promise of hasty recoveries. I-I—I _tried_ to do something my-myself, to be someone able to _cure_ falling down. It b-backfired. A multitude o-of-of pa-patients were only a-admi-ministered a few drops of Determination dosage. Within ten minutes, despite their issues being fully addressed and the healing be-beyond expectations, the……the side effects were catastrophic.” Alphys whimpers.

“They began to melt, disperse, and fuse together. By the time I realized what was occurring, I couldn’t do anything. The-they have all combined into these….. _Amalgamates_ that I-I _can’t_ just send home! I need to fix this……but I don’t know how. I was certain th-that Determination was the solution, so I was preparing to deposit the recent supply into C-Cryogenic state………And Maya just drank the entire bottle.” Alphys whispers and covers her mouth to withhold a gross sob. Undyne seems to be somewhat on the same page as the rest as you gawk at your unfortunate discovery.

“So…..So what the hell is going to happen to her?!” Undyne demands answers but Alphys is too preoccupied hiding her guilty face. You want to reach out, but apparently touching isn’t something you should do.

“her molecular structure will become more liquidated then solid. from the brief knowledge I obtained during the period she will try to cling onto another life form to technically solidify her soul to something. that’s why you need to go.” Undyne evades Sans yet again and approaches Alphys. She holds her by the shoulders and you can tell she is straining to withhold herself from lashing out.

“How long have you hid this from me?”

“…….A-A f-few months….” Alphys whispers past her tears. Undyne releases her and looks away. Everyone is sporting these miserable expressions and you can’t stand it. Feeling at the palm of your hand and looking at your scales, you feel fine. Less depressed actually – not like you’re turning into a runny nose.

 “Alphys, I feel alright. Kinda like the buzz after drinking coffee? Like I can tell it’s going to fade away. Besides, if I drank all of it, wouldn’t I have already been affected?” You sigh and set the bottle down. Undyne sighs and pushes her hair out of the way.

“How many minutes has it been?” She asks and peeks around for a watch.

“’bout 8 minutes now.” You spun around and glared at him – there was no clock in the lab.

“How the hell did you know that?”

“….guessin’.” His gaze is transfixed onto Frisk moving through the Underground – they appear to be taking a rest in the MettaMart.

“Well – she aint meltin’…” Undyne points out the obvious. Alphys looks perturbed and reaches for her clipboard.

“While I would make a comment on becoming a guinea pig, I subtly realize I did this to myself, but I can _also_ blame a bit of this on Undyne for not knowing her fucking left and rights, right?” You ask whimsically with a sigh.

“H-How are y-you feeling – emotionally and ph-physically I-I mean?” Alphys interjects and you contemplate it briefly.

“Well physically I feel like I could do a backflip. Emotionally I feel kinda like buzzed on coffee, but nothing else. Like….I don’t feel sad anymore? Is that good? I don’t feel like this is permanent though – momentary high if you get my drift.” You shrug.

“Alright. We aren’t getting answers like this! Either we take risks and resolve this or we sit around for a few more minutes just waiting!!” Undyne doesn’t wait for permission as she envelops you into a giant hug. She doesn’t hold back with the pressure at all as she wraps you entirely in fish muscle. You lose your air for a second, distinctly catch Alphys and Sans trying to get her off you, but then she just…. _lets go_. No sticking, no slime, no melting scales or whatever they were going on about. Everyone is just frozen in silence as Undyne feels your face.

“See? She ain’t melting. It’s gotta been 10 minutes by now.” Alphys, though fearful clearly, presses her claws to your arm.

“…E-Extraordinary. M-Maya!” Alphys rushes over to her table and pulls out a lengthy syringe and tweezers with newfound joy and hope in her eyes.

“I-I require samples from you! Yo-You m-may have a c-cure against the D-De-Determination!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR STOPPING BY <3  
> Make sure to leave me some comments - they really make me happy :)  
> If you bestow upon me Kudos I will forever in your praises.


	9. Our Christmas Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~  
> Bye, 2017!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I'M SORRY?!?!  
> Work held onto me longer then I thought, and I had so many presents to hand make - all the hats and scarves fam, like GOD.   
> Wanted to get this done for Christmas, but a lot happened and 'tis the season to spread illness~
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the year, isn't freezing in my -6 degree weather, and will have a great start to next year!!   
> Hit my up on Tumblr if you have any questions.   
> Again, really sorry - It's a short chapter, but I wanted to let you all know I am alive, well, and this is not getting discontinued. I'm working on it, promise!

“Merry Christmas!!” Is the unanimous cheer as your friends clink drinks in celebration. Pete and Jason heartily chugged their drinks with arms interlocked. Pete finished first and began giving Jason a harry noogie. You chuckled at their shenanigans and took a few steps back towards the adjacent wall. Penelope didn’t hesitate to join you with her new girlfriend, Tess.

“So how long have you two been friends?” Tess giddily starts a conversation as you blush slightly.

“Oh jeez! Since, like, what- 3rd grade?!” She roughly elbows my ribs; nearly choking on my drink as well.

“Maybe 4th. I was really shy.”

“If you look up the definition of recluse, her kindergarten picture would be there. Oh, wait, you bailed on photo day.” She idly picks fun at you as you poke your glass idly.

“The photographer was a creep…” You mutter.

“I won’t argue there, but he gave out free lollipops.”

“Again, creepy.” You shrug and Tess nods her head.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t accept any from a photographer. Who the hell does that?”

“ _Him_.” You and Penelope are in perfect unison which earns a polite giggle from Tess.

“What are you doing after school, Maya?” She settles in more against the wall as Penelope perks up.

“Ooohh I’ve been trying to get this out of you for _ages_! Spill!!” Your bangs shuffle down to hide your embarrassed face as your gaze skits across the floor. The boys were doing keg-stands- but nobody could pick up Jason since everyone else was too scrawny.

“I was uh, h-hoping to, um……..Ask out Jason. I-If things worked out, I don’t really know. I-I-If the-they don’t I’ll, um, go into, um, p-personal training. Y’know, like a coach or P.E teacher for, um, teens.” You fiddle with the cups rim as Penelope just gapes at your proposition.

“Oh, you like Jason? For how long?”

“Uh, well, a while, I guess. I-It’s a crush, really.” You shake your head and hear Penelope take a hard chug of her drink.

“So if you end up with him you’ll just tag along whatever he chooses and be the stay at home wife? All classical – baking stuff, getting groceries, just having kids because it’s the _mans_ job and house? Sheesh- way to have a backbone.” Her words bite through you with shock, but truth. Your eyes shift to your feet and your muscles shrivel in. Tess harshly jabs her elbow into Penelope who gives a little shriek; she must see your depressed state as she gives a heavy sigh and pats your shoulder.

“Come on Maya. I don’t mean it- y’know it’s just, ugh…..I can’t see things going _well_ with him. I know its your decision, but you’re a great girl and can do so so _so_ much better then him! Hell, I’d rather you dated Pete!!” She rambles.

“Who wants to date me?” You hear Pete shout from across the room and Tess chuckles.

“Shut the _fuck_ up Pete!!” Penelope shouts back. The silence gives a proper reply as Penelope tilts your head to look into her eyes. They are earnest and dull emerald, but they speak volumes. Her expressions always conveyed more than her words did- she was looking out for you; you knew.

“What’s so bad about Jason? Sorry, I-I haven’t really hung out with your friends- am I prying too much?” Tess backs down from the wall and comes to your other shoulder to comfort you. You give her a gentle smile that she returns heartily.

“ _Ugh_ he thinks he is such a player sometimes. “Oh hey guys, check this, I’m not a virgin anymore which basically makes me a fucking stud! Bow down to my wisdom!” All the girls get fucking hot for it or something because they think he is a master. He also keeps talking about going for an industrial masters or whatever.” Penelope shrugs and takes another swig of her drink. Your nerves give a shiver as you take a little sip yourself, trying to ease the bundle of worries.

“B-but, he didn’t really _commit_ to those girls- they were mostly one night s-stands. I’ve- We’ve been friends for years. He confides in me a lot of times and actually _listens_ to me. You know how I am! Pete and Jason are some of the few _male_ friends I have. Anybody else just really pokes fun at me for trying to be fit.” You rub at your weary eyes and curse yourself for getting even slightly emotional – this was a Christmas party, it was meant to be fun. Yet here you are, in the corner of said Christmas party, watching your crush tip the keg barrel and funnel the drink along the floor because he is deadbeat levels of drunk already.

“Anyone who doesn’t take the time to really know you doesn’t _know_ you. You’re the sweetest gal and if I didn’t have the hottest most brilliant most glorious girlfriend in the world at my side at this very instant, and you were gay, I would _totally_ hit that.” She squeezes your thigh as you jump a few inches in the air and curl more towards Tess as Penelope gives a hearty laugh that would match perfectly to an evil queens. Tess scoffs and hugs your shoulders.

“If you really like him, then I suggest going after him. Relationships need trust and confidence. Just, _maybe_ don’t squeeze his ass. I learned that is just a Penelope first impression thing, but _maybe_ don’t pick it up.” Tess rolls her eyes as you both giggle. Penelope comes rushing before you flexing her fingers.

“You need to understand, you can tell who is a sadist or a masochist! You need to understand these typings before you get to know people!!” She shouts rebelliously as Tess tries to forcibly silence her with a feeble headlock.

“You just like squeezing buns!”

“If I liked bun squeezing I’d be a baker!”

“Is she going on about the bunions again?” Pete sidles over with a sigh and a hearty drink. His hair was getting ragged, but you know it’s really soft to the touch. Even with his bad eyesight he didn’t wear glasses or anything, so he constantly used his moms shampoo and conditioner. He never complained, but damn did his hair smell nice. A built jock who had a wimpy side. He gave a grumble as Penelope freed a hand to pinch his cheek.

“S.” Her eyes practically twinkled as Tess tightened the hold and led her away. “WE WILL BE BACK FOR YOU S’S LATER!!!” She shrills over the crowd. Pete just scratches his head and looks down onto your tiny frame. If anyone was like a big-brother figure, it was Pete. Hell, maybe even the incredibly young yet buff uncle. But he had a _really_ bad smoking habit, and everyone was afraid because of his broken looking nose. He could breathe fine, and it was from birth, but everyone figured he was a underground brawler or something.

“Yo, can I talk to you?” Pete gestures towards the raised patio and you nod. He guides you through the increasing sea of people and shuts the sliding door behind you. He leans out on the railing and pulls free a pack of cigarettes.

“Dude, can’t you stop for one night?” You practically plead and rest your elbows on the railing. Pete was a good hearted guy, but he was going through nearly three packs a day, and your heart was dying each time he gave a puff. He gave this look of chewing on his lip, but he sighed and pocketed it. You were startled; he never actually listened and usually played it off.

“I mighta heard a bit of what you were talking about.” He murmurs after a minute as you give a desperate groan.

“Are you going to scold me too? You’re planning to go into the _military_! Like, good on you, but you will be chewed up man.” You take another sip and shiver to the cold wind blowing fiercely over the mountain. Your gaze draws down from the faint twinkling stars to the white enveloped mountain- the clouds cover reaches the tip, concealing the crown from your eyes. Pete slyly shrugs off his jacket and slips it over your shoulders.

“I’ll be having that back before we head back in.”

“Only because you got really bad acne.” You flick his shoulder and he snickers. He chugs nearly half his cup down and sighs contently.

“Maya. I’ll be there for you. Once I get deported or serve my term, I’ll come home. Your folks have been grand- practically took me in. I owe them, and I owe you. Jason might be my best friend, but if he does anything bad or shoots you down, you come to me.” He pats your back as you roll your eyes. It’s the generous and sweet gesture, but you didn’t see him doing anything worse light threats.

“It’ll be fine, Pete. Whatever happens just does. Doesn’t mean you have to get mad at-“ “I wouldn’t be mad. I’d be _furious_. He can be a bastard sometimes, and you haven’t done anything wrong. I’m serious, Maya. If _anything_ happens, tell me.” He clasps my shoulder and stares directly into my eyes. His hazel glimmers dull yet bright in the moons shine. Its an intense moment; a raw and true aura is radiating off him in almost a form of heat. You comply and nod. It takes a minute, but it soothes as he gives you a light noogie.

“Come on. Lets get inside.” He smacks your back and guides you both inside where he quickly snags his jacket and slips it back on. You roll your eyes only to catch a good amount of people looking at you; expectant. “Ouch-wha-“ Pete bumps something on the way back up; it’s a mistletoe. Your face flushes as the room begins a little chant. Pete looks confused, but quickly picks up on the reasoning. He doesn’t hesitate to loom over you like a giant and waggle his eyebrows with a mischievous grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> [ Here's the Tumblr Page! Stop on by and say Hi <3 ](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/)  
> If you could still support me and all the waiting, please pop a like or even hit that bookmarking button. It really just- OOOH I can't put it in words TuT"   
> I appreciate you guys so much; it hurts.


	10. Puns For The Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya has to attend her unusual doctors appointment. The other patients have been expecting her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I was able to get this out tonight!  
> Work starts back up starting tomorrow. Not many hours outright, but I work better under time constraint anyways. 
> 
> Thanks for coming back to check in on the fic! I know its been a while, but I feel good and the words just sorta formed themselves.  
> We hit 2k hits?! **150 Kudos?!**  
>  Guys. **Guys I am not worthy.**  
>  Regardless, almost 16k words down there. Get to it!!

“Thi-This is just extraordinary! I’ll need proper samples , of course, along with some internal DNA! It isn’t per say a _cure_ but your basic SOUL genetics and form could very well reestablish proper form with the Amalgamates! B-By any chance do you recall your parental lineage? It’s true that SOUL’s are unique, but there stands the po-possibility of hereditary transfer! Inherited characteristics are primary components in the SOUL developmental stages thusly it isn’t fa-farfetched that your parental lineage could also contain-!!”

“Uh, Alph?” Undyne pats Alphys’ shoulder. She spins with an ignited spark in her eyes. It diminishes beneath Undynes confused face. “I know you’re doing your science talk, but I understood none of that; she ain’t even paying attention.” Undyne gestures back to you huddled and pressed deep into the corner of the surprise elevator.

“Why, why of all things is it an elevator?” You murmur and gulp down a ball forming in your throat primarily made from anxiety.

“You okay? You look ‘bout ready to hurl.” Undyne grits her teeth and inches away towards Sans who spares you a glance from the door. Alphys pulls out her notebook.

“Elevators make me queasy. That goop earlier _also_ made me want to hurl.” You force yourself to blink and gulp down the saliva accumulating.

“Huh? But you were _fine_ on those elevators in Hotland!” Undyne exclaims while throwing her arms around. She manages to bash the ceiling and dent it.

“I was on the floor, sweating and exhausted. You expect me to focus on the movement when I am on the verge of collapsing?!” Your growl turns into a groan as you force yourself to look away from the expectant Alphys.

“Anything _else_ we need to worry about making you want to vom?” Undyne grumbles and crosses her arms while her fins crumple down to match her light glare.

“Just doctors and needles- _uh_.” Covering your mouth with your forearm you just focus on the wall. Alphys makes a surprised noise and hides the syringe behind her with a timid smile.

“Oh. U-Uh-S-S-Sor-ry.” She meekly apologizes as you lend her a thumbs up. You don’t want to even open your mouth out of fear for that words won’t be the sole thing coming out.

“So, what do SOUL’s and jeans got to do with this?........Do I need to?” Undyne points to her tight jeans. Alphys blushes, stutters, but shakes her head quickly in denial. Her face was steaming.

“not _jeans_. genes. like genetics. in human terms it’s what makes the human them. the make-up of their body is kinda like code.”

“….Soooo-“ “Wh-Whatever makes Ma-Maya herself is also what we need to possibly re-reverse the effects on th-the Amalgamates!” Alphys clears it up as the elevator abruptly halts and lurches you towards the ground. The doors whir and creak, yet open regardless with the classic happy ‘ding’. Darkness and a light fog against fading teal walls meets you.

“Mmmmmmm-nope. Nuh-uh. _No_. Can we do this upstairs?” You whimper back as Alphys and Sans are already on the move. Undyne covers the elevator buttons and raises her eyebrow.

“Was dark places _also_ on that list?”

“Dark, moist, underground labs? Yeah that’s…… _that’s up there_.” You sigh and clutch your arms as Undyne hangs behind you. Both of you make your way into the secret lab. The light from the elevators vanishes with the shutting door as shivers roll over your nerves. Undyne peers around the corners – Sans and Alphys have wandered ahead. Their echoes wisp about in the empty lab. The only accompanying sound is the low hum of a vending machine lacking a light.

“Did you see if they went left or right?” Undyne inquires as you briskly shake your head. You cling to her tank top and peer about helplessly.

“Well, then, we should head right.” She declares.

“Right?” You inquire.

“Right, right.” She points as you glance down the obscurely shadowed hallway. A screen is lit down the path and nothing more.

“Right. Not right.” You declare and tug at her in a begging manner. She shrugs you off and turns about with a faint scowl.

“But right is right!”

“When was right right?”

“Well, it’s right! That makes it right!” Undyne is crossing her arms again and giving you an indignant look.

“Right isn’t always right!” You fidget with your fingers and near the vending machine.

“Well, whether you’re right or wrong, right is the right way to go!” She cuts off the dragging on and nudges you towards the hallway. You both freeze.

Three little blips of white come scurrying down the hall. You cannot ascertain their dedicated shape or size as they mesh and scatter between each other. Like blending paints together. A mesh of black you cannot discern opens within the white blobs as a sound you can only compare to a broken fax machine resonates out. It’s like a scream in your ears- warbled but clear.

“Come join the fun!” “You’ll be with us shortly.” “Be seeing you.”

Their masses collide together, lurch and jump with a splat against the distant screen. The light still pierces their skin as they melt into the mechanism and completely out of sight.

You stand rigid in the silence as Undyne spins on her heel. Her mouth is tight and eye wide with attention.

“So I am _pretty_ sure I heard them down on the left!” She is already nudging you back with a concerned sweat.

“I’ve been saying left this whole time! Ri-Right?” You chuckle dryly as you rub the goosebumps from your arms.

“Not right!” Undyne declares as you, finally, progress down the hall. Not the right one, obviously.

Coming across a fairly vacant room you only lay eyes on rows of beds lined together. Chills rise over your shoulders as you shudder and grasp at your biceps.

“Never knew ‘bout this place…” Undyne mutters under her breath as her hand trails along the beds frame.

“Well, I mean, it was supposed to be a bathroom.” You whisper and stick close to the wall. The room continues to send wave after wave of frightening chills over your being. You retreat back and nearly knock a plant to the ground with your foot. A screen blips to life at your side which catches your concerned yet active attention. Peeking back towards Undyne, she is looking down one of the other hallways lined with mirrors. Something pale yellow litters the tiled ground. Double checking on her whereabouts, your attention turns to the lit screen. You read it. You can’t help gaping with your mouth because it’s actually eligible. Proper _English_.

**ENTRY NUMBER 14**

**Everyone that had fallen down. . .**

**. . . has woken up.**

**They’re all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong.**

**I thought they were goners . . . ?**

_Number 14? There are more? There were multiple cases of falling down? What_ exactly _happened?_

“Hey Und-“ You turn and catch her walking down the hall. You stammer and fidget with your feet before racing after her. Off to the side you are certain you hear fans whirring about.

“Un-Undyne! You can’t just-“ She pays you no mind as her eye is set on another screen pressed against the wall. You peek at it from behind.

**ENTRY NUMBER 7**

**We’ll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes.**

**After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOUL of other monsters.**

**Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL . . .**

**So then . . .**

**What about something that’s neither human nor monster ?**

“What is this?” Undyne bites out as you peer down the hall. The source of the tattered pale yellow becomes clear. Petals droop and fall brittle to the ground from dying and withered rows of potted buttercups. They were commonly grown in the area, but you didn’t know it was accessible to the Underground as well.

 _The more you know_ , you ponder as you near the flowers. Their soil is dry and dusty while the stalks are cold and lifeless. In that instant, your mind reels as thorns protrude out the stem, vines wriggle free of the dying soil, and a wretched sinister face carves over the white stigma’s. You recoil and shy away.

 _No_.

A sweat broke over your face. Another screen rested a little further. You cautiously stray from Undyne who is still trying to unearth the secrets in the one she’d left off at.

**ENTRY NUMBER 10**

**experiments on the vessel are a failure.**

**it doesn’t seem to be any different from the control cases.**

**whatever. they’re a hassle to work with anyway.**

**the seeds just stick to you, and won’t let go . . .**

You cover your mouth in horror as your mind reels.

 _This has to be Flowey. How he-_ it _\- was made! It-It’s clear that Alphys was involved in the makings of it- this is her lab! B-But this lazy, uncaring, dialogue . . ._

“Sans?” You whisper in distress. Curiosity wells in your gut; a desperation for answers instills courage in you. There were screens littered around here – they must hold the answers you sought. You fiddle and pry at your fingers as the lingering fear hangs over you like a cloud. Peeking back to Undyne as she strays back to the main room from the screen, you cannot resist pressing on. They weren’t going in order, so you’d likely need to recall each of these. You were nearly _certain_ Sans had something to do with Flowey. Not even just on a scientific scale like this; it felt like there were past aggressions when he defended you. You needed answers to better understand the situation, so you quake slowly forward.

A line of mirrors lays on your left as another chill combs through you. You regret the short sleeves immensely, but knowing you will be walking back into Hotland reminds you this wasn’t what you thought was going to happen. Your face is clearly pale before the examination has even begun. You gulp air thickly into your lungs as you near an opening. Your heart picks up a solid tempo that beats louder and louder in your skull.

“Maya! I was right! They went ri-. . . . . . _Maya_.” Undynes voice drops. Something drips onto your ear fins as horror riddles your skin. You take a step forward before daring to even glance back.

It’s taller than even Papyrus.

Something you could only relate to an ostrich or something- a demented, dripping, looming ostrich with one gigantic eye. Its ‘beak’ claps together as its head swivels side to side like a quarter. Its exceedingly thin neck leads to its skinny body with alien like wings that extend out. Its legs are similar to stilts as it takes a ghostly step forward; without sound.

You can briefly catch your expression in the side mirror – abject horror. You step away as it looms closer. You bite your mouth shut as it half blinks and snaps its beak.

“Ju-Just walk around it. Alphys said they aren’t, um, hostile.” Undyne waves you over, but you can catch the iridescent glow of her spear at her back. Tears rim your eyelids as your back connects with the wall. You shimmy along the edge as it easily turns to keep its gigantic eye on you. Your elbow finds the halls corner. Your face recedes back as it bares closer to gaze. Its beak moves.

“Courage…” “What are you so afraid of?” “Robbit, robbit.”

You blink and shiver as it blinks in patience. Undyne doesn’t say anything as she takes tentative steps closer. A predator stalking. Passing your gaze between her and the dripping creature, you gulp.

“Um, wh-what?” You murmur. It backs its head away briefly as its eye droops so slightly.

“That takes guts.” “Creak, creak.” “There’s still hope.” It’s a series of voices. It addles your mind; as heavy as a migraine on top of a hangover at least. But it’s clear. Undyne looks horrified between you two. There is a pitter patter along the tiles.

“A-Are you talking about m-me?” You ask and point to yourself. It nods excitedly. Neck drooping down it swirls its neck around your body like a coiling snake as you jump and shriek slightly in alarm.

“Maya?!” Undyne hesitates between lunging and waiting. It’s clear she doesn’t want to involve violence, but is also concerned about your well-being. You shudder within the ensnarement as its beady eye draws near. When it blinks, you are certain you catch another face within it.

“Skip, jump.” “I’ve made my choice.” “That’s right!” Its neck twists like a worm. Your feet leave the ground. A fun fact you learn – it practically doubles in length as its legs shoot its frame upwards.

“HEY!! LET HER GO!” Undyne shouts from somewhere below. White moths spew from its beak from no known mentionable location. A few fluttering around becomes an instantaneous swarm that buzz and congregate directly around your face. It was an unnatural feeling and you’d gone limp with fear. A voice in the background begin to warble in and out of hearing. Only the swarm and the trio makes itself known.

“Wh-What-“Your eyes try to pick a spot; a moth out of the rest.

“Finally someone gets it.” “Nod, nod.” “Don’t give up!”

A face. Among the moths. White and black, but a face regardless. An eye is hung shut, the other gaping wide with a white iris. The tar grin stretches wide. Two thin black strips adorn the face you can hardly make out. The moths freeze. _It_ forms.

0100000101110100001000000100110001000001011100110101010000101110

0110000100100000011011100100010101110111001000000100000101001110010001110110010101101100001000000110000101110010010100100110100101010110010001010101001100101110

01000110010100100110010101000101001000000111010001001000011001010010000001101101010011110100111001010011011100110111010001100101011100100101001100101110

011001100100100101001110011010010111001101010100011010000110010100100000010000110101100101100011010011000110010100100001

“Re-Reaper Bird!!” Alphys’ cry carries through the wings fluttering. Slowly and gently, the neck uncoils as you emerge free from the insects. Undyne’s arms extend around you immediately as she jumps to retrieval. She instantly lurches and leaps forward, away from the shrinking amalgamate.

“Ma-Maya! You okay?!” Undyne pats and squishes your face while practically punching your spine. You blink wildly as, in the background, you watch the amalgamate swiftly retreat back into the mirrors. Alphys hurries over to your side and assists with standing you up.

“Th-They’ve never-! I didn’t-! Ma-M-Maya! I-I-I’m so-so-sorry!! _So_ sorry! I-I-I d-don’t und-unders-s-stand wh-why they’re being s-so en-g-ga-gaged today! Us-Usuall-ly the-they don’t come out s-so easily.” Alphys brushes away a few moth’s that clung to your hair. Not only did they disperse, once free from the gaze of Alphys _and_ Undyne, they dissolve. Nothing remains.

They guide you through the halls as you place pressure against your temple. Something about the moths unsettled you. It was on the tip of your tongue, yet your wobbling feet was your primary concern. The proper way to go had, in fact, been right. You ask for a brief break against a wall- the screen those other goop-like creatures vanished into whirred desperately to life.

**ENTRY NUMBER 6**

**ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had “fallen down.”**

**Their bodies came in today.**

**They’re still comatose . . . And soon, they’ll all turn into dust.**

**But what happens if I inject “determination” into them?**

**If their SOULs persist after they perish, then . . .**

**Freedom might be closer then we all thought.**

Your mouth tightens. The sweet, large, gentle king was asking for the dying as experiments? Your mind frazzled at the thought. It almost didn’t feel as though Alphys wrote this entry. But it lacked Sans’ constant lazy attitude and consistent lowercase letters. It fit him to a T. Or, to be more precise, a t.

“Th-They didn’t d-do-do anything to you, right?” Alphys offers your bags of chips. Over your closer inspection, they have a concerning lack of expiration date and are preferably known as popato chisps. The offer, while sweet, is unappetizing at the moment. You click your tongue in thought as Alphys punches in a combination. You were finally stable enough to stand on your own, but Undyne kept an arm extended to lead you from behind.

“I’m not hurt. Just……spooked, I suppose.” You sigh and walk into the room.

A dark and isolated lab whirrs to life as keys clack in the back. Alphys wanders towards the side as you and Undyne gape. A set of large capsules whirr to life with light. A generator beneath the floor trembles as you steady your footing. Surrounding the capsules are bookshelves cluttered to the brim with notes and science theory, computers mostly inoperable, and dusted cobwebs over the abandoned mugs.

“’ey. how’d fishin’ go?” Sans’ jubilant voice echoed with the rapid clacking of keys as you gave a groan. You didn’t need his jokey sass while you were trying to think methodically. Lines and circles had formed within the mass of moths. The answer still rested on the tip of your tongue.

“Yo, Alph, what’s all this?” Undyne wanders over towards the operable computers before letting out a whistle. Peeking over, you catch the main attention. Sans has changed- not physically, but fashion wise. Instead of his casual blue parka and repeatedly stained shirt, he dawns a white turtleneck and fitting white lab coat. He held dark grey pants up with a proper _belt_. You catch the black shoes shimmer under the desperate to illuminate lights – you catch the pink sandals near the door.

“You clean up nice!” Undyne blurts as you wander over, arms crossed.

“He is capable of cleaning up. Mind blown.” You raise your eyebrows in disinterest. Hidden beneath the uncaring façade you flutter over the completely different form of presentation he can manage. If he didn’t always come off as a slob and loser, maybe he wouldn’t be doubted for being an intelligent and witty guy.

“aw. don’t act all **koi**.” Irritation bends your brow.

_Yeah. No. Coat doesn’t change shit._

“A-Al-Almo-most . . .” Alphys struggles with a metal panel on the capsules. Undyne rolls her shoulder blades with a glinting smile and wanders over to assist in the menial manual labor. You watch from the computers as your fingers drum over the console. Your eyes skim over the buttons, but nothing makes a lick of sense.

“What are we doing in here? This place looks unused for _years_.” You comment, picking up a mug to check the imprint stain of dust. It’s clear this has been unkempt for years.

“Alphys doesn’t want yer SOUL in any danger, so we’r performin’ the procedure in a contained state. keeps you and the SOUL ‘n check.” He replies uncharacteristically as he taps the computer screen. It stutters, but shines in reply. You can’t make out a _bit_ of what he is typing into the system; he seems pretty aware of what he is doing. It further presses your curiosity of his total evolvement.

“So, what, are you bipolar? Goofball numbskull pun dealer by day, intelligent Mr. Brainiac at night in a secret laboratory?” You lean on the raised counter before the computers as Sans gives a dry chuckle.

“gotta earn my pay.”

“Was it about the money before or after the flower?” The rapid clicking stops. Your tired eyes edge to the side to meet his glare. You sigh and rub your neck awkwardly.

“I want to know. What _happened_ down here Sans? I don’t mean the Amalgamates or whatever happened with Alphys. I can make vague guesses. You guys put a monster SOUL or something into a flower. Then it got loose and went crazy or something. But you _know_ that it’s loose and wild. Yet, here you are. _Not_ finding it.” You clarify and lean against the counter. Sans steps back from his screen and nears you. He leans closer to reach your eye level as he keeps his façade up perfectly with the uninterrupted smile.

“ya don’t need to be wanderin’ around in things ya ain’t involved in.” He whispers darkly as his iris’ vanish. He reaches past you to snag glasses to blow the accumulated dust from the lenses. He casually meanders to the next monitor to whack it to life. Disappointment and irritation boil together.

“It involves me if it’s trying to _kill_ me.” You growl out.

“What’s that?” Undyne wanders back with Alphys wiping her claws of oil or grease.

“His terrible sense of humor is going to kill me.” You reply casually. Undyne chuckles and punches your shoulder lightly.

“So, what’s the plan!?” Undyne punches her opposing hand with an invigorated fire in her eye. Alphys waves off her concerns as she slips on some gloves.

“No-Nothing major! We-We-We’re going to, u-um, suspend Maya within the regenerative capsules. I-I say regenerative, bu-but its m-mo-more along the lines of suspended animation or preemptive hibernation?” Alphys clarifies as Undynes mirth and vigor slightly dim. You sigh and rub your forehead.

“They are going to somewhat put me to sleep without making me sleep.” You reword it as Undyne thinks over the process.

“eh, not really. you’ll just be wired up. we’ll have direct view on your vitals workings so we can proceed with utmost caution. you’ll be awake and aware for the whole thing.” A moment of silence lingers in the rumbling room as a sweat trickles along your face and clamming arms.

“Ahuh, um, a-awake?” You whisper as Sans nods. He has a devilish grin as a sense of nausea worms through you immediately.

“U-Uh! We-Well! It-It’s easier and s-safer if you are aware of the procedure. Studies and direct experimentation, um, s-show that subjects, heh, subjected to sleep-related stimuli and following with the procedure have a lacking response with their vitals. With you being aware, we’ll know _exactly_ what’s wrong if something _is_ wrong. Which it w-wont!” Alphys immediately adds in as you struggle with the mental image.

“H-Hey, but, uh, I-I’m sure it’ll be different. So, like-“ “We-We can’t ri-risk it! You’re base stats and current state aren’t something to take lightly! It’s the sole reason we are revisiting this lab.” Alphys gives the thumbs up to Sans as the computers buzz with energy. The room erupts instantly with light as the screens flash with life. Sans plops into an office seat and slides between the monitors flipping switches. The capsule slides open with steam. Your legs wobble like gelatin.

“……You good?” Undyne pats your back as you’re startled into a near shriek. Her eye widens as your lip trembles. She grasps your shoulders firmly and turns you to face her. There is a lack of confidence in her eyes.

“I can see that fear in your eyes! But we are strong. Namely you. Right now. If what Alph is saying is true, you can help! You can fix those Emojis!”

“Amalgamates.” You reply quietly.

“Those things!” She points to you in faint humor. Your mouth is tight as your gaze doesn’t leave the floor and her feet. She gives a hefty sigh and lightly shakes your shoulders.

“Ya got nothin’ to fear! I trust Alphys with anything scientific!! You’re in good hands!” She lightly noogies your skull before wandering to Alphys who is busied with analyzing the screens. You grip your bicep again tighter then you remember. You feel the push and press of the individual scales, concentrate your breathing, and raise your head.

“hey-“ “AAGGHH!!” You jump back, kicking at Sans. The swivel chair he is in bounces back against the wall and slowly crawls back to you. He looks unfazed and cocky as your heart races beneath your clenching fist.

“You _jackass_!” You hiss out as you take shaky breaths.

“she’s right y’know? you’re makin’ a big ol’ deal ‘bout a lil exam.” He shrugs and steps out of the seat. He spins it towards you. “now I’ll be needin’ your clothes.”

“No.” You state bluntly. He giggles and rubs his vertebrae. A blue blush faintly burns at the edges of his cheeks.

“its, uh, actually necessary. so yes.” He makes a beckoning motion as your eyes burst wide. Alphys is flinching before your glare even lands on her desperate to hide frame.

“Alphys!”

“I-It’s re-regulation!! I realize its re-re-r-really awk-w-w-ward, b-but we n-n-need com-pl-complete access to your b-bo-b-b-bod-bod-od-b-bo-ody………” She has turned excessively timid as your face burns.

“Then _he_ can leave!” You gesture angrily at Sans who is in the midst of a yawn. His eyes are lidded, but he isn’t looking at you.

“I-I-I ne-need him he-here to h-e-help r-r-ru-ru-r-run th-the tests! Also, he, u-uh, ha-has more ex-expe-r-rience in thi-this lab a-and da-da-d-da-data, uh-u-um, analys-sis……..” Alphys disappears behind the counter as Undyne clearly is withholding laughter.

“’oes it help if I make a scouts honor to only work with science eyes?” He leans lazily against the chairs back. “I’m **tit** ally serious.” Even though he is blushing at the joke, he looks ready to crack another slew of jokes. The patience you’ve stored immediately pops. You growl under your breath and practically rip off the tank top. His sockets widen and blush deepen but with your patience gone you merely glare him down while undoing the bra hooks.

With decency, he turns around. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but that was likely as good as it was going to get.

“just, uh, le-let me know-“ “Oh just shut up.” You grumble and plop your bra onto the seat. Your pants and underwear slide off with ease despite the tightness and fuss with your fins. The wedges save you the worry of prying off the socks.

“Can I die in a ditch now?” You murmur over to Alphys. She is bright like a tomato as Undyne gives a wolfish whistle. You flip her off immediately.

“Th-t-the ba-bands in the capsule will give u-um _s-some_ privacy, so-so you sho-should be fine. I-I can adjust them i-if need be.” Alphys shimmies down as Sans pushes the chair back towards the door. He turns to awkwardly just watch Undyne observe from behind the main computer console. She smothers and sticks receptors onto your chest, arms, neck, and legs. You shiver as the cool gel sticks to you.

“Thi-This is a-an instrument we-we modified from the Dump! I-It hasn’t h-ha-had muc-mu-much use as of late b-but humans referred to it as a-a electrocardiogram! I-I-It took some time to re-reestablish its base purpose, b-but I’ve im-impr-proved it’s capabilities to read SOUL vitality and-and magical wa-ave-l-l-le-length.”

“ooooh. when’d ya fix that up?” Sans’ curiosity is peeked as he follows the extension. Your eyes trail the cord as she sticks more across your chest and back. They all tunnel upwards into the top of the capsule. You give a shiver and bite your lip.

“Y-You’ll be-be ok.” Alphys mentions and strokes your arm. A faint smile tugs at your face forcefully to not appear as distraught as you are.

“You might want to make a modifier to allow at least underwear.” You murmur as she pastes the final receptor to your shoulder blade.

“I-I’ll be s-sure to look into it.” She gives a troubled smile as her claws trace the scarred remains on your back. You meet her eyes and shrug. A silent moment passes before she sucks a breath in and guides you into the capsule.

“So you’re just taking samples, right?” Undyne remarks from the side as you are guided in. There are thin strips on the capsules that immediately bend about in certain locations. For the most part, they offer coverage.

“Th-There isn’t mu-much other ch-ch-choice. No-Norm-mally I would plead for d-direct SOUL samples – it-it’s the fastest method with the best re-results, b-b—but-“ “But I’m a special case?” You raise your eyebrows as she steps out of the capsule. Her face reads of forlorn emotions as she backs from the capsule. The glass door slides back to position and perfectly molds and melds with the remainder of the form.

“I-It’s okay Alphys.” You take a shaky breath and knead your hands together.

“What’re all these lines?” Undyne blurts from the sideline. Alphys wanders over to her and checks it.

“A-Ah! So-So these are representative o-of the magical flux around and within her SOUL. Based o-off of them I can relay information about her primary make-up to further analyze her stats on a more intricate and comprehensive level.” Alphys’ eyes glimmer with brightness as she reads the screen.

“…….Meaning….” Undyne rolls her arms in motion to continue as Sans steps in.

“it, in short, gives more details about her direct stats instead of an Active Checking Tactic.”

“A what?” Your voice echoes back in the pod, but they seem to hear you.

“ACT. It-It’s an anagram.” Alphys supplies. Undyne nods in faint understanding as she gestures to something else.

“If those are the SOUL and magic, what’s this one?”

“Hmmm?” Alphys squints; scratching her head, she leans back to look at you. For some reason, your hands feels clammy.

“That’s……..not right.” She mutters and wanders over to the capsule.

“wassup?” Sans found another chair to glide about the room in as they meet near the pod. The lines diverge and multiply for more coverage as you naturally cover yourself. Alphys puts a pin in the pad besides the pod as a screen lowers from above and out of sight.

“We-Well, the main purpose of the electrocardiogram wa-was to inspect the human hearts electric activity. I didn’t remove the base purpose in the machine because it was a factor in installing th-the necessary components for SOUL reading. That a-and I presumed I could us-use it on a human, perhaps Frisk, to further understand the general magic quantity and flow in humans SOULs.”

“Al.” Sans cuts her rant short as her eyebrows knead and she tilts the screen.

“Well, the electrical activity around the heart is active. But it _shouldn’t_.” You grate your teeth against your lip as you focus on _not_ looking at either of them.

“huh…” Sans also inspects the screen. You are certain he side-eyes you briefly. _Questioning_.

“I haven’t us-used its new features on m-monsters besides the Amalgamates- it could just be a fluke in the system. I’ll need to fiddle with it more pro-probably. Maybe a-add settings.” Self-restraint is required from letting out the heavy sigh sucked within your gut. Idly, you press your hand above your breast. Your heart is fluttering like mad.

“C-Can we just get this over with?” You whimper to Alphys who jerks in response.

“O-Oh! Y-Y-Yes! Sorry, Maya. Didn’t mean t-to worry you.” She waves and waddles back to the main console. Sans doesn’t budge as his eyes squint. The heart rate rises into your ears. His gaze pauses between you and the screen as you internally scream to ease the tension. You jump as a teal liquid gushes out along the sides behind you. It doesn’t have a smell and you haven’t the heart to touch it. It slowly pools at your feet as your nervousness consumes you. Legs trembling and hands gripped together to the point of knuckle whitening.

“It’s a special b-blend I-I-I make with, u-um, the endangered seaweed in Waterfall. It-It should soothe you during the pr-procedure.”

“Y-Yeah. Sure.” You nod and desperately tense your muscles as it reaches your calves.

“hey…” Sans’ voice grabs your attention. “it’s all good. you’re okay.” His boney hand rests against the glass. His eyes meet only with yours – direct and true. You know he can feel the fear radiating off you. He peeks to the screen and his eyes strain slightly. “small fry, ya gotta try and calm down.”

“That is _so_ much easier said than done.” You whimper and concentrate on slowing your breathing. The peculiar mixture is filled nearly to your belly as you test your movement. It feels like a heavier form of water. Movement doesn’t feel constrained, but it’s a peculiar and tingly feeling at first. Like adjusting to an entirely way too hot bath.

“I-I’ll need silence to-to focus. It-Its safer for everyone because I need to carefully extract s-s-samples.” Alphys proclaims as Undyne plops into a chair at the side. Alphys, despite the closeness, has a set concentration on her work – Undyne watches her with a gleam in her eye. She had mentioned that one of the things she adored about Alphys was her ability to put her all into her work with vigor and enthusiasm.

The mixture reached your neck and you instinctively held your breath. Still not entirely used to the prospect of gills.

“Can she breathe in that?” Undyne asked idly as the tank continued to fill. Sans was continuously fiddling with the panel off to your direct side as you still tried to cover yourself.

“It’s similar enough to water th-that she will be f-fine. If it-it’s uncomfortable for her though we can always insert the extendable breathing mask.” Alphys pulls a keyboard up. It divides in half to reveal a new panel set glowing with life and a multitude of buttons that makes Undyne do a double take. The face she shows you is one of condolence. Your breath runs out and, as she had previously stated, you find no difficulty breathing. It’s nearly filled to the top but the increased density leaves you simply floating amidst the coiling cables.

“conditions set. tank ninety seven percent filled. SOUL and magic lengths stable.” Sans replies and draws out a clipboard. He scribbles something hastily before plopping into his seat and shoving back to the console with Undyne and Alphys. Alphys has her glasses adjusted as a trio of dials and something similar to a joy stick pop out the end of her machine. A whirring sound stirs above you. Despite your better judgement, you peer up. Extending mechanical arms similar to platter and swiss army knife plunge down around you. You jump and swim back away from them both desperately. They whirr and make sudden movements as dread overwhelms your senses.

“Wh-Wha-N-N-No-“ Your eyes blankly hone on the giant needle hidden within the one machine as you press deeper into the glass. Something beeps yellow on the outside as your mind blanks. The world seeps into black and white as music fills your air. It sounds slow and light, but it’s picking up pace with a tension you don’t want. Your SOUL has burst forth again into the little box while the mechanical arms lie before you. You descend into terror – there are no options. Your HP- Your Hope; the bar shortens continuously. Terror fills your eyes as you watch the box close in closer and closer to reduce you into nothing. Your breathing picks up pace as you ball a fist into your sternum.

“Maya!”

The black and white seeps away as tears trickle from your eyes. Undyne is barking out ways to assist as Alphys struggles to configure the computer. Sans is typing rapidly away on the panel besides you with one hand as the other squeaks against the glass wall. You gasp and gape as the tears that warble from your sight float up. He is gazing at you, at your SOUL, and grief fills his features.

“you’re alright. yer good. j-just lookit me.” A tightness swells over your soul as the blue aura radiates. Despite the squeeze, there is a calming warmth to it. It felt similar to a massage as certain points were pressured and lulled down your nerves. It didn’t quell your anxiety at all though. You balled your fists up again as you screwed your eyes shut.

“Ju-Just tell stupid jokes.” You blurt and tense up. It was a reflex you’d used plenty, but you knew moving on was necessary as was independence. Though the current situation was likely to never occur again, you peeked to Sans through the silence. He seems confused and perturbed.

“H-He’d tell me jokes to pull my concentration. It….It helped.” You rub at your eyes and watch the remnants of your tears trickle upwards gradually. It was a relaxing sight as you sucked in a breath, willed your muscles to loosen, and glue your eyes shut. The beeping outside had ceased but you faintly heard Alphys rushing around. A warbled conversation took part before lingering silence.

“eh, how does a skeleton call his friend?” Sans snickers from the side as your eyebrows twitch.

“On a tele **bone**.” You murmur back as whirring slowly approaches. You seize momentarily.

“what’s the difference ‘tween a snowman and a snowwoman?” Something presses against the outer glass.

“Um, snowballs.” You reply quickly. Sans chuckles to himself as you pout visibly in his direction.

“whatchya call fake spaghetti?”

“Ugh, an im- **pasta** -!” You bite out the last bit as a scale is quickly peeled off. You can only compare it to ripping duct tape off flesh instantly. Teeth grit, you hiss it out slowly.

“why’d a mushroom go to a party?”

“Because he was a pretty **fun** gi.”

“why did the skeleton run up a tree?” You pause and ponder. You couldn’t instantly think of any puns to correlate with it, so you shrug. He takes a breath- it reminded you of Jason; he’d found a joke you didn’t know the answer to and he’d suck a happy breath in with anticipation.

“because the dog was afta’ his bones.”

“ _Ooooooh weak._ _That was weak. Bad joke._ ” You hiss out as the familiar feeling of a needle pinches your arm. Unrelenting to tense the muscle you pressure your spine forward.

“how do skeletons send mail across the land?” He is snickering off to the side as the machines edge closer. Your face upturns in trepidation.

“Um, uh, t-the **boney** -express?” You hear bones click and clap when a faint tug from your head catches your attention.

“Oo-Oops.” Alphys whispers as the needle finally leaves your skin. Relieved tears well in your eyes, but you stay focused.

“what do bone related people use to get into their homes?”

“Skeleton Key.” You grumble back.

“oooh ain’t no baby-bones in the crowd tonight I see.” He snickers and presses a series of buttons before likely his hand squeaks against the glass; you’d ask how that occurred while lacking skin for the friction.

“why’d the farmer get an award?”

“Uh, h-he was outstanding in his field.” You nearly jumped back into the skeleton territory as something straight up _swallows_ your foot. It felt like gelatin inside but it was vibrating and ticklish. Your leg tenses as you mildly convulse to resist giggling.

“that one got ya, huh?” Sans’ voice is practically laced with his cocky smile.

“Sh-Shut up!” You relent back with a warbled smile. “A-Alph-phys! St-Stop- it-i-it tickles!” You snicker and clamp then untested arm over your mouth to withhold your unsightly laugh.

“It-Its only for another moment.” She replies.

“what did a tomato say to the other during a race?”

“Ke-Ketchup!” You giggle into your hand; your face tightens as Sans chuckles on his side. The vibrations finally cease as you give a sigh of relief.

“how did the skeleton know it was going to rain?”

“He felt it in his bones.” You rub your face to disperse the emotion as Sans’ giggle grows.

“he-he read the forecast, ya dingus.” He replies in a goofy voice as you a genuine grumbling sigh rolls through you.

“Fuck off.”

“Yeah, no, that was straight terrible.” Undyne heckles in the distance.

“sorry. didn’t mean to o **fin** d you.”

“Throw him out.” You plead.

“it wasn’t my **bass** t. **cod** do better.”

“Fish puns now? Really?” You can faintly hear a whisper take place in the back- likely Alphys as Undyne didn’t necessarily understand the meaning of subtle.

‘ey, if you c’n think of’a better fish pun, let **minnow**.” He chortles to the side as you cross your arms in offense.

“Oh, ha ha. You are **kraken** me up.” An immediate full blown laughter erupts from Sans as real and glorious as it is. You can’t resist peeking through with one eye to catch him rolling on the floor, clutching his gut, and wiping a stray tear from his socket. You smile with pride and snicker under your breath.

“th-that was – _perfect_ , small fry. way to dive into the fray” He laughs out his sentence while taking calming breaths.

“Why do you _have_ to keep calling me smal-“

 

**_M  e   m    o     r      i       e        s         F  l   o    o     d      i       n        g         I  n_ **

**“ _Happy Birthday Maya!!!.......................Oh come on munchkin. Where’s that birthday girl smile?”_**

**_“She isn’t coming, is she.”_ **

**_“……..”_ **

**_“I knew it.”_ **

_“Ma-- ----Whats---- --ya!!” “Alp-- -- wh--- destr---“ “I-It---- -- stab--ed--- !”_

**_“Your mother loves you very much. You know she just needs to focus on her patients a lot.”_ **

**_“She hasn’t come home in months.”_ **

**_“She’s very busy. She_ ** **really _wishes she could be here.”_**

**_“Last I heard she was avoiding you for having a possible affair with your editor.”_ **

**_“Ahh……….Blunt as ever. Who taught you to be like your mother…”_ **

**_“You need to leave too.”_ **

**_“Wha-What!? Pshh-naaah- Today is all about my little Maya-flowe-“_ **

**_“Your editor called.”_ **

**_“………”_ **

**_“You didn’t finish the due chapters.”_ **

**_“…………Ugghh…...M-Maya, honey-”_ **

**_“I’m okay. I already have a ride to the doctors office. They are expecting you dad.”_ **

_“Drain---- whi—“ “Wha---- can I he--- -- -May—“ “HP--- -- -lo-- --ge—“_

**_“Hi Maya!”_ **

**_“Hello Dr. Candest.”_ **

**_“……Parents couldn’t attend?”_ **

**_“They’re busy. It’s ok.”_ **

**_“Well aren’t you just so responsible! You’re very brave. Let’s go through the tests, shall we?”_ **

**_“Are….Are, uh, th-there any s-sh-…..shots?”_ **

**_“Only two. The usual stuff.”_ **

_“Wher—hand--- Maya-“ “pres—st--dying—mag----sta—“ “Com----I go---don’t loo-!!!” “Und—e—now is---me for---!!“_

**_“Hi Maya!”_ **

**_“Hey……..You okay?”_ **

**_“Oh sweetie, what’s wrong? You look like you cried your eyes out!! Jason, give her some tissues.”_ **

**_“Oh , uh, h-here.”_ **

**_“This won’t do. Such a cute face being all red and puffy! Let’s go out and get some ice cream, huh? That’ll cheer you up right away!”_ **

**_“She isn’t really_ ** **cute _…”_**

**_“Jason.”_ **

**_“Just because we sit next to each other in class doesn’t mean we are friends! She can be so uptight and bossy!”_ **

_“She i---- May—hea-me?” “sho-lda held o--- -- extra—tion.” “Will s--- -right?” “ Sh-S-- com- to!” “Ma-a?”_

**_“Here you go, Maya!”_ **

**_“Thank you, Mrs. Ralix.”_ **

**_“Think nothing of it honey.”_ **

**_“………MISTER!! Put more sprinkles on this.”_ **

**_“Wha- Jason! Don’t be picky! That isn’t even yours!”_ **

**_“Just put more sprinkles on it! It-It’s her birthday.”_ **

**_“Her bir- Maya!? Oh, sweetie!! Is it?!”_ **

**_“Jas-“_ **

**_“Shut up. Here. He gave you a cherry too. At least someone isn’t an idiot.”_ **

**_“Honey! Your parents are away today?!”_ **

**_“Uh….U-Um, ye-yes-“_ **

**_“Well that’s just ridonkculous! You can’t celebrate on your own!! Come on! We’re going shopping for a present and cake!!”_ **

**_“Woo. Cake. Don’t say that word again either Mom.”_ **

**_“……”_ **

**_“Ugh, don’t cry again.”_ **

**_“And you acted like she wasn’t cute~!”_ **

**_“Sh-She isn’t!!”_ **

**_“MmmHmmm.”_ **

**_“…..UGH stop crying. Here. Eat the cherry.”_ **

**_“I’ve noticed that most the time you have a doctor or dentist appointment your parents aren’t around. Are the gone frequently?.........Uh-heh heh what am I saying. Of course they are. Uh, don’t answer that sweetie!”_ **

**_“Great. She is crying more. Stop. It’s doing something weird to your face.”_ **

_“Her eyes—May—can y—r me?” “SOUL sta---lizing.” “Ye-Yes, s--- rega-ing consci—ness.” “Maay----“_

**_“Actually, your doctors appointment was only last week! To save on trips, we should just schedule your visits together!”_ **

**_“Wh-What?!”_ **

**_“Oh hush up. It’s easier and faster. You can be there to support each other. Oh, I’ll call Daniel! Uh, I mean, your father.”_ **

**_“Wha- But-!!_ ** **Great, _look what I get to deal with now!..........Hey, say something!”_**

**_“She doesn’t need to. I’ll be fine.”_ **

**_“…………Stop making that face.”_ **

**_“! Wh-What fa—“_ **

**_“That one!”_ **

**_“O-Ow! Stop pushing my che-“_ **

**_“You keep making this dumb face! Stop trying to be an adult! Trying to be some know-it-all and everything – you just don’t_ ** **trust _anyone, do you?!”_**

**_“!!...................hic-!”_ **

**_“Aw COME ON!! Stop crying and just eat your cake!!”_ **

**_“Mmmmm….”_ **

**_“………Geez, you’re such a cry baby-“_ **

_“Maya-“_

**_“I ca-can’t. Mum and D-Dad are busy. I need to be indepen-d-dince.”_ **

**_“See?! You can’t even say the word right! You’re only eight- stop trying to be on top of the world-“_ **

_“M-Maya-“_

**_“I-I can-can’t change now. Ever-ry-ryone ha-hates m-me-e-e-e.”_ **

**_“Here. Take a flipping napkin. Your snot is getting everywhere!”_ **

**_“Mmm…”_ **

**_“………….Look. I’ll go with you to your dumb appointments ‘til you can learn to stop being a crybaby. Will_ ** **that _cheer you up?”_**

**_“Uhh—nn—mmunnn-“_ **

**_“Stop trying to talk with your mouth full and just nod or shake your head!--!! AGH YOU GOT SNOT ON ME!!”_ **

**_“S-Sah-hwy.”_ **

**_“Your father agreed that it would be a good ide- Jason. What are you doing on the floor?”_ **

**_“GET ME DIZENFACTINT!!”_ **

**_“Di-Disinfectant.”_ **

**_“YOU, STUPID, DORKY, KNOW-IT-ALL!! I’LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS-“_ **

“Maya?”

The room ceased swaying with memories as a twinge of pain still envelops your nerves. You groan and everyone visibly relaxes.

“M-Maya!! I-I’m so-s-so so so-so sorry! I-I-I dec-cided-d a-a-at th-the la-la-l-last m-moment th-that a fr-fresh DT sa-sample would be m-more beneficial regarding the effects i-it had on your SOUL and magic; yo-your si-gnature w-was m-m-more than stable, I d-discussed it wi-with Sans—I-I-I-I should-dn’t—b-but the SWB-032 was b-balancing your st-statistics we-well, as I had predicted—“ You raise your arm up to try and calm her down. A throbbing headache wells in your forehead.

“What happened?” You whisper and pressure your forehead.

“Oh, uh, U-Undyne- can you get her some water and fo-“ “On it!!” Immediately your elevation disappears and your head connects with the hard tile and coldness as you groan and hiss. “Oops!” Undyne patters around out of sight and shoves a pillow under your head before dashing out the room. You moan and grip your head as a chill presses against your back. Peering down, you find yourself on the labs floor tiles only covered with a lab coat. You hear draining in the back as Sans comes hovering over without his coat on and a relieved expression.

“Wha-“ “take it easy, small fry. Alph extracted some base essence from ya SOUL. it’ll yield more results through testing, but it was a split second decision.”

“Y-Yes! I-If I hadn’t discussed it with S-Sans and gotten the approval, I would have never-! O-Okay, maybe not never, but-but a fresh sample is easiest for testing!”

“it went well considering. you only experienced a minor lapse.”

“La-Lapse?” You murmur and try to peer around. Alphys adjusts your head and sets a washcloth over your eyes to blot out the overhead lights and provide a subtle warmth.

“Me-Memory lapse! When the SOUL is under distress, i-it triggers relatable memories to ke-keep a sanity and calmness and not strain the situation f-fur-th-ther. B-But, hey, th-that’s great!!”

“Is it?...... _Ugh_ , I feel awful.” You shudder beneath the coat.

“We-Well, did you have any memories? Anything that could h-help us find your home?” Alphys indicates as yor body turns rigid. The memory roams back through your mind.

“Nothing….It was just….whiteness. Blinding, honestly.” You murmur beneath your breath. Alphys sighs while Undyne rushes back in.

“We-We should move her to the beds.” “On it!!” Peeking under the washcloth you watch Undyne shove the food and drink into Sans’ patient hands as she hoists you over her shoulder. You shriek as she jogs down the hall.

“Un-Undyne!! _Ugh_ , my cloth—Oh I’m gonna be sick…” You mutter and sink into her muscle slowly as your stomach tumbles.

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Undyne screeches to a halt, wraps the coat around you with buttons and all, before pressing on. She puts you in the furthest corner bed because ‘Alphys mentioned something not putting you in of the closer beds for reasons unspecified.’ Alphys brought your clothes along with Sans and the refreshments.

“Sh-She just needs to rest. Half an ho-hour should be plenty of time. You can ta-take a nap if you like.”

“gee, thanks Alph.” Sans plops into a stool besides the bed and pops open a can of soda. Where it came from you dare not ask.

“Not you!” Undyne growls threateningly and stands before Sans. “Listen soldier!”

“yes **bass**.” Sans gives a lazy salute.

“You’re in charge of watching over her because _you_ took a more depthy SOUL surveyor class – whatever that is!! If I find out something happened ‘cause your lazy bones didn’t move, you’ll be _fired_.” Her eye squints up impatiently.

“got it.”

“Where—“ You murmur, reaching around. Sans hands you a glass of water that you sip at briefly.

“Alph is going to show me around. Let me in on the whole situation.” Undyne pats the bed spread. To the side you spy Alphys looking both humble and terrified; she still manages to blush when Undyne wanders over and she starts the ‘tour’.

Sans was silent and patient with you as you crumpled up periodically in pain. You would moan and strain as he’d swiftly hand you whatever would assist your agony; fixing the blankets, feeding you chips, warming the washcloth. You suffered through him telling more puns and jokes each time without dismissing reply. The lingering ache kept you from proper rest with brief insufferable itches pulling free your SOUL involuntarily. Sans didn’t skip a beat or joke when his focus was pressed on your SOUL. He took genuine care each time and calmly nestled it back where it belonged. Managing a pithy nap for only several minutes that Sans interrupted while the returning the cartoon heart to its origins again. You rub your face against your forearm – Alphys had wrapped a bandage around the arm that was prioritized during the examination.

“ _Lie down…_ ”

Your eyes opened in alarm. _That didn’t sound like…._

“I am.” You reply. It pulls a wide grin from Sans as he sets his joke book to the side. You, again, refuse to question this skeleton on the whereabouts it was hidden.

“ya are what?” A palpable stillness forms between you both as your scales begin to clam up with sweat.

“Lying down.”

“yep ya are.” His eyes lid in amusement.

“ _Come lie down….”_

The restlessness and vague where the final straw as you reached past the covers to your clothes.

“you good there smalls?” He had a momentary habit of rubbing your head.

“..Wanna go….” You murmur and hide your frightened eyes. Reaching past the covers you grab your clothes.

“need any help there?” His casual grin hangs on as you manage a brief glare at him. He shrugs with the minimal attempt and swivels around on the stool to face away. You slither into your underwear, struggling with your bra clasps. Impatience rears up as you give up on fixing it and slip your shirt and pants on. You don’t bother to put your clogs on and decide to carry them. Groggy but light-headed, you manage to stand; Sans peeks out of curiosity. You reach back and tie Sans’ lab coat around your waist. You feel his nametag brush against your leg, but pay it little mind.

“hey ‘ey. lets wait for ‘em to get back.” He stands along with you; your head shakes in an almost drunken state.

“Just…wanna go home and lookit the water.” You murmur and nudge past him. He stifles a giggle from behind as you whip around to glare at him. “What?”

“that’s not the way out.”

“Yes it is.”

“ _no_ , it isn’t.” Sans points down to the other side of the room.

“No. It’s _this_ way.” You nudge the path you’re intending to take. Sans studies you and pauses before shrugging and tagging along. “Why’re you followin’ me?”

“ya don’t seem too sane in the membrane there, small fry. ‘sides, you heard ‘dyne. she’d _fire_ me.” He passes you as you mutter and tag along, wincing every few steps from your arm and vaguely numb foot. Peeking down at it you catch clear signs of properly trimmed toenails.

“we took ya nails ‘cause it’s the safest way to get bone-related samples.” Sans supplies the answer as the question still rummages through your brain. You run your dry palm over your forehead to feel at the flatter scales. Rounding the corner, a screen catches your eye as it lights up.

“Another? How many did you guys put down here?” You sigh and walk towards it.

“’ow many what?” Sans appears dubious to your speech as you gesture to the screen.

“These entry things. I know you wrote _at least_ one.” You grumble and read the text.

**ENTRY NUMBER 15**

**Seems like this research was a dead end . . .**

**But at least we got a happy ending out of it . . . ?**

**I sent the SOULs and the vessel back to ASGORE.**

**And I called all of the families and told them everyone’s alive.**

**I’ll send everyone back tomorrow. :)**

“Yeah- so, like – yeah. This was Alphys; _probably_. I don’t _know_ any other scientists that use emojis.” You gesture to the bottom of the text. Sans studies you intently. “A-And it works with the others! You wrote, like, ten or somethin’ about the vessels not working! Alphys wrote this and the last one; that they had gotten up. Bam. Sequential order is _apparently_ not a thing down here.” You grumble and walk on.

“you can read _that_ but not anything else?”

“Yeah! So, as I said, you guys have some broken English or something!” You throw your arms up in reply as you walk down the hall. An ache passes through your chest as you momentarily lean against the wall. Sans’ hand rubs small circles over your back with a buzzing warmth. It helps to relax you and the dull pain as you push yourself back into an upright position.

“sure ya don’t wanna go sit down?” You come across the next screen fairly quickly.

“Noooope. I’d rather _avoid_ the creepy noises thank you.”

“cree-“

**ENTRY NUMBER 16**

**no No NO NO NO NO NO**

“……I don’t know who wrote this?” You shakily explain and ball your hands together. Sans checks the screen but immediately averts his eyes back to you.

“what were ya hearing?” He persists as your face scrunches up in concern.

“Something just…..whispering. It was hushed and raspy; telling me to ‘lie down’.” The fine hairs between your scales stand on edge as you rub them down. Sans mimics your face of uncertainty, but says nothing more. You both press on- he sticks closer then you were comfortable with, but in this lab you will take the peculiar company where it provides itself. You pause at a dark open doorway. Peering inside, you see a shower curtain and tub in the far back of a thin lengthy room. Your eyes scan up to the curtain where something undulates slowly. An echoing thrum bounces against the walls as the shape writhes behind.

“Sans. _Sans_.” Your voice pitches as you clutch his jacket. He is watching it with a concerning sweat. He takes a step forward, practically dragging you along.

“No. No no no NO.” You unlatch from him and stick to the door as he peeks back at you shaking against the frame. Past his calm and indifferent face, you can see the sweat beading as he takes another step.

“what, can’t handle some lighting issues?”

“You _know_ that isn’t lighting!!” You stamp your foot and peek down the hall you’d been walking along – you can’t see much due to the thick darkness between doors and the looming dread. The lonely anticipation gets the better of you as you stumble forward to clutch onto Sans jacket. The closer he nears it, the faster it undulates. Now, inside the room, you hear it.

“ _Come… here… come… here… come… here…”_ Each warped motion produces a faint desperate whisper. Tears boil in your eyes as you seize and tug his arm.

“MmMmm. Nuh-uh. It’s talking. Stop. Le-Lets just go.” Sans meets your terrified gaze head on.

“what’s’t sayin’?” He asks quietly.

“I-It just keeps saying ‘come’ and ‘here’.”

“oh. then we should.” Sans chipper voice catches you off guard as he presses forward. You gape at the audacity, but mutter in terror as the shade picks up speed.

“No- ca-can we _not_?!” You plead.

“you’re free t’ wait at the door.” Sans is expectantly dragging you along if it weren’t by your own volition to continue grasping his arm like a lifeline.

“N-N-No!! Wh-What if s-something-“

“ _Come, here, come, here, come, here-“_ Sans is close enough to reach his arm out and grasp the curtain.

“look, smalls, if you don’t check every lil corner-“ He tugs back the curtain as you clench your eyes, squeeze his arm, and suck in a tight breath. The voice stops along with the terrorizing echo that kept in time prior. Trembling against Sans’ sleeve, you peek. The tub is empty. In it lays a small key with green paint chipping off that Sans snags and twirls between his phalanges.

“ya never know what you’ll find.” He dabs his sleeve against his face to pick up the remnants of trickling sweat. You peek around the tub cautiously as he turns towards you, presenting the key.

 _“Come here.”_ The voice chills your skin as you follow the trace. There, nestled like a puddle in the drain, is a black and white smiling face with beady bug eyes.

 _“Hello-“_ “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH _-_ “ You let a blood curdling scream out as Sans winces, drops the key, and covers his skull. You feel the floor beneath you rumble as you heel spin and dash away.

“Ma-“ Sans shouts something you utterly ignore, skid into the hall, and sprint right. Spying the doorway you swerve slightly from another thrum of pain. Eyes shut, panting, you flee into the next room.

The ground falls out from your feet.

A slow enrapture compels your eyes attention despite the gravitational fall taking place. A large, metallic, skull-like _thing_ with a series of large tubes circling around the outside while the behemoth machine hovers above a pit. An ant maw splits in four as a cushion rests within beneath the skeletal goat head. A scream can’t pull through you as a blue magic coats your skin. It trembles to grip you, but you are lifted from the chasm steadily.

Sans stands, huffing, with a vivid blue iris in his left socket alone. The magic pops and plops you onto the cold tile as you gasp and catch your breath along with Sans.

“d-don’t….. _do_ that.” He gasps and pushes his arms onto his knees, keeling forward and bending besides you.

“S-Sorry, b-but there- the drain h-had a face.” You sputter and pat your eyelashes free of tear remnants. He offers a hand as you uptake it and struggle to your feet. “Wh-What is this thing?”

“whats wh-“ He peeks up and stills. His breathing, while still labored, doesn’t mirror his tense yet stoic expression.

“S-Sans?” You gasp, finally easing your racing heart.

“it-its none of your concern.”

“But weren’t _you_ the one to say if you didn’t check _every_ corner you didn’t know what you would find. Well, I found this, but I don’t know what it is. That expression you’re making tells me _you_ know.” Your arms cross confidently. You tense instantly as he gives a deadly glare at the contraption. Tightening your mouth you mask the concern underneath the instantly diminished confidence.

“………it’s an ol’ project. SOUL and magic extraction specialization.”

“Extraction?” You look towards it- across it on the wall rests a panel.

“don’ touch. nothin’ good ever came outta it.” He leans against the wall, pulling a dog treat out of his pocket, and sticking it into his mouth. His eyes don’t look up from the floor.

“What’s the use for it? It doesn’t make sense to extract magic _or_ a SOUL considering it’s so valuable and…..life based?” Sans ignores you and flicks out a lighter. He lights the dog treats end as you make a quizzical face. He puffs it like any old cigarette as your mouth turns in disgust.

“What are you doing?”

“ **treatin’** myself.” He raises the dog treat in gesture as you roll your eyes.

“I don’t really want to know where you keep pulling these things out of.” You bat your arm in his direction and analyze the panel despite Sans. As you’re looking at the sensors and speaker, a miniature microphone pops from the base.

“ ** _What is the geometrical theory in binary code?_** _”_

“Wh-What-“

 _“ **Access granted.** ”_ The confusing situation immediately flips into an overly complex settlement of buttons, dials, and a single lever. Overall, the layout makes it plenty more absurd to understand then the actual premise.

“So, this _thing_ , extracts certain amounts of magic – _or_ the SOUL.” The dials are labelled with percentages, a few switches change the ‘flow’, and the main lever activates it. Sans blips into reality besides you as you jump to the side. He flips a few switches and the panel whirrs shut.

“don’t touch ‘t.” He declares and leans besides the base panel preventing you access.

“I understand what it _does_ , but why does it do that? Alphys is always mentioning the SOUL is the core of us. Why pull it out?”

“look, small fry-“ “You really have to stop calling me that.” You declare with a crossing of your arms.

“yeah. so, _small fry,_ it was an old project. before all’a this. thusly, it don’t concern you.”

You lean against the panel beside him, staring at the gigantic contraption.

“Sorry for wanting to know more about this place. For making _memories_.” You grumble and peek at the missing scales upon your upper arm. It continued to sting and throb with lasting pain, but nothing you weren’t used to. It was the foreign ache in your sternum that reverberated through you periodically still that was concerning.

“…………the former royal scientist. he started the project.” Sans spoke up suddenly as your attention whipped around to him. His face was darker, but he peeked at you for a few moments to ensure he’d caught your attention.

“’e wanted to study the makings and make-up of SOULs. anything ‘e could get his hands on honestly; monsters didn’t differ. how much magic was _necessary_ to live. what were the more vital points aligned on the SOUL, or did it differentiate between individuals. ‘e didn’t accept answers unless he’d unveiled them ‘imself.” He twirls the half smoked dog treat between his boney fingers as you await him to center his thoughts. He seemed uncertain for some reason, but would brighten briefly whenever he looked to you.

“me and alph were his students. carried his notes, reminded him if he forgot, and learned with experience……..the first and last monster in this machine ‘ad about ninety percent of their magic extracted…………’e insisted on testing the limits………..they never came out. SOUL extraction was too risky as well – deceased monsters besides Boss monsters don’t retain their SOUL for long. Boss monsters are in short supply then and now, so we can’t just test ‘em willy-nilly. the king himself stopped the project.” He took a puff again as a generous portion of the dog treat disintegrated. Your eyes quivered as your mind imagined it; magic being leeched from a living monster. Unease gripped at your thoughts. Sans offered the remaining dog treat.

“O-Oh, uh, n-no thanks. It’s not healthy.” You shake off his offer.

“it’s nothin’ bad. i ain’t gonna pressure you into it- it’s honestly medicinal. helps take the edge off your mind.” His genuine smile peeks through as you peer between him and the treat. You recall the stupid days where a single joint was passed around. You didn’t know how to smoke, but Jason insisted nothing bad came of it. You never _did_ manage to smoke properly, so it didn’t become a habit or addiction.

You pinch the treat between your forefinger and thumb, eyeing it doubtfully. Shrugging and following example you take a tentative huff of the treat. It doesn’t taste disgusting like a cigarette or blunt, but the smoke inhaled continues to burn your senses. As usual, you clamp your mouth shut in sour disgust and blow it harshly from your tiny nose. It makes a whistle from the pressure while coughing out the remnants stuck on the tongue. You give it back immediately and rub your nose brazenly from the lasting sting.

“S-Sorry…” You sneeze and squeeze your eyes shut. Your face felt drowsy and heavy, but it was essentially like that before hand. Sans chuckled and puffed the rest of the treat as he watched you scratch your nose.

“never seen someone smoke ‘em like that.”

“Well excuse _me_ for not smoking.” You gag and grate your teeth over your tongue to perhaps distill the lasting flavor.

“ain’ nothin’ wrong with that. just means you’re clean.” The last of the smoke gently steams from his sockets as you watch with humor and curiosity. A vague question clicks into your mind as you quietly intertwine your fingers together.

“What made you tell me?” You murmur. Footsteps and panting echo down the hallway as you look down the way you’d both came. You can hear the sheer muscle train billowing closer – you’re surprised it took them this long to come considering the screech you let loose earlier on.  
Sans pats your shoulder and walks around you to await the incoming monsters.

“i knew it wouldn’t matter ‘n the long run.” He whispers, practically to himself.

“What?” You ask again, but Undyne screeches into view.

“Ah!! There they are!!” To your surprise, she is carrying Alphys bridal style. She has almost rolled into a bashful armadillo ball in Undyne tight grasp as she steams red. Undyne is surprisingly sweaty as she launches down the hallway towards you. Her heels _literally_ screech as she skids to a stop only a few feet in front of you.

“What happened?! We heard ya scream, but we couldn’t find ya!!” Undyne pants and repositions Alphys.

“U-Uh, sorry. I got spooked. Was, uh, j-just seeing things.” You wave off her concerns. Her eye blinks as she releases a heavy sigh.

“Stars, I thought you were _dying_ or something!” Undyne barks and laughs to dismiss her clear unease.

“whatchya doin’ there alph?” Sans’ sinister smile pokes at his cheeks as he leans closer to inspect Alphys. She is as bright as a strawberry as she covers her face in her claws. Undyne, being considerate suddenly, plants Alphys on the ground. She immediately takes a few side steps until she is besides you.

“U-Uh, w-we-we-w-we-uh-heeeh-he-uh-“ Alphys sputtered uselessly as you snagged the water bottle Sans had surprisingly stuffed into his back pants pocket and press it against her scales. It was cooling as she leaned into it.

“Ah! When we heard ya scream, I went sprinting. But I don’t know this place well yet and Alph couldn’t keep up! So she was my adorable little compass!!” Undyne blurts. The room stills as Alphys’ eyes bulge. Undynes smile stills and her eye widens.

“I mean, not adorable, but, like, cute! Er, no, n-not even that- um- well—I’m not saying you _aren’t_ cute!! I just—y’know!?” Undynes face darkens with blush as you snicker at the blunder. She hastily hides her own face. Peeking over to Alphys, her glasses are completely fogged. Red drips from her nose suddenly as you recoil in alarm.

“Jesus, Alphys!! Your nose!” You blurt, untying Sans’ jacket; using the sleeve as a makeshift tissue you dab under her nose.

“H-Huh?” Alphys stutters, feeling at the sleeve you have pressed to her nose. She removes her glasses and you back away to give her space while Undyne continues to try and explain the situation to Sans – he clearly couldn’t care for the excuses and rattling Undyne was spewing out abruptly. She squeaks and rubs them with her own lab-coat – not prying on purpose, you catch a tasteful dark blue and white polka-dot dress beneath the white coat.

“Alphys?” You ask. She jumps and put her glasses back on as the blush still lingers over her cheeks. Your face melts into a kind smile.

“I hope you had a fun date yesterday. I hope whatever you got off me can help your research.” Alphys brightens and hides behind her claws as you blink in surprise. _Does she have a thing for fish?_

“Hey! Don’t you put the moves on her!! That’s _my_ job.” Undyne barks from the sideline. From the following flustered jumble of words, you can practically feel the radiating heat coming off her face.

“while its grand watchin’ you two flirt, are we done?” Sans yawns and tries to put his hands in jacket pockets. It results in an awkward gesture; he isn’t used to _not_ having one you suppose. He makes a clicking sound between his teeth and wanders off.

“The exit is this way though.” You grumble back at him, pointing onward. He turns his head back partially with that _damn_ cocky smile.

“and since when do you remember running past _that_ machine?” He gestures to the extractor as you take a shot straight to your confidence.

“Yeah, this isn’t the way out.” Undyne agrees, smacking your back and pointing you back the way you came.

“I-I-It’s t-th-the entirely ot-other way.” Alphys supplies, scurrying ahead with steam puffs coming out her coat.

“Alright, fine, I get it! I am _terrible_ with directions! Don’t rub it in! _You_ were lost too!!” You jab Undyne accusingly as her eyebrow knots – it only does that for one reason.

“Aye, Alph? Has it been half an hour or whatever? I gotta put this fish in _line_.” Undyne cracks her knuckles aggressively with a twisted yet excited expression on her face.

“T-Too much activity isn’t good for her- tomorrow would be best.”

* * *

 

 

* * *

Papyrus had called when you all resurfaced. He was _quite_ upset with Sans for excluding him, but insisted on being told the reasons when we returned home. He also brought up the plan to have a party to welcome you formally as a new friend. Your insistency against it was unheard as Undynes shouts of cooking echoed through the tunnels. The boat was fairly crowded; Sans caused you continuous anxiety as he lounged hazardously on the back of the skimming boat. You all made a quick pit stop in Waterfall as Undyne continued to persuade you into staying with the skeleton brothers for a while.

“W-What about that Determination stuff?! Shouldn’t I be fine?” You plead as Undyne lugs the remainder of the things she was willing to lend you onto the boat; it was one set of underwear, two jeans too big for her, and a single shirt that looked like a zombie tore it apart.

“It-It’s n-not th-that its ineffective. We merely n-need a constant me-medium for your HP to r-rely on. Papyrus is ex-exceptionally charismatic. He-H-He is a pe-perfect counterpart to the n-negative strain in your SOUL. O-Once I get a m-more i-i-i-in depth check on your magic makeup and statistics, we can find a more solid solution or even a-a cure.” Alphys verifies while clutching a little bag of crabapples. You’d gone with her to Gersons to get some. He bargained them away for free because Alphys explained your hard day. He offered you a lazy wink as you smiled sweetly to the old tortoise.

“So, that’s it? I’m sick and you guys are using Papyrus as a form of medicine.” Undyne snickered as Sans gave a thumbs up from the back of the boat. The River Person sang a tiny tune and the boat rocketed forwards. Again, you fretted about being flung from the boat; even Alphys wasn’t fazed from the speed.

“Take an hourly dose of Papyrus now, Maya.”

“save some for me. ‘course with ‘is energy, my cool brother can be shared i suppose.” Sans shrugged in his leisure.

“Oh cry the rest of the river.” Undyne waves him off.

“ **fish** i could.” From Undynes tense face Sans must be sprouting a big smile.

“What do you call a comical skeleton?” You interject back to him. It catches him by surprise, he ponders, and shrugs.

“comic sans?” He mentions with the snicker.

“A **bone** zo.” His snicker extends until he is giggling and squinting his eyes shut.

“good one small fry.”

“ _Stop_ calling me that.” You plead and lurch forward onto your face as the boat stops. You grumble and unstick your face from the boards. You rub your cheeks as you all undock. The boat speeds off immediately after.

“I-I di-didn’t take y-you for a j-jokester, Maya.” Alphys points out. You see her struggle with the bag of crabapples as you lift them from her grasp. You catch Undyne catching up with the remainder of your things ready to whisk them away from Alphys. She glares you done for clearly stealing her glory.

“Not really. It shuts him up for a little bit though. He actually has to _think_.” You groan as Sans’ eyes shine with newfound humor. You were growing used to that expression and winced for whatever was coming.

“it’s the **thought** that counts.” He snaps his fingers as you gripe and shove him away.

“Don’t leave me here, please.” You plead as the house comes into view.

“Hey, maybe it’ll be theraptic.”

“Y’know, like, good for you? Not with just Papyrus?” She rolls her hands to continue to the explanation visually. Your eyes calm as you stare at her.

“You mean therapeutic.”

“Yeah, that!”

“Uggghhhh…” You groan and turn to Alphys. You don’t even bother to ask staying with her – knowing what lies under her first lab is enough to dry your mouth of the answer. You sigh and accept your fate as Sans jiggles the knob open.

“pap! we’re home.” Sans calls out. There is a crash and scuttling sound upstairs. Papyrus comes volleying out of his room. Thin pink bright blush stickers are stuck to his face. He has a thinned baseball cap on sideways. He sports a crop top to conceal his ribs that’s reads ‘Cool Dude’, with the C hazardously sewn in over a patch on the shirt. Attached to his shoulders are two basketballs that his arms sprout out of. Blue swimming trunks hang right on the edges of his upper pelvis. He also has on refreshing yet cringe worthy orange flat top shoes on.

“WELCOME BACK BROTHER!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE EXPECTING THAT _EXPLANATION_ FOR WHY I AND MY GREATNESS COULDN’T ATTEND.” Papyrus declares proudly as his door creaks open. Frisk comes to the railing as their little head is barely visible past the wood.

“Ah! What’re _you_ doing here?!” Undyne barks and points an accusatory finger while dropping most of the food. You save what bags you can with Alphys, but she can’t hold any of them up to start.

“AH, W-WELL, ME AND THE HUMAN ARE O-ON A DATE!!” Papyrus adjusts his shirt collar while Frisk waves and nods their head.

“WHAT?!?! I want to date the human too!!”

“ I’M AFRAID YOU’LL NEVER _GET_ THAT DATE, UNDYNE; I HAVE EXPERTLY HIDDEN, ON MY BODY, A **SPECIAL GIFT** FOR THE HUMAN! THEY CANNOT PROGRESS FURTHER UNTIL THEY EITHER FIND IT, WHICH IS NAY IMPOSSIBLE, OR SURRENDER THAT _I_ AM THE GREATER DATER!! NYEH HEH HEEE-“ “Bet 20G its under your hat.” You cut off Papyrus with a smile and stroke your chin while heaving the rest of the groceries in.

“Another 20G that it’s spaghetti.” Papyrus’ eyes bulge as he grabs his face with a gasp.

“O-OH NO!!!” He feigns backwards with an elegant fall to his knees.

“I-I DIDN’T CONSIDER THE DATING PROWESS OF THOSE AROUND ME!! C-CURSES! NYOO HO-HOOOO!” Little cartoonish tears drip from his sockets as Frisk pats his shoulder in comfort.

“I’ll still eat the spaghetti.” Frisk admits as Papyrus looks to them with shimmering bishounen eyes. His face turns anime like as you scrunch up and question _how_.

“RE-REALLY, HUMAN?!”

“Of course! I love your cooking!” Frisk gives a double thumbs up as something cracks with Papyrus.

“NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT!!!” His hat flies off, revealing the box smeared in spaghetti stains. A shadow darkens his skull and sockets with a complex expression.

“HUMAN. IT’S CLEAR NOW. YOU’RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY.”

“What?” You whisper to Sans from his comfy spot on the couch. He shrugs and digs for something: the remote or change.

“IT’S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT’S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS.”

“Oh no.” You mutter and hastily walk inside to avoid any involvement. Despite the distance of the kitchen, you can still hear everything clearly – because Papyrus. It was a volume you’d need to adjust to quickly.

“IT’S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS . . . . I . . . UM . . . BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME??” Papyrus exclaims suddenly. Undyne gives a whistle.

“It’s just you, Papyrus.” You call back, hoping to distill the situation.

“. . . OH. SHOOT. HUMAN, I . . . I’M SORRY. I DON’T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN. I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME . . . THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH!!!”

“Right mindset wrong concept Papyrus.” You continue to call out as you place stuff away into the fridge. Staring at the crabapples you question whether they are more crab then apple – to refrigerate or not refrigerate. _That_ is your current question.

“I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! BUT ALAS . . . I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS . . . HAVE FAILED.”

“NOO!!!” Undyne shouts abruptly. You can see her harshly pouting on the couch and fighting tears. Alphys looks upset yet drawn to the scene that is still likely taking place on the stairs. Sans is just watching casually – like he’s seen it dozens of times and knows the outcome word for word.

“I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE. AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU . . . I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER . . . INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISON OF PASSION, WITH NO ESCAPE.”

“Please don’t teach the kid about passion.” You plea from the fridge. You halt primarily on the concept that only being here one day has you made you comfortable enough to know where the food goes. You have yet to touch the crabapples and will ask because of the concept of it being more crab or more apple.

“HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND . . . ? . . . NO! WAIT! THAT’S WRONG! I CAN’T FAIL AT ANYTHING!”

“Yeah!!” Undyne cheers aggressively.

“HUMAN!!! I’LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES!!! I’LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND . . . AND ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED.”

“That is not good dating etiquette.” You declare abruptly while checking all the food bags again.

“AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE THAT FRIENDSHIP.”

“HEAR HEAR!!!!” Undyne again.

“SO PLEASE . . . . . DON’T CRY BECAUSE I WON’T KISS YOU. BECAUSE, I DON’T EVEN HAVE LIPS.” You manage to chortle at the thought of Papyrus trying to pucker up for someone, but strainging because he doesn’t have lips. He’d likely turn into another Undyne – suplex things until it _might_ fix the problem.

“AND HEY, SOMEDAY, YOU’LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. WELL, NO, THAT’S NOT TRUE. BUT I’LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” You hear a trampling of feet in place before a door slams shut. You sigh from the drama ending; another sign is Undyne clapping frantically as though she attended a grand play.

“OH, AND IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME . . . HERE’S MY PHONE NUMBER. YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME! PLATONICALLY. WELL, GOTTA GO! NYEH HEH HEH!” The door slams again. Little feet patter down the stairs as Frisk approaches the couch with a still steaming plate of spaghetti. Sans pats a squeezed spot between him and Undyne on the sofa but Frisk sets the plate on the coffee table and comes rushing into the kitchen. They tackle you abruptly with a hug and smothers their face in your stomach. You giggle from the sensation as Frisk plants their little feet on yours similar to a dance. With their tight grip on your waist you waddle out to the others with Frisk as Alphys giggles. Frisk peeks up with their chin directly in your gut.

“How did you know he had spaghetti under his hat?” They ask quizzically with a curious glint in the eyes.

“When you date for long enough, you become a love guru. Based off his attitude and likes, it’s easy to tell he’d put on something new to conceal something usual to him. It’s just Papyrus.” You shrug and pry them off your stomach. “My main issue is why a nine year old is dating skeletons?” You raise your eyebrow as they giggle in your grasp.

“kids just’a natural flirt.” Sans winks to Frisk who winks back despite their thin eyes.

“Oh, uh, do the crabapples go in the fridge?” You ask quickly before forgetting as Undyne shakes her head.

“Put ‘em in the cold and they get too crabby. But-!” Undyne slams the coffee table, the plate of spaghetti clattering. “- If you’re a love guru, I’m a rock!” Undyne guffaws as your eyebrow quirks in challenge.

“Don’t believe me? I bet I can guess about ninety percent of the date you had with Alphys. You haven’t told me anything.”

“Re-Really?!” Alphys glows with surprise and intrigue.

“When you date as long as I did, you get used to it.” The words are out before you stop them. Nobody seems curious about your terms and words but Sans – but he is always suspicious.

“Alright. Try.” Undyne crosses her arms confidently.

“You took her to the first place you met – she was dressed in a tight long dress that she felt slightly uncomfortable in but she wanted to look dolled up for you so she did her best to wear it with a minor dazzle to catch your eye. You probably wore your thinnest skinny jeans, black grey, ripped on the thigh and knee pair? Ditch the tank top and wore white with a dark brown jacket to contrast your blue scales and red hair. You likely did your hair as a cuter ponytail too as to impress her with your sense of fashion you don’t casually show off.” You sigh, walk into the kitchen and grab a glass of water.

“You talked and held hands all shy to give her proper space and walked around Waterfall – you wouldn’t take her somewhere like the MTT Mart because of all the commotion, and Hotland is too much for you. Showed her around Waterfall and went to her lab for a nice dinner. You helped her with _properly_ cooking, talked about passionate things over the meal. All in all, you’re a cute couple who doesn’t really know where to start. In the end, you probably pecked her forehead and she bloomed bright red. How many times did she derail conversation, Alphys?” You sip tentatively at the drink without even glancing at them. The table clatters again.

“HOW THE HELL-“ “Th-That’s a-am-mazing!!” Alphys’ eyes sparkle as Undyne holds her head; trying to recount everything herself.

“Th-That was spot on! Ho-How di-did-d you f-figure it out?”

“It’s easy. If you know people, you can predict what actions they’d take. Based off their affection and attitude, they might makes changes to appease their partner. The fact that she was so prim and kind with you shows she _really_ likes you Alphys.” You wink and watch her blush and hold her cheeks.

“WHAT HAS ALPHYS BLUSHING LIKE A FRESH SPAGHETTI SAUCE?” Papyrus flies off the stairs and lands somewhat hazardously on the floorboards and carpet.

“M-Maya is a love guru!” Alphys blurts as you sigh and lean above the wall. A series of notes are tacked above a lone sock on the floor.

“WOWIE! DID YOU READ THE BOOK?” Papyrus’ eyes sparkle along with Alphys as you laugh half-heartedly.

“It’s not a book, Papyrus. Love just _happens_. I know and can make guesses based on experience.”

“Th-Then what about Sans?!” Undyne gestures to the adamant Sans lazily lounging besides her.

“He hasn’t dated.” “i’m good.” You say simultaneously with him as his eyes pop open.

“hol’ up. what makes ya think i ain’t dated?” His smile turns up in challenge.

“If you _did_ you’d give Papyrus advice, not a book.”

“don’t judge a book by its cover.” He snaps his fingers at you while your eyes roll and you take a quick sip.

“Another thing – your terrible humor. Finding someone who likes that type of humor is an instant keeper.”

“BUT THERE ARE PLENTY OF PATRONS AT GRILLBYS WHO LIKE SANS’ JOKES.” Papyrus defends. You aren’t expecting it, but you shrug it off.

“Papyrus, if Sans had dated someone or _was_ , you’d be the first to know. If Sans liked someone at Grillbys, if he is a regular, don’t you think they’d already be together?” You extend your hand to Sans in example as it waves around during your sentence. Undyne seems to be in deep thought.

“I SUPPOSE…” Papyrus murmurs as he squints at Sans; he sweats under the atmosphere.

“He probably just hasn’t met the person yet Papyrus. Give ‘em time.”

“Then, what would his date be like?” Frisk jumps into the conversation at your side as you nearly choke on the gulp. You peek to Sans and lean back in thought.

“Well, he’d probably save up money. He wouldn’t pick a date; that isn’t his style. It’d just _happen_. He would run into his crush or whatever, invite them out for food, abruptly take them to a really fancy restaurant similar to MTT Mart that doubles with a comedian stage. Whoever he likes would _love_ jokes. Might even surprise them by getting up and telling a skit. Instead of blipping about he’d actually bother walk alongside them home. Whether he makes a move or not would definitely depend on the whole date in and of itself – he’d be too shy to go in for a solid kiss on a finicky date.”

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

The silence hangs as you take a purposefully loud sip to try and fill it. Sans and his small seem small on the couch as beads of sweat pop up across his skull.

“Then again, that’s just my assumption. It fits his character, in a sense. Bet you’d just make lovey eyes at them until you just brought it up in your own natural way.” Nervously, you gulp down more water. A sniffle from the sidelines shows Papyrus with warbling bulging eyes and tearing up.

“MY BROTHER IS SO . . . . ROMANTIC.” Papyrus huffs and covers his sockets with his gloves.

“wh-“ “Dude! If you ever need help getting that arrangement, lemme know!! That robot owes me a favor! We’ll help you find that special someone!” Undyne gives him a hearty noogie as he tries to hide in his jacket. Blue dusts his face as you smile at the antics. Papyrus sweeps them all besides Alphys into a grand hug. Frisk laughs and launches themselves into the hug.

“O-Oh boy.” Alphys mutters and reaches your side. You smile at each other briefly. “H-How a-are you feeling n-now?” She vaguely points towards your chest as you peer down; making sure your SOUL didn’t pop out again accidentally.

“Not, uh, as many aches and what not.” You admit quietly. Peeking over at the other Sans has completely tugged his jacket shut til nothing but his mouth was visible through the small hole.

“D-Do you think yo-you’ll need a, uh, p-pain killer or something? I can g-get some if-“

“Oh! No-No no I’ll be fine. Thanks.” You tip your glass in appreciation and she nods after a thoughtful moment. You watch the bundle of antics bound and compile onto the couch. Papyrus keeps one arm firmly around Sans who just becomes a ragdoll in his grasp eventually. Undyne has Frisk giggling and gasping in her ticklish grasp.

“Alright, Papyrus.” You call out to get his attention. “I’m gonna make dinner tonight, alright? Just settle there with Sans and ask for dating advice.” You wink. Papyrus seems stumped between obliging your request or rushing to the kitchen.

“I-I’ll h-help you.” Alphys scurries along with you to your amazement. You peek at her as she pull the potatoes from the fridge.

“Too shy to sit by her after my little rant?” You watch her face squeeze tight and hide behind her hand and sneak a smile. “Eh, don’t worry about it.”

You explain your plans to avoid pasta tonight – she is supportive 110%. Considering half the fridge is leftover spaghetti, and the whole Underground situation, your sources and recipes are limited. Something surprisingly abundant – veggies and questionable fruit; your eyes jump to the crabapples in question. Hastily, you peel and dice a variety of things: potatoes, onions, beets, and carrots. Cans of beans travel safely into the dump apparently as you empty a can in after washing the outside. When Alphys points you to the milk, butter, and cream you can’t resist asking.

“How do we get dairy products?” Alphys freezes from putting a bit of butter in the growing pot while her minds races with thought.

In the end, there is no direct answer. She shrugs and mentions the capital.

“Y-Yo-You’re, uh, r-really good at that.” She mentions as you are dicing the vegetables and hastily sliding them into the pot.

“It-Its just, kinda, muscle memory I guess.” Your mind races with thoughts of your father. He’d always come home with new recipes you could try. He’d show you how to make them as he learned from professionals. Along with the recipes he picked up the fast-paced chef speed and smoothness. It was how you learned from a young age – he’d made plenty of mentions you would make a fine chef, but it left you little time for other things; you shot the idea down.

“We-Well, you are _really_ good.” She sighs and looks to her hardly finished potato. You meander over, to her side, and slide your hand besides her. She tenses.

“It’s alright. For a beginner, start it off in half.” You chop it in half and direct her to the single piece you sectioned off. “To keep the flavors and shape, you want chunks. Not choke worthy, but something you need to at the least chew. It adds to it. So cut it into, maybe, five pieces.” You guide her hand languidly to cut the potato cleanly. “Then you line them up, like so, bring the flat of the blade here against your finger and chop. You can go slow.” You give example for the first piece, slice the next and offer it to her. She gulps and takes it slowly, but she picks up the method enough for a sense of comfort.

“You ha-have amnesia, y-yet you can remember the s-strangest things.” Alphys giggles as your heart drops immediately.

 _Was I **that** obvious?!_ _I’ll need to be more careful._

You sigh and work on dumping the potatoes in. Alphys leaves the leftover chopping to you as she stirs and adds the cream and canned chicken soup. The aroma fills the air quickly as Frisk comes hopping in.

“What are you making?!”

“Cream stew. Can you get some bowls Frisk?” Frisk gasps, nods, and hastily climbs to reach the tableware. They even get spoons for each bowl as Alphys wanders out to the living room. You see Undynes webbed fingers reach past you towards the stove dial. You smack her with the back of the spoon and glare at her.

“It is done and doesn’t need your extra _passion_ Undyne.”

“OOO, WHAT ARE WE HAVING FOR DINNER?” Papyrus peers in curiously.

“Cream stew.”

“IS THERE SPAGHETTI IN IT?” Papyrus squints at the steaming pot as you snag a ladle.

“No noodles.” You declare and immediately watch his joy diminish. “ _But_ , with the leftovers, you can put in noodles. They should suck up a good portion of the liquid and give it extra flavor. So if there are leftovers, we can do that.” You pat his shoulder. He isn’t fully sold on the idea. You forcefully make a dejected face and wander away from the stew.

“I-I really wanted to making something to show how _appreciative_ I am that you helped take care of me. But, uh, if-if you don’t want it you can make some spaghetti. I’ll just put this in the fridge-“ You reach for the pot and Papyrus snags it hazardously. You jolt as you cautiously make sure none of the semi-boiling mixture spills out onto his bones.

“NONSENSE!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY EAT YOUR FRIENDSHIP DISH!” He dawns a serious expression, serves himself and you a bowl, and wanders to the table. You see Sans shaking his head judgmentally from the sidelines.

“Oh come on. I can’t do spaghetti that many days in row and I didn’t want him to be all dejected.” You whisper hiss at Sans.

“didn’t say nothin’.”

“I can flipping _feel_ you glaring at me SOUL or something.” You shiver out the tension as you snag a bowl for him.

“guess ya could say i have **soup** erpowers.” You groan and nearly drop the ladle.

“Y’know, its **soup** erb when you get a joke right on the dot. But when you are mixing them up like that it makes you look **stew** pid.” You pass him the bowl as his eyes gather a challenging glint.

“was goin’ easy on ya since you’d probably **chicken** out if i got into it even a **ladle**.” You drop the stirring spoon and turn to face him properly. “ya look as **dough** you have something to say. **fire** away.” He reaches past the bread loaf to turn off the stove. A mischievous smile reveals your teeth as you lean towards his face.

“I’d **cream** you. **Milk** the **ladle** victories while you **can** Sans; I’ll **beet** you without a **carrot** -all.” You untie the apron languidly and watch his expression. Absolute stun and surprise – some forms of joy cause his pupils to grow and twinkle.

“Oooooooooooooooo~!!” Frisk jumps in with an absolutely delighted face on their face. Their cheeks are squished under their hands as they peer at you and Sans.

“Is that the sound of getting OWNED?!?” Undyne hollers and high-fives Papyrus. You hand Frisk their bowl and Alphys’. Sans is still standing there. You catch a blue blush beneath his eyes and extending over his face.

“Dude, you good?” You wave your hand in front of his face. He blinks a few times before catching himself staring. He doesn’t necessarily _stop_.

“……yeah.”

“…I was sure you’d come back with a pun after that. You’re face is kinda blue – you sure you’re alright?” You pull the pot off the hot burner and turn back to address him. Something kind and yearning is within those two small white dots for eyes. His sockets hang lazy, but there is a warmth in his gaze.

“i just know when to **apron** ciate when someone wins a round.” He murmurs and swings around to walk back to the couch. “just _this_ round though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like that brief foreshadowing? And, look, no cliff hanger!! Praise me. Pats. I would like pats. +u+  
> I will wait.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 [ Here's My Tumblr! Come Rant and Chat <3 ](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/)  
> I appreciate all the support and loves you guys are always sending me.  
>  **One last thing -- There is a contest!!!** Whoever can, letter for letter, translate the binary code the moth's makes gets a next chapter mention!! Along with some sweet sweet actual words - because, if you didn't check my Tumblr, I literally studied binary for this chapter.  
> Here are your hints -- A = 01000001 and a = 01100001 *waves farewell*

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments below :D  
> They really help me with a direction and boost my confidence!


End file.
